Unexpected
by auldtimer
Summary: Set sometime after series 10..but as I have no idea of what is planned for series 11 this purely my own take on it. Usual disclaimer applies..I don't own the characters and have no association with the show (other than being a huge fan!) This will have some dramatic turns as it goes on..it's Greys, it HAS to have drama! BUT, want this to have some fun in it to. So..enjoy..I hope!
1. Chapter 1

"It's only two weeks baby…fourteen short days…"

"And fourteen very long and lonely nights!" Callie pouted and mumbled as she looked down and scuffed the ground with the toe of her boot…her arms were folded tightly against her chest and she was refusing to make eye contact with the other woman.

Arizona sighed as she reached out with one arm and gently pulled at Callies hips, bringing her wife closer to her as she whispered. "I know honey…I'm gonna miss you to. So, so much. "

Callie tilted her head a fraction and looked sideways at Arizona, but her arms remained locked around herself. "Not as much as I'll miss you" she mumbled again

"It's not a competition Callie!" Arizona chuckled softly, stepping a fraction closer as she brought her other hand up to rest on Callies other hip and gently turned her wife so she could look straight at her. "I don't **wanna** go…you know that…but it's a big deal…a _really _big deal! And right now the hospital needs this kind of a boost" She paused then smiled shyly as she added, "besides…I'm still hoping Meredith will hold true to her promise and take Sofia for u…so **you** can fly out and join me for the last few days, maybe the weekend added on to if we're really lucky….….then it will be just you, and me…uhmmmmmmm…. some sexy lingerie…hmm?"

Her eyebrow arched and Callie couldn't stop the slow smirk that spread across her face as she felt the familiar tingle her wifes flirting always brought. As much as she truly loved her daughter…the idea of it just being Arizona and her, locked in a hotel room…for three whole nights, maybe more…with lingerie…maybe champagne…oooh and strawberries…instinctively she bent forward and kissed Arizona, her smile spreading as she felt her wife pull her closer, their hips meeting as Arizonas hand slid slowly around her waist and skimmed the edge of Callies jeans. Callie let out a small sigh of frustration as Arizona pulled back. She brought her hand up to stroke Arizonas cheek and pull her closer for another kiss, frowning when her wife giggled and whispered, "Callie…we are in a public place…you get any hotter and we'll be asked to leave!"

"Good!" Callie said quickly…"that means you'd miss your flight and couldn't go, and I don't have to alone for two weeks!" Callie sighed as she said quickly "We've never been apart for this long before!"

Arizona smiled softly and reached down to take Callies hand. " Baby, that's not true and you know it!"

"No, I refuse to count the times we both spent in hospital…." Callie said shaking her head quickly, "because we got to see each other…every day…so that…that doesn't count! It doesn't! And that…that's the only time we have been apart"

Arizona sighed and nodded a fraction, biting her lip to stop herself from reminding Callie of the time her wife had thrown her out…after all,she had deserved it…! Arizona had cheated…she'd hurt Callie…and almost destroyed herself….! But, being the amazing woman she was….IS, Callie had not only forgiven her but had put her heart and soul into rebuilding their marriage…! So, no, thought Arizona…no need to remind her of the past...what we have now… is far too special. Stronger. So instead Arizona bent forward and gently kissed Callies cheek, smiling as instantly Callie turned her head and captured Arizonas lips in a passionate and desperate kiss. She couldn't help herself, she could get lost in her wifes love, spend all day just wrapped in her wifes embrace, but the jarring public tannoy announcing the last call for the flight to San Francisco reluctantly pulled her back to reality. "Callie, baby…I have to go. I have to" She stepped back and bent to pick up her hand luggage, then quickly reached up to plant a sweet gentle kiss on Callies lips as she whispered. "I love you, and I'll miss you"

Callie blinked back unexpected tears as she finally let go of her wifes hands but with a small laugh she told her. "Go…be brilliant…be…awesome…be…amazing!"

"Tell Sofia every night that I miss her and love her!" Arizona called as she handed over her boarding pass, "and don't let her sleep in our bed _every _night…bad habit to break!"

Callie nodded and waved, she kept on waving until Arizona disappeared from view, then turned and slowly started to walk back to her car. Her heart ached with the thought that her wife would be gone for two whole weeks, but Arizona was right, this was a **big **deal…a crazy big deal. Arizona had always been well respected in the field of paediatrics, but when an old colleague had casually got in touch with her for an informal consultation…the whole thing had spiralled. Arizona had been able to provide several important factors to help his research in gene splicing…in turn Arizona had used some of his theory for her on going research into short bowel syndrome…and boom…a break through! The really amazing thing had been that on the day her colleague had travelled to Seattle to discuss face to face with Arizona the implications of the new research, a school had been hit by a runaway bus….not amazing good…but amazing in that Robbins had left her research partner high and dry and had more or less taken over in the ER…Head of Paeds became head of trauma when so many tiny humans needed help….she had been innovative by necessity….creative through demand…and thankfully..100% successful…! Her star struck research buddy had stood on the side-lines and watched it all…and then gone home to write up a five page article on the wonderful and miraculous Dr Arizona Robbins! Her caring nature, the top class stature of the whole Paeds ward at Grey-Sloan Memorial…her amazing surgical success rate…all topped by her continuing to not only carry out her own research but willingly help and assist any one who needed her advice, invaluable considering how knowledgeable she was on all things Paeds .

Suddenly, Arizona had found herself pretty much centre stage…and after the Harper Avery fiasco surrounding Yang, the hospital itself found itself back in favour and receiving more research enquiries and grants…admittedly aimed mainly at Paeds…but again Arizona had been clever...and had diverted some of the funding to Ortho…claiming that her research would benefit hugely from the support…as it would from the diverted funds she also made to Cardio and the reinstatement of Baileys Gene therapy Research. Yup, Callie thought with a proud smile as she climbed in her car and started the engine, her wifes fame had been a shot in the arm for the hospital…but even better…it had finally brought her wife the recognition she so richly deserved, and the shot in the arm to her confidence had done wonders for the woman herself…she was almost….perky again! With a small smile Callie nodded a fraction…maybe fourteen nights apart wasn't such a big price to pay after all. Arizona deserved this…and Callie was proud….and missing her already!

[xx]

Arizona took two deep breaths as she fastened her seatbelt and pushed herself back into her seat. She smiled nervously at the air stewardess, who was walking along checking that everything was safe and ready to go, then closed her eyes and took another couple of deep breaths, just as her counsellor had told her to do. But really, Arizona just wanted several large Brandies and maybe a sedative or two…yup, she thought, that would get me through this just fine. The engine started and automatically her hands flew to the arms of the seat and gripped on to the armrests. She was already starting to hyperventilate and the plane hadn't even left the tarmac. "Not good Robbins" she muttered to herself, "not good at all!"

Suddenly she felt a hand rest on hers and a voice whispered in her ear. "They lock up people who talk to themselves ya know!"

She smirked as she loosened her grip on the arm rest and clasped onto the offered hand instead. "You can try having me locked up and you still won't get your hands on my department Karev!"

"Yeah" he grinned back, "and you breaking my hand won't keep me from trying either Robbins! Sooner or later, you're gonna be moving on to bigger and better things….and I am just gonna sweep on in like the King of Paeds that I am….. and take on over!"

"Moving on? Oh no…no… no…I aint going anywhere Alex Karev…research or not I'm staying in Seattle...so you my friend…are stuck with me" She grinned mischievously at him and softly added. "Oh yeah…ha!"

She meant to tease him, and he tried his hardest to look put out…but truth be told she could never guess just how happy her playful promise made him feel. He could tell her body was gradually relaxing, their banter had distracted her enough to have her breathing levelling out, her vice like grip was loosening on both his hand and the arm rest. "Relax …you got this" he whispered

"It's only the second time I've flown since…well ya now…give a girl a break Alex…I'm allowed to be a little nervous!" she muttered, flinching slightly as the plane jolted the landing gears back into place

"I know…but I'm here ok? I'm right here…where I will always be….I got ya covered Robbins…I'm here!" She closed her eyes tight and nodded, her grip tightening just a bit to acknowledge him before relaxing again as she focused on her breathing. A minute or so later he tapped her gently on the shoulder. He smiled as she looked at him then pointed up as the PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEATBELT sign was switched off…Her "Thank God!" that she whispered made him chuckle, as did the fact that straight away she caught the Stewardesses attention and asked for two large Brandies, before turning to him to ask what he would like to drink. After ordering a beer, he turned to look at her, and with a raised eyebrow asked "TWO large Brandies Robbins?"

Quick as a flash she held the palm her hand up to him, palm facing him as she said. "Hey hey hey…no Karev…just…uh… no okay? I didn't wanna come to this stupid Conference…I didn't wanna go view some research project…I didn't wanna have to get up and do some sort of stupid presentations on my job as if everything I do makes me some sorta Wonder Woman… I really didn't wanna leave my wife and daughter…and I DIDN'T wannna fly…following me so far?" He nodded but before he could say anything she carried on…"The rest of the board pushed me into doing all this…the board wanna line me up as some kind of superstar…so not my thing…but I'm doing it…cos the hospital needs me to…HOWEVER…it just so happens that there will be some old Med School buddies of mine going to this Conference…good friends that I email and write to but haven't seen for a long time…SO…if I HAVE to be here…if I HAVE to be trotted out like some kinda walking Wikepedia of Paeds…then I am also gonna have some fun when I can…where I can…while I can…starting…" she grinned as the stewardess placed the glasses of Brandy on the trays in front of them….she reached for one and quickly knocked it back, before looking back at Alex and finishing…"starting right here, right now!"

"Seriously?" Alex asked as she quickly downed the second Brandy, before reaching for **his **beer and chugging half the glass. "Seriously!" he muttered as she belched slightly before passing the glass back to him.

She grinned at him. "It's First Class all the way baby…and the drinks are free…so…c'mon…wotcha waiting for?" She turned and sweetly asked the passing Stewardess for the same again….while her back was turned Alex picked up what was left of his beer and quickly gulped it down , winking as Arizona smirked at the empty glass

Arizona may have been intending to party whilst she could…and the few drinks she had already knocked back had certainly calmed her nerves…but she also knew when to keep control…so now…a good hour into the flight…she was sat nursing a tonic water and watching a year old movie. She glanced up as Alex returned from the bathroom…smiling as she saw he was also carrying a can of soda…not another beer. Seems she had taught her protégé well! He tried to watch the movie, but suddenly leaned over and asked. "You're seriously going drinking with your old buddies ? I mean …am I invited to?"

Arizona chuckled. "Invited? Oh no Alex…no…you're not!"

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do while you're out partying? Sit in my hotel room and read the Gideons Bible?"

Again Arizona chuckled. "Ahhh…yeah! And that…well that's just an added bonus to me! You see…I happen to know you helped Dwight write his report on me…and I happen to know you passed on details of some of our more…unconventional surgeries…and you made sure to give him some of the parent details so THEY could sing my praises…traitor…!"

"You deserve the recognition Robbins…I…."

"YOU disturbed my cosy little life!" she laughed. "All….this…this three ring circus I'm being wheeled through…is all because of you! So instead of doing the innovative surgeries…instead of being there for the tiny humans…I am on my way to a 14 day bore fest…which is why Dr Morgan is in charge of my Department and I insisted that YOU had to come with me…! It's also why YOU get to stay in every night…on your own….preparing our presentations and going through all our notes….and pondering on the consequences of snitching on your mentor…"

"But…"

"Ah ah ah….shhh"

"I…."

"Ah ah Alex….keep schtum…and maybe….just maybe…I might let you out for a drink or two…maybe!"

He looked at her and frowned…then saw the unmistakable sparkle in her eyes that had his own smile light up his face. "Uhm…these buddies…male? Female…?Gay? Straight? Hot?"

Arizonas eyes sparkled even more as she whispered. "Why do you care…you're with Jo now!"

He chuckled as he whispered back. "What happens in 'Frisco…stays in 'Frisco…deal?"

"Karev! I'm a happily married woman….nothing is going to happen!" she laughed and playfully punched him

"Uh huh…so if you get so drunk I have to sling you over my shoulder to carry you to your hotel room…or you're so hungover you have to hide in the bathroom for an hour…I can tell Callie all the details when we get back?

She glanced over at him again and pretended to think about it…before holding her hand out to him to shake as she whispered. "Deal…FYI…my friends…? Male and female…straight…and hot…VERY hot! But remember….what happens in 'Frisco…."

"STAYS in 'Frisco" he finished before settling back to watch the end of the movie. Oh yeah, he thought to himself….party in San Francisco time….whooooo yeah!


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona had clung to his hand that tightly as the plane had landed that Alex was sure she had cut off the circulation for several minutes! He had pins and needles in his fingers as he reached up to bring down their carry on luggage. Still, he had glanced at her as she sat very still and calmed her self down before he rested his hand on her shoulder and bent to kiss her cheek as he had whispered. "Well done…boss!"

She had given a small laugh and shook her head a fraction as she looked up at him. The airline had insisted that due to her label of disabled, she could only disembark when the Stewardess came to escort them…dumb, really dumb as she hadn't been escorted ON to the plane…though she did have a preselected seat...not that that was a big deal…the conference was meeting the costs and she and Karev were enjoying first class treatment all the way. Still, it had been frustrating and a little embarrassing to have to sit like a naughty school girl and watch the others leave the plane…but then being last had proven a small blessing…as apparently the airline also insisted she be brought off the plane in a wheelchair! Alex had laughed at Arizonas expression and the caustic comments she had muttered under her breath…she had known from the flight attendants apologies that she couldn't blame the young woman…but still…come on!

Alex had stepped forward and insisted that he would push the chair….trying to ease some of the tension by making small jokes of him liking the chance to push Robbins around…but as soon as they had got into the cab Arizona had turned to him and made him promise he wouldn't mention that bit to Callie….he hadn't, he had just grinned and said he would think about it! Truth be told, he would tell her …quietly…he thought it was something she should be prepared for before they flew home… or anywhere else in the future…it had hit him in the gut when the chair was wheeled out…how often did he forget about Arizonas leg now…how often did he stop to think what she had gone through…what she was still going through…so no, he _would _tell Callie….right after he again reminded his boss just how amazing he really thought she was.

They had arrived at the hotel and instead of going straight to the bar, as they had previously suggested on the plane, they both decided to head to their rooms to rest and freshen up before the evening. There was nothing officially planned for tonight, Arizona knew some of her friends would have been arriving during the day so she was looking forward to drinks with them later, but made plans for her and Karev to dine at the hotel together before that, just the two of them. The rooms they had been given were huge! Karevs room was next door to Arizonas…and it was bigger than the apartment Arizona and Callie used to live in before they bought their house…! But Arizonas room…correction…suite….wow, she couldn't wait for Callie to join her! The bathroom had a large raised bath set in a bay window, with views of the Golden Gate Bridge that were breath taking…the other bath (yes...two baths!) was a jaccuzi…with a built in TV…Arizona planned on using that a lot during her stay! The walk in shower was bigger than her closet back home, and had several shower nozzles…she could live in the bathroom alone! The rest of the suite was amazing…huge stuffed armchairs that reclined…an overstuffed sofa…widescreen TV with surround sound, IPod docs, CD player…a second bedroom with a King Size bed…and a main bedroom with…woah…thought Arizona as she flopped down on it ….with a KING King size bed, that was super comfy and just perfect for when Callie got here. She grinned to herself, not surprised that her wife was constantly on her mind….with a little giggle she reached for her laptop and set up to dial up and facetime with her wife…forgetting the time zones…not caring! She smiled brightly as Callie answered straight away. "Waiting for my call baby?" she asked as Callie smiled at her

""I was just about to try and call you" Callies smile broadened, "check your phone…I have sent you a couple of messages already!"

"Oh crap" Arizona blushed, "I switched it off on the plane….forgot to switch it back on….sorry honey!"

"It's ok….it was mainly to ask you to ring when you were at the hotel…so we could…" she pursed her lips a fraction before adding softly, "say goodnight"

Arizona sighed softly, then with a slow smile remembered WHY she had been so keen to face time her wife rather then just call. "Uhm…well…we just got here….checked in about 20 minutes ago…and Callie…the room I have….oh man….you are gonna love it when you get here…I won't show it all to you tonight…but look…." She scrambled off the bed and picked up her laptop as she slowly turned it around to show her wife the view from the bedroom…before turning it back to show her the size of the bed. She chuckled as she heard wife mutter "Wow!"…then sat down with the camera a little closer to her so she could talk again to her wife. "See….you need to be here with me…I miss you…gonna miss you a whole lot more with a very big and very lonely bed!"

Callie told her that if Meredith let them down she had arranged with April and Jackson to step in…so…one way or another…she WOULD be joining Arizona in San Francisco…and couldn't wait. She also couldn't stop yawning …so Arizona smiled softly as she said. "GO to bed Callie, you're tired…I promise I will ring you tomorrow…and text…and I'll be here to say goodnight again…ok?"

Callie looked at her and slowly nodded. "I miss you" she said quietly

"Miss you to baby…I love you!" Arizona reached up and touched the camera…wishing she could touch Callies face, the way she did every night when they went to sleep. "Goodnight my Angel"

"Goodnight my love!" Callie smiled back as she to touched the camera, pretending to herself her fingers were resting on her wifes before she reluctantly reached to disconnect her call …and slowly hauled herself off to her cold empty bed

Ninety minutes after her call with Callie ended Arizona was just putting the finishing touches to her make up on when she heard the soft tap at her door. "Just a sec!" she called as she hopped over to answer it. "Hey Alex…come on in!" she said as she opened the door wider.

"Hi…ah….oooh…you're uh…you're not ready" he blushed as he looked over to the big windows of his friends hotel suite

Arizona glanced down and giggled. "Whoops…sorry….forgot…you don't like seeing me without my leg!"

"It's not without your leg that made me realise you're not ready Robbins, "Alex was blushing even more as he muttered, "it's the fact I can see your …underwear!" And damn but he was a guy and what guy wouldn't have had the same immediate reaction to seeing Arizona Robbins in some black lacy killer briefs…he stuffed his hands in his pockets trying to hide that reaction, and blushed even more as he glanced in the mirror and saw the way Arizona was looking at him

"Uhm…Alex" she said softly

"Yeah?"

"I…need you to pass me my leg….if that's ok? I…uh….I'll take it in the bedroom to put it on…promise…I just took it off and…forgot…" She gave a small shrug as he turned to look at her….swallowing as he glanced down and quickly looked away. She looked down at her stump and frowned a fraction…Alex had to be reacting to the disfigurement…it couldn't be cos she was just wearing her briefs…after all, she was gay. Instantly her head shot up and she looked hard at Alex in the mirror….noticing his hand in his pocket and the blush of his ears….SHE was gay….HE wasn't…."KAREV!" she hissed out…part annoyed…part…flattered.

He reached out blindly and picked up her prosthetic…he focused on her face…seeing the mix of emotions as he quickly handed it over and stepped away…trying hard not to look down at the shapely hips….the nice flat stomach showing in those close fitting briefs…the creamy thighs that just begged for…

"KAREV!" Robbins hissed again, making his eyes snap up to look at hers….

"Sorry!" he stammered, then decided honesty was the best policy, so he stood up straight and grinned as he held her gaze and whispered, "but you are HOT Robbins… super hot…too bad you're married!"

"And gay" Arizona added with a chuckle

"Goes without saying!" Karev winked at her, "it's the only way you could have resisted my charms!"

Arizona chuckled again. "Funny…Mark said the same thing…reckoned that all it needed was a little bit of time and patience and he could have turned me…if only for one night of mind blowing sex!"

Karev gave a slow smirk. "Is that what it will take…time and patience? I can do that!"

She had just been about to walk into the bedroom when she heard him and slowly turned to look over her shoulder as she asked. "What?"

"Time and patience? Is that what it will take, to sleep with you….? To get you on board for one night of unbelievable mind blowing, unforgettable…and, might I add…. life altering sex?" Alexs hand moved further in his trouser pocket and he turned a fraction so his jacket would cover his…enthusiasm

"Huh…to sleep with me?" Arizona shook her head before beckoning him to her with her finger. Alex cautiously moved nearer and closed his eyes as she put her hand on his shoulder and reached up to whisper in his ear. "Takes one word to get all those things…one…word….just….one word"

He swallowed and whispered hopefully. "Please?" Automatically his hand reached up and rested on her hip.

His heart nearly thumped out of his chest at the low sexy chuckle she gave before stroking his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked at her…pouting as she shook her head and hopped out of his hold. "Wrong word Karev" she whispered and reached for her bedroom door…just before she closed it in his face she grinned and said. "Callie…the word…the PERSON…who gets all that...is…Callie!" And with that she slammed the door in his face, her laughter echoing out as Alex took in several deep breaths and headed over to the bar to pour himself a steadying shot.

He had been hitting on his boss! What kind of crazy is that, he thought as he took another drink….he had been hitting on his super gay, super married…super sexy boss…super stupid move Karev! But, he couldn't help but grin to himself as the image of Arizona as she opened her hotel room played back in his mind…but….as stupid a move as it was…no one could deny…Robbins was…super hot. Super…super hot!

[xx]

They had been relatively silent as they rode the elevator down to the restaurant. They had both made a point of studying the menu….and chatted about the choices…a lot! During dinner they had discussed the first presentation….and both laughed when they admitted they had both called Dr Morgan before dinner for an update on their patients back home. They had ordered a bottle of wine, and another….and now were both sat cradling a Brandy as the waiter cleared away thelast of their dishes. Wit a quick smirk, Arizona suddenly reached over and ran her hand up Alexs thigh and leaning over a fraction whispered. "You look good in a suit Karev…very grown up…very….handsome!"

His eyebrows flew up and he swallowed quickly before looking at her, his mouth opening and closing like a guppy. "I ah…uhm…I…you…uhm…hot…you…uhm…ah.."

She giggled and reached up to pat his cheek. "Thank you!" she grinned, "but I know I'm hot…and awesome…cos look at the wife I have….gotta be hot to have a wife like mine!" She grinned at him again before giving him a slow wink as she took another sip of her Brandy

"Callie is..h…hot" Alex stammered, "true…but you…uh…well…different king of hot!"

"Different?" she tilted her head at him and waited

He cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah…different. I mean…Callie, she is hot Latina….broody and mysterious and sassy….fiery…dirty sexy in a way…but ..juts…uh…."

"Did you just call me wife dirty Alex?" Arizona laughed

"No!" he grinned back impishly. "Yes! I mean…she's not…she is a class act…Callie gives off this vibe but it's a kind of …look don't touch ya know….hot as hell! But, she is just naturally…sexy….she stands out from the crowd…you're drawn to her…her warmth, her mystery….her fun…her passion…."

"Sounds like you have the hots for her…should I be jealous?" again Arizona chuckled

He winked as he whispered. "I wouldn't say no to a second chance with her!" Instantly he regretted it as he saw the flash of annoyance on Arizonas face. "Oh…crap…I mean…that….that was a long time ago…long, long time…really…I was just joking… I mean…I don't…I"

"Relax" Arizona said through slightly gritted teeth, "it's ok. Besides…I feel sorry for you"

"Sorry for me?"

She chuckled as she looked at him and softly said. "You don't get another chance with her…no matter how much you may dream….and with Callie….there is no such thing as enough… you always want more….and you…you can never have it…so….I feel sorry for you!" She smiled as she saw the slight nod Alex gave before he reached and took a long swig of his drink. "So…. Callie is hot, dangerous and addictive….you said we are different….what am I?"

Alex smirked. "Ah you Robbins…you're the girl next door that looks pure, virginal almost innocent and childlike ….aloof…but the kinda chick that every guy hopes is secretly a slut in the bedroom…! Every guy fantasises about teaching you a trick or two…break the ice and make you a vamp! Then there is the whole perkiness and humour…sexy as hell to have a woman you can laugh with, ooh and smart to…of course it helps that you are just as pretty as a button…and dressed like you are right now…drop dead gorgeous! So yeah…you and Callie…both so hot…so sexy…but in different ways!" He took another quick sip of his drink and pretended to study the pattern on the tablecloth before adding. "Course…only slept with one of you so couldn't say exactly who is hottest….care to help me decide?"

Arizonas mouth dropped open as she stared at him for a few seconds, before starting to laugh….hard

"I know that laugh….would know it anywhere….how ya doing Robbins?" Alex looked up as a tall dark haired man came to stand next to their table. Automatically he moved closer to Arizona, grabbing her hand in his and offering protection until he knew who the stranger was. He saw the way the man looked at him, noticed the quick…annoyed frown as he pushed he smoothed his hair back and fidgeted, but Alex didn't let go of her hand

Arizona gasped as she looked up. "Scott? Oh my GOD! Scott Charleston…wow…you….you uhm… look good!" She went to stand but the new arrival waved her back and instead leaned over to his both her cheeks and hug her tightly. "Wow!" Arizona giggled. "Still so handsome, not a geek anymore Scottay!"

"Arizona, as sexy as ever!" the newcomer rested his hand on her shoulder

Arizona shook her head a fraction before grinning and saying. "You really DO look good!"

"Finally got contacts instead of glasses…got a membership at the gym and started working out a bit.. found I liked it so took up running and stuff…decided a barber was better than trimming my hair myself…and tried to think of all the things I could do to persuade you to slep with me Arizona Robbins!"

"Mwah ha!" Arizona nearly choked on the sip of wine she had taken. "Oh Scott…I didn't not sleep with you because you were a geek…I didn't sleep with you because you have a penis" She grinned and slowly looked him up and down before adding. "Mind you…if you had looked like that back in the day…I **might** have been persuaded to change my mind!"

Irrationally, Alex felt a stab of jealousy as he heard Arizona say that, he hadn't realised his hand had flinched in hers, and Robbins had picked up on it until he looked sideways and saw the light teasing in her eyes as she turned to Scott and said. "Sorry, where are my manners…Scott…can I introduce my main man…Alex Karev…Alex, this is Scott…the poor guy who spent most of Med School trying to convince me to think again about not sleeping with men….what was it you said…in the interest of science at least I owed it to myself to find out what I was missing!"

"Oh…no, did you have to remember that!" Scott blushed furiously, "that was supposed to be our secret!"

"Secret? Scott…everyone knew you were trying to get in my pants….and I do mean everyone!" Arizona was smiling, but she was not being malicious, she was just ….reminiscing….and Alex couldn't help but smile with her as the sophisticated and suave man stood next to their table suddenly seemed to transform into a gangly teenager with a crush in the most popular girl in school. It was cute...and funny...!

Alex had been drinking...so instead of just smirking and enjoying the show, he found himself laughing slightly and saying . "Dude ! Seriously? I mean… Robbins? You thought you had a chance with Robbins? Even if she did like guys she is way out of your league….dude….really!"

"Children…play nice!" Arizona chuckled as she saw the way the two men were glaring at each other. "Wow, feel like I have landed at a High School Reunion rather than a med conference! Alex…Scott knew he would only ever be my friend….even if I hadn't been gay, he knew I saw him as a kinda brother….right Scott?"

Scott blinked a few times and grunted, "Uh huh"

"So, stand down Karev…you know you're my number one guy!" She smiled and ran her hand down his cheek and gave a small wink, knowing he would understand her teasing. "Now….let a lady out….too much wine and too much sitting…girl's gotta go when a girl's gotta go….be good boys until I get back!"

Alex watched her walk across the restaurant as she headed to the Ladies…he noticed she was limping and frowned a fraction, tilting his head to see if it was because she was stiff or if he could see her leg was hurting. It looked as if it was the first option as she wasn't grimacing, but still he watched her closely, jumping a fraction as he heard Scott say…"Yeah….she always did have a fine….fine ass….can't help but watch it!"

Alex turned in his seat and glared at the other man, he didn't like him saying things like that about Robbins. "Dude," he growled, "not cool"

"You're the one practically drooling!" came back the snarky reply. "Who knows….maybe a few more drinks and Robbins may not be as stubborn as she used to be…so…." Scott reached over and picked up the last of Arizonas drink and with a slow smile toasted Alex with it , "let the best man win!"

Alex glared at him before standing up and leaning into the mans face. "Not funny, and not cool, I'm warning you…back off…back right off. Arizona is NOT a piece of meat, and she is not up for grabs!"

Scott frowned a fraction before suddenly nodding. "When she said you were her main man….ooooh, my bad! Sorry! I did see the wedding ring…. Not surprised some guy finally straightened her out and got her to settle down…guess it is a shock to have her hubby here to…most of us don't bring our partners to these sort of conventions!"

"Married!" Karevs fists tightened at his side as he took a steadying breath. "Yes, Arizona is very definitely married…and happily so….her WIFE will be joining her next week!"

"Wife?" Scott paled

"Arizona and Torres have been married for three years now…they have a daughter…planning another…they are happy….sorry…Scott…this time round, best man won't win…cos for Arizona…there is only Callie"

"Callie Torres? The Ortho doc…? Cartilage?"

Alex nodded

Scott pursed his lips and gave a small nod. "I saw her TED speech….smart and sexy lady…Robbins did good!"

"She did" Alex agreed, feeling himself relax a fraction, before his head snapped back up when Scott muttered, "But she could do better…she could DO me!"

Before Alex could reply the other man was walking away…but Alex noticed his eyes were on the door of the ladies…and Karev felt nervous….annoyed, jealous, angry….and nervous. He saw the door open and Arizona start to appear, in the corner of his eye he saw Scott turn to walk over to her…so instantly Karev dashed forward and called out to her. "Hey your friends here yet…cos if not…fancy sharing a chocolate fudge cake?"

"Seriously?" she laughed as she walked over to him. "Share? Alex….dear bot….when have you ever know me share chocolate?!"

Alex grinned. "Since you couldn't decide between a chocolate fudge cake or a hot choc mint pudding…I'll order one…you the other…and we….share!"

She smiled as he helped her back into her seat before taking his hand in her and with a twinkle in her eye whispered. "Like I said….my main man Alex"

He grinned back as he signalled the waiter, hut he hadn't failed to notice the way Scott had glared at them as he walked passed them to leave the restaurant. Great start to the two weeks Alex, he thought, as he placed the dessert order….great start


	3. Chapter 3

Callie Torres was more than just a little bit excited. Not only had Meredith come good on her promise to take Sophia for the last three days of Arizonas conference, but she and Miranda Bailey had also worked out between them to take care of her for the weekend as well! As soon as she had found out she had called Arizona and the two of them had arranged with the hotel to extend their stay, even if the ridiculously expensive suite had to be paid for over the weekend, it would be worth it….so worth it she thought as she remembered the new set of lingerie she had bought for herself…and the present she had bought for Arizona. The conference had kept her wife busy, they had spoken to each other every day….several times a day…and had face talked every night before bed, so Callie had heard the exhaustion creeping in….had sensed Arizona was not comfortable….accepted to a point when her wife insisted it was because she missed Callie, but was concerned enough to ring Alex several times and berate him for not taking better care of her wife. Odd thing though, as Alex had been as quiet, almost shy with her…so it must have been a very busy conference. But, as the fasten your seat belt sign switched off and the sound of the planes engine died down, Callie put it all out of her mind. She was here. San Francisco. And Arizona was waiting for her. Callie was….more than just a little excited, way more.

[xx]

"Are you going to tell her?" Alex asked as he stood next to Arizona in the Domestic Arrivals area. "Because, I think you should tell her"

"Shut up Alex" Arizona hissed, her face paling a fraction. "We've talked about this…a lot…you know my answer, you know my reasons! O, no….I'm not going to tell her….we're not going to tell her….because there is nothing to tell….ok?"

He glared at her and shook his head

"Nothing to tell" she muttered, her eyes resolutely fixed on the arrivals gate

"But…" he tried

"NO Alex…no!" She sighed and looked at him. "We talked about this ok, and you agreed with me…"

"No, I didn't…I just said I understood why you didn't want to say anything, but I never said that you shouldn't!" He rubbed at the back of his neck and sighed heavily before adding, "cos I still think she should know…you should tell her!"

"Tell her what exactly Alex? Hmm…tell her what?" She flung her arms up in exasperation and shook her head. "We have…we have fought so hard to get back to where we are, we have really fought…but it wouldn't take much to have it all come crashing down around us…! One thing Alex…it could take just one thing. Callie is so happy right now…we are in the final stages of sorting out a surrogate….we are gonna have another baby together…she has finally stopped texting me if I am more than ten minutes late home…she doesn't think she has to check my phone anymore…and we laugh together again…without having to try…we just…laugh…we are happy Alex…I love her…I can't risk losing her…."

"But…this wasn't your fault Arizona…YOU didn't do this, you aren't to blame….Callie won't be mad at you ….she will be…."

"She will be hurt…and sad….and angry" Arizona stepped closer to him, "and she will want to put me back together again, fix me…again. I don't need fixing….this….this hasn't broken me…I'm….I'm fine…I just wanna…forget about it and move on. But if I tell Callie…if she knew…she would want to fix me…she'd think I was broken again…and she would be sad….and I can't make her sad again Alex...I can't….I _won't_"

"Arizona…."

"I love her Alex….we are happy…." Arizona nodded and swallowed before looking back at him and whispering "we are happy…so no….no….she doesn't get told, she doesn't find out….we don't tell her…we don't ever tell her" She stared at him, her eyes begging before she softly added, "please Alex…please"

Alex reached out and pulled her into a hug, softly rocking her before gently kissing the top of her head. "Ok" he muttered as he pulled her tighter, "ok…we don't tell her…I promise…we don't tell her"

"HEY….I sent you to San Francisco to look after my wife…not make a move on her Karev" came a familiar voice from behind them.

Arizona gave a small yelp as she pulled away from Alex and ran the short distance to Callies open arms. "Oh God it is SO good to see you!" she sighed as she rested her head on Callies shoulder, before turning and nuzzling on her wifes neck. Suddenly she wrapped her hands around Callies waist and pulled her as close as she could, then slowly she let her lips travel up Callies neck, along her jaw line…until finding Callies mouth and locking on ….deepening the kiss, pushing her tongue against her wifes mouth, letting it run against her bottom lip…sighing happily as Callie reciprocated with as much passion as Arizona was feeling. "Missed me huh?" Callie breathlessly asked as they finally pulled apart, their foreheads resting together

"What gave it away?" Arizona chuckled as she reached down and pulled Callies hand into hers, bringing it to her mouth to kiss, laughing as Callie gave a small curtsey

Alex was smiling as he watched, then blushed as he saw Callie looking at him. "You have some explaining to do Karev…that was a pretty big hug you were giving my wife back there…."

"I only brought him to help carry the cases" Arizona said as she turned to look at her friend and join in the teasing, "bless…he needed to get out of the hotel…I've worked him so hard…he was just saying thank you…like a good boy…weren't you Karev?"

"Hmm" Callie smirked as she raised an eyebrow at him, her arm now snaking around Arizonas waist. "Well, if that's how you thank my wife for letting you out of the hotel…how will you thank me for the present I brought you?" With a small smile she pointed over Alexs shoulder and winked at him.

Slowly he began to turn, stopping as he felt a familiar soft hand cover his eyes, and a familiar voice whisper in his ear. "Gonna show me how much you missed me to? Or are you gonna let Torres and Robbins show you up?"

"Jo!" he gasped as he spun round, instantly reaching out and pulling her into his arms…he lifted her off her feet and swung her around before pushing his hands in her hair and pulling her in for a deep kiss.

"Okay, he won" Arizona said with a slight nudge on Callies hips, "I didn't get swept in the air!"

"Oh…don't worry" Callie chuckled softly and arched an eyebrow, "I intend to sweep you off your feet for the next few days…just as soon s you get me back to this swanky hotel you've been raving about!"

Arizona looked sideways at her and gave a slow smirk. "Did I mention I had missed you?" she whispered before stealing another kiss

Alex and Jo walked over to join them. "Thank you for my gift Torres!" Alex said with a smirk…"Want me to hug you to show how grateful I am?" Playfully he stepped forward…laughing as Arizona stepped forward and told him to keep his hands where they belonged. "Come on…let's get the last of your luggage and head on to the hotel…can't wait to….uhm show you the view"

"I'll bet!" Callie smirked as she linked hands with Arizona and they started to follow Alex and Jo through the airport

"I thought you couldn't get any time off?" Alex was saying to Jo as they reached the luggage carousel

"Callie asked Hunt for me" Jo grinned at him, "she told him I had put in extra time to help her in the OR…and I have been helping to keep the Paediatric Ward clear...post ops and day admissions…just to help out. Truth be told…I couldn't sleep without you at home…so it was best to keep busy"

"And Hunt noticed" Callie cut in, "didn't take a lot of persuading to get her the next three days off…but I really could only get the next few days…sorry Alex…couldn't get her out of the weekend!"

He frowned as he looked down at Jo. "It's fine…it's just fine. I'm on duty anyway ….just you two lucky ladies who get the weekend off to!"

"I've earned it!" Arizona said quietly, "these last few weeks…all the prep work to come out here…clearing my surgical schedule…rearranging the duty rosters…and then actually being here…being on show…. "She turned and hugged Callie to her, "I have barely seen my wife….let lone had a chance to…"

"Oh, that's my bag!" Jo called out, waving at Alex to grab the bag as it headed round to them…

"And that's mine" Callie said as Alex leaned forward and grabbed both before looking again at Jo and smiling. "Come on" he said…."think we all need to uh…."

"Sleep!" Callie chuckled as she walked behind him towards the exit…"I need to sleep. I did a 24 hour shift to clear my surgeries so I could have the weekend, then Jo here talked the whole of the flight…so right now…I just need…to sleep"

"Works for me!" Arizona grinned happily as they waved down a cab…."feeling a bit tired myself"

"Ummmmm" Callie gave a wicked smirk and quirked her eyebrow again as Arizona feigned a yawn

"Oh yeah" Arizona whispered as she pushed Callie into the back seat and climbed in after her…."am feeling…so very tired!"

Alex chuckled as he waited for the cab driver to put the bags in the trunk, before he waved Jo in to the back with Callie and Arizona and he climbed into the front passenger seat. He glanced over his shoulder and looked at Jo, smiling as she sat looking back at him with a stunned look on her face as Callie and Arizona started to make out like horny teenagers next to her. "Yeah, real tired!" he muttered and sniggered as Jo nearly got elbowed when Arizona tried to move closer still to Callie

"Help!" Jo mouthed as Alex asked the driver to get to their hotel as quickly as possible

[xx]

The ride in the elevator was interesting. Alex decided that for the sake of decency he had to keep Torres and Robbins apart just that little bit longer…so he reached over and pulled Arizona to him, and nodded for Jo to step in front of Callie. "Are you kidding me?!" Callie had seethed as Alex kept a tight grip on Arizonas hand…"seriously"

Alex grinned but shook his head "We are on the 20th floor, this lift goes slowly…after the show in the back of the cab I think Jo and I have both been traumatised enough…so for the sake of my sex life and my sanity…please…keep it in your pants until you are in your hotel room!"

"Jeez Arizona" Callie grinned, "what did you do to Karev…he's so….forceful! Lucky you Jo!"

"Oh you like forceful do you Torres!" Arizona grinned back, "just wait till we get to our room…I'll show you forceful…first I'm gonna drag you into our bedroom….I'm gonna rip off your clothes….then I'm gonna…ooomf" She glared as Alex clamped his hand over her mouth

"Dudes….please…." he muttered

"My wife turning you on Karev...cos she is turning me on!" Callie smirked, shrugging guiltily as Jo turned to look at her and slowly shake her head

"Twenty floors Torres!" Alex hissed, " you just have to behave for twenty floors!"

Callie slowly stepped forward and reached out to run her hand down Arizonas arm, pouting as Jo stepped forward to block her. "Do you know how many cold showers I have **had** these last few days knowing I was going to get some…uhm…gonna get some alone time with my wife…! Trust me….right now….twenty floors **is** a long….long ride Alex….a _very_ long ride"

Arizona bit down on Alexs hand, as he yelped and pulled his hand away she husked out "Oh Callie, I have plans to take plenty of long rides with you over the next few days…some long, hot…rides…HEY!" She yelped as Alex picked her up and turned her around to face the wall.

"Can you two just not get your freak on at every opportunity …it's….disturbing!" he chuckled

Suddenly both Callie and Arizona started giggling. "Gotcha!" Arizona gasped…"oh Alex…your face….did you seriously think we were gonna like… go down on each other in the elevator….come on!"

They were still laughing as they reached their floor. All four of them left the elevator and made their way along the corridor. Alex opened his hotel room door first and let Jo in, laughing as Callie followed her inside to have a look at their room…as they looked around he walked on with Arizona to her suite, still carrying Callies case for her…he waited as she opened the door before looking at her and asking softly. "Are you _really _ok?"

Arizona looked back at him and smiled as she nodded. "Somehow, now Callie is here…yes, I really am! It's like…the last week or so never really happened…and it's just me…and Callie…and …a fabulous hotel room in San Francisco…ya know what I'm sayin'?" she grinned as she said the last bit through the side of her mouth

"Yeah" he chuckled…"I know…I know…as long as you're sure…you're really sure you're ok…"

She reached up and stroked his cheek as she whispered. "I'm fine…it's ok….I'm fine"

He pulled her in to hug her and whispered. "Ok, so you were right not to tell her…"

Before she could reply he heard a polite cough from behind. Pulling out of the hug he turned to see both Callie and Jo looking at him, both with quizzical and amused looks on their face. "Should I be jealous?" Callie asked with a slight laugh

"And should I be worried!" Jo added as she saw Alex blushing

"He was just telling me he was happy you are here…" Arizona said as she reached for Callies hand…."and saying goodnight…cos I plan on ordering room service tonight…so you aint gonna see us two again until tomorrow…."

"Very late tomorrow!" Callie added as she allowed her wife to pull her in to the hotel room and slowly start to close the door…."ring us for breakfast….you might get a reply!" And with that, she laughed as Arizona pushed to door to slam it shut, when Arizona turned to look at her Callie stepped forward and with a slow smile asked, "Now…which way to our bedroom?"

"I thought you said you wanted to see the view!" Arizona laughed as Callie stepped closer still and yanked her wife into her arms

"The view….hmmm….yeah….lemme see now…" Suddenly Callie reached down and grabbed the hem of Arizonas light top and swiftly tugged it up, and off! As Arizona gasped in surprise Callie quickly and deftly unhooked her wifes bra and tossed it to the floor next to the now discarded top. With a slow smirk Callie looked Arizona up and down. "Yeah, you were right…the view is….stunning!"

"Do you think so" Arizona grinned back. "I was just thinking it was a bit…..obstructed…perhaps if I could just…"she let her fingers drift up to the light blazer jacket Callie was wearing and quickly undid the two buttons holding it in place….with two swift moves, and with Callies help, the jacket was shrugged off and joined Arizonas top on the floor…less than 5 seconds later both Callies shirt and her bra were there to. Stepping out of her Callies arms Arizona slowly looked her wife up and down…"Now, that's what I was talking about…this hotel has…amazing views ….breath taking!"

"Arizona" Callie rasped…."please….two weeks…I have been waiting to see you like this…for two weeks….for the love of god…which way to the bedroom!"

Arizona chuckled but held her hand out to guide Callie in the right direction. She opened the door, but before she had a chance to say another word, Callie had her locked in her arms, her lips locked on for a searing kiss, and Arizona found herself being propelled backwards….laughing as she crashed into the bed and the sheer momentum Callie had created caused both of them to tumble on to the soft mattress. Her laughter was cut short as Callies lips left her mouth and started to trail down her neck, across her collar bone, before dipping down to latch on a pert and eager breast. "Callie!" Arizona gasped as she buried her hands into her wifes raven locks…"oh….dear god" She could feel her wife smirk as she sucked more of Arizonas breast into her hot moist mouth, her tongue circling and licking as her teeth gently grazed down…unable to hold the moans of pleasure back Arizona arched up and used her hip to gently push Callie off balance, instantly she flipped then over, and before Callie could object, Arizona had latched on to the breasts she had missed so much….her hand already reaching down to frantically undo the black jeans Callie was wearing. "Off…off…she whispered as she reluctantly pulled away from her passionate administrations to Callies chest…."please, Callie…pants….off!"

Callie was finding it difficult to focus, it wasn't just that she was on fire for her wife after dreaming of the two of them being together, alone…for the first time in a long time…no….it was because her wife was amazing…her wife did things to her that words couldn't describe…words…Arizona was saying…words…wait…oh…Callie lifted her hips a fraction and grinned as she felt her jeans being dragged off, she heard two soft thuds as her shoes were carelessly flung away, before the softer thump of her jeans…and mobile phone…hitting the bedroom floor….she guessed her panties had gone to, because no sooner had she started to smile, she was gasping in surprise as she felt her wife push inside her…gently at first…but as Arizona lowered her self back on Callies body and allowed her lips to drift back to breasts, Arizona added another finger and instantly increased the pressure, sending pleasurable shock waves through Callies body and having the dark haired woman moaning incoherently in between panting out her wifes name. "Oh God…Arizona…slow…slow down…so much…oh…I…want…wanted…oh dear god"

"Need you Callie" Arizona whimpered as tangled her other hand back in her wifes raven locks and frantically pushed her body weight forward to give Callie more pressure. As Arizona sensed Callie was quickly reaching her threshold, she added a third finger, curling them as she pumped in and out, speading up, then slowing down and allowing her thumb to pass over Callies clit, softly scratching and pressing down on it….she lifted her lips from her wifes breast and licked her way up her chest bone, nuzzling on her neck, licking along Callies perfect jaw bone before finally reaching Callies soft, plump lips. She licked Callies bottom lip, then bit down on her bottom lip as she sucked it inside her own….and as she felt Callies muscles tighten around her fingers as her ecstasy peeked, Arizona plunged her tongue deep into Callies mouth and slowly, languidly kissed her as she finally brought her wife back to earth.

"Oh…good God Arizona!" Callie finally gasped, "_not_ how….I was planning this…."I was…I was gonna seduce you ya know! Take it slow!"

"Looking at you seduces me!" Arizona chuckled as she flopped back on the bed next to her wife, a buzz of achievement that she had brought her wife to fulfilment in such a short time….even if every muscle was now starting to ache. "And we have plenty of time to take it slow!"

Callie chuckled back. "I wanna take you in my arms and rock your world to…but baby…right now…I can barely move! What did you do to me!?"

"You don't remember the Robbins technique!?" Arizona grinned, "I mean…I know it's been a while….but…"

"Arizona…trust me…if you had ever done anything like that to me before…I would have remembered" Callie looked at her sideways and her grin seemed to brighten the room

"Maybe absence makes the heat grow fonder!" Arizona grinned back, "or maybe….I just really needed to show you just how much I love you!"

Callies brown eyes widened, the grin on her face changed to a warm, caring smile as she reached out and pulled Arizona to her, and gently started to kiss her before whispering, "And I love you to…and now I finally have some feeling back in my body, I'm gonna show you how much…"

Arizona felt a flutter of butterflies in her tummy as Callie started to nuzzle on her ear lobe…before slowly licking along her collarbone….she trailed her lips down Arizonas body, allowing her tongue to circle Arizonas belly button as she undid the clasp on Arizonas jeans and slowly started to push them down. Arizona clamped her eyes shut as she waited, and a few seconds heard what she had been expecting as her wife gasped. "Arizona? What happened?"

The blonde haired woman reluctantly met her wifes gaze and shrugged. "It's just bruises Callie…in odd places I know…but just bruises….and they're fading!"

Callie was now bent nearer inspecting them….."But how?" she asked quietly

"I fell!" Arizona explained quickly. "The shower is beautiful…but I lost my balance….the bruises are the pattern of the floor…I uh….I didn't want to tell you….didn't want to worry you…but it's fine….they're fine….and please Callie….can we stop talking about them….I just…I want…oh Callie I need you!"

With one last look at the bruises, Callie shook her head and decided that she had better things to do…for now….she would ask more questions later…but for now….she needed Arizona as much as Arizona needed her….so with small sigh and a shake of her head she pushed the bruises to the back of her mind…..and softly pushed Arizonas thighs further apart before letting her tongue travel down the last bit of skin from Arizonas belly button, to the place they both so desperately wanted it to be

It hadn't taken long. Arizona had been so turned on by watching her wifes ecstasy that she was practically on the edge of heaven before Callies tongue had slipped in….but the tremors from the force of her orgasm were still rippling through her body as Callie pulled the comforter over them both and whispered. "Sleep baby…rest….we have all the time in the world together….all the time in the world"

"I love you " murmured Arizona, smiling as Callie barely managed to reply "ruv you do" before her soft snoring started, and lulled Arizona off to a deep…contented….and exhausted sleep


	4. Chapter 4

Callie and Arizona hadn't made it down for breakfast; in fact they had barely made it down in time for Arizonas Q&A session at 2.30pm. The two of them had stumbled into the conference room at 2.20, laughing as a frantic Alex heaved a huge sigh and quickly pulled Arizona away from Callies arms and dragged her back stage to get her ready.

"You're having a good time then huh?" Jo asked with a giggle as she looked at Callie. "I mean…you're practically glowing!"

Callie gave a low throaty chuckle. "Amazing, I am having….an amazing time! It's like… it's like it was between us when we first started dating ya know! I mean…we ordered room service last night, and ok so it was posh pizza and posh beer in bed…but we just….laughed and talked all night…and had sex…lot an' lots of amazing…awesome sex…I tell ya…I could barely walk to the shower this morning….but then Arizona came to join me and…"

"Callie, whoa, Callie….wooh hoooo, I 'm blushing here….YOU'RE blushing here!" Jo laughed

"I am, I know…I'm sorry…it's just…Oh My God…my whole body is still tingling…! Last night was just…."

"Awesome, yeah….I get it…am getting slightly jealous…and oddly turned on!" Jo giggled and quickly added, "Don't tell Alex!"

Callie laughed then with a slight shake of her head she whispered. "I love my wife…! I do! I mean…I totally love my wife. We, we make love...back home, of course we do. I mean….not as much as we did when we first…got together…but you don't…as you settle in to being a couple….especially with kids, and work….you don't get to make love as much…and when you do, it…it means more…because it doesn't happen as often. But last night…we made love…we did…but there was also the sex….hot, raw, hard….mind blowing…"

"Sex…yeah, get the picture….unfortunately!" Jo raised her eyebrow and tilted her head as if to dislodge the image she now had forming in her mind

Callie leaned forward and whispered. "You were turned on a minute a go!"

Jo laughed and pushed her back as she slyly said. "But not as turned on as you are Torres…and lookey lookey…it's the object of you r affections in the spot light!"

The both turned to look at the stage as they heard the loud round of applause that signalled Arizona stepping up to the podium, Alex as ever stood to her side

"God she looks so hot up there" Torres whispered

Jo just shook her head and giggled as they walked over to take two seats in the hall and listen to the session

For most of the two hours the questions were purely on some of the procedures Arizona had already lectured on earlier in the conference. Others asked about her on going research and if she had plans to extend or increase her research. There was the odd request for advice on research the person asking the question was doing themselves…and Callie felt ten feet tall as she watched the way her wife offered informative advice as well as offering to give more detailed private consultations during her last two days here…maybe even consider taking a trip to the other doctors hospital to see the patient. Arizona was polite, articulate…amusing and entertaining, but above all…brilliant…and as Callie looked around the room, and saw the way the audience were watching, saw the rapt adoration on their faces, her heart swelled with pride and her smile nearly dazzled her wife as the two made eye contact and held each others gaze.

They were coming to the final question when a dark haired man raised his hand, and threw a curve ball of a question. "Dr Robbins, "he began, "Dr Scott Charleston"

Arizona frowned a fraction before quietly replying. "Yes, I know that…hi Sc…Dr Charleston. What do you need to know?"

Callies eyes narrowed, something in her wifes voice, was…off. Cold. She squinted as she tried to look more closely at the man, wracking her memory to see if she had met him, knew him. Her eyebrows flew up though as he posed his question "Do you feel that losing your leg has made you less of a…woman….sorry….I mean...doctor?" he asked coldly, but Callie could swear she could see a smirk on his face. Frantically she looked at her wife, hoping Arizona would look back at her. She heard the rest of the audience gasp in shock, heard many murmur in anger….she saw Alex step closer to Arizona, felt Jo rest her hand on her own arm as she tensed her own hands in to fists.

Arizona sighed and looked down , studying her notes for a second before smiling softly and looking directly back at Dr Charleston. "I did…for a long time…I did. Thought it made me less of a human being to…less of, a woman! But I was wrong….very wrong….and it was my wife who made me see that. It's what is inside that makes you who you are, not whether you have two legs or one, whether you can walk or not….the body doesn't make the person…and it doesn't make the doctor! I mean….sure, I may have found it a little difficult to carry on operating if I had lost an arm, maybe would have found it difficult if I was in a wheelchair….definitely would have found it difficult…or impossible if I was **dead**…so hey, losing a leg….maybe not the worst option for me given the choices I had after falling from the sky…! Oh, and trust me, I _never _would have thought at one point that I would say that! But my wife is amazing, and helped me through some very dark times….an, with her help and support I have gradually…found myself again….but I have also found a certain….empathy with my patients…that has _nothing _to do with enduring hospital food!

She waited as the audience sniggered slightly, looked briefly at Callie and nodded before she licked her lips and carried on. "We are mainly paediatricians here today...we work on tiny humans….a lot of our patients have been sick for most of their lives…they live with the constraints their illness puts on them….yet they carry on laughing and smiling, they have an optimism about them, that's almost contagious if you let it be. Then there's the kids who have accidents or take ill…maybe lose a leg or end up in a wheelchair…they don't spend hours sitting in the dark dwelling on what they have lost, feeling bitter and angry…torturing the people they love, feeling their life is over or not worth living. No, they work to get better….to get back to school…to adapt to their new life….move forward. So…they taught me a lesson….they put me to shame…and made me more determined than ever to do everything in my power to make their lives better , to help make them better! So no, I don't believe it made me…**less** of a doctor…I believe it has made me a better one….and a grateful one"

The room was silent for several seconds before the rest of the audience started to applaud, loud thunderous applause that had Callie laughing and crying at the same time as she watched the crowd rise to their feet as they saluted her wife. Her beautiful, amazing…strong wife. Arizona nodded shyly, then slowly walked to the edge of the stage and made her way down the steps at the side, and walked over to Callie. The two of them looked at each other before reaching out and falling into each others arms. "You're amazing!" Callie gasped as she tightened her arms around her wife

Arizona closed her eyes and smiled. "WE'RE amazing!" she whispered, chuckling as she heard the good natured wolf whistles aimed at them as they continued to hold each other tightly

Callie was surprised at how many people came over to talk to her later, some to just congratulate her on having the good fortune to be married to the amazing Dr Robbins…but others seemed to know exactly who she was in her own right, many having seen her TED speech or subsequently Google it. She lost track of Arizona as the audience surged around them….and felt a little bit of panic creep in as she had not been prepared to be pat of the conference herself, so she took her time before answering medical questions fired at her, and merely laughed politely and made light comments to the questions about her and Arizona….after all, teasing Karev and Wilson was one thing….but her and Arizonas private life was just that….private. She had just finished chatting to a doctor from Utah about cadaver bone transplants when she spotted Arizona at the far side of the room.

With a polite smile she nodded farewell to her fellow Ortho enthusiast, and made her way over to her wife. She was less than a foot away when a hand shot out and grabbed her upper arm. With a gasp she looked up and saw Dr Charleston staring back at her, his eyes cold and emotionless. "Quite the power team you two huh?" he spat as he slightly pulled Callie towards him, her eyes widening in fear as she felt her throat go dry. "Got the smarts, got the looks…" he glanced around the room and sneered, "got the popularity….perfect couple huh. Perfect. Except…it aint natural…two women…not right…not normal" With a quick laugh he added. "But I'm forgetting…Robbins isn't normal is she….she's damaged goods…a gimp! No MAN would want her….no real man….that's probably why she is with you….cos she knows no man would have her….but what's your story sexy lady? Why can't you get a man….oh yeah…I remember….car crash right? Bet you have scars….yeah….so you're a freak as well! The perfect couple of freaks…." His grip tightened on her arm as he leaned forward and hissed in her ear. "You deserve each other…. Because nobody else would have you! And your perfect wife? Do you trust her? Does she tell you _everything .._Or just what you want to hear so she can keep….cos I….."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Callie twisted her head around just in time to see Karev grab Charlestons arm and pull it away…."get your hands off her and back off…now" Alex carried on saying as he stepped menacingly towards the other man. "Now Charleston…walk away…or so help me…I _won't_ ask nicely again!"

Charleston looked at Alex and went to take a step forward, suddenly realising that several of the other convention attendees were now glaring at him, he instead slightly straightened his tie and nodded at Alex before smiling and saying. "Just a misunderstanding, no need to get….upset…..right Dr Torres"

Callie didn't say anything; she just narrowed her eyes at him and threw him the famous Torres stare, inwardly fighting the urge to reach up and slap him as the man gave a low chuckle before starting to walk away. She flinched as she saw him deliberately bump into Arizona….saw him whisper something, and saw the way her back instantly straightened and her face paled. She gave a small shake of her head as he finally left the room and looked around at all the concerned faces before joking. "Guess he still thinks I'm less of a doctor….about a foot less huh?!"

The small crowd laughed politely and started to disperse, instantly Callie closed the gap between her and her wife and pulled Arizona into a tight hug. "Are you ok?" she whispered

"Am I ok?" Arizona gave a small bitter laugh, "I'm fine….but I wasn't the one who old Scottie boy there had a death grip on!" She pulled back a fraction and gently grabbed Callies arm, turning it as she bent to examine it. "Did he hurt you? Did he scare you?"

"No…and yes, in that order!" Callie sighed as Karev and Jo came to stand next to them, smiling softly and nodding as Jo asked if they were ok. "What was that guys problem? Do you know him Z?"

"I did" Arizona said softly, "or thought I did. We were at Med School together…he was a nice guy"

"Well now he is a tool!" Jo spat out

"A jerk!" Callie added, frowning a fraction as she noticed Alex wasn't saying anything.

"People….change" Arizona muttered. "They change"

"And sometimes….they don't" Alex said coldly. "Sometimes they have always been bas….uh….jerks"

Callie frowned at him, he looked away as he met her gaze, they both knew she wasn't going to let this drop, but stood here, in the main conference hall…Callie thought they should move on for now. Slowly she stepped forward and kissed Alexs cheek. "Thanks….for being my hero"

He blushed furiously and looked down as he muttered. "Anytime…you should know…both of you…I'll always have your back!"

Callie placed her hand on his shoulder and waited for him to look up and meet her eyes. "We know" she whispered, "and we love you for it. But just then…with the jerk…you were a hero…so…thank you" He nodded and blushed even more as Callie stepped back and took her wifes hand before adding. "I think we all need a drink…yeah?"

"Hell yeah!" said Jo as she reached for Alexs hand, smiling when instead he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to his side

"Bar is this way" he grinned as he started walking.

Arizona went to follow him, but Callie gently pulled her back. "Babe…you would tell me….if there was anything wrong wouldn't you? I mean…that guy said…."

Arizona turned and reached up to rest her hand on Callies cheek. "That guy would say anything to get a rise from us Callie…he doesn't like me…plain and simple…I didn't want him at Med School….sure as hell don't want him now…so he is angry…and hurt…and lashing out….trying to hurt us back….hurt me….but please baby, don't let him ok? Everything is fine…there is nothing wrong, and there is nothing to tell…so relax…okay? So, let's go get that drink, and then we have the rest of the evening to explore 'Frisco….I kinda thought we might take Jo and Alex to China Town for dinner tonight….what do you say?"

Callie looked at her thoughtfully for several seconds, before nodding and kissing Arizonas cheek. "Okay…okay, guys a jerk….you're right….sorry…he just….got to me. But Chinatown huh? Hmmmmm…..!Sounds like a plan to me" she said as she reached for her wifes hand again and started to walk in the direction Karev and Wilson had headed

[xx]

They had left the hotel a little after 8.00pm….and had grabbed a cab to Chinatown after asking the hotel manager for his recommendations there. With the name of the restaurant written down the four of them had just handed the piece of paper to the cab driver, and asked him to take the scenic route! An hour later they were sat in a sumptuously decorated private booth, booked for them by the hotel manager….who had also arranged a complimentary bottle of champagne as a way of thanking his guests for making the conference such a success….especially since many of the conference attendees had already booked return visits with the hotel, many for purely pleasure not business…so the hotel room would be full price!

The menu had been vast, and none of them could really choose….so the restaurant organised a buffet style meal for them, with each of the four picking several selections from the starters and main course choices….and all of them sharing. Arizona even tried the Eel…though from her face Callie guessed she wouldn't be trying it again….Jo had loved it and finished her wifes portion…but had not liked the dim sum…Arizonas favourite…so they swapped, and shared….drank, and laughed….and left to return to their hotel a little after midnight… having promised faithfully…and meaning it….to return again…and again. They were after all on first name basis with many of the staff by the end of the night …though Callie wasn't sure she had the pronunciations quite right!

As they climbed back in the cab booked to take them back to the hotel, the four of them were still giggling and good naturedly teasing each other. Suddenly, just before they left Chinatown behind Jo yelped. "Karaoke!" she went to tap the cab driver asking him to stop, giggling as Alex put his arms on her wasit and pulled her back into her seat. "Aw c'mon…it will be fun…us four singing…."

"I wouldn't call my singing fun!" Alex chuckled

"You have a great voice!" Arizona said quickly, "I've heard you singing when you scrub in…heard you singing for the kids…you sing really well!"

"So do you….and I remember your star turn at Derek and Merediths with the Chief….remember the Christmas party?"

"I don't remember that!" Callie chuckled as she hugged Arizona closer.

Arizona grimaced a fraction at the memory. "You were working baby…Owen grabbed Dereks guitar and Richard and I mangled a song together!"

"Aw honey…I love your voice….love it when you sing to me" Callies arm snaked tighter around her as she whispered in her ear, "really love it"

"You sing Arizona?" Jo asked

"She DOES!" Callie answered quickly

Laughing Arizona playfully nudged her wife "I can carry a tune…in carrier bag! Callie on the other hand should have been on Broadway…amazing voice…amazing!"

"Oh ho…then we have to go somewhere now…I wanna hear these two sing Alex…please!" Jo pouted and batted her eyes at him

"Uh Jo…sorry…no!" Callie waved her hand at her. "Much as tonight has been fun…it's gone midnight and by the time we get back to the hotel there is only one person I am going to be interested in sharing my talents with!"

"Awwwwww" Jo groaned and looked to Arizona with pleading eyes. "Change her mind" she begged

Arizona looked at Callie then back at Jo and smirked. "Sorry Jo….but I kinda like the idea of a private show just for me!"

Alex chuckled before he said. "Tomorrow is presentation night….if I remember correctly there is entertainment after…band and then a disco in the main hall…and I think Karaoke in the cocktail lounge….soooooooooo….how about we wait until then huh?"

"Promise!" Jo asked brightly…"all of us…if there is a karaoke…we all sing…together…AND separately…oh oh oh…we could have a competition!"

All three of the others groaned slightly but as Jo seemed so enthusiastic and started begging they all reluctantly agreed, just as the cab pulled up at their hotel. "Night cap?" Alex asked as they walked inside. Callie and Arizona looked at each other and smiled before both shaking their head. "I'm beat…sorry Alex" Arizona muttered, smiling again as Callie yawned…and the cure look of surprise as she instantly yawned again…"and uh, so is my wife! We're gonna head on up…so, goodnight you two, see you tomorrow!"

"Goodnight" Jo and Alex called as they headed to the residents bar

As Callie and Arizona rode up in the elevator, Arizona rested her head on Callies shoulder, sighing contentedly as Callie rested her head on hers. "A presentation night?" Callie suddenly asked "You didn't warn me about that!"

"I told you there was a gala dinner on the last night?" Arizona replied in between yawns. "Well, the gala dinner IS the presentation night …I kinda forgot….guess it is because it's of no interes to me…I just have to be there cos I was the main speaker at the convention. I may be asked to give an award I dunno!"

"But I don't have anything to wear!" Callie murmured sleepily, "not for a presentation night…that's so…formal!"

"What did you bring with you for the gala?"

"Uhm…the red dress I wore Miranda wedding!"

Arizona raised her eyebrows and smiled slowly. "So hot!" she whispered, "love that dress!"

Callie chuckled. "Yeah, I know….it's why I brought it! But…is it okay for tomorrow night!"

Arizona turned to face her before kissing her gently and whispering. "It's perfect…just perfect"

Before Callie could reply the elevator door slid open on their floor. Hand in hand they stepped out and slowly walked to their room. "How tired are you hun?" Callie asked as they stepped inside. Arizona didn't reply merely tilted her head at her wife and gave a slow smile. "Only…."Callie pulled her close and whispered in her ear…."there's this fabulous tub with views over the bridge…I thought…the two us, some candles….some wine….some music….looking out over the….."

Before she could finish Arizona had stepped out of her embrace and was heading to the bathroom…."Last one in gets the tap end!" she called out….already shedding her clothes as she reached the bathroom door.

Callie chuckled as she quickly followed her wife, her own clothes dropping to the floor as she stopped to grab the bottle of wine she had left chilling before they had left the room earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

Callie Torres was sat at her desk, tapping her pen on her notebook as she watched the clock. She had already been at work for eight hours, called in on a 911 following a building collapse, so had been main lining coffee and sugar for the last hour ready for the afternoon ahead. She sighed as she watched the clock and willed the arms to move, because this afternoon was important….very important…this afternoon the surrogate she and her wife had chosen would be coming to the hospital to have Callies fertilised egg implanted….this afternoon, she and Arizona could be on the first major step to becoming parents again! Second step, Callie corrected herself, the first step had been three weeks after their wonderful trip to San Francisco when…after both deciding it would be cute if their children looked alike…Callie had endured the minor surgery to have her eggs harvested. The adhesions meant it was very unlikely she could carry a child, but the rest of her functioned just fine, and whilst a part of her had ben sad at missing the chance to have a blonde, dimpled, blue eyed babe in arms…she also loved the idea of Sofia having a lookalike sibling…and Arizona had been so enthusiastic about their child looking like Callie that it hadn't been a tough decision. Now…a week after Callies op, their surrogate was ovulating and all the tests said...today was the day. So, at 2.30pm, she was due at the hospital…Callie and Arizona would meet her there and offer moral support…and then all they could do after that…was wait. And waiting was not Callies speciality! She looked up as she heard the light tap on her office door, smiling as a very welcome and beautiful face peered around the corner and smiled back at her

"Thought you may be hungry" Arizona said as she walked over to her wife and bent down to kiss her cheek, before placing a bag from her favourite deli on the desk in front of them, and perching on her wifes knee as she started to unpack it

"You went to Gigis!" Callie gasped with a soft chuckle of delight

Arizona blushed slightly. "Uhm…no, I got called into surgery to….so….uhm…Edwards went to Gigis…she is still trying to pay me back for breaking my leg…after all this time! Go figure…normally annoying, but useful when you need a gopher"

"That's mean" Callie tried to pretend to frown, but as she bit into the pasta dish Arizona had just opened her eyes closed and she couldn't stop the low moan of satisfaction. "God that's good!"

"So I see!" Arizona laughed, and I normally only hear that kind of a reaction when…."

She stopped as the door burst open and Stephanie Edwards stepped in, instantly she froze and her eyes flew open as she saw the intimate way the two women were sitting. "Oh…oh no…sorry…lunch, you're having your lunch..I'm a…uh…."

"What do you want Edwards?" Callie asked, a tad grumpily as Arizona had stood up and moved to sit on the chair opposite her.

"Uhm, the Chief…Dr Hunt…wanted me to tell you…the surgery on the kid…is finished…he made it…you saved the whole family."

"WE saved the family" Callie corrected as she gave a huge sigh of relief, "thanks Edwards…that's good news….and uh, thanks for getting lunch!"

"Uhm…no problem!" Edwards smiled shyly, "any time!" And with a last nod of her head she walked out and closed the door behind her

"Family?" Arizona asked her mouthful of tomato ciabatta.

Callie filled her in about the 911 call, and confessed to drinking more coffee than she knew Arizona would approve of. But her wife had just nodded and listened intently.

They had finished lunch by the time Callie had finished talking, and suddenly she looked up at the clock and grinned. "Oh smart Robbins!" she chuckled, "very smart!"

Her wife grinned s she started to pack the empty container away. "I knew you would be stressing about this afternoon…which is stupid, because you've done your part….for now! We don't even have to be there today….we just want to be…but we don't have to be. But I know you…my darling, I know you. So I knew you would be sat here…probably with her eyes locked on the clock…and your blood pressure sky rocketing. Which is why I decided…lunch…the two of us…" she stood and walked around the desk, planted her hands on Callies shoulders and softly added…"just…" she kissed Callies left cheek…"the…." Way she kissed her right cheek…."I…." she kissed her forehead and pulled back to look Callies eyes before finishing…."like it" And finally she bent to capture her wife lips with her own….smiling as Callie brought her hand up to pull Arizona to sit back down on her lap and snake her other arm around her waist as the kiss between them deepened

Callie was just starting to really enjoy herself when she felt Arizona shiver slightly, and not in the way Callie usually made her shiver. She pulled back and looked at her wife, frowning as she noticed she suddenly looked very pale. "Sweetie, are you ok?"

Arizona took a deep breath and brought her hand to her tummy. "Uh…yeah…" she said hesitantly…"just…uhm, think I ate too quickly!"

"Do you feel sick?" Callie asked quickly, her brown eyes narrowing with concern. "You normally know if you're getting sick!"

With a small shake of her head Arizona swallowed and gave a small sigh. "No, it…it's passed…think I just need some antacids! You're not the only who had too much coffee!"

"Uh huh…you sure?" Callie was still concerned, her wife had gone awfully pale

"I'm sure…uh, do you have anything?" Arizona asked as she stood up and rubbed again at her tummy, her eyes going wide as she let rip with a soft belch. "Oops…pardon me!"

"Arizona Robbins!" Callie feigned shock before giggling and handing her a packet of antacids, "keep them, I have another packet in my drawer…and from the sound of things, you need them more than me!" She was still giggling when she looked back up at the clock and slowly stood up….reaching her hand out for her wifes she muttered, "C'mon Hurricane Arizona…time to go make babies!"

[xx]

It had been five weeks since the surrogate had gone through the procedure, and although Callie and Arizona spoke to Robyn on a regular basis, and were getting anxious to know if things had been successful, they had all agreed to wait for the maximum amount of time before taking the test. So…five weeks…five….very long weeks…and finally the wait was over. Callie had woken to an empty bed, her wife having been paged in during the night…so she had texted Robyn during her breakfast and explained that she wanted to be with Arizona when they heard the news…so it may well be lunch time before they rang as she knew her wife was in surgery. Robyn had sent a text straight back saying she would be ready whenever they rang…she would be ready…and Callies heart had skipped a beat…a gut feeling telling her that today was going to be a good day….a great day.

She walked into the Paediatric Ward and spotted Karev filling in files. She looked hopefully around but couldn't see Arizona, so walked up to Karev and asked where she was

Alex glanced around to and frowned. "Humph….thought she would be doing rounds now…guess I'll do it for her. She has just been through a really tough double surgery…two kids asleep in their front room…drunk driver crashes through the house…we tried to save them both…but we lost the eldest one…had to amputate the left leg of the youngest…he's 3 years old…his sister was 5….Robbins fought…she always fights so hard…so when we lose…when we lose…"

Callie put her hand on his shoulder and whispered. "It hurts"

"Yeah….dammit." He sighed and rubbed tiredly at his eyes. "I dunno where your better half is Torres….she maybe getting a coffee…or maybe napping in the on call room…if she is…tell her I've covered her sorry butt…I'll do rounds now"

"Thanks Alex" Callie whispered, before surprising them both by pecking him on his cheek before she headed to the on call room. Peeking in she saw the room was empty, she had passed the coffee spot on her way in so knew she wasn't there…so decided to head to the main coffee stand to check there. On the way she walked passed Arizonas office, and decided to quickly check. She opened the door a fraction, and instantly smiled as she saw her wife, her head resting on an open file on her desk, pen still held in her hand….a cup of coffee grasped in the other.

Quietly, so as not to startle her, Callie crept in to the office and slowly moved the coffee and pen before standing back and studying her wife. She loved to watch Arizona sleep, but rarely got the chance…her wife always seemed to sense when Callie was awake before her and would wake up and tease her for staring….with a small jolt of the head, Callie realised that Arizona hadn't woken up yet…had barely moved…in fact, was actually snoring, albeit more of a snuffle than a snore. Suddenly Callie became a little worried, she must be so tired to sleep like this, it wasn't like her….she knew that her wife wasn't herself right now….she had been plagued by indigestion for weeks now….had woken several times during the night with nightmares….had been slightly irritable, but when Callie had asked, her wife had just said she was anxious about the pregnancy, and not to worry, it would pass. But now, seeing her wife all but passed out on her desk, how could Callie not worry. Slowly she reached out and gently nudged her wife shoulder. "Arizona, baby" she whispered close to her ear, "honey….wake up now….baby!"

Arizona gave a slight jolt, and then groaned as the muscles in her back and neck objected to the way she had been sleeping. Slowly she straightened in her seat, closing her eyes in pleasure as Callie softly started to massage her aching muscles.

"Welcome back sleepy head" Callie husked against her ear

"Sorry" Arizona muttered, "long night"

"I heard…I'm sorry honey"

Arizona sighed and nodded. "She was five years old Callie…and so pretty…so pretty. She looked…looked like Sofia!" She was surprised when she felt tears falling from her eyes, she thought she had done all her crying for the little girl hours ago….but then, she never really stopped crying for the little humans she lost…not really. Callie wrapped her arms around her wifes shoulders and bent to kiss her cheek, Arizona sighed and leaned back in the embrace, her eyes closed and she was just starting to relax when she felt an odd sensation in her gut. She sat up straight, suddenly her eyes went wide and she stood and raced to the sink in the corner of her office, and emptied the contents of her stomach

Callies eyebrows shot up and she gasped as Arizona hurled again and again, her whole body seemed to be trembling as the waves of nausea hither. "Arizona?" she whispered as she stepped forward, grabbing a bottle of water off the desk as she did.

"Sorry…sor….sorry" Arizona gasped as she gratefully took the water and promptly drank half of it

"It's ok sweetie" Callie told her as she gently guided her back to her chair and made her sit down. She pushed her wifes hair back and felt for a temperature, if anything Arizona felt a little cold and clammy. "Wait there hun" she said as she stood and went back to the sink. With a small grimace she turned on the taps and rinsed it out, before reaching for a small flannel from the side, she soaked it in cold water and rung it out before going back to her wife and gently rubbing it against the back of her neck. "Should I call Bailey? Get you checked out properly?"

Arizona reached up and patted her hand. "No, it's fine….I'm fine. I…I was dumb…I ate some left over takeaway in between surgeries…should know better huh?"

Callie came to crouch in front of her, her eyes full of concern as she studied her wife. "Well, you should at least go home….until this passes"

"Callie, baby…I'm fine. And I don't wanna go home until I know the little boy is safe." She glanced at her watch and gasped. "Oh no…rounds! I'm late for rounds!"

She went to stand but Callie instantly pushed her back in to her seat. "Relax…Alex has it covered. YOU are gonna just sit there until you feel half way human….or at least until you get a little colour back in your cheeks…Arizona honey…gotta tell ya…right now? You look like an extra for Day of The Dead!"

"Love you to honey!" her wife chuckled softly. "And, not that I am not delighted to see you…but….why are you here? Today is your day off isn't it?

Callie grinned; she had forgotten the main reason for joining her wife. "Well, I dropped Sofia off at pre-school…and then rushed over to be with my wife…whilst we rang Robyn!"

"Robyn?" Arizona frowned a fraction before her eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh….today? It's today?"

Callie laughed. "It's today baby….and Robyn is waiting for out call"

"Ring her Callie….oh please…ring her now….now!" Arizona had Callie hand held tightly in hers as she looked at her wife and whispered. "Please…ring her"

"Ok" Callie whispered back before reaching for her mobile phone. She perched on the edge of Arizonas desk, her wifes hand clasped tightly in hers as she hit speed dial. "Hey Robyn…guess you've been waiting for out call huh? Yes…Arizona is right here to…I'm gonna put you on speaker"

"Hey Robyn!" Arizona said as she saw her wife select the button

"Hey girls…well…how about I keep this call brief…..congratulations mommas!" Robyn gave a small laugh as she added…."bullseye!"

"Oh my God!" Callie cried, her eyes locking on a speechless Arizona…."oh…my god!"

"Robyn!" Arizona suddenly gasped…."thank you…oh thank you"

"Guess you two have some celebrating to do…so I'm gonna hang up and leave you to it…I will call you soon, let you know when my first appointments are so you can schedule if you wanna come with me ya know…but in the meant time…this pregnant lady has had her first craving and is mid way through making herself some banana toast…with a healthy side of chocolate sauce!"

Callie giggled. "Weird…first few weeks of my pregnancy I craved bananas….enjoy! And like my wife said….thank you….thank you so much" She disconnected the call and looked at her wife, her huge smile faltering as she saw the light shade of green her wife had turned, quick as a flash Callie reached for the trash can, barely getting it in front of her wife before Arizona hurled again. "Oh honey!" she whispered sympathetically as Arizona slumped back in her seat…can held tightly to her

"I was feeling fine….until you guys started to talk…ba….banana" she gave a small retch as she finished the word…."just fine!" Gingerly she put the can down to one side and finished the bottle of water…."But of Callie…is it true…we….we're gonna have a baby….we're really having another baby!"

Callies smile lit up the room as she nodded and reached for Arizonas hand. "Yeah….it's true…oh my God but it's true….we're having a baby!"

The two sat together for several minutes, just holding hands, staring at each other with big smiles plastered across their faces. Finally Callie nodded and said. "We should get you home"

"I'm fine now" Arizona told her, "really…I feel …fine….amazing on fact" She stood and pulled Callie to her. "I don't need to go home…I just have a minor surgery scheduled for later….and then I planned on an early finish…you see…I have this hot wife….who happens to have the day off…"

"Hmmmm…you do huh?" Callie smirked.

"Oh I do…and so….I kinda planned this whole afternoon….one where I came home early, picked up some pizza for lunch on the way….a few beers….arranged with a friend of ours by the name of Miranda to collect Sofia from school…and to keep her over night for us….see….I hadn't forgotten that today was today…well, when I planned this I hadn't forgotten…." She grinned shyly as she tugged Callie even closer. "So…let me do this surgery…two hours…tops….then the rest of the day….and more importantly, the whole of the night…is just you and me…and a special celebration …mommy!"

Callie giggled and gently rocked Arizona before whispering. "That's a date…but baby…"

"Hmmm?"

"You better clean your teeth first…or they won't let you in OR….and I won't let you in bed!"

Arizona gasped and playfully swatted at her wifes shoulder before walking out of her arms….grimacing as she looked at the trash can…"Best take care of that to huh…and get some air fresheners in here!"

Callie wrinkled her nose and slowly nodded. "Yup….good luck with that!" she said as she reached for her discarded handbag…"I'm off home….got a hot date to prepare for!" She bent to kiss her wifes cheek before practically skipping out of the door…pausing to speak to a hospital janitor asking him to help his wife clean her office, smiling at the look of concern on his face that his favourite doctor had been ill

[xx]

Arizona was buzzing. The news from her 911 patient was that his vitals were stable, Karev had done her rounds for her and even her critical patients were doing well….Miranda had just finished her early morning shift and was still keeping her promise to look after Sofia….the surgery she was currently working on was rocking, she had said two hours…but at just over an hour she was nearly done….and best of….she was going to be a mommy again…! Her and Callie were gonna be mommys again….and Arizona wanted to shout it from the roof tops….sing it out at the top of her voice…hell, do the can-can down the corridors and yell it to everyone….but she couldn't, they were keeping it to themselves until Robyn got through the first trimester…so for now….Arizona was buzzing, and smiling to herself as she rocked this surgery.

"You trying to beat some kind of personal best Robbins?" Karev asked from the other side of the table

"Nope!" she giggled as she bent forward to whisper, "but I am on a promise so am kinda eager to get out of here!"

Karev grinned as he looked at her and gave a small wink. "Well…think we are done….so if you want to do a final sweep, then I can close for you….how's that?"

"I already owe you for doing rounds this morning" she said quietly while looking hopefully at him over her mask

"So? Robbins….we're a team…and I figure I still owe you for Labeck!"

"There is that!" she chuckled. She sighed as she released the clamp and watched the vein she had unblocked swell up and pulse through as the circulation kicked it back into life. She leaned n and checked carefully for any leaks….then with a satisfied little nod she looked back at Alex and asked. "You sure you don't mind?"

He stared at her before chuckling and telling her. "Just go now…and uh…..give Callie my best!"

"Sing it!" she giggled as she turned from the table. She had barely taken two steps when a wave of dizziness washed over her. She gasped and reached out to steady herself, her hand meeting thin air…she swayed for a second or two, before slowly crumpling to the floor

"Arizona!" Alex called out…"ROBBINS!" He strained to see her, but all he could see was her still body lying on the OR floor. "Can we get some help in here!" he yelled out, watching as several of the nurses had already raced over to their stricken doctor. "We need some help!" he yelled

"Get a gurney!" he heard Bokey call out…."come on people…get a gurney…move!"

"Is she ok?" Alex called out…."Bokey…talk to me!"

"She seems to have fainted Dr Karev!" was the cautious reply, "we'll get her into the OR next door…it's empty….2

"Page the Chief…or Webber…page Webber!" Karev told her as he stood still and watched as Arizona was lifted on to the gurney. "Page Webber but you come and tell me the minute she comes to ok…the minute"

"Should we page Dr Torres?" Bokey asked as she was just about to leave the room

Alex nodded and told her. "She is not at work today…but she will be at home…best page her or call her…get her to come in…Arizona won't be up to driving home even if we discharge her today!" He watched as the door swung closed before sighing out, "dammit Arizona…don't you be scaring me girl!"

[xx]

Callie had been dancing around the lounge in her underwear when the call came in. she had grabbed a pair of jeans and slipped on some trainers and run out of their house to her car…driving as fast as she legally could and cursing herself for not persuading Arizona to leave work earlier. Parking her car next to Arizonas she slammed the door shut and raced into the hospital, not bothering to wait for the elevator. She ran through into ER and bumped into Owen. "Where is she?" she gasped as he grabbed at her shoulders and told her to calm down, "dammit, where is she Owen?"

"Chief has her in a private room, now it's ok….she came round on her own after a few minutes and apart from being very embarrassed she seems fine…Callie…..Callie!" But it was no good….Callie was already heading back to the stairs. "Room 208!" he yelled, nodding to himself as he saw her wave an arm in acknowledgement

Arizona jumped a fraction as the door to her hospital room burst open, and her breathless wife stumbled in. "Arizona! "she gasped as she stumbled the last few steps to the edge of her wifes bed

"Hey honey….not quite the afternoon in bed I had planned huh?" Arizona said with a small smile as their hands met

"Oh baby!" Callie whispered as she kissed the top of her wifes head before pulling her into a hug. "I should have made you come home with me!"

Arizona chuckled. "No, I felt fine..I did…and I DO! I think…it was just a combination of over tired and turning too quickly…guess I was a little dehydrated to after my earlier stomach acrobatics huh? But really….all this fuss is dumb….I'm fine"

"Fine? Fine is not passing out in OR…or tossing up so violently I thought I was watching a scene from the Exorcist!"

"Gee….thanks!"

"Fine is not looking so pale you are practically blending in with the bed sheets…"

"Okay, okay…I get it…you don't think I'm fine….but Callie honey…I do feel …fine!" Arizona smiled s she brought her wifes hand to her mouth and kissed the back of it…"so much so I hope our date night is still on?"

Callie looked sideways at her and shook her head. "Oh I'm taking you to bed alright….and tucking you in with some home made chicken soup and a bottle of Pepto-Bismol!"

Arizona grimaced. "Oooh, that sounds SO romantic!"

"I want you Arizona" Callie whispered in her ear before straightening up and saying, "but I want you well, strong and healthy…ok?"

"Okay" Arizona muttered

They both looked up as Richard Webber walked back into the room, Karev close on his heels. "Callie…." He nodded as he came to sit on the opposite side of the bed to her and took Arizonas other hand in his. "So, Robbins…you feeling better?"

"Yes, I'm fi…uh, I feel better, thanks" she nodded. "Sorry for scaring everyone…I had uh, been a little…sick before…must have left me dehydrated!"

"You were feeling ill but went in to the OR?" Webber frowned

"No! No, I didn't feel ill…I had BEEN ill…but it was just a dodgy take-away…but I should have had more to drink after…should have know better!" she grinned sheepishly and muttered. "Sorry…again!"

Webber sighed and patted her hand. "Well, we ran some tests…your blood tests show you're anaemic so that could have let to you fainting…and your potassium count is a little low…so I am a little concerned. With your permission I would like to run a full set of tests, just to see if we can find why you're anaemic…if that's ok?"

"Uh, yeah….sure…."

"Could be why you have been so tired and grumpy these last few days!" Karev added, shrugging as she glared at him

"Arizona?" Callie asked softly

"I have been having nightmares, you know that hun…and I'm always grumpy with Alex!" her wife grinned back, tightening her grip on Callies hand

"Hmmmmmm" Callie pursed her lips and shook her head a fraction

"Ok, well….I get the full labs ordered….Karev here will need to take one more lot of blood…and then I think it is safe for you to go home…in the care of your wife…but you have to promise to do as she tells you…and any sign of dizziness, or you feeling sick again…you come right back here…right back you understand?"

"Gotcha!" Arizona smiled at him and nodded, her smile faltering as she caught the look on Callie face. "I'll bhave Callie…I promise!" she said reassuringly

Callie chuckled humourlessly. "Oh ho…I know you will….!"

Webber patted Arizonas hand and went to stand up, signalling for Callie to join him. As they stepped to the edge of the room he whispered. "Have you noticed any other changed in Arizona recently…has her appetite been poor? Aside from nightmares, how has her sleep pattern been? "

Callie nodded a fraction. "She has been off her food a little lately, and not sleeping too well cos of the nightmares….then nodding off at odd times, even in the middle of eating lunch! But, she can be like that when she is under…pressure or stress….and we have both had a few things on our mind!"

Webber nodded. "Ok, well…as soon as Karev is done….take her home….both of you shut the door….and BOTH of you get some rest….don't want you passing out on me to!" he chuckled as he fondly rubbed her shoulders before saying goodbye and leaving the room.

Karev packed away his kit as he finished drawing blood and with a slow smile kissed Arizonas cheek. "You scared me back there boss!" he chuckled

She smiled at him but reached out for his hand and held him there as she looked at Callie. "Hun? We're good to go….but my bag is in our locker…could you get it for me while I get dressed?"

"Sure!" Callie nodded and headed out of the room.

As soon as the door closed behind her Arizona looked at Alex and quietly said. "I need your help Alex…there is one test that I know Webber won't have ordered…and I don't want it come back with the other results….please….I need your help"


	6. Chapter 6

Although Arizona had been content to lean on Callie as they made their way to the car park, she had been quite determined to drive her own car home, pouting as Callie finally more or less manhandled her into the passenger seat of her car and locked the seat belt in place….before grabbing Arizonas car keys off her as her wife tried to argue again. "You fainted Arizona!" Callie said as she climbed into the drivers seat and started the engine before carefully backing out, "Fainted! Now what would happen if you fainted driving home huh?"

"I'm not going to!" Arizona yelled softly. "For the last time….I feel just fine now! I have had about a gazillion gallons of water…Alex gave me glucose…my tummy is settled….in fact…I'm _hungry!_! "she added with a slight hint of surprise

"I told you… chicken soup for you…and bed!"

With a soft chuckle Arizona grinned wickedly and wiggled her eyebrows. "Yeah, that last part ….that sounds good!"

Callie cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Seriously?"

With a sly smirk back, Arizona slowly ran her hand along Callies thigh and whispered. "We have the house to ourselves honey…so oh yeah….very….very seriously….like I said….." she leaned forward and whispered…"I'm _hungry!_"

Callie felt shivers of pleasure travel through her and her eyes squinted as she refocused on her driving. Her mouth was suddenly dry and her hands flexed on the steering wheel. She didn't trust herself to speak, didn't dare glance at her wife…she just focused on the road ahead, and getting them home as quickly as she could!

As soon as they had stepped through their front door Arizona made her move, pushing Callie back against it as it clicked closed and immediately latching her lips on her wifes in a passionate and searing kiss. Her hands were already pulling at Callies jacket trying to drag it off, as her tongue pushed its way deep into her wifes mouth. Callie wanted to slow down, to make sure Arizona was ok, but the passion and fire her wife was unleashing on her swept her thoughts and control aside and Callie found herself burying her hands deep in her wifes soft silky hair and deepening the kiss, trying to regain some control as their tongues fought for domination, and their hands started to roam the others bodies.

"Bedroom" Arizona gasped as she took a step back, her hand reaching for Callies and practically dragging her off the door

Callie took the opportunity to take control and quickly stepped passed her wife and as she pushed their bedroom door open she pulled Arizona closer and reached for the hem of her top, tugging at it and then pulling it up and off before throwing it aside, giggling as it landed halfway across the room. She reached out and allowed her fingers to stroke across the laced edge of her wifes bra, smirking as she saw how Arizona shivered in response. "God!" she gasped, "Callie…please!"

Sliding the straps down Arizonas arms, Callie bent to nuzzle the soft mounds as she finally unclasped it and let them fall into her eagerly waiting hands. She skimmed her thumb over the left nipple, her eyebrow rising slightly at the loud groan this elicited from Arizona, she lightly pinched at her wifes right breast, and Arizona nearly screamed….shocking and delighting Callie."So sensitive baby" she husked as she pulled her wife to her and let her lips drift to her neck, licking along the collarbone

"SO…turned on" came the almost breathless reply.

Callie chuckled and finally pushed Arizona down on the bed. "Ok" she grinned wickedly. "Let's see what we can do about that then hmmm?"

Almost an hour later and the two women lay side by side, gasping for breath, and smiling like crazy. "Oh…wow!" Arizona laughed, "Now I DO feel faint!"

Callie chuckled. "Me to!" She turned on her side to look at her wife, gently bringing her hand up to stroke across her bare stomach and letting it rest there as she bent forward to kiss her wifes cheek. "You feel ok though hun?"

Arizona giggled and looked sideways at her, her dimpled smile lighting up her face. "I feel amazing!"

Callie raised one eyebrow and pursed her lips as she whispered. "Yeah…you do…but….you know what I mean"

With a sigh Arizona turned on her side and looked straight at her wife. "I feel amazing Callie….I do….don't worry"

"You're anaemic!" Callie muttered. "There is normally a reason for that!"

"And Webber will find it….so for now…." She snuggled closer and wrapped her arms around her wife and whispered, "why don't we have a little nap…then…maybe I can get to show you again just how amazing and fantastic I feel, how amazing **you** make me feel"

Callie studied her blue eyes for several seconds before reaching up to tenderly stroke Arizonas cheek before leaning in for a slow, soft kiss. Wrapping her own arms around her wife she nodded and whispered"Sounds like a good idea to me!"

[xx]

Arizona felt exhausted, but sleep wouldn't come, no matter how hard she tried. So she lay there, holding her wife as close to her as she could, her eyes studying Callies face as she slept peacefully next to her. Every time Arizona had a chance to watch her wife sleep she took it, as her wife looked almost childlike and innocent and, to Arizona, magical….it was her favourite thing to do…and….alas, after the arrival of Sofia…the plane crash and then Arizonas stupidity with Lauren…it was something she had missed out onto much recently….so here, now….as sleep eluded her, she made the best of her chance to catch up….and simply lay there, looking at the most beautiful woman she had ever seen or known! As she watched she resisted the urge to reach up and gently stroke her wifes raven locks as they spread wildly out across the pillow. At least one of them could rest, and with the plans Arizona had for later, Callie needed her rest!

She didn't know exactly how long she had been lying there, but the sound of a text message being received on her phone had her jolt upright, quickly she glanced back over her shoulder to check she hadn't disturbed the sleeping beauty next to her, smiling slightly as Callie gave a soft snort before snuggling tightly into her pillow. Carefully extracting herself from Callies other arm and the long tan legs wrapped around her middle she slowly stood up and reached for her crutches, picking her mobile phone up she made her way out of the bedroom as quietly as possible and headed to the bathroom. Dropping the toilet seat down, Arizona sat down and glanced at the text ID, inhaling deeply as she saw it was from Alex….she took another deep breath and with a shaking hand selected the message….her eyes going wide as she read what he had to say. "Oh…my GOD!" she gasped…."Oh…..my God!"

[xx]

Callie grimaced a fraction as she slowly started to wake and felt the ache in her muscles, but as the memories of why her body ached came flooding back, her grimace changed to a smile of pure, smug satisfaction. She reached out to pull her wife to her, frowning as her hand found a cold empty space. "Arizona?" she asked quietly as she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Baby….you ok?" she called out as she spotted the crutches were missing and the bathroom door was shut. She climbed out of bed and stretched a fraction before padding across the room and tapping on the bathroom door. "Baby, you in there? You ok?"

"Yeah…I'm ok!" Arizona answered softly, "be right out!" A few seconds later and pale and red eyed Arizona opened the door and stepped out. "Did I wake you?" she asked softly

"You not being there woke me!" Callie said with a small smile. "You been sick again hun?"

"Uh…" Arizona shook her head a fraction as if to clear it, "yeah…a little…not so bad…it….it's fine…think it…it's just the excitement of the day!"

"Excitement! Hmmmm….one word for it!" Callie chuckled and went to wrap her arm around her wife to help her back to bed, her eyebrows going up in surprise as Arizona slightly shook her off

Realising what she had done Arizona quickly smiled and said. "Thought you needed the bathroom!"

"No…I needed the person IN the bathroom!" Callie gave a small sigh though as she watched Arizona make her way back t their bed and flop back down. "You need some water?"

"I need a drink!" Arizona whispered.

"Well, Brandy is good sometimes if your tummy is off…and…" she glanced at her watch and grinned as she said, "it is now officially evening so I won't consider you a lush for drinking during the day!"

Arizona closed her eyes and let her head fall back slightly. "I would….love a Brandy…."

"Okay, I'll go get…."

"BUT, I can't have one….not now" Arizona sighed deeply before opening her eyes and turning to look straight at her wife…."not for another nine months or so!"

Callie looked at her for a few seconds then started laughing. "Oh baby, the joy of using a surrogate is that they get to go through the pregnancy…and do all the hard work for the nine months….whilst we….concentrate on getting the nursery ready, get ourselves ready….and enjoy the chance to relax as much as possible before our family grows! We don't have to give up on the alcohol in sympathy or support hun…hell I never even asked you to do that for ME when I was carrying Sofia!"

"Oh my God….ROBYN" Arizonas eyes were wide, "the baby….oh no…no, no, no…oooooh" She put her arms around herself and started to rock back and forth as she whispered. "Can't be happening, can't be….can't be….no….can't be happening"

Callies eyes went wide with alarm and she instantly crossed over to their bed and wrapped her arms around he wife, kissing her tenderly on the top of her head as she pulled her tighter and soothed her with soft words of love and support. Baby….what's wrong….? Arizona? Honey…you're scaring me baby….please….I love you ….what….what's wrong? Are you worried about the baby? Are you scared about being a mommy again? You shouldn't be….you're an amazing mom…Sofia loves you…and I can't wait to see you holding our sweet child to you, watch you as you sing them to sleep… "

"Callie" Arizona whispered, "stop…..please….stop….stop"

"Honey?"

Arizona pulled herself out of her wifes arms and sniffed loudly; rubbing her tears away with the back of her hand she nodded several times and swallowed loudly. "Uh…my phone" she gasped out…"bathroom…my phone…could you uh…could you get it for me…please"

Callie looked puzzled. "Your phone? In the bathroom…uhm" she looked at the way her wife was silently pleading with her and mouthed "ok" before standing and heading over to get it. She didn't look at it, just walked back over to the bed….she hesitated a fraction before handing it over to Arizona…Callie was confused and a little scared, she would do anything right now to make Arizona feel better"

Arizona sighed again as she looked at the phone she was now holding. She scooted a little to the side and tapped the bed next to her. Callie, sit down….please"

With a small nod Callie quickly sat down where Arizona had indicated and folded her hands in her lap. "Arizona?" her voice sounded frightened even to her own ears. "Baby?"

Arizona closed her eyes again and took in another deep breath before turning slightly to look directly at her wife. She reached out and took both of her wifes hands in hers before slowly saying. "Calliope, before I say anything else…I want you to know…I love you…completely and utterly…I love you. You're my world, and I can't live without you in my world….please….no matter what else I am about to say…you HAVE to know that….you have to believe that"

"Arizona" Callies eyes were wide, "you're scaring me!"

"I know sweetie, I know…but uh…I just…I uh…I don't know...I uh" Arizona stopped and fought back tears that threatened to spill over again. Her bottom lip was trembling as she closed her eyes and let her head drop back again. After few seconds of fighting for control again she took another deep shaky breath and with a small shake of her head whispered. "I can't…I just…can't say it….uhm….here….maybe this….maybe this will….explain" She handed Callie her phone and pointed at the message Alex had sent earlier, and held her breath as Callie took the phone from her and slowly started to read, letting it out again as her phone slipped from her wifes fingers and thudded to the floor. With her voice barely audible Arizona asked. "Does it help if I tell you …..that I have NO idea how it happened?"

Callie looked at her, her mouth open. "I…I….uh" she shook her head and slowly stood up, then without saying another word walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her

"Guess not!" Arizona whispered softly, before looking down at her phone again….and slowly curling herself into the foetal position on their bed, and allowing the flood gates to open. Tears streamed down her face as sobs racked her body. "Oh my God" she whispered over and over again…."can't be happening…can't be….oh my God"

In the kitchen Callie poured herself a large shot of Brandy and downed it in one gulp, grimacing slightly as it burnt her throat on its way down. Instantly she poured another, and downed it in one before whispering to herself. "Can't be happening….can't be" With a small shake of her head she turned back to the closed bedroom door, and after downing one last shot of Brandy strode back across and pushed the door open. She looked at the weeping Arizona, and waited until her wife turned her tear stained face back to look up at her before asking. "How the HELL can you be pregnant….and NOT know how it happened?!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N….two things….**

**First of all congrats to the fab 7 cast members of GA for taking part in the ice bucket challenge…if you haven't seen it well worth a look on their twitter accounts or Yahoo! Well done James, Jen, Kevin, Sara, Jesse, Ellen and Jessica..brrrrrrrrilliant! **

**Second…and most importantly…this chapter touches on a sensitive subject…I will not be writing in any great detail about it after this…and I am NOT glossing over it lightly by or dismissing it by not writing it in any sort of a graphic way, I do not feel that is necessary or appropriatel…. I do not have the skill or experience to write about it in a more sensitive manner, so yes…it is vaguely hinted at…and maybe alluded to again…but only when it IS relevant to the story, it is not the main theme and I have no intention of upsetting anybody.**

**Sorry!**

Callie stood and looked down at her wife, waiting for some sort of explanation. Anything that could explain how yet again her life was about to go in to a total tailspin, beyond her control and beyond her imagination. She stood and waited for something, anything….that would help her even begin to help her start to understand, begin to come to grips with what her wife had done to them…again. Something other than "I don't know…I don't know" which is all Arizona kept muttering as she tried to pull herself into a tight ball in the middle of their bed. Over and over again, that's all she kept saying. "I don't know…I don't know"

Callie sighed and shook her head slightly; she lowered her voice as she asked. "Arizona please…you must know. I mean…you're a grown ass woman….and you're a DOCTOR…you must know how this happened. So please…I just wanna know…how….I mean….why?"

Callie stepped back and gasped as Arizona suddenly sat bolt upright and looked straight at her before creaming. "I DON'T KNOW CALLIE! OK? I DON'T FRAKIN' KNOW!"

"Arizona!"

Her wife sobbed and threw her hands up in the air before saying dejectedly "I'm sorry Callie….I know you want answers….and I wish I could give them to you…but…but right now…oh God right now…my head…my head feels like it's going to explode, and I can't…I don't….I have….I don't have the answers you need…because when I _say _I don't know…I mean…I **don't**…know!" Arizona sniffed loudly and shook her head as bottom lip trembled her blue eyes locked on her wifes brown ones and with a child like voice she whimpered. "Don't leave me Callie…please….I'm so scared…I don't know what's happening…I'm so scared…please…don't leave me….don't leave me!"

Callie stared at her wife, her own head was throbbing, and her heart felt as if it was breaking in two. But of all the excuse Arizona could have tried to use for cheating on her again…I don't know was probably the lamest…and yet…the most believable…and as she looked at the pain and fear in her wifes eyes, Callie found herself suddenly taking two giant steps across their bedroom and throwing herself on the bed to pull her wife into her arms. "It's, it's ok baby, I'm not going anywhere…I promise…ok, I promise!"

Arizona gave a small chuckle. "Thought you said no…no more…puh….promises"

With a wry smile Callie shook her wifes shoulders slightly as she whispered. "Only the promises I KNOW can keep…and this one…this one I can keep…I am not leaving you Arizona…I don't….don't have clue what is going on here ….but I do know this…I trust you…ok? Do you hear me? I trust you….and I trust you because I love you….and I know…I KNOW that you love me. So…..whatever has happened, whatever happened…you can tell me, we can try and fathom out what happened….and together…" Callie took a deep breath and pulled Arizona closer, "together we will figure out what to do next. Together Arizona…you and me….together"

Arizona pulled back a fraction and looked questioningly into her wifes, searching for the truth behind her words…and seeing nothing but honesty and love shining back. Her body shook as she allowed Callie to draw her back into her arms…and with a deep shudder she pulled herself back into a ball, and allowed the tears to fall again.

[xx]

Arizona had finally cried herself to sleep, and although Callie had sat and rocked her for a little while after she had finally slipped out of bed, and gently tucked the covers around her wife before picking up Arizonas phone, slipping on her robe and heading out of the bedroom back to the kitchen. She didn't reach for the Brandy this time, instead she made a large pot of tea, and as she poured her second cup she re-read Alexs message again, hoping to garner some sort of clue.

"_Seems your hunch was right. Sorry boss...seems it is not your heart you left in San Francisco...but your gold star. Guess we have to ask more questions now huh? Call me when you need to talk, I'll be waiting. We'll tell Callie together…if that will help. For what it's worth…you're a great mom…doesn't matter how it happened, kid's gonna be a lucky to have you guys as parents. Love you . A x"_

Aside from the fact that Callie wasn't too thrilled at Alex telling her wife he loved her, even if it was as friends, her mind was whirling that something could have happened at the convention, and Arizona hadn't told her! She had kept a secret….something they had promised they wouldn't do. After the Lauren debacle, and the help Arizona had received from a therapist, they made it a point to talk to each other…to share…no more hidden feelings; no more fear…no more secrets. Yet, reading this text… seems Arizona hadn't gotten the memo.

Callie took another sip of tea and turned the phone over and over in her hand as she sat there deep in thought. She had joined her wife for the last few days of the convention, they had extended their stay to include the weekend…and the time together had been, amazing! They had been happy….they had been sight seeing, had dined out and danced the nights away…ah, yes, and the nights…they had rekindled their passion for each other in a way that still made Callie feel warm inside, had left her more certain of her future with Arizona than ever before…and made her love her wife more than she had ever felt possible. Her eyes crinkled as a vague memory came back to her…the first night she had joined her wife there had been….bruises…yes….Arizona had had bruises, there had been bruises…on her hip….her thigh…there had been more on her back and shoulder…they were fading…but there…and Arizona had said…she had said…the shower, she had fallen in the shower. Callie swallowed as her mind focused…the bruises, when she thought about it…on the front AND the back…from a fall? She started to feel sick as stopped to think of her wife in their bedroom…her fear, the confusion in her eyes, and her lack of memory…. Could it be? Could it? Callie brought her hand to her throat and gasped. "Oh god….Arizona! Who did this to you…who…who did this?"

She looked again at the phone and chewed on her lip. Karev. Karev might have some answers….but she couldn't leave Arizona…not now, not tonight. But he….he might have the answers she needed, the answers Arizona needed. But…not tonight…she would wait…. They would wait. Tonight, she just needed to be there for her wife, to hold her…comfort her…and prove that she was there to stay…because despite the shock, the confusion and the anger …Callie had meant every word she had said to Arizona…they were in this together.

[xx]

Arizona jolted awake and immediately sat up, pushing her blonde curls back of her face and groaning slightly at the ache in her head. The room was dark now, and as she turned her head a fraction she could see she was alone in their bed. She sighed and reached for her prosthetic, securing it into place before reaching for her robe and cautiously heading out of the room to find her wife. She found her sitting in the dark at the kitchen table, and slowly lowered herself into the seat next to her and reached for Callies hand, smiling gratefully when, instead of pulling it away as she had been expecting, Callie turned her hand a fraction and gripped her wifes hand before lifting it to her mouth and gently kissing the back of it.

"Callie!" Arizona said softly. "I am…so…SO sorry to have hurt you again. So sorry"

"I know baby" Callie whispered back, her hand closing around her wifes.

"I…I am not lying Callie, when I say I don't know…I…i…."

"I know Arizona. I believe you. I do!" Callie gave her a small smile. "Uhm…I was just going to make a fresh pot of tea…do you want one?"

Arizona nodded then sat back and watched as her wife stood and walked over to switch the lights on before filling then switching on the kettle. "Are you hungry? Can I make you something…only…you said in the car you were…"

Arizona gave a small smile. Seem to have lost my appetite, sorry! But uhm…you eat …if you want…please….don't worry about me!"

"I always worry about you!" Callie chuckled as she leant back against the counter and looked at her wife. "Arizona…I …I have to ask….San Francisco….what….what happened?"

With a small shake of her head Arizona gave a small bitter laugh as she spat out. "Well, I guess I know? NOW what happened huh!?"

"But you didn't know then?"

Again Arizona laughed. "Shocker huh!"

Callie filled the teapot and came back over to sit back down next to Arizona; she poured out two cups and sat back a fraction before asking. "Tell me Arizona…tell me everything….please"

Her wife sighed and nodded. "Ok" she whispered as she rubbed slightly at her eyes. "Ok…but …..It's all….so….so vague!" She shook her head slightly. "I didn't…I just…I thought….I just pushed it to the back of my mind…I didn't think…I…."

"Honey…Arizona, breathe baby….just slow down, and breathe…just…ell me ok?" Callie reached for her wifes hand again and brought her other hand over to claps it tightly. "Just…try"

Arizona drew in a deep breath and nodded. "Uh…the first night there…Alex and I went for dinner together…and uh…we uh….bumped into an old friend of mine…you saw him, at the conference….Scott Charleston…"

"The creep who asked about your leg?"

"That's the one! Anyway…he was a bit…creepy that night and Alex warned me about him….told me to steer clear…and I did…kinda. The second night was a bit of a reunion…I told you that I was meeting up with some of my old Med School buddies…and some of my old colleagues for John Hopkins…we all had dinner together, then hit the bar…Alex was there and the two of us were keeping a check on each other to make sure we didn't get stupid…we…buddied up ya know. But…it was tough….everyone was buying me drinks….celebrating the fact I was the main speaker….celebrating my breakthrough in the research. So…there was a lot of drink flowing…."

Callie gave a small grin. "And you're a lightweight at the best of times"

"Nooooo" Arizona chuckled back, "I'm just not as resilient as YOU, but few people are!"

"True!" Callie nodded as she moved one hand to the small of wifes back and started to rub a small circle to comfort and encourage her. "Go on" she whispered softly

"Alex and I were doing fine. We were…merry…no more…pacing ourselves. We were dancing and laughing with everyone, there was about…twenty of us…but…as the night went on we all started to drift off. I had just decided to make the drink I had my last one…when Scott came over with another one he had bought for me….he went to sit down next to me but one of my other friends came over and dragged me to the dance floor…it was one of our old favourites so…yeah I didn't argue…I went and danced….and…and…Alex stayed at the table…think he was keeping an eye on Scott…oh, I dunno…I don't. I…uh…stayed on for another song, then decided enough was enough…so…I wasn't that drunk….i wasn't…I KNEW what I was doing….i can remember all of that…so clearly….so clear."

Callie nodded and asked. "When does it get….vague"

"Vague! I could handle vague Callie!" Arizona replied as she turned to look straight at her. "Vague means I might have some memory. But it isn't….vague….it is…blank….I get to a certain point…and….and NOTHING!"

"Ok, baby….ok…." Callie nodded and licked her lips nervously as she watched Arizona take a big gulp of tea. "So tell me…what else do you remember?"

"I got back to the table….and Alex….Alex was…he was nearly out cold at the table! He could barely sit up! Uhm….Scott said he had watched him mine sweep the drinks left on the table…and he had just…suddenly …just….lost control!" Arizona sighed before carrying on. "Scott offered to help me get him upstairs to his room…and I…I agreed, I couldn't manage on my own…most of the others had already drifted off….the ones left were having fun and I didn't want to disturb them…so yeah, I agreed. He us…asked me have a night cap with him before we helped Alex…I didn't want to …but…it seemed rude not to…so I said yeah. He came back with two Brandies…we..sat and drank them….chatted a little…then ….then I think we started to help Alex…but that…..that's were I started to…I don't…I don't remember leaving the bar…I don't remember! The next thing I know…I'm waking up in my own bed…only…I was …I was"

Callie leaned forward and gently stroked her hair back as she whispered. "Tell me baby"

"I was naked…and …sore…in a way that I have never…really felt before. I mean…it hurt….everywhere…but mainly…well you know…._there_! And it wasn't sore in the good way….you know, like after you and I…uhm…when we…oh…." She stopped and drew in a shaky breath. "It just…it hurt Callie….it hurt. But I…I didn't think….I didn't want to think! I just …I put it down to leaving my leg on and having it chafe...I thought the other aches were from dancing…and being sore. I just…I just chose to ignore that! I just….dismissed it….especially as….I uhm…oh Callie…when I woke up, I wasn't alone…uhm…."

"Arizona?" Callie cocked an eyebrow at her

"When I woke up…I really didn't know what was going on…I didn't….but when I sat up in my bed…there….there was Alex…out cold….lying next to me….uhm….wearing….a…a …." Her voice dipped so it was barely audible…."a smile…and….not much else!"

"ALEX!" Callie sat straight up in her seat. You….you slept…with ALEX!? I'll kill him, I swear to God….I'll kill him!""

"No….nooooo…oh no…no…no no…I mean…I don't think so…I mean …we slept…together…in bed….naked…but…that's just it…we slept! He didn't wake up until about twenty minutes after me…and he felt as bad as me…worse….and neither of us…..neither of us could remember the night before…but Alex…he is sure…fairly sure that he couldn't have….WE couldn't have…he was so drunk…he doesn't remember leaving the bar either…so he is certain her couldn't have…uhm…risen to the occasion….oh God this is….embarrassing!" Arizona blushed and shook her head before bringing her hands to her face. "I didn't even know for sure Callie….I didn't know…didn't think….i just…assumed Alex had been so drunk that it was easier to leave him in my room….i didn't question too much why we were naked….not at first…it was Alex who brought it up, and when I slapped him….uhm….twice….he assured me nothing could have happened…and I believed him…because how would I know?"

"You'd know!" Callie nodded as she took a calming breath, "I mean…you must have….felt…something?"

Arizona just shook her head ruefully. "Just….sore…and hungover…very….VERY hungover! So…I went and had a shower, but I was still a little….unsteady…so I did fall Callie….that wasn't a lie…I slipped and fell….….I…uh, noticed the bruises starting to come in that night….so just…decided it was the fall….nothing else….i just…put…everything out of my mind…I decided to remember the time in the bar…and that's all….THAT'S all….I didn't want to try and remember anything else! Alex…tried…but it was a blank for him to…. so we decided…to both forget about it….draw a line under it…and…and move on!"

Callie sat and shook her head a little. "So….what made you get Karev to do the pregnancy test if you…if you didn't remember that night?"

Arizona gave a small laugh. "A hunch…and….and a feeling. My…boobs felt different…sensitive….sore….the last time I was pregnant I felt like that… this felt the same. Then I remembered my mum telling me how sick she had been when she was pregnant with Tim and me…and how she was anaemic with me….when you and Robyn were talking about food…I felt so…ill….I mean the thought of bananas…."automatically Arizona started to gag a bit as if to reaffirm her statement …yet all through surgery all I was thinking about was chocolate ice cream with a side helping of cream cheese!"

"Eeew!"

Arizona giggled. "I know right?" She sighed and looked up again, straight in to Callies eyes. "I'm sorry Callie….truly….sorry. Like I said though….I don't know how this happened, and right now…I still….still can't believe it IS happening." She shook her head again and whispered. "I'm scared!"

Callie pulled her into her arms again and cradled her. "This isn't your fault baby…it isn't. Listening to you….having you talk to me…I …I think I know what happened…and baby… it isn't your fault…I'm sorry it happened to you….but what happened….WASN'T your fault"

"You…you think you know what happened?"

Callie gently lifted Arizonas face to look at her. "I think you know too baby….that's why you have tried so hard to put it all behind you…because I think…I think you do know what happened to you…I think….you know"

Arizona stared at her….her eyes getting wider as her bottom lip began to tremble. "Oh God" she said shakily as she nodded a fraction….."Oh…..my…..God…..oh no….no…"

Callie pulled her tightly into her arms, tears streaming down her own face as she whispered. "I'm sorry baby….I'm so sorry….so sorry. It's ok….I'm here….I'm here….shush now baby….I'm here….I'm so sorry….so sorry….but I'm here now….I'm here. Nobody is going to hurt you ever again….nobody….I'm here….baby….it's ok….I'm here"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N…bit of an epic on this one…trying to get some of the angst out of the way as I DO want to have some fun with this one…so…tried to get the darker stuff out in one go! **

Callie and Arizona had sat together at the kitchen table for more than an hour. Callie held her wife as she cried, then sat with her and just held her hand as she stared into space, before softly starting to cry again. Suddenly, Arizona had turned to Callie and shaken her head as she said boldly "No more tears….what's done….is….done….so, no more tears….for now at least….I'm ok" she sniffed loudly and sat up straight in her seat before nodding slightly and looking straight into Callies eyes. "I'm ok….I'm….okay, as long as….as you meant it….when you said….you believed me…and when you said…you….you wouldn't leave…"

"I meant it" Callie had said quickly, reaching for Arizonas other hand and clasping them both in hers. "I meant every word…."

Arizona had nodded again and briefly looked at the floor before pursing her lips together and giving a soft sigh. "Do you…do you remember what you said to me…when you told me about Sofia?"

"Uhm…."

"You said….you said that you had to start making plans…because in about 7 months there was going to be a new life that…that depended on you. Do you remember?"

"Arizona?"

"And….and you said….you said that you wanted your plans to include me, so you asked me…if I was in….or out"

Callie gave a small chuckle. "This is kinda different honey…I mean….back then…we weren't married…hell we were barely back together….and it was Marks kid! It was a lot to ask of you …a whole lot….I didn't want you to feel trapped in a life you hadn't asked for….hadn't expected…."

"It's not so different!" Arizona had cut in. "It's not. Callie…we….we are still fragile…I know, I know…we're getting better all the time…..but….we're still fragile. So….so I'm offering you a chance here….I'm giving you a choice. Because this time, I have to plan…**I** have to decide….and I need to know…are you in….or do you want out?" Finally she lifted her head again, her watery blue eyes looking straight into her wifes soft brown gaze. "Because….I love you…I do…but….I love you enough to set you free. You didn't ask for this….you shouldn't be….trapped into this….this wasn't part of your plan….so…I'll understand if you want to leave…I will. I will….understand. Or…are you….are you …."

Callie had smiled and shook her head as she quickly said. "I'm in Arizona….I'm **in**! Ok? I told you…I meant every word I said before. This isn't your fault…YOU didn't do this to us…you didn't plan it; you definitely didn't cause it…. And you didn't choose it….you certainly didn't choose it…. So…it is a little different than with me and Mark….although I didn't _exactly _plan on getting pregnant…and it wasn't as if I chose to sleep with him it just sorta happened cos I was drunk….and miserable…missing you….and Mark was hot…and uh….uh, I 'm rambling….sorry!" she had grinned and shrugged shyly before continuing. "My point is…I'm your wife…and I love you….and I am here….every step of the way for you….! We….we made a commitment to one another Arizona…do you remember our vows? We said _I choose you…..I choose __**you**__…_I meant it then, and I mean it so much more now baby." She had reached up to cup her wifes cheek, gently stroking a tear away with her thumb, "We are….we are different people to the two women who stood in front of Bailey that day…life, has changed us…we have… we have had some horrible things happen to us, painful things….bitter things…our lives have changed…WE have changed. And yes…it broke us….the plane crash…..losing Mark, your…your leg…losing the baby….the cheating…it all….it all broke us….and we…I stepped away. But you know what I learned?"

Arizona had swallowed slightly and shook her head as tilted her head a fraction nuzzling into Callies hand

With a small hiccup, Callie told her. "I learned that…even though I have changed…my love for you hasn't. It is still the most important thing in my life….YOU are still the most important thing in my life. I don't function unless I am with you…I am stronger with you by my side…and I know…I KNOW you feel the same. So….so yes, we maybe fragile….that's because both of us are still…finding out who we are now…But the love we have for each other…that never faded, it never left…and it never changed…that's why it hurts so bad when we get things wrong! I can't promise that we won't have arguments or fights in the future….we are both too stubborn to always agree…so I can pretty much guarantee there will be arguments….and incredible make up sex to, if we're lucky!" Callie had grinned and given a small wink making Arizona chuckle, "And I can't guarantee that there won't be times when one of us…or both of us will want out…and maybe….maybe one day we will wake up and decide that…that we can't be married to each other anymore…it happens….it happens. But….MAYBE…just maybe….we will just talk to each other…work through the arguments…. Work together, grow together…."

"Have incredible make up sex….and still make hot **hot **love to each other for the hell of it?"

Callie had grinned widely. "Exactly! And we get our happy ever after. We…we win!"

Arizona had sighed happily and stared at her wife. "You're awesome!" she had whispered. "And…I love you"

"I know….and I love you to!"

With a small sigh Arizona had reached up and taken Callies hand in hers before leaning forward and whispering. "You're gonna need to be awesome….we are gonna have two babies keeping us up all night…and no Mark to bail us out!"

Callies smile had faltered as she sat up straight and drew in a shaky breath. Her eyes had widened as she looked back at Arizona and asked quietly. "Is it too late to change my mind….did I say I was all in? I might have meant….I'm thinking about it!"

Arizonas eyes had wrinkled as she studied her wife, before she started giggling at the trace of mischief in the brown eyes looking back at her. "Come on" she had finally whispered, "I think I am done talking for tonight…we both need to sleep….we can talk some more tomorrow…or the next day…"

"Or the next…" Callie had agreed as she allowed Arizona to pull her to her feet and guide her back to the bedroom

Despite the exhaustion the two felt, and the dramatic turn their evening had taken, they had slowly drifted into each others arms….and with a tenderness that they had not shown to each other for a long time, they had slowly and gently made love to each other….falling asleep together as they felt the last ebb of passion sweep through them, their arms and legs entwined and bodies melded so close together it was almost impossible to tell were one ended and the other began

[xx]

Arizona had been told to rest after her fainting session in the OR, Webber had only allowed her home on the proviso she take a day or two off…so Webber had arranged for her surgeries to be rescheduled or cleared. He had tried to do the same for Callie, just to try and let her have some time to be with Arizona , though Webber thought it would do them both good to rest he had no idea that the two of them really needed the time whilst they tried to accept what was happening in their lives….! But Callies first surgery for the day could not be cancelled….she was scrubbing in on a case with Meredith Grey, and needed to be there to reset the ribcage after Meredith had removed two tumours from inside the chest cavity…Cardio were on stand by should the tumour have attached to the heart…and that would mean Callie would be in surgery for longer than she hoped…if the tumour wasn't attached, she would be three hours tops…she could manage that…and afterwards she could go home…all her other surgeries cleared for two days, and her on call shift covered by Dr Sayed.

So, this morning ,reluctantly, she had crept out of her bed as soon as the alarm started to ring….tiptoed around as she showered and dressed, and kissed Arizona, telling her to go back to sleep as her wife mumbled and stirred in her sleep and reached out to pull Callie back into her arms. Callie had stood and looked down at her wife and felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach. With a small sigh she bent again to kiss her wifes cheek before turning on her heels and tiptoeing out of the room, and out of the house, leaving a note for Arizona telling her to stay in bed until Callie got home.

She walked into the hospital and headed straight to the coffee cart, it was still very early so the area was practically deserted so she placed her order as soon as she got to the stand, closing her eyes she let out a long sigh as she shrugged her shoulders to try and shake free the knots jumping slightly as a voice boomed behind her. "Need me to fit an IV for that coffee Torres?" Callie turned and smiled quickly at her friend. "Hey Bailey…you know….tempted to say yeah! Hey….where's my daughter?"

"Ben is getting her ready for kindergarten as we speak. You look like hell by the way!" Miranda said with a look of concern

"Why thank you….remind me why we're friends again?"

"You love my charm!" Bailey chuckled as she placed her own order at the cart and turned to look back at Callie. "How is Arizona?"

Callies eyebrow shot up and she shifted from side to side as she asked. "Arizona? Uhm….why…..why do you ask? I mean uhm...what…what have you heard?"

Mirandas mouth gaped open a fraction before she spluttered. "Jeeez! How many Coffees have you have already? I was just asking cos I heard Arizona fainted in the OR! I was just worried is all!" Her eyes narrowed as she leaned forward to study Callie closely before quickly asking. "Ok, ok….so you look like hell, and Robbins flaked out…what's going on. Is she…is she ill? Oh my God…is Arizona ill? Can I help? What can I do? Is she getting treatment? Who is her doctor….. "

"Relax!" Callie muttered as she put her hand on Baileys arm. "Relax…she….she is fine….she's fine"

"Then what the hell is going on?"

Callie took a deep breath and shook her head slightly. "I…I wish I could tell you…I do! But, it's complicated….and uh….I have to go…I'm due in surgery…."

"No you're not"

"Yes…I am…I'm not trying to avoid you, I am due in surgery!" Callie looked at her watch and added, "and I'm gonna be late!"

Bailey chuckled. "You due in with Grey?"

Callie stopped and looked at her before nodding

"Umhmm" Bailey smirked, "then you're not due in surgery…patient spiked a temperature last night…too risky to operate….so you're off the hook!"

Callie sighed and closed her eyes, letting her head drop back as she let out a soft groan. "Dammit… cudda stayed in bed!"

Bailey grabbed her coffee and grinned. "But you're here now….and I aint due in surgery till midday…soooooo….you got time to fill me in now huh?"

Chewing in her bottom lip Callie was torn. She knew Arizona wouldn't mind Bailey knowing…at least she thought she knew…Bailey was a good friend to both of them, but it was all still so raw…so new…she didn't know if she was ready to talk just yet. "Uhm…it's…it's…."

"Complicated!"

"Yeah" Callie sighed and nodded. "Really….really complicated"

"Uh huh…and you don't think you can talk about it just yet right?"

"Right"

Showing more strength and speed than her small frame should allow, Bailey reached up and grabbed Callies arm, and started to drag her to one of the small conference rooms of the main entrance. As she clicked the door closed behind them she forcefully pushed Callie into a seat, waved her finger into Callies face and hissed. "Talk Torres….for your sake, for Arizonas sake…talk to me. Cos whatever it is…I might be able to help!"

Callie gave a short laugh and shook her head. "Oh I wish you could Miranda…but trust me…you can't…you can't. No one can"

Miranda sat down and took her hand. "Then just talk to me…because from the circles under your eyes and way your hands are gripping that coffee cup…you need to talk…so please…trust me…talk to me…let me help in that way at least. Please"

Callie took a deep breath and whispered. "Arizona is having a baby"

Miranda shook her head a fraction and then smiled. "Well…uh yeah….I mean…that's why I had Sofia last night right? Cos you were expecting your call from your surrogate? So…it worked? She is pregnant?"

"It worked…yeah" Callie said quietly

"So….that's good news right? Great news in fact!" Bailey frowned, "so I was kinda expecting you to be grinning like a Cheshire cat…or singing…or something….Callie?"

"Robyn IS pregnant…and that IS great. But it's not what I said. I said ARIZONA is having a baby. My wife…is pregnant"

"I…uh…Ari….uh….she…wha….what?"

Callie gave a bitter smirk and whispered. "Surprise!"

Miranda sat back in her chair and gave a small laugh. "Surprise indeed!" With a quick shake of her head she looked back at Callie and with a deep frown on her face whispered. "How?"

"Ah" Callie shook her own head sadly, "that's the worst part"

Bailey sat there and listened as Callie told her about Arizonas trip to San Francisco and all that Arizona had told her the night before. As she listened she reached forward and took Callies hand in hers, her own expressive eyes showing her pain over what her friend had been through, and what both of her friends now faced . As Callie finished Miranda quickly brushed a tear from her cheek and took a deep breath. "Has she uh….has Arizona been tested for…uhm…well…."

"Alex took the test…so yeah, she is pregnant"

Bailey shook her head. "Not what I meant. A guy who does this, more than likely done it before…he didn't uhm…use…protection…so uhm…he could…he could have…."

"Oh God" Callie groaned…"I didn't think…hadn't thought…."

"You uh….you should get tested to" Bailey said softly, "just in case"

Callie looked at her wide eyes and her lips tightened as she gave a small nod

"Is….is she keeping the baby?" Bailey asked softly

"WHAT?" Callie gasped

"Well….uh, it may be…too much to ask….considering….and with Robyn pregnant to…."

Callie shook her head and gasped. "I…I didn't even ask!"

Miranda patted her hand. "It's too soon to be making any decisions like that huh?"

"It didn't even enter my mind! I…I didn't think! I mean…it's her baby….it's part of Arizona…I….i will love this baby as much as the one Robyn is carrying…but…" she looked at Miranda and scrunched up her face, "do you think Arizona will feel the same way?"

"I don't know baby" Miranda told her softly, "only she knows that. You two need to talk…and you need to listen…and support her no matter what she chooses….ok?"

Callie nodded. "Of course….of course I will….of course" She closed her eyes and rubbed at her temple. "I just can't believe this is happening Miranda. We….were just putting everything behind us…Arizonas nightmares had faded…we…we were happy….we are happy… how can this be happening to us….why us….why?"

Miranda stood up and wrapped her arms around Callies shoulders and gently kissed the top of her head. "I don't know baby girl…bad things happen to good people. But you two are strong…you're strong…you'll get through this….together. You will be there for Arizona…and I will be here for both of you…ok?"

"Ok" Callie nodded as she sniffed loudly and rubbed the tears away from her eyes. "Grrrrrrrrr, it's just….so may things inside me ya know. Part of me wants to run away and hide, another part of me wants to yell and scream at the world! I wanna just….hold Arizona and tell her that everything is ok…but at the same time I wanna get on a plane and track this guy….and beat him to a pulp with my own hands…."

"Only if I can hold him down for ya!" Bailey chuckled as she sat back down. "Look, you….you do look like hell Callie….I'm guessing you didn't sleep last night…so….why don't you…." She stood up and dragged Callie to her feet …."go home, have a nice long bath…go wrap your arms around that beautiful wife of yours and climb back into your nice warm bed….I will get Sofia…Ben and I will keep her tonight…you two…you need a little more time to let all this sink in….and you need to just….hold each other…hold each other tight, until it does"

Callie reached down and hugged her friend again as she whispered "Thank you" With a small smile she turned and went to leave the room….stopping in the door way as she saw Karev walking to wards the coffee cart Alex looked up and saw her staring at him, he waved and started to walk towards her, hesitating s fraction as he saw the odd look in her eye

"Run away Karev!" Bailey hissed from behind Callie

Alex looked puzzled. "Did….did I do something to annoy you?" he asked

Callie leaned forward to glare at him. "I don't know Alex….did you? Did you do something to annoy me? Did you?"

"Uhm….Callie?"

Callie reached out and prodded at his shoulder as she hissed. "When I asked you to keep a check on my wife I didn't mean check her out …and I sure as hell didn't mean sleep with her!" She knew her anger was irrational, but she was tired, and emotional, and Alex….Alex had been there that night…and Callie hadn't

"WH….WHA….WHAT!" He stammered.

"Yeah….what he said!" gasped Bailey

"You slept with my wife Alex….you've seen her naked!"

"KAREV!" Bailey gasped again

"Wait! What…she….she _told _you….." Alex was backing up but Callie stepped closer to him. He put his arms up to hold her back. "Th….then if she told you …you know we…I…uhm…we didn't ….I couldn't...I mean….I don't think…I wasn't able…I don't…I'm sure…uhm" He swallowed and nodded quickly as he again pushed Callie back a fraction. "Arizona is hot Callie…you know that…and yeah….yeah I checked her out…and yeah, I made a pass….I tried to flirt ya know….really tried….more than we normally do….I mean , she opened the door and she was in her panties…and hey….what man could resist…so yeah…I tried

"You did WHAT?" her eyes bulged a fraction and her nostrils flared, "you tried to hit on my wife?!"

He gasped and frantically looked around him before reaching out and pushing her back into a small conference room, slamming the door in Baileys face as she went to follow them in

"Well yeah….she's hot…and I'm…I'm a man Callie….Arizona…she's hot! " He shook his head and glanced. "But you know what she said to me hmm? You know how she shot me down? She told me it took one word to get her into bed…well…no….she said it took one word to get **her**…get all of her…and that one word? CALLIE….the one word and the one person who gets Arizona Robbons….is you….so I tried…and I crashed and burnt….and she has been teasing me every day since….because she is my friend….my best friend. We flirt, and we tease….it's what we do"

Callie had stopped and was taking deep calming breaths as she watched him straighten up and run his hands through his hair as he sighed deeply before looking at her. "Listen…I …I won't deny that when I first clapped eyes on Robbins I would have loved a chance to…to….well…..anyway…. and I am safe in saying pretty much every guy at this hospital would say the same. BUT…. I know she loves you….and I would never hurt her…." He lowered his voice and bent forward to whisper, "and I sure as hell wouldn't take advantage of her…I promise you…I wouldn't"

"You say you don't remember that night!" Callie muttered tonelessly

Again Karev ran his hand through his hair. "I…I don't…I'm sorry…I don't. I keep trying…because…I keep thinking…if I hadn't been so drunk, if I hadn't been ….so out of it…then maybe I could have stopped it…I could have protected her… but I didn't…and I let her down…I let you both down….and I let her get….get….hurt"

Callie looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes. Her own irrational anger at him instantly faded away and she found herself reaching to rest her hand on his arm as she whispered. "You're not to blame Alex…this isn't on you… "

He stared vacantly passed her shoulder as he muttered. "I was so drunk….I couldn't possibly have…even if I had wanted to…and if SHE had wanted to….I don't think I could have…Callie" he looked at her, his eyes narrowed as he swallowed slightly, "I have NEVER been that drunk that I can't remember the night before…never! And I don't mean…that the night is a bit vague…I can't remember a freaking thing beyond sitting down and swiping Arizonas drink as she went back for one last dance before we both called it a night. I felt fine up till then…just fine! I had been drinking…but both me and Arizona had been drinking water to….so we weren't being stupid…and I remember Arizona was still ok….merry…and happy….so happy…but she didn't seem drunk…we were laughing and joking around…we said…one more drink, then call it a night…but she went back for one last dance first…and I ….I had the drink that the weirdo had bought for her….next thing I know…I'm waking up in Arizonas bed!"

"You think the last drink was spiked don't you?" Callie asked quietly

Alex looked down at the floor and nodded. "Yeah, yeah I do….looking back…racking my brain…I do…and I swear to GOD…if I ever catch up with that Scott guy again, I'm gonna kill him with my bare hands!"

"Cos you think, after he spiked the first drink….."

"He did it again, once her realised his mistake" Alex said softly, "and it played right into his hands….cos he had an even better excuse to get her upstairs….and it took me out of the equation at the same time….he had a clear field!"

Callie nodded softly and whispered. "Son of a bitch….oh, that son of a bitch"

"I wanna kill him Callie….if I ever see that freakin' bastard again I swear…..I swear" Alex groaned and thumped the desk before taking in two deep steadying breaths before turning to look back at Callie. "Does…does Arizona ….does she know….what he did….does….does she know?"

Callie looked up sadly and nodded. "Yeah….she knows…think she has always known…. think she had put two and two together almost the next day….but pushed it out of her mind….just forced herself to….to not think about it…but now….now"

"Oh….yeah….now" Alex whispered

"Now she can't deny it happened…." Callie finished, "and it is all….a little overwhelming right now!"

Alex stood to hug her briefly and said. "For both of you huh? If I can help….if there is ANYTHING I can do….I'm here…I'm always here for you….both of you"

Callie smiled at him, and whispered "Thanks"

Alex went to say something else but was interrupted by his pager going off. "Crap….NICU….gotta go!"

They both stepped out of the door together. Alex quickly turned and looked at Callie. "I'm sorry I didn't protect her Callie….I…I will never forgive myself for that…I'm so sorry!"

"Alex" she shook her head but he turned to walk away before she could ay anything else. He had only take five or six steps when Callie creased her eyes into a frown and with a quick shake of her head she called out to him…"And I haven't forgotten you have seen my wife naked Karev….you and me…we need to talk about that!"

She could hear his quick chuckle as he waved his hand before disappearing around the corner. She gave a small laugh herself before turning around….and coming face to face with a very confused looking Miranda Bailey. "Karev? Slept with Arizona?" she muttered

Callie sighed. "It….it just keeps getting better doesn't it?"

"Oh…..yeah!" Bailey said hesitantly. "Better and better! Go home Callie…Arizona needs you….and you need her….go home"

Callie nodded and hugged her again before turning and heading back to her car, grabbing her mobile from her purse on the way and dialling home she grinned as a very sleepy voiced Arizona picked up. "Hey honey," Callie grinned as she heard Arizona whisper "Calliope?"…."Surgery was cancelled….I'm coming home….meet you in the bathtub?"

Arizona gave a soft chuckle. "Oh….absolutely!" she replied…"I love you!"

"Love you to baby"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Just to quickly explain…I am not just having Callie and Arizona accept what has happened and move on as if it is no big deal…I am VERY aware that this is a big deal. But the story is set almost 8 weeks after San Francisco, and Arizona has been in denial…and Callie didn't know…now that there has been a BIG reminder, there will be implications and repercussions from it…but I want this to show that **_**talking **_**about things, **_**getting help**_** and support from the people who love you … (and it is NOT just the Arizonas that need the support)…getting help from experts…and always remembering that you are not to blame…then life can go on, there is a way forward…and sometimes…what hurts us can make us stronger. To quote GA..WALK TALL!**

**Thanks**

Callie had stopped on the way home to pick up some fresh croissant and choc-au-pain from Arizonas favourite bakery, and was looking forward to a long soak in their double bathtub with her wife to ease the tense ache in her muscles. As she unlocked their front door and dropped her bag to the floor she noticed that the drapes were still closed, and the house was eerily quite. "Arizona?" she called out quietly as she headed towards their bedroom. "Baby?". Opening their bedroom door she looked straight at their bed, and frowned as she noticed it was empty…with a quick glance though, she spotted the bathroom door was closed…and smirked as she remembered that she had told Arizona she would meet her in the tub….evidently her wife was early for their rendezvous!

She pursed her lips and wondered whether to get undressed and slip into her robe before going in to join her, but the thought of her wife lying naked waiting for her…Callie had no control and merely kicked of her shoes before pushing open the door and stepping in. But instead of the steam and sensual candles she was expecting, she was met with the sight of her wife curled up on the bathroom floor, her arms wrapped around her tummy…her face pale and her eyes closed….. Stepping forward and instantly crouching next to Arizona Callie reached out and gently shook her shoulder. "Sweetie?"

Arizonas whole body jolted and her eyes flew open as she flinched away from Callies hand, her own arm came up as if to ward her off and Callie gasped as she saw the fear in her eyes. Rocking back and dropping to sit down next to her Callie watched as Arizonas eyes focused on her and she dragged in deep steadying breaths before giving a weak smile and whispering "Sorry!"

"Arizona, honey….it's ok!" Callie reached out her hand again and stroked Arizonas shoulder, relieved when this time her wife didn't flinch. "Baby, what happened?"

With a soft groan her wife struggled to sit up. "I uh….I came in here to fill the tub…light the candles…I was….was so excited after you called … but then, I dunno.… I started to feel queasy again…and so I sat down…uhm…"she glanced around and shrugged before muttering…."here" then looked back up at Callie and smiled again…."guess I must have nodded off again!"

Callie chuckled softly. "Yeah….that will happen…I remember those days!"

Arizonas expression was blank as she muttered. "Great"

"Do you still feel queasy?"

With a small shake of her head Arizona went to stand up, smiling as Callie scrambled to her feet then reached down and lifted Arizona to stand next to her before wrapping her arms around her. As her wife rested her head on her shoulder Callie gave her a small shake and whispered. "I brought breakfast! Croissant! Choc-au-pain! Care to join me?"

Arizona waved her arm at the tub and looked back at Callie with pleading eyes and a little pout

Callie laughed and hugged her wife. "After we eat baby…ok?"

"OK" Arizona murmured, sounding like a petulant teenager

Hand in hand they walked back to their kitchen, Callie pushed her wife down to sit at the table as she carried on back to the counter to briefly warm up the sweet pastries and switch the kettle on. She looked over her shoulder and saw her wife was rubbing her fingers against her temple, a sure sign her wife was stressed. She wondered whether her timing was right, but as she remembered they had promised to be honest with each other she decided to risk it…so taking a deep breath she turned to face Arizona and said. "I uh…I spoke to Alex today….and Miranda…"

"What?!" Arizonas eyes flew open as she stared back at her wife

Callie quickly stepped closer and explained. "I needed to….to ask Alex….if…."

"If I was lying?" Arizona said quietly

"What? NO! NO! Arizona! I know you're not lying…" she raced forward and placed her hands on her wifes face forcing Arizona to look directly at her. "I KNOW you're not lying….baby, I believe you…I do…I do!"

"But you had to ask Alex!" Arizona gave a soft hiccup as she struggled to control her emotions

Callie sighed and dragged a chair closer so she could sit and hold her wifes hand as she explained. "I needed to get my head straight Arizona. It….it was a theory for us last night…well, not a theory I guess…I mean ….we have the proof that _something_ definitely happed…"

"Thanks for reminding me!" her wife hissed

"But, I just needed to speak to Alex….to see if…if…."

"If he thinks that my drink was spiked?" Arizona asked softly

Callie studied her closely. They had spoken last night, but left so much unsaid…both of them preferring to almost gloss over the details…as if saying them out loud…made them…real! But as Callie gripped her wifes hand tight she was all to aware that in a little over seven months there could be another very permanent reminder that it was all too real…and Callie just didn't know how either them will deal with that. "He…uh…he is certain they were spiked baby"" she said softly as gripped her hand tighter. "And he is certain it was…was…."

"Scott"

Callie sighed. "Yeah….Scott"

"I…I just….Callie I can't believe this is happening. I keep trying to…to replay what happened that night…and I can't! I just…can't! I don't remember! Not a thing….not a damn thing!"

Callie hugged her again and rocked her slightly, her hand gently reaching up to stroke her hair before saying softly. "Maybe….maybe that's not a bad thing baby….maybe right now….that's NOT a bad thing!"

"Is sex with a man always so memorable?" Arizona asked with a wry chuckle

Callie couldn't help but smirk and gave a soft laugh herself. "I'd like to say no…but I wasn't always an Angel in college….or uhm med school…so there are…._some…_uhm_…_one or two guys that are….not exactly etched in my memory….performance wise….some I wish I couldn't remember! But the difference is baby…I always remembered choosing to do what I did…I chose to take them home…I knew what I was doing…I uh….may not remember all we _did_….but I do remember choosing to do it. That's the difference baby….that's the BIG difference!" 

Arizona gave a small nod and again gave a small smile. "So….if I don't remember it…can I still technically claim to be gold star?"

Callie just looked at her and gave a small shrug

Arziona was silent for a few more seconds, staring at a space above her wifes shoulder. Finally she whispered "Callie?"

"Hmm?"

"Are the croissants burning?"

Callie gasped and jumped from her seat, just opening the oven in time to stop their breakfast from burning. "Ow….ow!" she muttered, letting a few choice curse words out under her breath….glancing at her wife sheepishly as she heard Arizona chuckle softly. Figuring her wife needed a bit of a rest from everything going around in her head, Callie decided to have a little fun, by way of distraction…and revenge! With a small hope that it wasn't all too soon! So, less than five minutes later she had placed the plate of pastries and a mug of peppermint tea in front of Arizona….sighing loudly and happily as she deliberately took a long sip of her own mug of coffee as she sat back down next to Arizona.

Wrinkling her nose as she looked at her own mug and staring back at Callie as her wife again moaned appreciatively as she took another sip of her coffee Arizona frowned. "Hey? What gives?"

Callie looked at her and blinked innocently. "Oh Arizona honey…haven't you read the studies? Coffee can have an impact when your pregnant…can be _sooooo_ bad for the baby…best avoid it sweetie…I made you some nice peppermint tea to settle your tummy….and later today I will go to the shop…get some nice apple juice…oh and some kale…I'm gonna make you some _yummy _smoothies to help you eat better…gotta look after you baby!"

Arizonas eyes had narrowed as she glared back at Callie. "Mean Callie…really….really mean!"

Again Callie tried to look innocent. "But baby…I'm just trying to look after you!"

The two of them sat there staring at each other, finally the edges of Callies lips turned up in a smile as she lost the battle to stay straight faced. "Sorry Arizona…but you know what they say….revenge is a dish best served cold!"

Arizona nodded and very quickly jumped up and sat in Callies lap before deftly snatching the mug of coffee from her surprised wife, and downing two big gulps before sighing happily and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, turning to look straight in to Callies big brown eyes before, with an impish smile, happily saying. "And coffee is a drink best served hot….yummy! Tad too much cream for me though babe!"

Callie couldn't resist, she brought her hand up to lock into Arizonas soft blonde curls and drag her head forward, her mouth instantly seeking her wifes, Arizona gasped as Callies tongue instsantly asked for access, her own hands coming up to tangle into her Callies raven locks. "Nope….tastes perfect to me!" Callie mumbled before pulling Arizona in for another, deeper kiss. "I love you" Callie gasped, "you know that right?"

"I know " Arizona gasped back as she wriggled on Callies lap to get closer, to deepen the kiss as her hands slipped down and latched on to the back of her wifes neck, "I know…and I…oh Callie…I love you to…so much….so much!"

"Bathtub?" Callie asked hopefully

Arizona grinned as she slid of Callies lap and pulled her wife to her feet. "Later!" she husked as she led her towards the bedroom

Callie grinned then pursed her lips and frowned a fraction before saying quickly. "Bailey knows Alex saw you naked!" But before her wife could reply Callie leaned in and stole another kiss, pushing her hands under the vest top her wife slept in, and running her fingers over soft skin before pulling her wife flush to her own body and deepening the kiss as Arizona tipped her head back and gave her more access

They were both naked before they fell on the bed, Callie having quickly helped her wife shed her prosthetic and chuckling as it had stayed standing up as Callie more or less lifted Arizona up and out of it before the two of them had tumbled onto the soft mattress. "Did I hear you mention…" Callie murmured as she lowered her lips down Arizonas neck and trailed down her chest bone, "that there are certain….parts of you…" she slowly licked at a taught erect nipple and smirked at the sharp intake of breath it caused her wife to take…. "that are more…." she repeated the action on the other breast and chuckled softly as her wife gasped her name…."sensitive!"

"God yes!"

"Hmmmmm?" Callie softly trailed her hand up Arizonas side…and across….rubbing the back of her hand gently across Arizonas breasts before softly cupping them and allowing her fingers to gently massage the warm soft mounds as her mouth gently sucked on each nipple in turn. With a smile of triumph she felt Arizona already starting to come undone. "So sensitive!" she whispered, before setting to work on sending her wife completely over the edge

Later, as they soaked in their tub, both relaxed and languid, Arizona finally turned to Callie, her eyebrow raised in shock as she gasped…"Wait! BAILEY! You told Bailey that Alex saw me _naked_!"

Callie grinned and slowly lowered herself into the soft fragranced water until she was fully submerged and safe….at least for a little while!

[xx]

They had spent two days just sleeping, and talking…talking and sleeping…and in between making love or just holding each other as emotions threatened to rip them apart. Arizona still had no memory of the events in San Francisco…but had finally accepted that her worst fear had come true…and with that acceptance had come feelings of guilt and remorse. How could she have been so stupid? So trusting? So naïve? Why hadn't she known? Why hadn't she stopped it? Each time she asked those questions Callie had held her and reassured her…it was not her fault…she hadn't done anything wrong…she hadn't been able to stop it. That was all she could do…hold her wife….and tell her over and over again…it was not her fault. Yet still…Arizona felt….shame…she felt dirty…she felt used….she felt….lost. Callie was her anchor….her rock…and from her she had pulled the strength to get dressed…to face the world again…so today….today she was back at work….and ready to be Dr Arizona Robbins…bad ass Head of Peds and power house board member of Grey Sloan Memorial…and not a victim…not broken…today….she came out fighting again….she knew that there were going to be mountains to climb ahead of her…but today…today she was coming back….and as she held tightly on to her wifes hand as they rode the elevator up to the Attendings lounge she took a deep steadying breath and smiled brightly…ready to face the world, one step at a time.

She saw Alex as soon as she stepped out onto the Peds Ward…he gave a small smile and nodded, briefly murmured welcome back, before handing her a stack of charts and filling her in on three new admissions. She was grateful he was keeping their normal routine, keeping it…professional. She needed that. She needed just one day of…normal. Somehow, Alex knew that… and so with a small wink he closed the last chart and muttered. "I'm a freakin' rockstar, you know that right? I can run this place just as well as you boss!"

"oh you can huh?" she chuckled as she turned to walk to her office. "So…are the staff rotas for the next two weeks done? And the OR rota? Oooh, and the outpatient appointments booked and covered?" She glanced over her shoulder and saw him standing there looking back at her with a slightly sheepish grin. "Thought not!" she chuckled as she carried on walking, sighing loudly as she reached her office and leaned against the door to click it closed. She sucked in a deep breath and brought her hand to her tummy. "Easy" she whispered to herself, "easy!" She headed over to her desk, and spent the next hour doing the urgent paperwork, casually skimming through the stuff that could wait.

Glancing at her watch she headed off to the first of her three scheduled surgeries…grabbing a coffee on the way, frowning as Alex spotted her and grabbed it off her with a wink a smile. "Callies orders!" he muttered handing her a bottle of water and a granola didn't argue, instead she had made a show of taking a big bite of the bar as she stepped in the elevator, as soon as the door closed though she tucked the rest of the thing in her pocket and grimaced as she forced herself to swallow the bite already taken. As soon as she got to the OR changing room, she headed to the coffee machine kept there…and just as she finished preparing her coffee just the way she liked it, she closed her eyes to take the first delicious mouthful….only to be startled by a small polite cough coming from the side of her. She glanced to her side, and gave a small smile as she found herself staring back at Miranda Bailey. "Hi!" she said brightly

Miranda didn't say anything, she merely stepped forward…and took the coffee cup from Arizonas hand.

"Aw, c'mon!" Arizona gasped. "She got to you to?"

"She? You mean Callie right?" Miranda asked as she started to drink Arizonas coffee. "No…**she** didn't get to me…you got to me…you! Passing out in the OR…drinking coffee which you know isn't good for you….planning 3 surgeries on your first day back when you should be…be….taking it easy!"

"Taking it easy? Miranda…you and I know I'm not ill….I'm…"

"Anaemic! And…and you passed out!" Bailey frowned and looked back at her as she said, "and not taking good enough care of yourself! You have to…you have to look after yourself ok…?"

Arizona nodded and gave a small smile back. "Ok" she said quietly

"Promise me!" Miranda asked softly

Again Arizona smiled as she nodded. "I promise…I promise"

"Then…what are you standing there for….sooner you get into the OR, the sooner you van get home to that wife of your and just….relax!"

With a mock salute Arizona grinned and whispered. "Yes boss!"

"I'm gonna be keeping my eye on you!"

Surprising both of them Arizona leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Baileys cheek, before walking off and heading to her OR…chuckling to herself as she took a quick sip of coffee from the cup she had deftly grabbed from Bailey. "Robbins!" she heard the other woman call out….but Arizona kept walking.

The rest of the day had gone quickly and smoothly. The first two surgeries had been simple and routine, and done before lunch. The last surgery wasn't scheduled for another two hours, and was again…routine, so Arizona planned to meet Callie for lunch then head back to her office for another round of paperwork. Her plans were interrupted though when she was paged to ER. Stepping into chaos Arizona headed to the desk and spoke to Owen. "School bus versus drunk driver…walking wounded are going to Seattle Pres and County…we're getting the main causalities"

Instantly Arizona went into full alert as she calculated how many rooms her ward had left, how many patients could be moved or discharged to take any incoming. "Do we have any clue as to numbers?Injuries?"

"We have at least eight kids coming here that I know of….the bus was full….car was speeding when it hit…flipped the bus over" Owen told her as they walked to the main triage area. "So…what do you need me to do Robbins?"

She glanced around and sighed. "We're already busy! And this isn't from the bus?"

Hunt shook his head and sighed. "Nope, just a busy day!"

With a shake of her head Arizona again scrunched up her face as she looked around. "Ok, ok…can we move the walking wounded from cubicles into the Clinic….? Get a triage set up in the cubicle area…best try and clear the ORS…can cancel my procedure for a start, and Karevs to….I'll need him down here…oh, and alert the blood banks…little humans bleed out fast!"

"Page Ortho to?"

"Goes without saying!" she said with a small grin

"You up to this Robbins?" Owen asked as he looked closely at her

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked quickly

Hunt blushed before stuttering. "Well…you passed out in the OR…Webber thought it was some sort of virus…you were laid low for two days and…"

She waved her hand at hi to stop and gave him a bright smile as she nodded. "It's fine, I'm fine…so…come on….let's move!"

With a smile and a nod Owen raced off to act on her instructions, Arizona was just getting ready to step outside to meet the first ambulance when Callie came racing over to her. "Before you say anything" Arizona said quickly, "I feel fine…so don't worry, and don't make a fuss…I can do this…it's my job…and I'm fine"

Callie just nodded and chewed on her bottom lip before reaching out to rest her hand on her arm. "I know that baby, I know….but I was on my way to see you before the page went off…Arizona…Robyn rang me…she wants to come over…to talk about her appointments…her scans and so on"

"Oh" Arizona muttered as she nodded a fraction. "Right…yeah….Robyn"

"Arizona…"

Turning quickly Arizona pulled Callie to ne side and took both of her hands in hers as she whispered. "Callie…this doesn't change anything ok? Robyn…she is carrying our child…_your child_….our baby…that hasn't changed…it hasn't. Callie…I want this child….I want it so very much…nothing else changes that. The chance to hold your baby in my arms….to raise your child…**our **child…I want that Callie…I do…"

"But…"

"So ring Robyn back…tell her to come over tomorrow…and we'll talk…we'll plan and we'll check…and we'll go to the scans with her and we'll do everything we said we were going to do…and more. Nothing has changed Callie. Nothing!"

Callies eyes dropped briefly to Arizonas stomach as she whispered. "No…everything has changed"

With a small shake of her head Arizona briefly bent to kiss her wife as she whispered. "That's our child she is carrying Callie…ours…THAT hasn't changed…."

"But…."

The wail of the ambulance siren had Arizona pull free of Callies hold…as she made her way to the doors she called back. "Call Robyn…and Callie…..Nothing has changed!"

Callie stood there and watched for a few seconds before whispering to herself. "I wish I believed you…I wish I did"


	10. Chapter 10

Arizona was exhausted. She had spent nearly ten hours dealing with the fall out from the school bus crash…had been in the OR for four surgeries…doing the hard work on two of them before leaving Karev to finish off and rushing out to the next OR and the next emergency surgery. She had been called to two further consultations before going in to her last surgery of the night, and as she stood in the scrub room preparing she couldn't help but close her eyes and moan softly as her leg throbbed and the muscles between her shoulders and in the small of her back burnt in protest of their marathon day. She was focusing so hard on trying to push the pain out of her mind, that she didn't hear the doors open behind her or the mildly annoyed sigh of her wife as she walked over to her. She gave a small jump as warm firm hands suddenly started to gently massage her shoulders, before a pair of soft warm lips planted a delicate kiss on the back of her neck, just below her scrub cap. "Hey baby" she murmured as she felt Callies arms rest on her hips

"Arizona, you look exhausted!" Callie whispered as she shook her head a fraction. "You shouldn't be pushing yourself like this honey!"

With a sigh Arizona let her head drop back before she turned to look sideways at her wife. "Callie…don't!"

"What?"

"Don't fuss!"

"Arizona…."

"NO CALLIE!" Arizona shrugged free of Callies arms and stepped back. "I'm fine…I can do this…just don't…don't fuss…I don't want you treating me any differently…I don't want you…you…"

"Caring?"

Arizona gave another soft sigh as she looked up into Callies sad brown eyes. "Not what I meant baby"

"Because, that would be impossible Arizona…I care about you…I love you"

With a slight tilt of the head and a small smile. "I know Callie…but I'm a big girl…I can take care of myself!"

"Have you eaten?" Callie asked quickly. "When did you last sit down? How is your pain…your leg? Have you taken any pain killers?"

"Callie….Callie….relax…please" Arizona reached up and stroked her wifes cheek

"You'll have to scrub again now!" Callie said weakly as she tilted her head to nuzzle Arizonas warm hand

"So…I have to scrub in again" Arizona whispered as she stepped closer to Callie before leaning in to tenderly kiss her wife

"Mmmmm" Callie murmured softly before stepping back a fraction and looking at her wife with a small shake of her head. "Nice try Dr Robbins….but you haven't distracted me…._when did you eat?"_

Arizona glanced at the clock above them and frowned. "Oh…uhm….breakfast?" She grimaced as she braced herself for Callies response

"Breakf….BREAKFAST! Arizonaaaaaaaa!"

"I know, I know…I'm sorry….but ya know….it has been kinda busy!" Arizona gave a small shrug. "Little humans needing surgery don't come in just on business hours ya know!"

"Uh hmmm….and little humans needing surgery won't GET surgery if their super awesome doctor is passed out on the OR floor!"

"Oh please…one time Callie….it happened one time!" Arizona tried to make a playful face, but just then her residual limb decided to object to the long hours she had been standing, so her smile quickly turned to a grimace.

"Fine….fine!" Callie said, not failing to notice the pain in her wifes eyes. "It happened once…but Arizona…the reason…uhm….the reason it happened…is still there…and you not eating…that just makes it twice as bad!"

"What do you want me to do Callie…just tell the OR staff to chill out for twenty minutes or so while I pop to the cafeteria?"

Just then both woman looked up as Miranda Bailey came trotting into the scrub room carrying a brown paper bag. "Do you KNOW how many health and safety protocols this breaks Torres?" she grunted as she slammed the bag into Arizonas hands "Jeez… years of college and med school…then years of residency and what am I….? A damn delivery girl!"

Arizona had already tuned out as a delicious smell wafted up from the bag…quickly opening it she inhaled deeply before peeping in and grinning as she spotted the quarter-pounder. With a delighted yelp she reached in and quickly unwrapped it before taking a big bite. Chewing happily she spotted the cup in Mirandas hand and looked hopefully at it….smirking as with a sigh the shorter woman handed it her and grimaced as Arizona promptly took a large slurp of the milkshake….even though she had just taken a second bite of the burger. "Funkth Muruduh" she tried to say as she took another bite….one more and the burger was gone, and both Callie and Miranda were staring at her in amazement. "What?" Arizona asked quickly as she took the last slurp of milkshake…."I was hungry!"

"D'ya think!" Callie said with a small laugh. "Right, well…my surgeries have finished…."

"Mine to!" said Bailey quickly

"I have Wilson checking my post ops ….." Callie added before Bailey cut in with, "And I have Edwards"

"So" Callie smiled brightly…"you have two new asssitings!"

Arizonas eyebrows shot up as she looked at both of them and then chuckled. "Seriously? I mean Callie….this isn't an Ortho case…and Bailey, you look even more exhausted than I do!"

"That's cos I had to go get someone a burger!" Miranda said shooting a small glare at her before adding; "besides…I have done Peds surgery before….I know what I'm doing!"

"And although I am an Ortho Goddess…I did do a full surgical residency…so I can assist…I know what I'm doing Arizona….besides…it's all hands on deck…so…no arguing…we're helping!"

Arizona threw her hands up in surrender and chuckled. "Okay, okay…so…not arguing! Have you seen the patients charts?" she asked as she turned and started to scrub in, smiling as her wife and Bailey joined her at the sinks

"We have" Bailey stated, all business now. "I am your first assist as there is damage to the spleen and a severe liver lac…so guess you will be dealing with them and I am gonna help…."

"Whilst I, as second assist, will be dealing with the deep laceration to the right calf and left thigh. X-rays show no broken bones, but the lacerations are deep and there could be nerve damage as well as arterial damage…so I have already ordered up extra blood units in case the surgery starts a haemorrhage…be prepared right?!" Callie said as she shook off the excess water and reached for the sterile towels

Arizona looked at the two of them and nodded as she fastened on her surgical mask. "Ok ladies….let's do this!"

The three of them walked confidently into the OR, instantly switching into full surgeon mode…. It wasn't until their surgery was nearly complete that Arizona took a minute to look up, smiling as she caught Callie glancing at her at the same time. "You know what ladies?" she asked with a grin. "We make a damn fine team….damn fine. Freakin' AWESOME in fact!"

"Well what did you expect?" Bailey chuckled, "we are the best …so working together…we are the dream team….we are the Dream Girls of Grey Sloan….oh yeah…I could so be Beyoncé!" And with that Miranda had them all chuckling as she started to sing

_Listen to the song here in my heart  
A melody I start but can't complete  
Listen to the sound from deep within  
It's only beginning  
To find release_

Oh,  
The time has come  
For my dreams to be heard  
They will not be pushed aside and turned  
Into your own  
All cause you won't  
Listen...

_Listen,  
I am alone at a crossroads  
I'm not at home in my own home  
And I've tried and tried  
To say what's on my mind  
You should have known  
Oh,  
Now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what you made of me  
I followed the voice you gave to me  
But now I gotta find my own._

You should have listened  
There is someone here inside  
Someone I thought had died  
So long ago

Oh I'm screaming out, and my dreams will be heard  
They will not be pushed aside or worked  
Into your own  
All cause you won't  
Listen...

I don't know where I belong  
But I'll be moving on  
If you don't...  
If you won't...

...listen to the song here in my heart  
A melody I've started but I will complete  
Oh,  
Now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what you've made of me  
I followed the voice you think you gave to me  
But now I gotta find my own,  
My own.

Arizona and Callie were both stood staring at her, but suddenly Arizona yelled. "WOW…Bailey, quite a voice there….you've been holding out on us! So…you think you're the lead here huh?"

"I aint sayin' that" Bailey said, glad that her mask was hiding her smirk, "but ya know…talent will out!"

"So they say" Arizona chuckled….."but it really is the Dream Girls in here cos you know…Callie…she is a bit of a Diva with the old vocals to!"

"I am not a Diva Arizona!" Callie gave a small laugh, "I just….I just like singing…and whilst Bailey there wasn't….bad….I …."

"Wasn't bad?" Bailey looked up and glared at her over her mask. "Torres…child….I was amazing!"

"Nyeh…you were…good….yeah….you were good" Callie said quietly with a shrug. "I'll…admit that"

"Good?" Miranda huffed and glared again. "Good? Like you could do better?"

"Uh oh!" Arizona chuckled glancing up quickly at her lead scrub nurse…"Dream Girls meets ER!"

The nurse chuckled, stopping quickly as both Bailey and Callie looked sharply at her

Callie cleared her throat and said politely. "I just meant…that is a difficult song to sing…and you…you didn't hit any major bum notes…stayed in tune…it was good…yeah!"

"Like I said" Baileys glare narrowed as she shifted slightly, "like to hear YOU do better!"

"Uhm….ok" Callie said brightly. "Now…let's see…what other show stopper was there…oh yeah….Arizona….I want you to listen to this one….cos oh….uhm….well….you know how much it means to us!"

Arizonas eyes narrowed s she glanced at Callie, she wasn't aware that any of the Dream Girls soundtrack had even made it on to either of their music lists….so why….and then Callie started to sing, and Arizona felt the jolt of electricity charge through her, the one she always got listening to her wife sing….but this time…this time the warm glow made her cheeks flush and her breath catch slightly as she listened to what her wife was telling her.

_...And I am telling you  
I'm not going.  
You're the best man I'll ever know.  
There's no way I could ever go.  
No, no, there's no way...  
No, no, no, no way I'm living without you.  
I'm not living without you-  
I don't wanna be free.  
I'm staying!  
I'm staying!  
And you, and you...  
You're gonna love me.  
You're gonna love me!_

_And I am telling you  
I'm not going.  
Even though the rough times are showing  
There's just no way...there's no way!  
We're part of the same place.  
We're part of the same time.  
We both share the same blood.  
We both have the same mind._

_And time to time we've had so much to share.  
No, no, no, no, no, no!  
I'm not waking up tomorrow morning, uh-uh,  
And finding that there's nobody there!  
Darlin', there's no way  
No, no, no, no way I'm living without you.  
I'm not living without you.  
You see, there's just no way  
There's no way!_

_(Please don't go away from me...  
Stay with me! Stay with me!  
Stay, stay and hold me...  
Stay, stay and hold me...  
Please, hold me-I know you can!  
Try it, mister...try it mister!  
I know, I know, I know, I know, oh, yes, I know you can...)_

_Tear down the mountains!  
Yell, scream and shout!  
Well you can say what you want,  
I'm not walking out.  
Dam all the rivers,  
Push, strike and kill.  
I'm not gonna leave ya,  
There's no way I will..._

_And I am telling you  
I'm not going.  
You're the best man I'll ever know  
There's no way I can ever, ever go  
No, no, no, no way!  
No, no, no, no way I'm living without you.  
Oh!  
I'm not living without ya,  
Not living without ya...  
I don't wanna, I don't wanna be free.  
I'm staying!  
I'm staying...  
And you,  
And you,  
And you,  
You're gonna love me!  
You're gonna love me!  
Yes, you are...  
Ooh, ooh love me.  
Ooh, ooh, ooh love me.  
Love me.  
Love me.  
Love me.  
Love me!  
You're gonna love  
Me!_

__  
For several long seconds the only sound in the OR was the clang of instruments being replaced onto trays, and the beep of monitors. With their jobs done the nurses and the anaesthetist were staring at both Callie and Arizona. But it was Bailey who finally broke the silence with. "Damn…okay….so you can sing Torres…you can really sing….uhm….Boki?"

The older woman shook her head slightly as she snapped out of the daydream she had been having of her husband since Dr Torres had started singing. "Uh….yes Dr Bailey?"

"Soon as we get out of here…can you page Dr Warren….have him meet me in On Call Room 7?"

Arizona sniggered, but stopped as she caught Baileys eyes. So bit her bottom lip slightly as she tried to hold back the smirk she knew would show even over her mask, instead she concentrated in finishing the last suture before declaring. "Ladies…we are finished….and it has ben a real pleasure to work with you tonight…very….entertaining!"

Boki chuckled as she stepped forward to finish dressing the wound Arizona had just closed up, Arizona looked at her quickly and winked. "But…Dr Robbins…" Boki said quietly, "we didn't get to hear _you _sing!"

Arizona laughed and glanced between Bailey and her wife. "You're kidding right? With these two and their skills? Nobody should be subjected to my singing!"

It was Callies turn to laugh as she cam to stand next to Arizona…using her body to block her in place as she waited for Bailey to step over and join them. "Well…apart from the fact that my wife has a great singing voice Boki…surgery is finished so….I guess there is only one song we can scrub out to…right Miranda?"

"Right" Bailey said, her eyes twinkling as she nudged Arizona gently with her hips …."Come on girl…remember…we're the Dream Girls….even if it's only for….hmmm? Come on….you can do it….!"

"Fine!" Arizona hissed knowing that it could be the only way she got away from the table….then she chuckled and nodded…"FINE!" And she started them off as the three of them walked slowly to the sinks to scrub out …singing all the way…

_I've got one night only  
One night only  
That's all I have to spare  
One night only  
Let's not pretend you care_

_I've got one night only  
One night only  
Come on, we better come on  
One night only  
We only have 'til dawn  
(We only have 'til dawn)  
We only have 'til dawn  
(We only have 'til dawn!)  
One night only  
One night only_

_One night only (Oh)  
One night only (Yeah-yeah)_

_One night only (Come on, come on)  
One night only (Come on, come on)  
You and I will be running out of time!_

They were still laughing as they stumbled out of the scrub room. "Oh that was fun!" Arizona exclaimed as she pushed her hair back. "I was so….so tired…really flagging…but you two going all American Idol in the OR…just lifted the energy in there…so….thank you….both of you…you were both…Stars….Superstars!"

"You'd better believe it!" Miranda grinned glancing down as her phone buzzed. Reading the text she gave a small grin and muttered…"I uh….gotta go!"

"Uhm hmmm" Callie gave a sly smile…"Give Ben your…..uhm…our best will ya!"

"Bite me!" Bailey hissed as she went to walk away

"Ooh….save the dirty talk for Ben" Callie smirked, her eyebrow quirking up as she felt her Arizona snaking an arm around her waist. She turned to look at her and gave a small gasp as instantly her lips were met with her wifes as Arizona used her other hand to gently latch around the back of Callies neck and pulling her closer still

Arziona smiled as she kissed her wife, pulling back to whisper. "The on call room on my ward will be empty…and I really…._really_ could use a nap…my wife will be so cross with me if I don't lie down soon"

"She will!" Callie nodded a fraction, still not breaking the kiss, "she really will!"

"Mmmmm" Arizona moaned as Callies hand snaked under the back of her scrubs. "Callie!" she gasped…."room….now…."

Pulling back Callie looked down and saw the way her wife was looking at her…swallowing quickly before giving her slow smirk she grabbed at Arizonas hand and led them quickly to the elevator…as soon as the doors slid closed Arizona found herself pinned to the elevator wall as Callies tongue plunged into her mouth and her hips pushed against her. They jumped apart as they felt the elevator stop, and quickly rushed to the on call room, slamming the door shut behind them and quickly locking it after making sure it was empty….then quickly shedding their clothes and falling onto the small bed together. Their hands were all over ach other, their mouths exploring each others bodies and pushing each other to their boundaries. As their passion peaked simultaneously all that could be heard was the desperate gasps for breath as they both tried to recover.

"Good God!" Callie chuckled. "What the f….? WOW!"

"I know!" Arizona chuckled back. "What was that?!"

"Awesome, amazing….unbelievable…..did I mention awesome?" Callie gave a deep contented sigh. "I mean…oh my God Arizona…!"

"What? Me?! Oh no….that was entirely you Calliope…you practically took me in the elevator!" Arizona said with a small laugh, her breathing still ragged

"Oh no dearest wife of mine…..YOU started it…practically had your hands in my scrubs outside the OR in the corridor!"

Suddenly Arizona stopped laughing and leaning up on one elbow looked directly at her wife when she whispered. "You started it in the OR….when you sang for me. Did you mean it Callie….di you really mean it?"

Callie reached up to stroke Arizonas cheek as she smiled gently and whispered back. "I am telling you….I'm not going…I mean it Arizona…I do. All the talking we've done these past two days, all the words we've said to one another, and I knew that a part of you still believed that I wanted to run away….that you were…preparing for me to run. But baby….I love you, I have always loved you….and I will love…." She rested her hand lightly on Arizonas tummy…"anyone who comes into our lives…because it doesn't matter to me how that baby came to be….I don't hate the baby because of what it's father did to you…I love the baby…because it is _yours_….it is a part of _you_…. ! Don't you see Arizona…I love every part of you, everything about you….and the idea of having your child to raise…amazes me!"

"But Robyn….is carrying your child….our child!" Arizona said, her eyes never leaving Callies. "We planned it, we planned it together, we did….everything together…this was our dream….the child Robyn is carrying is our dream…this…." she placed her hand on top of where Callies rested, "this wasn't our plan….this wasn't something we did together…it wasn't something we wanted…it wasn't something good ….how can you love this child as much as the one Robyn is carrying? How…how can I? Callie…I don't…..i don't know if….if…."

Callie propped herself up on her elbow and reached out to softly stroke Arizonas shoulder. What are you saying my love?"

Arizona gave a soft whimper. "I don't know…if I can have this child! Knowing what he did to me…knowing how this child was….was….conceived….I don't know if…if I can ever look at this child and not think of how…how it got here….I don't know…if I can love this child…Callie…I…I don't know if I can!"

"Oh Arizona!" Callie sighed deeply and pulled her wife down into her arms and lay back pulling her tightly to her. " It is not the childs fault…and you know that….you do!"

Arizona gave a small sib. "Of course I do….and I …I hate myself for thinking like this…but Callie….i can't help it…I can't. I want so much….to be a mom again…I was so excited….I AM so excited…Robyn is carrying our child and they will look like you and Sofia….and this one…she placed her hand against her tummy…will look different…because it IS different….it's different!"

Callie shook her head a fraction. "It will look like you….it will look like its mom…and it will be beautiful…just like its mom….and I will spoil it rotten, and be twisted around its little finger…cos it will have your eyes, and your dimples….and I will be crazy head over heals in love with it…just like I am with its mommy…."

"And if it doesn't look like that….if it looks like…Sco….like its father?"

"I will STILL be crazy head over heals in love with it….because it is a part of you…..and like I said before…I love _every_ part of you….every part"

"I'm scared!" Arizona said weakly

"Me to baby" Callie said with a small grin

"Three….three is a lot!" Arizona whispered as she snuggled closer to Callie

"Hmmm….yeah…." with a small chuckle Callie muttered, "good job there isn't twins in your family!"

Arizona sat bolt upright and hissed. "Oh my GOD!"

"Wha….what?" Callie asked as she struggled to sit up to

"Callie…there IS twins in my family….a while lotta twins! My mom is a twin….mt Grandfather was…a twin…lots of my cousins are….are…."

"Twins?"

"Oh….crap…..oh….perfect….just….perfect!"

Callie shook her head a fraction then smirked. "Life with you Arizona Robbins….is never dull!" She went to lie back down and yelped "Ouch!" as her wife lightly slapped her

"Still wanna stick around Torres? If there are FOUR of them?"

Callie chuckled as she pulled her wife to lie back down in her arms….and gently started to sing….

_I'm not walking out.  
Dam all the rivers,  
Push, strike and kill.  
I'm not gonna leave ya,  
There's no way I will..._

_And I am telling you  
I'm not going.  
You're the best __**woman**__ I'll ever know  
There's no way I can ever, ever go  
No, no, no, no way!  
No, no, no, no way I'm living without you.  
Oh!  
I'm not living without ya,  
Not living without ya...  
I don't wanna, I don't wanna be free.  
I'm staying!  
I'm staying...  
And you,  
And you,  
And you,  
You're gonna love me!  
You're gonna love me!  
_

"Corny Torres!" Arizona muttered sleepily

"Love you Robbins!" Callie smirked as they both drifted off to sleep, tightly wrapped in each others arms


	11. Chapter 11

They had slept for an hour in the on call room, their bodies totally wrapped around each other. They could have stayed there longer, but the sound of Arizonas pager cut through the silence of the room and had them both instantly jolting awake. "Dammit" Arizona muttered as she looked at the small screen…."it's the little boy from the other night…the drunk driver that drove through the house" She stood up and dressed as quickly as she could, smiling as Callie passed her the various articles of clothing that had been thrown across the room

"The kid that had his leg amputated?" Callie asked as she bent down to help her wife fasten her prosthetic in place

"Yeah" Arizona gave a small frown, "he lost so much blood, I guess it isn't a surprise we are having problems now" She bent down and quickly pecked Callie on the cheek before heading out. "Don't forget to get Sofia from Merediths, and it's our turn to have Zola and Bailey tonight…"

"What time will you be home?" Callie called out quickly just before the door clicked closed.

With a small grin Arizona popped her head back around the door and said. "As soon as I can…but don't wait up honey….love you!" And with that she turned away, closing the door behind her

"Urgh!" Callie growled in frustration as she lay back down on the small cot. Her wife was determined to keep pushing herself. Callie worried about her at the best of times, but now….now there were…._other_ considerations, and it was up to her to come up with a plan to make Arizona realise that she would have to start slowing down…a careful plan that wouldn't have the hot headed peds whizz feeling ….fussed over. "Urgh!" Callie yelled again, before finally climbing out of bed and getting herself dressed. She glanced at her watch, it was only 7.30am, she wasn't due at Merediths until 10.00, so she had time to go home, grab a quick shower and change. Arizona was due to finish around 2.30pm, and then the two of them had the rest of the weekend off…albeit babysitting the Shepherds kids…they alternated now as Derek worked in DC during the week, so weekends were precious to him and Meredith…so Callie and Arizona would take the kids one weekend…then the weekend after next they would all send Sofia to Meredith …worked even better if there was time off involved. And it also served to remind her just how much she really missed Mark!

Callie had reached her car and was just about to get in when she heard someone walking over to her. She smiled as she saw it was Richard Webber. "Chief!" Callie couldn't help it…the Chief maybe Owen Hunt now…but to her…it was always Richard who owned the title.

"Torres!" he smiled as he came to stand in front of her. "Came over to see how Robbins is feeling, hear she was back at work today…and in the OR!"

"Uh yeah….no holding her back, you know that!" Callie grinned, "but yeah…she is feeling fine!"

"Her results show she is still anaemic, we really need to find out why…"

"Yeah" Callie cut in quickly, "we are uh, planning on making an appointment…with our family practitioner"

Webber frowned and shook his head. "Well, not much point in that when the hospital has all the facilities to run tests and fully check her out!"

"Think Arizona has had her fill of hospitals as a patient Richard!" Callie said with a small smile, "she maybe more….comfortable with our own doctor!"

Again Webber frowned. "They'll just refer her to us…may as well cut out the middle man!"

Callie nodded and muttered. "I'll ask her…tonight"

"Make sure you do….hate to think there is any kind of….underlying issue, but if there is…sooner we catch it…sooner we can fix it!"

"Fix it….yeah" Callie tilted her head a fraction and whispered. "Right!"

Just then they hear the unmistakable giggle of Miranda Bailey. Turning around Callie smiled as she saw her friend and her husband, Ben Warren, walking hand in hand towards their car. "Yo BCB!" Callie called out with a giggle of her own. "Beyonce? She should be worried girl!"

Miranda chuckled as she gave a small bow before calling back. "Aint got nuthin on you Torres…you're good ….damn good!"

"Oh ya know it!" Torres winked and added, "I'm not a bad singer either!"

Miranda just glared before nudging Ben in the ribs as he couldn't hold back his laughter

Webber chuckled and asked Ben. "Have you heard about your wife and Torres here…along with Robbins…? They turned their OR into Karaoke bar!"

Callie gasped theatrically and placed her hand on her chest. "Karaoke?! How dare you!"

The two men laughed as Ben said. "Yeah…I heard…but not from Miranda…the nurses talk ya know…a lot! Seems it was quite a show in there!"

Bailey gave a small huff and pursed her lips. "We were all tired…and it….lifted the energy levels…it was a one off, that's all!"

"So did you do the Beyoncé booty shakes or shouldn't I ask?" Webber grinned

"There was no shaking of the booty….the bootocks remained perfectly still until I had finished my surgery…we sang…that's all!"

"Uh huh" Again Webber grinned. "well you should know…Avery is thinking of having a staff talent night for the next big fund raiser….and you three are top of his list"

"Aw hell to the no" Bailey sputtered before giving another deep huff and turning to walk on the their car, her husband chuckling as she started muttering to herself

Webber looked at Callie and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. With a low chuckle Callie quickly shook her head, pointed at Bailey and stuttered. "What she said!" before climbing quickly into her car and waving to Richard as she started the engine and drove off as quickly as she could.

[xx]

Callie sighed as she looked at her watch again. 4.30pm…Arizona should have been home nearly two hours ago! She smiled as Sofia brought her a plastic teacup and tugged at her Mammas trouser leg to get her full attention. "Is that for me?" Callie asked as she crouched down to take the cup as it was thrust upwards. "Why thank you!" she smiled as Sofia nodded emphatically

"Dink it Mama!" Sofia said with a small stamp of her foot

"You mean _drink_ it Sofia…and do not stamp your foot with me young lady…your mommy and I have told you about that" Callie tried to scold her daughter, but the face she was pulling and the way she had her arms folded over her chest as she stared back at her…made it almost impossible to keep her face straight…she was such a perfect mix of herself and Arizona…and not always their best traits! At nearly four years of age, she was stubborn, wilful and opinionated…but also kind, smart…and funny….very funny. But still…Callie had to be tough so…"Sofia, what should you say when giving somebody a drink?"

"Don't slurp!" the little girl replied with her eyes wide

Callie bit her bottom lip and gave a small nod as she pulled the little girl nearer. "That to smart girl…but….how about…_drink this please_?"

Sofia looked at her mother and gave a small shake f her head. But I don't wanna drink it Mama…I want YOU to drink it!"

"I'd give up if I were you" came a welcome voice from behind, just before some equally welcome hands came to rest on Callies hips and soft lips grazed her cheek as she was pulled back to nestle against her wifes soft body

"Momma!" Sofia cried out as she flung her self at her mothers right leg, nearly knocking Arizona off balance, it was only because she had already wrapped her arms around Callie that she managed to stay upright

"Sofia!" Callie scolded softly, "what did you forget?"

Instantly Sofia stepped back and looked up at Arizona. "Sorry Momma…I forgot…I'm too big to run at you now!"

Arizona smiled as she stepped away from Callie and bent down slightly before scooping Sofia up and hugging her. "No matter how big you get though baby girl….Momma will always want yur hugs….never forget that…ok?"

"Ok" Sofia nodded as she rested her head against her Mommas shoulder. Suddenly her eyes fell on the plastic teacup in Callies hand and she began to wriggle free. "I made tea for yous …..Mamma say you need looking after cos you worked so hard looking after all the sick little boys and girls and making them better…so….I make you tea…and you drink it!"

Arizona chuckled s she let her daughter back down to the floor, the little girl turned to race back to her den to fetch another cup when she caught her Mamas eye and quickly turned to look back at Arizona before saying, in her best grown up voice, "Don't slurp!"

"What!" Arizona laughed as her tiny whirlwind of a daughter ran out of earshot.

Callie reached over and pulled Arizona back into her arms. "Yeah….sorry about that" she muttered, "I was trying to remind her of her manners….ya know…please….thank you kinda thing…but somehow…she remembered that first!"

"Uh huh….probably cos I say it to you all the time!"

Callie pulled back and glanced sideways at her wife. I do not slurp! EVER!"

"Uh huh!"

"I _don't!_!"

Arizona reached up to gently pinch Callies cheek, grinning as she whispered. "If you say so baby….but you DO always remember to say thank you!"

Callie grinned back and winked. "Oh yeah…always!" And with that she pulled Arizona back into her arms and kissed her gently as her wife smiled against her lips.

The kiss was just getting interesting when Sofia came running back into the room with the new cup for Arizona. Seeing what her mommies were doing she stopped in her tracks and put her hands on her hips as she told them. "We just can't leave you two alone for a minute!"

Both her mommies gasped as they turned to look at their daughter, both chuckling at the look they were getting from the almost four. "I feel like I have just been caught making out by my dad!" Arizona chuckled

"Where did she get that from!?" Callie gasped. Laughing as they both looked at each other and said at the same time…"BAILEY!"

[xx]

Sofia had chatted all through the afternoon, her volume increasing as Meredith dropped off Zola and Bailey. Finally, it had been bed time…and as Callie walked back into their lounge after settling the chatterboxes down for the night, she smiled to herself as she noticed her wife curled up on the sofa fast asleep. She walked over and picked up a soft fleece blanket before sitting down next to her, gently lifting Arizonas head onto her lap so she could stroke the wild soft curls. She studied her wife and frowned a little. The revelations of the last few days had taken a big toll on Arizona….she had barely slept, the stress of realising what had happened to her had triggered flashbacks and nightmares to the plane crash….if Callie tried to cuddle up to her wife before she was fully awake the blonde flinched, even in her sleep, and pulled away….and then there had been the times when Callie had woken to the sound of her wife crying…before she would climb out of bed and make her way to the shower…she had had four showers in one night before returning to her first day at work, almost as if she was trying to wash away any visible signs of what had happened to her.

So, Arizona wasn't sleeping, she wasn't talking, she was….switching off as if she could pretend it wasn't happening. There were some perks though….it seemed that after her showers Arizona sought another kind of distraction, of reassurance…so Callie had found herself being fully woken up in the best possible way! Things had already been improving in that area so much for them before….before San Francisco…but after…they had been ….amazing….but now Callie was worried that it was just another way for Arizona to hide from what was happening. With a small smirk Callie realised that right now…she was just fine with that…for now.

Callie sighed and rubbed the edge of her temple. Arizona already looked paler than usual, with not sleeping and everything else that triggered, working full time at a **highly **demanding job….dealing with an energetic four year old and preparing for the arrival of a new baby via their surrogate AND then finding herself pregnant…all at the same time….too much, just….too much. Callies heads was spinning and she wasn't the one who was pregnant! It was all just….too much, and Callie knew they needed some time to just…escape, to gather their thoughts….to plan and prepare. To plan…argh she thought…I forgot to call Robyn! She reached over for her phone, noticing the date as she went to switch it on before dialling out. Sofias birthday was in four weeks….which meant her and Arizona would be celebrating their wedding anniversary just four months later…maybe she could throw a surprise party for Arizona…but by then she would be over six months pregnant…would she feel like a party? She glanced at the DVD playing in the background…noticing for the first time it was Disneys Brave…and a conversation she'd had with Arizona whilst in San Francisco started to replay in her mind

"_It's nice…to be here like this….with you!" Arizona had whispered against Callies neck as they soaked in the large tub with the view of Golden Gate Park. Arizona was behind Callie, cradling her in her arms."We don't really get a chance to do this anymore…and we used to….even after Sofia came along…we used to have our weekends away!"_

_Callie nodded and sighed slightly. "That's cos we had Mark…and because after the accident you didn't…uhm…I mean it wasn't…uh"_

"_I wouldn't let you touch me…like this…not for a long time" Arizona said sadly tightening her arms around Callie. "I'm sorry…so sorry" she whispered_

"_Arizona…it's okay!" Callie said as she turned her head to look at her, startled to see the tears in her wifes eyes."I…I knew you didn't feel…comfortable…and I didn't need you to…to…."_

"_Make love to you…"_

"_To make love to me, in order for me to KNOW you loved me…I knew…I always knew" Callie said as she took Arizonas hand in hers and kissed it._

"_I treated you so badly….after the ….the crash. I was…so evil to you….I made your life hell…and yet, you stood by me….you were there for me!"_

"_Just like you were there for me after the car crash….did you ever want to leave me…after the crash?" Callie asked softly_

"_NO! No Callie….how can you aske me that!" Arizona gasped_

"_Then how can you aske me why I didn't leave you? I knew you were hurting…I knew….you were scared and confused…I just….I just didn't know…how to…how to…"_

"_Fix me?" Arizona smiled slightly as she tilted her head to look at Callie_

"_To HELP you. It was like…my Arizona was in there…somewhere…but couldn't find her way through…so I had to keep going, as if everything was ok…in the hope that one day…she would be strong enough to break through….to come back to me!"_

"_And now?"_

_Callie sat up and turned so she lay on Arizona, and brought her face so close so she could looked straight into her wifes eyes as she said. "And now…now I know THAT Arizona, the one I was waiting for….she didn't come back from the mountains….and it has taken me….a long time to accept that….and it has been painful, and tough…and I have been…so angry….but now…now I see the NEW Arizona…the woman who is stronger than ever….who has picked herself up and moved forward…and I am SO SO grateful, that she wants to move forward with me….that she still loves me….that I am NOT one of the things she felt she had to give up….no matter how hard she tried….And this new Arizona? She aint so different….she still has the same cute laugh, she still drives me crazy with her mad jokes and her weird sense of humour…and she is still a closet Disney fan….but best of all….she has the same excellent taste in women!"_

"_Yeah….Lauren was pretty nice!"_

_Callies eyes narrowed and she pushed herself up off Arizona slightly_

_Arizona winced as she saw the look of Callies face. "Too soon for that kinda joke huh?" she asked quietly_

_Callies eyes narrowed again as she slowly lowered herself back onto Arizona. "Too soon to EVER mention that womans name again!" she said as she physically shivered_

"_Sorry!" Arizona whispered. "And…not just for the lame joke! For what its worth…new and improved Arizona….loves you more than old Arizona could ever have imagined possible. You're my world Calliope Iphegenia Torres….and I intend to spend the rest of my life just proving that to you…I promise"_

_Callie sighed and nodded before lowering her head to Arizonas chest and whispering. "More nights like these would convince me!"_

_Arizona chuckled as she stroked Callies wet hair and bent to kiss the top of her head before softly muttering. "That would be good….that would be….really good. I can't remember the last time we had a holiday….everything with us happens so quickly….our life happens….so quickly….so yes Calliope….nights like these….just you and me….my idea of heaven!"_

Callie looked at the phone in her hand and then back at the DVD….she chewed at her bottom lip for several more minutes…before making her mind up and hitting speed dial. "Owen?" she said as she heard the voice at the other end. "It's Callie….I need a favour….a really….REALLY big favour!"


	12. Chapter 12

After her, surprisingly successful, conversation with Owen Hunt…Callie had rung Robyn and arranged with their surrogate to come to her and Arizonas house on Sunday for lunch. Meredith would have collected her kids by then, and it would give the three women a chance to check schedules and get their diaries synchronised…even though Callie would also have to have a little chat with Robyn privately to! When Arizona had _finally _woken up after her nap, Callie had told her about Robyns visit, and had quietly asked her "Do you want to tell her about…our news?"

Arizona had frowned then given a small shake of her head but remained silent

Callie had tried again by saying. "She won't be angry Arizona!"

"No, she probably won't…but….but how do we explain it to her? Callie…..WE went through all the right processes, jumped through all their hoops… we had interview after interview before being put I touch with her…and every time we were asked the same question, and every time….every single time Callie….I honestly said that I had NO intention of carrying a child any time soon if ever…! So, HOW Callie….how do we now explain to her…that not only **am** I carrying soon….but I'm carrying at the same freakin' time! How do I explain that?" she finished softly

"We could….we could tell her the truth?" Callie had whispered, her eyes half closed as she held her breath

Arizona had just given a soft chuckle. "We could….but…I still uhm…I…I can't Callie…not yet…please? " She had caught her breath a fraction before adding. "Please…don't make me say it…not yet!"

"Hey….hey!" Callie had pulled her into her arms. "I will NEVER make you do anything Arizona…never. And we don't have to say anything to Robyn…to anyone….not yet…not…not ever. Not about….what happened…not that. WE …we will think of something…we will…okay?"

Arizona hadn't said anything else, instead she had pulled herself closer to her wife and taken a hold of Callies shirt. Callie had settled back further on the sofa and pulled Arizona with her, they had sat like that until Callie persuaded her they would be comfier in bed…they had barely climbed under the duvet before Arizona had reached for Callie, curled in tight against her, and drifted straight off to sleep. Callie had watched her for several minutes, smiling to herself as she decided her plan was definitely a good one

[xx]

Arizona was just putting the finishing touches to her salad when she heard the front door go. Wiping her hands quickly on the towel she called out to Callie that she would get it, smiling brightly as she opened the door and ushered Robyn inside. "Hey!" she said as she sat down on the sofa next to her, "Callie will be right down, Sofia spilt ice cream AND soda all over her at the park just before we got in!"

"Ouch!" Robyn laughed. "And yet you STILL wanna go through all this again!? Are you crazy?"

"Oh…you have NO idea!" Arizona had chuckled back

Robyn grinned and gently patted her own tummy before looking at Arizona and grinning. "Well, too late to change your mind now…junior here is all yours…and on their way!"

Arizona forced her smile to widen before muttering "YAY!"

"Excited huh?" Robyn asked

"We both are!" Callie said as she walked into the lounge, grabbed Arizonas hand and sat on the sofa next to her

"Uh huh….well, when there's two of them, you won't have as much time for snuggling on the sofa together like that my little lovebirds….so make the best of it now huh!"

Callie merely grinned and shook her head. "Arizona and I will ALWAYS find time to snuggle….always!"

"Keep telling yourself that!" Robyn chuckled again

Callies arms tightened around Arizona as she merely smiled back before whispering. "We'll always find a way….promise!"

Arizona lifted her head and looked at her sideways, a small smile playing on her lips as she winked at her wife

"So" Callie said, "shall we look at dates first….or eat first?"

Robyn gave a rueful smirk. "Mind if we eat first? I swear, I don't know WHY they call it morning sickness…but I have to eat when I can WHILE I can cos I know…sooner rather than later…well…won't go into gory details but uhm…well!"

Arizona wriggled slightly in her seat and swallowed quickly, nodding as Callie caught her eye and raised an enquiring eyebrow

"I swear!" Robyn continued, "I don't usually have cravings so soon either, but I have been craving banana bread with chocolate sauce….oh, and this morning….I had scrambled egg….but decided to vamp it up with a spoonful of peanut butter in it! "

"I craved banana bread WITH peanut butter…but I had to have syrup with my scrambled egg!" Callie chuckled

Robyn nodded. "Oooh, that sounds good….gonna have to try that….hmmm, or maybe some chocolate sauce!"

"Oh…uh…..scuse me!" Arizona quickly shot to her feet before racing to the nearest bathroom. Callie gave a small smile at Robyn and whispered. "She works long hours, and ate some dodgy left over takeaway in the on call room!"

"Oh, poor thing!" Robyn looked sympathetically at the closed bathroom door. "I thought she looked a bit peaky when I walked in. You should have called me….we could have rescheduled!"

"Are you kidding?" Callie chuckled, "we have been so excited since finding out that our baby was on the way….we can't wait to get more involved…see the scans and just…do what we can!"

Robyn smiled and reached for her hand. "I know it must be frustrating for you Callie…this is your egg….your baby…it must seem strange to not be able to do much…but I promise you, I will include you in as much as I can…every step of the way….I promise, you will be involved …but without the morning sickness…and cramps….and back ache…lack of sleep…sore boobs….the weird cravings at odd times….and the heartburn that follows" Robyn started chuckling as she saw Callies eyes going wide. "Is it all coming back to you now?"

Callie gave a small smirk as she saw her wife walking towards them, hesitating as she caught the last bit of their conversation. "Oh…GOD"! Arizona squeaked as she turned right back around to head back to the bathroom

"Oops!" Robyn winked at Callie. "Timing…though I guess, in Arizonas case, it really is all coming back!"

They had finally sat down for lunch before sitting back down on the sofa to go over dates and diaries. Robyns first scan would be booked for roughly six weeks on Monday. "Though I will only just be twelve weeks gone. I was thinking of doing one at eight weeks for you, but it will be too soon to really see anything, remember Callie? I know they can check everything is as it should be right? At eight weeks, but the first is usually at 12 weeks, eight week one is more for when there have been complications on previous pregnancies ….but as this is YOUR baby, and I am a surrogate...I wondered if you would want the extra scans! Ooh, maybe…maybe later the two of you would like to consider the 4D Ultrasound? Give you a better connection? Well….that's for later discussion right! So…first scan….8 or 12 weeks….which one will it be …?"

"As you say, you have had ne previous complications….and whilst we want to be involved, we don't want to be….overbearing!" Callie said with a small smile. She glanced at Arizona who gave a small nod back "So…we can wait…twelve weeks is fine!" Callie glanced again at Arizona before adding. "A scan won't harm the baby…it's perfectly safe….but yeah, at eight weeks there is not a lot to see…just…more a case of…being safe!"

Arizona gave a small sigh and muttered. "Yeah, no need to get an 8 week scan for this one!"

"This one?" Robyn laughed. "Already planning another huh?"

Arizonas eyes went wide as she looked quickly at Callie, but before Robyn could sense anything Callie quickly laughed and said cryptically. "Who knows what the future holds huh…certainly not me!"

"But three…that would be …wow!" Robyn laughed. "BUT…well…gimme a couple of years and if…IF you're mad enough to take that on…lemme know!"

Arizona gave a tight lipped smile and muttered. "Sure…sure!"

An hour later and Robyn had gone. Arizona had finally settled Sofia to bed after her bath and reading to her. She came out to find Callie had lit several candles and put some low music on the stereo. Seeing Arizona she turned and gave a slow smile before patting the space next to her on the sofa . "C'mere" she whispered

Arizona chose instead to climb into Callies lap and wrap her arms around her neck, leaning down to softly nuzzle her nose into Callie soft silky hair.

"Baby" Callie said softly. "I've…I've uh been thinking….uhm…"

"You want me to go for a scan" Arizona muttered, not bringing her head up from Callies neck

Letting go of the breath she had been holding Callie whispered. "Yeah…I do. Arizona..you….you lost a baby….and I know that that can happen a lot…I know that…I'm a doctor. But…but where you're concerned…I'm a wife…and I'm gonna be a mamma again…so….yeah….I would….prefer it…if you would go for a scan…sooner…rather than later"

Arizona finally sat up and gently stroked Callies cheek before nodding and whispering. "Ok"

"OK? Really?" Callies eyes were wide, she had been expecting Arizona to argue

"I think….I think you're right…so...I'll uh…I'll sort something out…."

"WE'LL sort something out" Callie said as she snaked her hand around Arizonas neck. "We're in this together…all the way remember…so….we'll sort something out…I'll be there this time Arizona…no surgeries…I promise…I'm there…all the way"

Arizona nodded. "I know!" she whispered. "Do you uh…do you think Bailey would do it… at least do the first one…for us…so I don't have to uh…tell anyone….about…uhm…."

"I'm CERTAIN Bailey would do it…she would love to do it….I know she would"

"Then…we will talk to her tomorrow and…get it out of the way!" Arizona sighed as she started to twist a piece of Callies hair around her finger. "Let's uh…go to bed baby"

Callie smiled as she slowly stood up but surprised Arizona when instead of following her to their bedroom she pulled her wife back in to her arms and whispered. "Better idea….dance with me Arizona ….but first….take off your jeans!"

"What?" Arizona giggled

"You heard me!" Callie smirked…"drop 'em!"

Arizona scoffed but did as she was told, shaking her head in confusion as Callie did the same, then with a wicked smile she pointed the remote at the stereo, and the music that had been low and soulful changed…to upbeat…and instantly Callie started to sway her hips and shimmy her way towards her wife, cajoling her to join in….giggling wildly when all of a sudden Arizona started to shake her booty and laugh as Callie reached over and pulled their hips together, doing an extra little grind to encourage Arizona to loosen up, laughing wildly as Arizona did her own little bump and grind in return. They danced for several more tracks before Callie once again hit the remote, and a slow sensual melody drifted through the room, and Arizona happily stepped into Callies warm embrace as they slowly swayed together. "I love you Arizona!" Callie whispered as her teeth softly grazed her wifes neck

"Then…can we please….go to bed!" Arizona sighed…."Please….I need you Callie…now!"

Callie smiled and reached for her hand, and led her to their bedroom. "I need you to baby….all the time" she whispered back as she clicked off the stereo. "Always"

[xx]

Callie had asked Bailey first thing the next morning to do the scan, their friend immediately agreeing to do it, eager to help in anyway she could. So they had arranged to meet up during their lunch break. Callie made sure she finished a little earlier and went to see Hunt in his office. Knocking on the door she stepped in as soon as she heard him call to come in. "Hi….got a minute?" she asked

"Sure!" he said with a smile. "So….what did Arizona say?"

Callie gave a bright smile. "She uh, she actually doesn't know yet….I planned on telling her last night but got uhm….side tracked!" She blushed slightly as she remembered how she had got sidetracked, again….and again….oh, and again!

"Callie?" Hunt smirked

"Hmm…oh, yeah!" Callie gave a shy smirk. "Sorry! I just wanted to say thanks in person…we really need this….so much…this last two years…we've been through so much….feels like every time we pick ourselves up….something else just comes along and knocks us back on our asses again…we need this…so….thank you…thank you SO much!"

Owen srood up and gave her a quick hug. "I'm happy for you….after Arizona…and uhm…Lauren…I hoped you would work through it…the two of you…you're right for each other…so I'd hoped…and I'm so happy it worked…it Is working ….so yeah…you need this…and….I'm happy for you"

"Miranda has agreed to take Sofia for the first week….April and Jackson have her the second week….and Meredith the third week…I can't believe how quickly it is all coming together!" Callie gave a small laugh. "My dad has sorted out our hotels and flights…it took one call to him…and all I was asking for was some contacts….he still feels bad about me and mom…he uhm….he doesn't come to visit as much as I know he would like…but we talk….we talk all the time…so he knows….why I'm doing this….he understands…..and he stepped up…he…really did!"

"So, it's all arranged?" Owen laughed. "In a couple of days? Wait….you have Sofia sorted out for three weeks…but you have over four weeks booked? "

Callie chuckled. "That's why I asked about Ben & Bailey…she took…**SUCH **good care of me…of us!"" she pointed at Owen before carrying on" ! Private jet from here to New York…two nights stay….then first class all the way to London! Couple of nights there…then onto a sleeper to Edinburgh!"

Owen gave a small grimace. "I've heard Scotland is cold wet and windy….WHY would you wanna take her there?"

Callie laughed. "Because she has always wanted to go….ever since she saw Brigadoon as a child! And she loves Brave…so…we're going on a Highland adventure!"

"Scotland " Owen chuckled. "When you said you were going to whisk Arizona off for a LONG overdue honeymoon…I figured the Maldives, or Hawaii! But….Scotland….wow!"

Callie giggled. "I know….crazy huh….but…she'll love it…I know she will!"

Owen smiled as he hugged her again. "I'm sure she will….because you will be there with her….you could take her to the middle of the North Pole and she would love it!"

Callie looked at his as if he was crazy. "North Pole! Unless I could guarantee that she would meet Santa Claus she would hate it….trust me….but…London….Edinburgh….a log cabin in the middle of stunning scenery….I'm gonna pack some sexy lingerie and some body paints….she will….love it….promise!"

Owen blushed as he had an image that Callie would normally thump him for…before he nodded. "She will…yeah….who wouldn't!"

"So….I'm gonna tell her tonight…."

"BEFORE you get…uhm….distracted!" Owen smirked

"Pretty sure I will get very distracted after I tell her…so…I will tell her over dinner…we have two full days….then we leave for New York after our shift on Friday….again….thank you Owen…"

"Wait…fourth week? Ben and Bailey?"

Callie grinned. "Ah yeah…by way of a thank you…I have arranged for them to fly to Orlando! All they have to do….is bring Sofia with them! Arizona and I will fly there the day before and meet them at the airport….dad has already got us VIP passes for Disneyland so the kids…big and small will be happy…plus…Arizona and I will take Tuck for a couple of days…let Ben and Miranda have some ….alne time…that hopefully won't involve sand fleas!"

"What?" Owen frowned

"Oh…uh….nuthin!" Callie blushed and shoved her hands in her pockets

He smiled and nodded but before he could say anything else Callies pager went off. "Ooh" she said with a big smile, "gotta go….lunch appointment!"

"No getting it on in my on call rooms Torres!" he called

She stopped and turned around, flashing him a big smile as she told him . "I'm a part owner of this hospital and I'm a member of the board…think you'll find they're MY on call rooms….but" she winked, "relax…this lunch date…Bailey is there to…and I'm not into having an audience if ya know what I mean!" And with that she turned and left….leaving Owen blushing again as once more his active imagination went into overdrive

[xx]

"Hey!" Callie grinned as she walked into the exam room Bailey had booked. She noticed that Arizona was already in the dreaded hospital gown…smiling to herself as she thought how cute her wife looked in it. "Only you, my love, can make a hospital gown sexy!" She whispered as her hand sneakily came to rest on her wifes bare back.

Arizona gave a small gasp, then blushed furiously as she caught the glare Miranda was giving both of them

"Callie!" she hissed. "Hands where I can see them girl!"

Callie pouted as she brought her hands up in mock surrender, chuckling as she quickly bent down to kiss Arizonas cheek just before Bailey told her to scoot down and get comfy

"You know we won't be able to tell much yet!" Miranda said as she pushed Arizonas gown up a fraction, quickly placing a small blanket across her lap to protect her modesty. "This will be a little cold honey" she said as she squirted the gel on her friends tummy

Arizona gave a small hiss of surprise, playfully thumping Callie as she heard her wife chuckle, then reached down to lace her hand in Callies as they both looked at Bailey as she started to move the wand and study the screen. After what seemed forever, they watched as Bailey started to smile. "Well," she said softly, "everything looks…just fine to me….perfect." She pointed at the grainy image, her smile getting wider as she whispered. "There's your baby Arizona… just there!"

Callie swallowed quickly as she felt a wave of emotion flood over her. "Oh!" she gasped. "Oh Arizona…our baby!"

Arizona shook her head a fraction as she studied the screen. With a small frown she quietly asked. "There is just one in there….right?"

Callie chuckled, then stopped and looked at Bailey. "Miranda?"

Miranda shook her head as she looked more closely at the scan. "From what I can see….yeah, but I would say you are just hitting the 8 week mark, plenty of room for another little one to be hiding out of sight of the scan…but from what I can see…there's just one! For now! And don't even THINK of asking boy or girl…way too early to tell that too!"

"We don't wanna know!" Arizona chuckled. "Don't wanna know with Robyn either thank you very much!"

"Yeah…Robyn!" Callie grinned, "maybe we could book her scan with you to!"

"Hell no…I am a General Surgeon…not a baby wrangler…!" Miranda shot back…."only doing THIS as a favour…but you gotta go to a proper OB/GYN for your 12 week scan…promise me you will!" She asked as she looked at Arizona

"I promise!" Arizona rested her hand on Mirandas arm and whispered. "Thank you Miranda…thank you!"

Miranda patted her friends hand and nodded back before saying. "GO…. get cleaned up….before we all get emotional….and you KNOW I don't do that at work…so go…scoot!"

Arizona chuckled and hopped off the exam chair to head off into the small side room to change. Callie went to follow her, but Miranda put her hand out to stop her. As soon as she saw the door close behind Arizona Miranda turned back to Callie, her eyes full of concern as she whispered. "How is she doing? I mean…she seems…calm…about …uh…everything!"

Callie nodded and whispered back. "A few nightmares…triggered all her anxiety issues...but to be expected I guess…she threw me the other day…when she said she didn't know if….if she could have THIS baby….but…but she hasn't said anything like that since, and she didn't argue over the scan…so I think she is….accepting it all now…"

Miranda waved her hand at her to stop . "Callie…stop…I meant….how is she coping with….everything? Has she gone back to her counsellor…spoken to her about it? Did she get tested for…" she lowered her voice even more "STDs. Have _you_ been tested yet?"

Callies eyes went wide. "Uh…no, no…I didn't get around to talking to her about that…."

Miranda glared at her. "Callie!"

"No…okay no! you do not get to Callie me….not about this! I can't talk to her about this…she is….coping Miranda…barely….but too fragile to take anymore….surprises…."

"Surprises! Girl….it will be more of a surprise if you don't get checked and…."

Callie put both hands out to stop her…."I'll talk to her about it…but not yet…not yet….please Bailey…not yet…gimme some time…but…I will talk to her…promise!"

"Talk to me about what?" Arizona asked as she came back into the room

"Uh…uhm…not you!" Bailey said quickly…"I want Callie to uuuurrr….talk to uhm…"

"Wilson!" Callie said with a smile

"Wilson…yeah Jo….Jo…about her…uhm, doing more time on the Ortho rotation…she seems to be…"

"Thriving!" Callie cut in again

"Thriving….**exactly!"** Bailey nodded. "So Callie…is uh, gonna talk to her…about it…yeah…so uhm…not you!"

Arizona looked at both her wife and her friend and just shook her head slowly before smirking and muttering. "Oh…okay…good!"

Suddenly Callie clapped her hands together and smiled very brightly as she started to push Arizona out of the door. "Sweetie….why don't you….head to the Attendings lounge, put your feet up for a little while…..whilst I run to the cafeteria and grab us some lunch…then we can have a little provate time to talk yeah?"

Miranda snorted and muttered. "Talk? Yeah right!"

Arizona squinted at her in mock indignation then smiled brightly as she looked back at Callie…"Deal!" she nodded, "but only if I can have some chilli sauce on my salad bowl!"

Callie grimaced slightly then nodded, kissed her cheek and whispered. "Anything for you mommy!" before pushing her wife out of the door and quickly turning back to look at Bailey. "So….Miranda" she smiled brightly and stepped a little closer to her friend. "Do you own a bathing suit? Oh….and you'll need some comfy shoes…might need something to wear for a nice meal two….something special…." Callie stood right in front of her friend and brushed her fingers down her arm before quirking her eyebrow and huskily whispering…"something….sexy"

"Torres?" Miranda looked at her friend and frowned, her eyebrows shooting up as Callie bent down to whisper close to her ear. "Because I have found the perfect way to say thank you…Miranda Bailey!"

Callie looked at the stunned and confused look on her friends face, and instantly stood up and began laughing. "Bailey…you may need to so some shopping… and I hope you like Disney!"


	13. Chapter 13

Much to Callies frustration, she had been called into an emergency surgery just as her shift was due to end, effectively wrecking her plans to get home in time to cook Arizonas favourite meal. Instead, she had called home just as her surgery ended, and found out that her wife and daughter were both in the mood for Pizza…no big shocker there! So…only four hours later than planned, Callie and her small family were sat around the dining table laughing and giggling together as, yet again, they sang along to the songs from Frozen….both Callie and Arizona would be glad when Disney released their next film…they were more than word perfect on the current one!

As was typical, Sofia threw another spanner in Callies plans, by deciding to be hyper and refusing to go happily to bed when she was told, instead she chose to escape Callies arms, wriggling free completely…and running into the lounge….laughing wildly as her Mama gave chase, racing round and round the sofa….only stopping when her Mommy cut in and grabbed her up into a hug. "Come on wild child….bath time…now…or you'll be even grumpier than your Mama tomorrow morning!"

"Arizona!" Callie giggled, "I'm not grumpy of a morning …tell her Sofia!"

Sofia chuckled and looked at her Mommy before yelling. "Mama is a Grumpy Bear!"

Arizona smirked but looked back at Callie and just quirked her eyebrow

"Fine!" Callie crossed her arms across her chest and pretended to pout. "Sofia…**you** were supposed to be on **my** side!"

"Grumpy Bear!" Sofia giggled, then buried her head in Arizonas shoulder as Callie pulled tongues at her daughter

"You seem….happy today!" Arizona chuckled, "and way to giddy to put little madam here to bed…I think if I leave the two of you alone I will have a flooded bathroom in no time!"

"I AM happy!" Callie grinned and stepped forward to hug her two girls. "I am here…with Princess Sofia, and my Queen…and Miranda helped us today so we could see…." Callie let her hand trail down to rest on Arizonas tummy, her smile widening as she felt the reaction from her wife…."she helped us to see…our future. And Robyn rang earlier to confirm her scan is booked…so our _future_ just keeps getting…better, and better!"

Arizona gave a slow smile and softly nodded. "Yeah," she whispered, "it sure does" She bent forward and quickly kissed Callies cheek before adding, "But if either of us have plan to go to bed anytime in our near future…then I had best get young Miss Sofia here settled down…cos the mood you're in…it's…."

Callie stopped her wife from finishing by pulling her closely to her and kissing her. Pulling away she whispered. "You mentioned going to bed…so…sorry….couldn't help it. Go…hurry…settle her down…I'll be waiting…oh and Arizona…"

"Hmmm?"

"I have a surprise waiting for you!" Callie winked and slowly walked away, making sure her hips swayed more than usual as she felt her wife staring at her. Ah yes, thought Callie…I am happy today…happy, giddy….and wildly in love…wildly, crazy in love. With her wife. Her…soul mate! Yes, definitely…happy

[xx]

Arizona hadn't found it as difficult to get Sofia to sleep as she had been expecting. Her daughter was hyper…and splashed both of them enough whilst in the bath, that Arizona had stripped down to her vest top and briefs before the bath was finished . She had carried Sofia back to her little girls bedroom, dressed her in her PJs, and softly started to sing to her as she spotted the first on many tell tale yawns. She had tucked her in her comfy little bed and snuggled down, still singing as she saw her daughters eyes droop closed. No need to read to her tonight, not if she just snuggled down with her and sang Arizona thought….and she had been right. Less then ten minutes after she had been tucked snuggly in to bed, her daughter was snoring lightly, but safely in the land of nod….so much like Callie, Arizona thought as she made her way out of the little girls bedroom, she loves her sleep to. She stopped in the doorway and looked back way her sleeping child, feeling her heart flip the way it always did when she looked at her…so beautiful, she thought….and so like Callie…so perfect…just…perfect,

Still smiling she walked into the lounge, hesitating as she saw it was empty…she quickly peeked in to the kitchen…before finally sauntering into their bedroom, stopping as she saw an empty suitcase on their bed. "Callie?" she whispered. "Oh God…Callie?" She stepped nearer the bed, then gasped as a warm pair of arms wrapped around her and a soft voice husked in her ear. "Before you freak and jump to ALL the wrong conclusions, turnaround and kiss me….then I'll explain!" Slowly she turned and smiled again as she saw the way Callie was looking at her….she brought her hands up to rest on her wifes shoulders and whispered back. "The explanation can wait" and bent forward to capture Callies lips in a slow deep, passion filled kiss, as one hand dropped to pull their hips closer together, her other hand buried itself in silky raven tresses as she felt Callie respond and pull her closer still. Opening her mouth and allowing their tongues to strive for dominance.

Every part of Arizona was fired up as she reached to the edges of Callies top, desperate to feel her wifes warm skin against her own…when suddenly Callie pulled back and whispered. "Must not get….distracted!" to herself.

"Callie?" Arizona whimpered as her wife shook her head a fraction and broke their kiss

"No!" Callie stepped out of her arms and shook her head again…"No...no…not yet…uhm" She swallowed deeply and took a deep breath, and a quick step back as her wife reached for her and tried to pull her close again. "no, please…Arizona…the uh…the suitcase….my surprise…please…sweetie…please?"

With a small huff Arizona nodded and mouthed ok, though she was pouting a little….fully aware of the reaction that elicited from her wife.

Callie sighed and licked at her lips, forcing herself to look at the floor as she fought for control. Finally, with a deep sigh, she could look at her wife again without giving in and pulling her back in to her arms. Instead, she looked at Arizona and gave a slow smile. "Look at the case querida…it's _your_ case…yours. And you need to start packing…real soon…cos we fly Friday night!"

"WE…we…what? We…fly? Callie?" Arizonas eyes and mouth were wide as she looked between the empty suitcase and her wife. "I don't…what…? Where? Uhmmmm"

Callie started to chuckle as she reached for a small folder she had put on their bed behind the case. "Here, maybe this will explain…well, a little…a girl has to keep some surprises after all!" she winked and gave her wife the folder, smiling brightly as she watched her wife trying to take in what she was reading, chuckling out loud as Arizona just gasped and stared at the suitcase. "Well" she bobbed up and down in excitement. "Say something!" she begged

"Oh…Callie!" Arizona gave a low chuckle. "Is this….is this for real?"

"YES!" Callie chuckled back. "It's for real….it's all for real baby!"

"Oh…Oh my GOD!" Arizona was half laughing, half crying as she reached out to pull Callie back into her arms. "Oh my God…oh my God…Oh…My….GOD!"

"You're ok with this then hun?" Callie grinned as she wrapped her arms around her shaking wife

"OK? Oh Callie…it's amazing…I can't take it all in! We are really going to the UK? Really?"

Callie was laughing now as she swung Arizona off the ground. "Yes! We're really going…three whole weeks…! Flights are booked…accommodation booked…."

"But work…?"

"Vacation time…booked! Owen had no trouble saying yes…do you KNOW how many leave days we have left…? We could do this trip twice over!" Callie chuckled as she finally put Arizona back down and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear before smiling and saying. "It's our second honeymoon Arizona….and…although this is slightly the wrong way around…I have a question for you"

Arizona smiled and tilted her head a fraction. "What baby?"

Callie suddenly felt nervous and had to take a few steadying breaths before asking softly. "Marry me?"

"Wha….WHAT?"

"Marry me?" Callie smiled brightly as she reached for Arizonas hands. "We…uh…I…oh good lord why am I so nervous!" She gave a nervous giggle then tried again. "We are married in every sense of the word…except legally…I mean...our _wedding_…was perfect…and you…you ARE my wife….but on paper…we are civil partners…which is fine…it's fine…but oh Arizona I love you…I love you so much…so I want more! So much more. I WANT the world to know you're my wife…I want our kids to know their mommies are married…and more than anything…I want you to know that….that I love you…and I will love you forever . So….marry me? Please? Because…I am your wife…I am…but….to have that certificate to prove it…oh baby…it would make it all …."

"Perfect….just….it would be….just perfect!" Arizona whispered as she bent in to kiss Callie before whispering against Callies lips.. "Yes,oh yes I'll marry you…**again**...! But…for now…can we move the case…cos…I think we should start our honeymoon right now!"

"Hmmmmmmm" Callie groaned, before quickly reaching behind her and pushing the suitcase to the floor, both pausing briefly to make sure the soft thud hadn't woken their daughter, before chuckling and falling on the bed together. "I love you" Callie gasped as Arizona pulled her top over her head before pulling Callie free of hers.

"Oooh" Arizona grinned, "you'd better…but for now….shut up….and let me show how grateful I am!"

A few hours later and Callie was lying naked and spread eagle on their bed, gasping for breath as Arizona snuggled into her side. "Wow!" Callie chuckled. "You are really…. REALLY grateful!"

Arizona smirked as she started to nuzzle at Callies neck. "Oh, I am….I sooooooooo am!" She slowly started to kiss down from her wifes neck to her collarbone, and lower, licking her way down her chest until her mouth latched on to a taut nipple

"Oh my…uhhhh….Arizona….baby….we have work tomorrow….I uuuuh ma gah…..uh…work…uhm…I have to….be able to walk! Baby!"Callietook a deep breath and felt her control slipping away again.

Arizona took a quick glance at the alarm clock and chuckled. "We have to get up for work in two hurs…." She moved across and gently tugged at the other nipple begging for her attention and then sighed, "who needs sleep anyway? So over-rated!"

"Oh….so true!" Callie chuckled as she suddenly reached behind Arizona and wrapped her arms around her, and flipped them. "So very true" she smirked as she looked down at her wife, before bending down to kiss her, "so very…very….very true"

[xx]

Callie yawned as she finished writing up the last of her notes. She gave a small smile as she saw Miranda Bailey heading towards her. "Hey" she groaned out weakly

"Hey yourself girl! Whooo…you look done in! Late night with Sofia? The little monkey keep you awake?"

Callie gave a small wink before muttering. "One little monkey kept me awake…but it wasn't Sofia!"

Bailey grimaced and shook her head quickly, holding her hand up she hissed. "I do _**not**_ wanna know!"

Callie just chuckled, but was cut off by another big yawn.

"Hmmmm….hope it was worth it!" Bailey said as she shook her head

Callie let a slow smirk light up her face before whispering from the side of her mouth. "The lack of sleep, walking like a cowboy and aches in places I can't mention…oh hell yeah! So worth it….if ya know what I mean, so very worth it!"

Miranda scoffed as she closed the file, but her face lit up in a smile as she saw her husband walking towards them. "Hey baby!" he said as he reached down and kissed his wife firmly on the lips before looking over at Callie and shaking his head as he muttered. "Ooh…?Torres….long day?"

"Long night!" she muttered back, chuckling as Miranda gently thumped her and looked at her husband telling him. "Don't ask…don't encourage her…she is a bad girl…bad!"

"Very bad!" Callie smirked, "Just ask my wife!"

Ben laughed, stopping as he saw the look his own wife was giving him. He gave a small cough thenm stepped nearer to Callie as he took her hand and said. "I want to say thank you…for the trip…Miranda told me last night…it's….amazing…Tuck is so excited…so am I…and …I get the chance to have some alone time with my wife to…we owe yu Torres…big time"

Callie reached over to hug him. "It's me that owes you…I haven't forgotten how you cared for me when Arizona was missing…how you stepped in and took Sofia when we were waiting for news…and again when she first came home and things were….difficult. "She reached over and took Mirandas hand in hers and added. "You guys...are family to Arizona and I …you mean… a lot…to both of us…so this…this is just a small chance to _try_ repay you… not that we ever could. Besides…it will be fun…the four of us….and Tuck and Sofia…it will be fun!"

Just then her phone started to beep so she smiled apologetically and answered it, smiling as she heard her fathers voice. "Hey daddy! Yes, I told her last night…she was…uhm….so excited!" Callie giggled as she heard her father say how pleased he was to have been able to finally do something for his daughter and her wife. "She doesn't know about Orlando yet!" Callie giggled again, "keeping that a secret until the day we fly…and she won't know we are meeting up with Ben and Miranda until we see them at the airport…can't wait!"

"Well, Callie….mija, that's why I'm ringing….only…I have been….thinking" her father hesitated before asking, "would you consider flying out of Scotland two days earlier than planned?"

Callie frowned. "What? Why?"

Carlos Torres cleared her throat and explained. "I…was hoping to surprise you in Orlando….but now…I have to stay in Miami, we are buying another hotel and the deal…has not gone as smoothly….but it hurts me to think of my family so close and yet so far. So...I thought…maybe your friends would like to come to Miami! They could stay at my hotel…VIP suite of course… .you and Arizona could stay in the Penthouse if you'd like…but at least I would get to see you…and my granddaughter! And then…I will arrange for my private jet to take you to Orlando to have your week as planned…what do you say baby?"

Callie shook her head and her sighed. "Well….hold on papa…Ben and Miranda are right here" She covered the phone and explained what her dad was asking, then closed her eyes and waited for Bailey to start yelling about taking time off and plans being messed up….instead, bith Miranda and Ben gave a little yell of "Yeah!" before nodding enthusiastically. "See Miami? Are you kidding? Built in babysitters and VIP all the way….wooo hooo!" Ben chuckled

Miranda nodded. "And Miami…is the home of Salsa" she grinned at her husband and winked. "I'll tell Owen at lunch…dount he will say no!"

Callie laughed at the idea he might even try before clicking her phone back on and telling her dad."When do you want us daddy?"

Carlos Torres gave a joyful laugh and quickly said. "Leave it to me, mija, leave it all to me!"

Callie smiled and whispered. "Love you daddy…thank you!"

"See you soon baby girl" Carlos whispered back before hanging up and buzzing his personal assistant, leaving all the arrangements in her capable hands

[xx]

Friday was finally here, and as Callie finished the handover of her patients…Arizona was still stuck in the OR. She had said she would not do any surgery today, planning on finishing bang on time so she could have time with Sofia before she and Callie set off for their trip. As it was, a six year old with a collapsed lung took precedence….much to both Callie and Arizonas frustration. Alex spotted her glancing at the clock and chuckled. "You have plenty of time before the flight…relax will ya….you're making me nervous!"

"Sorry!" she shrugged. "It's just…I am looking forward to this trip so much….but three weeks without Sofia…that's gonna be so tough ya know…I'm gonna miss her…and I wanted to spend as much time with her as I could before we go!"

Alex looked at her and nodded. "I understand…but she will be taken real good care of you know, and Jo and I will pop in and see her to…so relax, we got it covered!"

Arizona muttered thank you and they went back to working in silence for a while, before she became aware of the way Alex was staring at her. "Ok….what?" she finally asked

"Nuthin!" he said quickly, "his ears blushing at having been caught staring

Arizona leaned forward and whispered, so only he could hear. "Spit it Alex….what's on your mind?"

He cleared his throat slightly and looked straight at her before asking. "This trip. Are you sure you're…uhm….ok to travel? I mean….it's a long flight and you're…."

"Not good at flying?" Arizona cut in quickly

"Well…uh yeah….whatever" he blushed even more but asked quickly. "So are you? Ok to travel. It won't be too much for your….uhm….nerves?"

Arizona stared at him for a few seconds and nodded. "It's a long flight…but we are going first class….and I don't get as nervous on big planes as I do on the small ones….so mu nerves will be hust fine…._everything_….will be…just fine"

He gave a small nod then muttered. Sorry, but….I worry about you!"

Arizonas smile reached her eyes as she looked at him and nodded. "I know…I know….thank you"

"You're welcome" he grumbled, before adding,m "hope you have a good time!"

"We will …I promise. Now…can I ask you a huge favour…?"

"Want me to close up by any chance?" he chuckled

"Would you?"

"No problem boss….for you….anything!" Alex gave her a wink as she smiled back before she stepped away from the table and headed off to scrub out

Thirty minutes later and Callie was pointing at her as she made her way down the corridor. "There's mommy Sofia, there she is!" Callie giggled as her young daughter put her hands on her hios and yelled. "Finally!" as Arizona bent down to pick her up

"I'm sorry!" Arizona gasped

Callie giggled even more as Sofia looked straight at her and with a pout said. "You're late, and I wanted cuddles!"

"Oh Sofia…big girl!" Arizona tickled her daughters tummy and added, "more and more like your mamma every day!"

"Mmmm….she likes her tummy tickled to!" Callie husked in her ear

"We have three weeks for that!" Arizona told her quickly before bending over and snatching a quick kiss, both of them laughing as their daughter muttered. "Ewww!"

"Come on….who wants a milkshake and ice cream?" Callie asked with a grin, chuckling as both the special girls in her life yelled. "ME!"

All too soon it was time to drop Sofia off with Ben and Miranda, both of them remembering that Arizona knew nothing of the plans for them all to meet up for a week after she and Callie returned from the UK, yet both bursting to tell her, instead settling for knowing smiles with Callie and coninous promises to ensure that they would set up facetime and Skype so the two moms could keep in touch with their little girl the whole time they were away. "Now…GO!" Miranda scolded as Arizona once again bent down to hug her daughter. "I promise, she will be fine….you know I love this little one so much….I am going to take real good care of her…even when she is with the others, I WILL be making it my business to make sure she is ok…I got this…so…GO….or you'll miss your flight!"

Callie pulled Arizona back and into her arms….the two of them quickly hugged Ben and Miranda then headed back to their house to collect their luggage. As they sat waiting for their car to arrive and take them to the airport, Arizona turned to Callie and whispered. "I know it's wrong…..I love Sofia so much…oh bit Callie….the idea of having you all to myself….for three weeks…. I still can't believe this is happening!"

Callie chuckled and quickly kissed her wife before whispering. "It's happening my darling, you, me….the Loch Ness Monster!"

Arizona laughed and gently thumped her arm. "A warm log fire….and some stunning scenery!"

"I believe it is very beautiful!"

Arizona grinned and wiggled her eyebrows…"I meant you, in front of the log fire….maybe a sheepskin rug involved if we're lucky?"

"Hmmmm….I'm sure that can be arranged!" Callie grinned at the image

"Best kinda sight seeing! Everything else is a bonus!" Arizona kissed Callies cheek and smiled

"Which is good" Callie nodded, "as I have heard it can rain in Scotland….a lot!"

Arizona laughed. "Baby, we live in Seattle….what do we care?" She reached for Callies hand and whispered. "And I don't care….because I will be with you….and that….that's all I need….all I ever need!"

Callie kissed her hand and was just leaning in for a proper kiss when they heard the sound of the horn outside. Standing up quickly, Callie hauled Arizona to her feet and asked. "Ready to go?"

Arizona gave a big smile. "Ready….and willing!"


	14. Chapter 14

Callie and Arizona had both worked the early shift so they could spend time with Sofia before they set off for their vacation, so it was no big shock that both of them had fallen asleep as soon as their plane to New York was airborne. They had barely stayed awake long enough to see the _Fasten Your Seat Belt _sign switch off, and it was the sound of that light being switched back on that woke Callie. She stretched a little, smiling as she felt the weight of her wife cradled against her. She studied her for several minutes before the stewardess walked passed and politely advised her to wake her up as they would be landing soon. Reluctantly she gently shook Arizona, wary of the reaction she might get. "Arizona, wake up baby….c'mon…we're landing soon" Again she gently shook her shoulders…making sure not to allow her hands to linger too long until she knew Arizona was coming too. As she saw the light flutter of Arizonas eyes she bent forward and whispered. "Hey, sleepy head….wakey wakey!"

"Hmmmmm…don't wanna!" Arizona grumbled and wriggled closer to Callie, slowly bringing her thumb up to her mouth…a cute habit that Callie only normal saw her wife do when she felt off colour. With that thought she reached forward for the small white bag provided for airsickness, best be prepared she thought as once again she shook Arizonas shoulder. "Sweetie….come on…you have to wake up….you have to put your seat belt on now baby….come on now….Arizona….**wake up!"**

Arizona jumped a little as Callie raised her voice a fraction. "Oh….ugh!" she groaned as she sat up in her seat. She brought her hands to her tummy and gave a soft groan. "Oooh, Callie…I think I must have been…lying awkwardly….my tummy hurts!"

Callie gave a small smile as she gently hugged her wife. "Sorry baby, I don't think your tummy ache has anything to do with how you were sleeping…after all, you normally tell me my shoulder is extra comfy!"

"Oooooh, then maybe….maybe…I feel air sick…oh, Callie….uuh…." Arizonas eyes went wide as she sat bolt upright. Quick as could be Callie had the bag held up to her, just as Arizona started to heave. Callie grimaced as she gently pulled Arizonas hair back, before softly rubbing the back of her neck.

Callie looked up as she saw one of the stewardesses rushing over. "I'm sorry!" she said quietly over the top of Arizona, "….she is pregnant…I think this is just a touch of morning sickness." Callie grimaced as Arizona gave a soft moan and heaved again. "She uh…she isn't too bad but every now and again!" with an apologetic smile and a slight shrug Callie finally handed the now nearly full bag to the stewardess. "Sorry!" she said again

"It's ok" the young woman said as she held the bag slightly away from her. "I hurled every day nearly all day with both of my pregnancies" With a sympathetic nod in Arizonas direction she added. "So…I do understand…trust me! We're about to land so you have to fasten our seat belts…I'll uh….I'll get you another bag….just in case…and as soon as we land I'll bring you a ginger ale…that used to help me!"

"Thank you" Arizona muttered weakly as she sagged back against her seat, her hand reaching for Callies as her wife reached down and fastened her seat belt before tangling her fingers around Arizonas hand. "Heck of a start to our trip huh? I'm so….I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be silly!" Callie chuckled, "it has been a long day….that won't have helped…but it's ok sweetie…really…you'll feel better as soon as we get off the plane and head to our hotel… a few hours sleep and maybe junior there won't be objecting so much huh?"

Arizonas grip on Callies hand tightened. "Hope not…really I do!" She mouthed a thanks as the young stewardess from earlier came back to give her another bag and whispered. "I grabbed the ginger ale to…know we say no eating when we are landing…but sometimes you just have to bend the rules a little…especially were pregnancies are concerned! And I could never resist such amazing blue eyes! I'll see you when we land!" And with another bright smile and a small wink she headed off to do one last check before going back to her own seat.

Callie gave a small laugh. "You know…I'm sure she is hitting on you!"

Arizona giggled. "Yeah right….cos there aint nuthin sexier than a pregnant woman hurling her guts up into a small white bag…hmmm…..special!"

"Well," Callie shook her wifes hand a fraction and whispered. "I happen to find this particular pregnant woman extremely sexy…and the hurling…" Callie grimaced and gave a small shrug…."that should pass….eventually….and if it doesn't…? Well, I can always book into a separate room at the hotel!"

With a small gasp Arizonas mouth dropped open as she turned to glare at Callie, breaking into a small laugh as she saw her wife desperately trying to look serious. "Oh….you'll pay for that Torres….trust me!"

Callie smirked and winked at her. "Promises, promises! Now…drink your ale…it'll please the nice lady after all her effort to help you!"

"Yes boss!" Arizona grinned as she took a tentative sip, her eyes closing as she whispered. "God that's good!"

"Hey!" Callie scolded softly, "save that kinda talk for tonight!"

Arizona winked back at her and took another sip of her ale, deliberately moaning softly as she swallowed

"I hate you!" Callie hissed, noticing her wife trying hard not to smile

"Yeah!" Arizona whispered back. "But I'm still kinda awesome!"

Callie brought their hands up to her mouth and gently kissed the back of Arizonas, allowing her tongue to peak out and slightly lick to the tip of her thumb, smiling brightly as she saw the way her wife shivered. "Makes two of us!" she husked back, "And I plan to show you just how awesome I can really be….as soon as I get you to our hotel!"

"Promises, promises!" Arizona muttered back, her pale skin suddenly flushing pink

[xx]

Despite their gentle flirting on the plane, both women really were exhausted, and as soon as they had checked into their hotel they had climbed into bed, and both gone straight to sleep! The ginger ale that Arizona had polished off very quickly had settled her tummy…so Callie had made sure to have a small bottle on the bedside cabinet…just in case….and as the sun crept through the blinds to slowly wake them up, she had giggled softly as she watched her wife gratefully reach for it, hiccupping slightly as she took the last gulp.

"Better?" Callie asked with a small smirk as she moved her arms and wrapped them around her wife as Arizona snuggled back against her

"Better!" Arizona grinned back with a small nod as she snuggled closer still. "I wouldn't have thought a soft drink could be a miracle cure, go figure!"

Callie chuckled. "Wanna know something weird? First few weeks of my pregnancy…I craved ginger…I mean really! I wanted ginger biscuits…ginger cake…and yeah…if you remember I drank ginger ale to…and now I come to think about it…it did settle my tummy…I just wasn't smart enough to put two and two together and use it wisely!"

"You just weren't smart enough to have YOU as a wife…I wouldn't have thought to put a small bottle on the bedside last night…despite you barely being able to keep your eyes open…you look after me so well baby…and I love you for it!"

Callie bent down to kiss her wifes cheek as she whispered. "I love you to, so much….and would do anything for you…and…I remember the way you looked after me when Sofia was on her way…don't think for one second I have forgotten the foot rubs, the way you would make me warm milk with cinnamon in the early hours of the morning… or drive to the store to get me fresh baked muffins at 5.30 am…even on your days off! I remember all that Arizona…you were there for me…and I…I am right here for you….and…." Callie gently bent down and kissed Arizonas tummy through her silky camisole top…. "I'm here for junior to…to make sure he…or she….has the safest ride in there…and doesn't cause there mommy too many problems along the way!"

"Hmmmm, agreed!" Arizona gave a small smile and slowly snaked her hand up to tangle into Callies dark hair and pulling Callie back down for another slow. …sensual kiss. "You know…I seem to recall someone promising to show me just how…_awesome…_they were….remember?" she asked as she quirked her eyebrow and slowly brought her hand down to trace patterns on the bare skin of Callies hips….gently she started nudging the light cotton vest her wife was wearing, sliding it upwards as her fingers splayed out to stroke the skin it exposed as it moved up. "Mmm" she moaned as her fingers brushed the side of Callies breast…"so soft, silky…."

Callie felt her breath catch at the back of her throat as Arizonas thumb stretched across and casually flicked at her taut nipple. "God!" she hissed as her head fell back slightly and her eyes closed . She swallowed as Arizona wriggled free and pushed Callie back down on to the bed, rolling with her until she was lying stretched out on top of her wife, her mouth already nuzzling at her collarbone as her other hand now pushed up the vest on the other side and dragged it free as Callie raised her arms and smiled back up at Arizona. "Having fun?" she husked as she saw the way her wifes eyes had darkened with lust when her breasts sprang free

Arizona glanced up at her and her smile widened, her dimples popped and with a cheeky wink she whispered. "Just getting started!" And she wasn't kidding! They didn't have sex that morning…they made love…slow….sexy…emotional….languid and earth shattering love! Callie didn't know the last time the two of them had been so insanely close, they had moved as one, known what the other was going to do and matched each kiss, stroke, touch, whisper and sigh. And when release had finally come for her…Arizona had been one second behind her, their legs locked around each other…their heated cores melded together, fingers and hands locked together above Callies head….and the release itself had torn her inside out with intensity…her breath literally gone from her body as her heart thudded in somersaults…so intense she was sure she blacked out…and when she came to…she could still feel her body shaking with the power of it all, could feel Arizona trembling above her as she slowly lowered herself down to Callies side, gasping for air….her own face matching Callies shocked expression. "Wow!" she finally giggled

"Uhm…yeah….wow!" Callie whispered

Arizona turned to look at her, frowning as she saw tears in her wifes eyes. "Callie….baby? Are you…..are you crying?"

Callie gave an embarrassed half laugh and with a sniff quickly wiped at her eyes. "Ah, yeah…a little…I mean…uhm….that was….that was…."

"Amazing?"

With a huge smile Callie nodded. "That is one word for it….yeah….amazing! I mean….every time with you, Arizona, is amazing…but that….that was…"

Arizona giggled. "Amazingly amazing? Awesomely amazing? Outstandingly amazing…."

Callie turned and quickly kissed Arizona, chuckling as Arizona whispered. "You"

"What?" Callie giggled again and gave a small shake of her head

"It was you" Arizona whispered. She licked her lips a fraction and gently stroked Callies cheek. "I love you….and no matter how many times I say it, or try to show you….it's never enough…I can never get enough ….of you….I can never show you how **much** I love…you. But…I am going to keep trying….for the rest of our lives…I am going to keep trying….and if that leads to moments like….like that….then …."

"Life is going to be pretty amazing!" Callie whispered softly, grinning slightly as she bent to softly kiss Arizona before adding, "Awesomely amazing…." She kissed her again and whispered, "Amazingly….amazing!"

"Exactly" Arizona smiled back, once again reaching up to bury her hands in her Callies soft dark tresses. "Exactly"

"I love you to" Callie told her as she started to nuzzle at her neck, ""And it is only _amazing _ because it is US Arizona…both of us…together…us!"

"Because, we are….awesome!" Arizona husked before latching her lips on Callies and instantly pushing her tongue into her mouth, already wriggling to try and climb back on top of her wife, she pouted when Callie put her hands on her hips and pushed her gently back

"We ARE awesome!" she grinned…."and we are also….incredibly hungry! We missed dinner last night….we mustn't miss breakfast…it is especially important for you to eat, especially after you were so ill!"

"Way to kill the mood!" Arizona muttered as she rolled back on to her side of the bed and sighed

Gently Callie rubbed at her wifes bare tummy and whispered softly ."I need the energy my love….you wore me out!"

"I did didn't I?" Arizona grinned and winked at her

Callie chuckled. "You did…and we have another long day ahead of us…so we both need to eat….c'mon….we can at least share a shower….think you have left me to weak to shower alone" Callie stood and started to walk to the bathroom glancing over her shoulder she asked, "Are you going to come and…take care of me?"

Arizona swallowed slightly as she watched her wife sway her hips as she walked into the bathroom. "Hell yeah!" she called out….."and don't start without me!"

[xx]

They had spent the day having fun. They went to the top of the Empire State Building, went to Central Park and even hired a boat to go out on the lake….they had been on a horse and carriage ride…had shopped at Macy and then Bloomingdales….Callie had even managed to drag Arizona into Tiffanys…"I have asked you to marry me….least you could do is consider getting new wedding bands!" she had said….laughing as Arizona pouted and looked at her left hand. "Nuthin wrong with this one…and I love the ring you gave me for our new start….so why would I wanna new one?" Callie had hugged her and kissed her before whispering in her ear…"Humour me…at least come in and look!" So, they had…and Arizona had felt her eyes coming out on stalks as she gazed at the stunning jewellery on display. "Wow!" she had muttered as her yes caught sight of a spectacular pair of diamond drop earrings…"they would look amazing on you Callie!" she said quietly. "Maybe," her wife had replied, "but not as good as that bracelet would look on you!" Callie had pointed to a stunning bracelet that Arizona loved instantly, her mouth going dry as Callie whispered in her ear. "I can just see you wearing that….and JUST that…mmmmmhmmm" and with a quick wink Callie had pulled her away from the display case and out of the shop….both of them a little flushed as their minds had filled with amazing images of how best to show off classy jewellery!

As they ended their visit to the National September Memorial and Museum, Callie had told Arizona it was time for them to head back to the hotel. "Will do you good to have a nap and then we have to have an early meal…as I have another surprise for you…but we have to go back and change…so…c'mon!" she said as she hailed a cab and pushed Arizona inside

"What are you up to now Dr Torres?" Arizona chuckled as they sat snuggled together watching the city go passed as they drove back to their hotel

"It's a surprise! I told you" Callie smirked loving the childish pout her wife threw at her, quickly frowning when she saw her wifes face change to a grimace. "You ok?"

"Uhm….think that hot dog we had earlier is still barking!" Arizona whispered, her hand clenched around her tummy

"Do you need to be sick?" Callie asked quietly as her hand snaked around Arizonas shoulders

Arizona gave a small shake of her head. "Don't…uh….don't think so…we're not far now are we?" Callie shook her head. "Then I should be ok….think you're right about that nap…suddenly feel …very tired…maybe that's why my tummy hurts so much"

Callie glanced at her watch and smirked. "And I think junior here is still on Seattle time, this could be morning sickness back there!"

"Oh joy….thanks!" Arizona gave a wry smile

With a chuckle Callie pulled her closer and placed her own hand on Arizonas tummy and gently started to rub at it, noticing as her wife started to relax in her arms. "That feel ok?" she asked softly

"Mm hmm…." Arizona gave a soft laugh, "I think junior likes you better than me!"

Callie looked at her and gave a small wink. "Neh….I'm just good with my hands!"

"Oh you are!" Arizona nodded quickly, "definitely….very good"

The rest of the cab ride had been in comfortable silence. As soon as they reached their hotel they had gone straight up to their room…again Callie had brought out some ginger ale for Arizona, and had gently rubbed at her wifes feet once she had her settled onto their bed. Arizona had ben asleep in a matter of minutes, so Callie carefully covered her with the comforter, then quietly slipped out to the balcony to make a few calls….before coming back and climbing under the comforter with her wife, after arranging a wake up call for two hours from reception and booking a car for the surprise.

They slept for an hour and a half… before Callie was woken up by her wife crying. "Arizona?" she muttered groggily…"baby?" Hearing no reply she sat up and looked over, frowning as she realised her wife was still sleeping

"What….what are you doing?" Arizona muttered as her head started to thrash from side to side. "Nnnnn…no….no..st…stop…stop it…NO….NO!" she started to tremble and her arms came up to push into thin air. "Stop…noo…where….where…Alex? Stop….no….no…please" Arizona was sweating now, her skin pale, her whole body was taught and Callie was scared.

She didn't want to wake her, knowing her wife reacted badly to being woken from a nightmare…but this…this was different…Arizonas nightmares were usually the plane crash or her phantom limb…this was. "Oh God!" Callie gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. This nightmare…was this San Francisco…was Arizona remembering what happened? Did she know what happened but only really remember it like… like this? This….nightmare? "Arizona?" Callie called weakly. "Wake up baby…it's just a dream!"

"Alex…wake….wake up….Alex…stop…..stop ….no….wake….ow….ohhhhh….no….no….stop…NO…NO!" Arizona went rigid, her mouth flew open in a silent scream and Callies heart broke. " To hell with this!" Callie hissed as she wrapped her arms around her wife and whispered. "Wake up Arizona…please baby…wake up…breath baby….wake up!" When Arizona didn't respond, Callie decide totake drastic measures, and placed both hands on her wifes shoulders, before shaking her, gently at first….but with more force as she realised Arizona still wasn't responding. "WAKE UP" she yelled as she shook her. "Oh please baby….WAKE UP!"

Arizona gasped and suddenly tried to push Callies hands away, muttering "No…get off me!" over and over again until suddenly she realised who was holding her. Her eyes went wide as she gazed at her wife, suddenly her lips trembled and her body shook…."I'm sorry!" she whispered, "I don't know…what did I do…what was happening! Oh God Callie….what is happening to me?"

Callie pulled the trembling woman into her arms. "Hush now sweetie…it was just another nightmare, that's all….just a nightmare"

"Was it the plane?" Arizona asked softly, "was I back on the plane?"

Callie swallowed slightly before nodding. "Yeah baby…it was the plane. That's all…a nightmare about the plane. Maybe…cos we have another long flight tomorrow you're a bit anxious…and we have done a lot today….and….and I know the Memorial triggered memories of Tim…been a big day for you baby…and…and I had nightmares all the time when I was pregnant with Sofia!"

"You…you did?" Arizona sniffed slightly. "I…I don't remember!"

"Oh yeah….all the time…especially right at the beginning…all the hormones playing havoc on me…."

"Hormone casserole… that's what you told Mark!"

"Yeah, that's right….so…don't get upset honey…it's nothing…and I'm here…so when they wake you…I can tuck you back up to sleep again" Callie grinned as she hugged her tighter still

"Yeah?" Arizona whispered, her voice almost childlike

"Yeah" Callie winked, then glanced at her watch. "But uh…not this time…cos this time…we have to get up….places to go…people to see!" Arizona groaned a fraction as Callie climbed out of bed . "Baby….you feel sick?"

"Nope!" Arizona whispered. "Lonely cos you got out of bed!"

"Well get your butt into the bathroom then…join me in the shower if you want company….but I'm warning you….we are JUST having a shower…no monkey business…we don't have time!"

Arizona pouted and climbed out of bed, slapping Callie on the ass as she walked passed her. "Fine…no monkey business…but this surprise better be worth it!"

Callie chuckled then quickly dialled down to reception to inform them that the call would not be required, but could they send up some pizza in about twenty minutes…and with that order done she had raced through to join her wife….for a shower…no monkey business…but a lot of monkeying around!

Pizza eaten, dressing done, Callie and Arizona both stood in front of the mirror smiling back at each other. "We look good!" Arizona chuckled

"We look hot!" Callie amended her, laughing as her wife blew a kiss to their reflection, stopping as the room phone rang. "Hello!" Callie chuckled as she saw Arizona vamping it up. "Okay….thanks….we'll be right down!" She replaced the receiver and picked up her handbag as she looked at her wife and smiled. "Come on hot stuff…grab your things….our car is here!"

"Car? Callieeeeeee…..please….where are we going?"

Callie passed Arizona her jacket and bag and wrapped her arm around her waist to guide her out of the room…as the got to the elevator she turned to look at her wife and whispered. "Broadway baby….we're going to Broadway!"


	15. Chapter 15

"I can't believe you got us tickets Calliope!" Arizona was laughing as they came out of the theatre, "I mean…I am such a huge fan…I love Idina Menzel….and to see her….on Broadway? Oh my God!"

Callie threw her head back and laughed as she reached out to pull her wife into her arms. "So you enjoyed it then hun?" she asked as she pecked Arizonas check before wrapping her arms around her shoulders and slowly walking towards the waiting town car

"Enjoyed it?" Arizona grinned like a Cheshire cat, "I loved it!"

Callie chuckled as she opened the car door and more or less forced the hyper blonde into the back seat before climbing in next to her. "It was pretty good!" she nodded as the car set off. "More complicated than I would normally expect from a musical…but wow that woman can belt out the notes!"

"Uh huh…yeah she can. The only woman I can think of that could belt like that was the actress I saw in Spamalot about 10 years ago….and she was SO good she won a Tony…! Man, now she had some lungs on her!"

Callie pursed her lips a fraction as she nodded slowly. "I saw that Tony show, know who you mean….can't think of her name though!"

Arizona scrunched up her eyes as she tried to jog her memory. "Hmmmm, annoying cos she is in my fave TV drama theses days…."

"She's on Anatomy of Hearts?"

"Yeah…and she is hot…so sooooooooo hot!" Arizona winked

"Ahhhhh, the Latina then?" Callie winked back

"Yup…that's the one…she reminds me of…someone!"

Callie chuckled. "Uh huh…ooh, Clara Vamirez….she plays Sally right?"

Arizona rested her head on Callies shoulder and whispered. "That's her…she is so sexy, and so hot…."

"You are such a nerd baby!" Callie reached for her hand and brought it to her mouth to kiss the back of it…."but I love you!"

"Love you to…..so very much!" Arizona whispered as she snuggled closer

The car pulled up at their hotel, and the two women thanked their driver and headed in. "Nightcap?" Callie asked softly as they walked passed the Residents Bar.

"Rub it in why dontcha!" Arizona chuckled before nodding gently, "but I wouldn't mind a Mocktail….something….fruity! Ooh, and ice cream….yeah, ice cream would be good"

"Fruity hmmm? And ice cream?" Callie grinned as she wrapped her arm around Arizonas waist and they walked up to the bar. "At this time of night? Seriously? Weirdo!"

"Ha! I seem to recall you drinking carrot juice mixed with soda water at 3 am when Sofia was on her way….so no picking on the pregnant lady!"

"It was refreshing!" Callie laughed, "And the soda was good for my tummy!"

"Good? Callie….not how I remember it…the fizz…had an adverse reaction!" Arizona grimaced to make her point, Callie merely scrunched one eye at her and pursed her lips before they sat down and reached for the Cocktail list for Arizona to check out whilst Callie debated between a Jack and coke, a straight Tequila, or a Brandy. With their decision made they wandered over to a booth and sat next to each other, holding hands and chatting about the show they had just seen. They were just talking about Rent, another favourite show that the performer they had just seen had made her debut in, when the waiter brought their order over, smiling as he politely asked if he could get them anything else. "Could I have some extra chocolate sprinkles for my ice cream?" Arizona asked with a bright smile, giggling when the young man nodded and smiled as he said he would be right back

Callie was shaking her head. "I swear" she muttered, "sometimes you're more of a kid than Sofia!" As Arizona crinkled her eyes and stuck out her tongue, Callie sighed and added, "I rest my case!"

Arizona thanked the waiter as he came back over with a large helping of sprinkles and a chocolate flake. As Callie sipped her Jack and coke she smirked to herself as her wife shovelled several big spoonfuls of the sickly treat into her mouth, and then slurped her Very Berry Cocktail. Going to be an interesting night, she thought to herself, as Arizona more or less polished her ice cream off in just two more mouthfuls. "Wow!" breathed Callie

Arizona grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, but my sweet tooth is in overdrive!"

"Really? Can't say I'd noticed!" Callie chuckled

"Would you really want to call our son Agamemnon? " Arizona suddenly asked as she sat back and gave a small belch

"Well it's better than _Hashtag_ or _Bubba_….and let's not forget _Toolio!" _Callie gave a small grimace,_ "_actually…can we TRY and forget_ Toolio!"_

Arizona gave a small shake of her head. "Callie, baby…I was only suggesting all those names because you hated every real suggestion I made!"

"Real suggestion? Arizona! You seriously think Horace was a cute name for our son? Horace Torres? I mean…..what?" Callie raised her eyebrow as she shook her head

"Didn't really think that through did I!" Arizona shrugged. "But what was wrong with Duke?"

Again Callie just shook her head and muttered "Oh boy!"

"What?"

"It sounds like a Big Band Leader Arizona! I mean…come on…how about we try…normal names…like Sofia….then we can use pet names…you know…like now… …like Sweetpea….and Soffeedoffee…or…" Callie snuggled closer and whispered in her wifes ear "Mrs Tickles!"

Arizona blushed. "You were never supposed to call me that….that was supposed to just be Sofia…."

"Mmmmm ….but baby…it SO suits you!"

"It does?" Arizona looked at her sideways and gave a half smile

Callie winked back. "Oh yeah…it does!"

Arizona leaned closer still and husked. "You wouldn't just be saying that to get into my pants now would you?"

"Is it working?" Callie asked quietly

Arizona quickly stood up and reached her hand out for her wife. "Oh yeah!" she grinned. Callie quickly downed the last of her drink and reached for the offered hand, giggling as they made their way back to their hotel room. "Gotta work off that ice cream somehow haven't I?" Arizona giggled as the elevator door closed on them and Callie pulled her into her arms

"Oh, absolutely" Callie purred just before capturing Arizonas lips and tangling her hands in her wifes hair. "Absolutely"

[xx]

A naked Callie smiled to herself as she started to wake up, her smile faded though as she rolled over to hug her wife, and found an empty space. Blinking her eyes open and slowly sitting up, she noticed the small shard of light under the door of their suite, so with a puzzled frown she climbed out of bed and reached for her night shirt, pulling it on she padded across the room and gently opened the bedroom door, spotting her wife huddled on the sofa she silently walked over and sat down next to her, smiling softly as Arizona looked over at her. "You ok honey?" Callie asked as she reached for her hand

"Uh huh" Arizona nodded, "sorry, didn't mean to wake you"

"You feeling sick?" Callie asked gently stroking her hand through Arizonas hair and noticing her wife looked a bit pale

"A little!" Arizona replied softly, "Maybe the ice cream was a bad idea!"

Callie chuckled. "Maybe!"

They sat in silence for a little while, Arizona snuggled against Callie who was now leaning back on the plush sofa. Callie could tell though that her wife had something on her mind. "Wanna share what is going on in that head of yours honey?"

Arizona chewed at her lip before quietly saying. "The show tonight…If/Then? Got me thinking…."

"About?"

Arizona cleared her throat a little and gave a little sigh. "Choices….fate…us"

Callie tilted her head and gave a small smile. "Us?"

"If…If I had turned down the Carter grant…never gone to Malawi…then….then you wouldn't have slept with Mark…and we wouldn't have Sofia. Or I wouldn't have her if I had stayed in Africa! And…and if we hadn't been arguing about Mark…how long would it have taken me to propose to you….and would I have crashed the car…would Sofia have had such a struggle to be with us…and….would you have been hurt? If you hadn't….would YOU be carrying our baby instead of Robyn? Hmmmm and if I hadn't been so mad with Nick, would I have yelled at Alex and kicked him off the plane…would Alex have lost a leg instead of me… would he have lived…would the plane have crashed at all….would Mark still be alive? And….and if I had gone to therapy, like you told me to….would I have been an idiot and still….cheated….or would I have been smart enough to…to walk away….and if I had….well, would we have still bought our house? And if I had stood my ground, told the rest of the board I didn't wanna go to San Francisco…would….would I be…be pregnant now?"

"Wow!" Callie chuckled softly as she tilted her head to look more closely at her wife. "You really have been thinking huh? No more chocolate sprinkles for you too near to bed time!"

Arizona gave a small shake of her head and gently nudged her shoulder at Callie. "I mean it though hun….I just…got to thinking…what if? Ya know! You….you could have died in that car crash…and I don't know…I don't know how I would have carried on living! And I…I came so close to dying on that plane…but here I am….with you…." She turned a fraction so she was lying across Callie and wrapped her arms around her, "with you, holding you…and knowing how….lucky I really am!"

"I'm the lucky one!" Callie said softly as she bent to kiss Arizona lightly on the cheek. "You wanna talk about what if? I have sat and thought about it many times…a lot of it when you were in hospital after…after that damn plane! I thought….what if I had gone to Malawi with you…if you hadn't been so stubborn and made me stay…if I had got on that plane to Malawi with you…."

"You didn't want to go, it wasn't your dream….you were leaving everything and everyone behind…I knew you were hurting...I couldn't….couldn't make you do it….I couldn't…."

"Arizona…baby" Callie kissed her cheek again and smiled, "I get it….I do! It….it took me a _long_ time to understand…to see passed the feeling of you…..abandoning me…."

"Callie…I would **never **abandon you…."

"I know that baby….now…I know that. But that day….watching you walk away from me in the airport…my heart…kinda broke ya know …cos I felt you were leaving me…forever! And I…I didn't know how I was going to live….without you by my side. But…there was work, and friends….and Mark….and alcohol…lotsa lotsa alcohol…so I went from numb to dumb in not time!"

"And got Sofia" Arizona whispered as she cuddled closer to her wife

"And got Sofia." Callie said with a small smile. "Somethong so precious in my life that wouldn't have happened IF I had got on that plane! And then…then you came back….for me! I…I couldn't believe it when I opened that door and you were standing there….really standing there…it wasn't just a dream…you had come home to me…."

Arizona gave a small chuckle. "And you slammed the door in my face!"

Callie pursed her lips and nodded slightly. "I did….I did! To be fair, I was a mess back then. I was still in pain from being left behind by you….I was ashamed I had gone crawling back into Marks bed…and then….then I found out I was pregnant! I wanted the baby so, so much….but…although you had said you wanted kids after the shooting, we hadn't really talked about it…and to have Marks child….reminding you of what I had done….ah Arizona…you were stood on my doorstep and already in my mind I had you running back to Malawi and away from me and my messed up life….and I wouldn't have blamed you….but I knew it would break my heart again…so I tried…I tried to push you away….to make you go back to your dream and pick up your life without me"

Arizona reached for Callies hand and linked their fingers together. "I have no life without you Callie. I didn't then…and I wouldn't have now. I loved the work out there, I did….but it wasn't enough. I was….empty….hollow. I had to come home…YOU are home…I had to come back to you. When….when you told me about the baby…I was…shocked, hurt… disappointed….but….but I couldn't walk away from you. I couldn't. And once…once I had a chance to …let things sink in….it didn't matter to me how you got pregnant or who the father was….it just mattered than you and I were gonna be a family….and I knew…that no matter what…I knew I was going to protect you and our child…huh…or so I thought!"

"Arizona?"

"I crashed the freakin' car Callie! Cos I was….jealous of Mark…and cos I wanted you to know how much you meant to me….I….I asked you in the worst possible way to marry me….then crashed the car and damn near killed you!" She gave a bitter laugh and added. "Took great care of you didn't I!"

Callie shook her head and nuzzled her lips against Arizonas hair as she muttered. "It was an accident baby….everyone knows it…the police report, the truck driver….everyone….except YOU! Baby, it was four years ago….you have to let it go!"

Arizona drew in a shaky breath and gave a small nod. "I'm trying baby…I am. Just…sometimes….I have these….nightmares….nightmares were I am watching you on that OR table again…but this time you…you don't make it….and I…I lost you"

Callie pulled her tighter to her and whispered. "You didn't…I'm right here baby….right here. I'm not going anywhere…you don't get rid of me that easily!"

"Easily? That was easy? Flying through a windshield?!" Arizona shook her head and chuckled

"Says the woman who fell out of the sky in a big metal crate!" Callie whispered softly. "Baby…you're not the only one who dreams….who has nightmares…and wonders what if. I had…had four nights of hell….pure hell….I didn't know if you were going to be found….ever coming home to me….to Sofia….I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat…I tried to work but couldn't concentrate…I was…I was a zombie! I couldn't even care for Sofia properly because she just reminded me of you and that you weren't there! I….I felt...as if I was in limbo! And then when I got you back…you were so hurt….so hurt baby…and I was so scared for you….because I still felt as if I was losing you….you weren't…you weren't…"

"The same person" Arizona whispered. "I was so…so angry Callie….I was hurting and I had the feeling I was going to lose my leg….and when did…I lashed out…at the wrong person. But...I couldn't stop….I couldn't stop." She sucked in along shaky breath. "I knew you had made the choice to save my life….but you had promised me to save my leg and…."

"Arizona…."

"And I had to believe you…I had to. I clung on to that promise, because it felt like everything else in my life had been destroyed in that crash….everything except my trust in you…my wife. So when…when I woke up….and found out ….found my leg….my leg had gone. It meant I had lost….everything! No more hiking with you…no more dancing around our lounge in our underwear…no more running in the rain ….and I thought….I thought you couldn't love me if I couldn't do all those things anymore…so I knew sooner or later you would leave me…so….so….no more…us!"

Callie sat up and took Arizonas shoulders. "You really thought I wouldn't love you because of….of this!" she waved her hand down to Arizonas residual limb. "You seriously thought that?"

Arizona sadly nodded. "Then…when we went to Baileys wedding…and you said…you said you had told her to run whilst she could….that's when I knew I was losing you….and I was so….desperate…I loved you so much….LOVE you so much…. But I thought you wanted to run away. And then….then you kept trying to….fix me….make me the same as I was before…and I kept disappointing you…so much. I couldn't be THAT Arizona anymore….I couldn't just throw my head back and laugh at nothing…or drink beer until I could barely stand…everything in my life had to be…. scheduled, planned….organised. No….fun….no spontaneity….the crazy side of me…was gone…I wasn't whole…and you wanted….wanted to fix me. And I…I resented that! I wanted you to….love me as I was…"

"I did Arizona! I DO!" Callie was crying as she placed her hands on Arizonas cheeks and turned her wifes face to look at her. "I never stopped loving you. And I only …only wanted to fix you because you seemed…seemed so distant! I thought…by trying to do some of those things again…that it would bring you back to me…because baby, I felt I was losing you…over and over again…I felt...I was losing you. And I couldn't face that….not after losing Mark….after going through hell and having you back in my arms to have you….walk away…no, I couldn't bear it. Couldn't then…..couldn't now!"

Arizona tileted her head into Callies hand and gave a small smile. "Is…is that why you…you took me back….after Lauren?"

"I…I don't want to talk about that. I don't EVER want to talk about that!" Callie said quickly, her brown eyes flashing

"You never let me explain Callie….nor properly" Arizona whispered

Callie shook her head. "I….I don't need an explanation. You….you made a mistake….a BIG one. But….we are stronger than that. We are worth fighting for. I….I needed to realise that…had to have time. I was so angry…I had to walk away and clear my head…I had to. Then slowly…I let yo back into my life as a friend….telling myself it was better to be your friend for Sofia sake….truth is…I needed you in my life one way or another. Then that ….damn court case. I needed my friends so much to help me through….and there you were….every day….taking care of Sofia…sitting behind me in that court room. It couldn't have been easy for you…it was…a reminder of losing the baby…a reminder of losing each other…and it couldn't have been easy…because I know it was hurting me…hurting me so damn much. Then, then my dad of all people….told me something that made me realise we were worth fighting for….that we have something special. So….so I came to get you back. And at that moment…I decided…no looking back at why we split up….no more anger over it. Just, the two of us….trying to find our way back. Trying to be stronger again…trying to find…us again. And we did Arizona…we did. Look at us now….we have a beautiful daughter, a beautiful home…hell we OWN a hospital…and now…" she reached down and rested her hand on Arizonas tummy, "now we have two more beautiful babies on their way…our family is growing…and WE are growing…we are growing stronger together every day…every day"

Arizona sniffed and nodded. "We are…aren't we? Stronger? "

Stroking Arizonas cheek Callie nodded. "We are baby. Stronger…and happier than ever. I love you Arizona Robbins…and it seems that despite…guns, and cars…planes and….dangerous blondes…"

Arizona gave a soft snicker

"It seems we are very much destined to be together…no matter what" Callie finished

Arizona nodded and rested her head down on Callies shoulder as she sighed softly. "No matter what" she repeated , "I like that!"

Callie rubbed her back gently and looked down at her, smiling as she said. "What you said before…about Sofia?About it not mattering how I got pregnant…or who the father was?"

"Uh hmm" Arizona replied sleepily

Callie kissed the top of her head and whispered. "It's how I feel sweetie. I know I keep telling you that…and I will KEEP telling you that until I know you believe me. But Arizpona….this child" she placed her hand back on Arizonas tummy, "is as important to me as the one Robyn is carrying. And yes….it is going to be crazy….having two babies….but we are doctors….surgeons….we can do it! We can! Together! Because baby….together…we can do anything"

" Because we are strong" Arizona muttered

"Uh hmm…and becaue, we are awesome parents….who have…so much love to give to our children….OUR children Arizona…..ours"

Arizona chewed on her bottom lip a fraction then slowly stood up. "What tine is our flight to London tomorrow?" she asked as Callie looked up at her

"Not until 3.30"

"And yo said something about a late check out right? Arizona asked as Callie started to sit up, her eyes still fixed on her wife

"The joys if being the daughter of the hotel owner!" Callie chuckled. "Penthouse suite, toen car at our beck and call….and a late check out!"

Arizona smiled and held her hand out to help pull Callie to her feet. "Then it would be such a shame to let that big old bed go to waste honey…. "

"It would….wouldn't it?" Callie purred as she cocked her eyebrow and allowed her wife to lead her back to their bedroom

"Oh absolutely!" Arizona grinned back at her…."I plan to take my time…get the most use out of our bed….and leave you so tired you will be begging for a lie in in the morning…. And you know how much I like to hear you beg Callie"

Callie chuckled as Arizona pushed her down on the bed before climbing up and straddling her. "Oh I do" she chuckled…."I do"

Arizonas grin widened . "Did I mention I love you?"

"Stop talking!" Callie husked as Arizonas hands had pushed away her robe and were gently stroking over her naked skin

"Beg me to!" Arizona husked back before bending down and drawing one of Callies nipples into her mouth. "Beg….me"


	16. Chapter 16

_**a/n: Three things….FIRST of all….huge thanks for the reviews and messages….really appreciate them…may not always leave messages…but doesn't mean I'm not grateful..I am…truly…so….thank you!**_

_**Secondly …. apologies if this one seems to repeat the same theme… a lot….. there is a reason….can't always be happy in my stories…I am such a drama diva….so sorry, but….like I said…trust me! There is a twist of the knife coming….maybe just a little one….but I can't resist!**_

_**3rd thing…and the one I have hummed and hahd over whether to add…but feel like I have to say it. Negative reviews **_**do not phase me**_**….we learn from criticism so I am NOT spitting my dummy out….please, please believe that. The only reason I am mentioning it is that….. The implication of my story is Arizona is pregnant as a result of date rape…therefore to have someone say "she is a wh** and deserved what she got"….oh puhlease! Dark ages much? An opinion I am afraid I find offensive.**_

_**NOBODY deserves to be attacked….NOBODY! Your actions or behaviour should not dictate whether you deserved it or not…NO means **__**NO**__**….whether it is said by a high society virgin or drug addled hooker….**__**no…MEANS no**__**. So….like or loathe my characters…fine…..like or loath my story….that's fine to…(aside from my anonymous reviewer evidently hating Arizona and making me giggle….and why keep reading if they hate it so much?!)….like I said I LEARN from comments….but please keep your opinion on who deserves to be attacked back in your Neanderthal judgmental mind and just criticise the plot or me….but do not try to make out that any woman….asked to be attacked….even in fiction. Uhm….sore point for me I guess….! Hmmm….rant over….sorry! :o(**_

_Callie was chuckling to herself as she checked the room one more time. Silk sheets, check…..chilled wine, check….chilled strawberries, check….sexy music on iPod, definite check…chocolate body paint, check again…..and super sexy new lingerie for both her and her wife…oh hell yeah…big check! As she looked at herself in the mirror, fixed the slightly smudged eyeliner….put on another coat of mascara….and fluffed her hair, her grin widened as she anticipated Arizonas response as soon she walked into their apartment. The lights were dimmed, the fire place lit….and Callie would be lying seductively on top of their freshly made bed wearing her new black baby doll nightdress…and a come to bed smile! Her wife had only been gone one night, but it was enough to have Callie climbing the walls! Sofia was sleeping soundly, and Callie knew she would sleep through anything….a trait she had inherited from her mother …she was grateful, as she fully intended to make her wife scream for her…scream Callies name…penance for abandoning her and hopping on a plane at the last minute!_

_With a sigh she glanced at the clock. The plane should have landed by now….Arizona should be home. Mildly annoyed Callie poured herself a glass of wine and reached for the first couple of strawberries….the combination of the two had her close her eyes and moan softly….something she SHOULD be doing with her wife! Again she glanced at the clock and sighed loudly….she shouldn't be mad, her wife didn't know what was waiting for her….and with that thought Callie grinned to herself and settled back on the bed after draining her glass. She got herself comfy and waited….her smile still firmly in place as she slowly drifted of t sleep._

_Owens call had been a physical blow. "The plane is missing" That is all he said. But it was enough. Enough to send her whole world spinning around her, to have her life grind to a halt. Miranda seemed to be knocking on her door at the same time Owen was explaining the calls from Boise, but his words meant nothing to her….all she heard, over and over again was…the plane is missing ….the plane….is….missing._

_Miranda had driven her to the hospital were she had been hurried passed curious eyes and sympathetic stares and in to the conference room….she had sat there, numb…as one by one various people filed in waiting for news….Webber came in with Kepner, Avery and Karev in tow….Teddy came racing out of OR as soon as her surgery was over….and Owen, Owen was there, his face….ashen….his eyes as hollow as Callie felt._

_She stayed feeling hollow….until now….until she was called back to the conference room._

"_Miranda?" she asked softly…."What's happening?"_

_Bailey reached out and pulled Callie down to sit on one of the chairs. "We just got word…..they've found the plane"_

"_Oh God!" Callie gasped. _

_Webber walked in and sat down quietly at the head of the table. His eyes were bloodshot, but Callie didn't read anything in to that….everyone was exhausted; nobody had slept for the last four days. As Owen walked in and sat next to her, Callie automatically reached for his hand, their eyes locking in a silent look of support._

"_Well" Richard said softly. "Now we are all here…I have just got off the phone with the search and rescue teams. They located the plane an hour ago and sent choppers in right away….we have juts heard back from them….and….and…."_

_Callies grip tightened on Owens hand just as she felt Teddy reach to grip her knee. She swallowed loudly as she saw Webber hesitate. "Richard!" she whispered softly, her throat raw and dry…."please?" she gasped out_

_He looked up and gave a small shake of his head. "They're gone!" he groaned as his voice cracked. "They are all….dead…there were….no survivors….we lost them…..we've lost them all!"_

"_NO!" Callie screamed…."NO! NO! Arizona!" She felt her world go black, she could hear someone calling her name, but couldn't focus. When she opened her eyes again, she was in a church….Daniel Robbins had a tight grip on her right arm, his other arm wrapped around his wife Barbara…as Callie looked to her left she saw her father….his face grim and etched with grief. "Daddy….what…what's happening?" she asked softly_

"_It's ok Mija" he said gently, "I've got you; you know I will always catch you"_

"_Where is Arizona?" she whispered, frantically looking around….seeing her friends stood around her….dressed in black, their features strained and etched with the same grief as her father. Teddy was stood next to Barbara, she was sobbing uncontrollably. "Teddy?" Callie murmured. "Honey….what's wrong….what….what's going on? Arizona?"" Again Callie looked around. _

_Suddenly her mother appeared in front of her. "Looking for that woman?" she hissed, "she is where she deserves to be….in hell!"_

"_No!" Callie gasped her head shaking as her mother started to laugh and repeat. "In hell….she is in hell…in hell!"_

_Her mother turned to walk away, only to be replaced by Erica Hahn. "You are unlovable Callie!" she said with a big grin, "Robbins would rather get on a plane and die then live with YOU! Pathetic….you're….pathetic….can't keep a husband or a wife! Pathetic!" She started to laugh as she walked away from Callie, looking back over her shoulder once more before laughing more loudly…high fiving Izzie Stephens as she came to stand in front of Callie. "Erica is right….you are unlovable! George didn't love you….he loved ME…he loved Meredith…but he didn't love __**you**__….he just….married you….then lied about wanting children with you….and then he CHEATED on you….uh huh…oh yeah….and then….he died! Ha….sound familiar? Does it? Arizona is SO your types isn't she? She IS …well, George! All over again….Callie Torres….as unlovable and as pathetic as ever….!" Izzie looked Callie up and down and gave a small shrug before walking away….._

"_No!" gasped Callie…"Arizona….Arizona loves me….she wouldn't….leave me…she wouldn't…..she loves me!"_

"_Mija" her father said as he took a tighter grip on her arm. "Arizona is gone! You can come home with us now….with me and your mother….and together we will pray away the gay, and all of this will be forgotten….it is….better that way"_

"_Arizona?" Callie whimpered. She pulled her arm free and walked out of the church pew, slowly making her way down the aisle….stopping as she reached the front and saw Owen stood there, his head bowed….she looked up towards the alter, and froze….as she saw the six gleaming caskets bathed in candle light….next to each casket the smiling faces of Cristina, Meredith, Derek, Lexie….Mark….and….and….Arizona. She felt her knees buckle, felt her world spinning….she reached out to steady herself, crying out when she continue to fall. NO!" she screamed. "NO, Arizona….NO!"_

_Only instead of falling, she was pitching through a windscreen, her world shattering into tiny fragments of glass as she heard her mothers voice. "She will go to hell!" Callie cried out "NO…you're wrong…." But the words wouldn't come out….she tried again….but she had a ventilator tube in her mouth…she could see her friends crowded around her….could hear the whine of a defib machine charging…"Clear" called Teddy…and Callie felt a solid thump in her chest….she thought she could hear Arizona screaming in the back ground. "Charging!" Teddy called again….and again Callie felt the thump as she yelled "Clear!" _

_They tried it two more times….before Callie watched them all step away from the table. "What are you doing?" Callie cried. "Please…..what's happening?"_

"_Time of death!" Teddy intoned sadly….Callie didn't hear the rest….she could see Miranda sobbing….see Chief Webber rubbing at his eyes…and she could hear….Arizona! Arizona wasn't dead….she was there….she was calling to her….telling her to wake up….to come back….and Callie tried….but she couldn't seem to move….she felt numb….confused….as she looked around her she could see her friends standing around an ER gurney….Callie felt herself move closer…."Time of death!" Teddy tried to say again...her voice breaking…."oh dammit" she hissed…."dammit Callie!"_

"_What?" Callie hissed as she looked closely….her eyes going wide as she saw….herself….lying on the gurney, her face blood stained, her eyes closed. _

"_Callie!" sobbed Arizona as she broke free of Marks hold…."Come back to me….wake up….please….wake up….WAKE UP!" _

"Callie…Callie wake up! Come back to me baby….come back. Wake up for me!" Arizona was gently shaking her wife as she tried to snap her out of her nightmare. Arizona had heard her wife whimpering and had slowly woken up as she felt Callie begin to become restless, as she sat up she could see her wifes face was contorted in confusion and pain. She was murmuring but the words weren't clear, all that was clear is that Callie was not in a good place! So, as she saw her wifes body go rigid, as she heard her name over and over again….Arizona had decided enough was enough, and was now trying to shake her wife to wake her. "Please baby!" she said loudly, "Callie….WAKE UP!"

With a gasp Callie jolted up right, her eyes flew open and her hand flew to her chest as she gulped in air and shook her head from side to side. "Oh God!" she muttered as she took in a deep shaky breath. She blinked several times then slowly shook her head before her vision cleared and her gaze became focused on the concerned face of her wife. "I….I had a ….wow!" Callie chuckled as she pushed her sweat dampened hair back from her face, "a really….REALLY vivid dream!"

"Nightmare!" Arizona gave a low chuckle, "And I kinda guessed when you started kicking out at me and yelling my name….and not in a good way!" she added with a small quirk of her eyebrow.

"I did that earlier!" Callie chuckled back as she took another deep breath and forced herself to smile. She nodded her thanks as Arizona poured her a glass of water from the bottle on the bedside. "I'm sorry I woke you" she whispered as she took two big gulps of the refreshing liquid

"It's ok" Arizona said softly as she wrapped her arms around Callies shoulders and pulled her head down to her shoulder, her hand softly stroking the ends of her hair. "Wanna talk about it?"

Callie gave a small shudder. "Uhm, not really"

"THAT bad?" Arizona asked with a frown

Callie gave a small shrug. "Had worse" she mumbled. "Just….thought they were….behind me!"

Arizona chewed at her bottom lip before asking. "Is this….because of our talk earlier? Were you….were you dreaming of the car crash?"

Callie sighed and nodded. "Yeah….but at first…I dreamt you dies in the plane crash….then…then I was back in the car and….no….no not the car….the ER…but…I didn't make it….and you were there….and I dunno….doesn't make sense ….just a nightmare!" she gave another shrug and wriggled closer to Arizona

"I'm terrified of losing you to baby" Arizona whispered as she kissed the top of her head. "I think that is what your dream meant….that you are scared of losing me…of losing this. Well, I get scared of that to baby….all the time. And it's weird and it's scary….cos each time we seem to be so happy….something just comes along and knocks us on out butts…and I think…this is it…this is when she walks away…this is when I lose her. And then I dream….of the plane….of the car….of….of….Lauren"

Callie shuddered before hissing "You dream….of _**her?"**_

Arizona chuckled. "Yeah….sometimes….but in my dream…sometimes I am stronger….and I walk away from that on call room and never look back….and you and I….we try again for another baby…and I get pregnant….the way we wanted it to be…not….not like this. But then….sometimes I dream that ….that you were in the on call room with Lauren…and I can see you….but you can't hear me….and Lauren….she lives with you….and she is Sofias momma….and I….I don't exist…. I'm nothing, no-one….I'm….no-one!"

"Arizona!"

"It is a dream Callie….but it seems so….real sometimes" Arizona gave a light chuckle. "Wow…we are so mixed up huh? Real messed up! Guess it is a good job I am still in touch with my therapist!"

Callie giggled. "We could keep them in business until they retire with our messed up life and messed up dreams"

Again Arizona chuckled. "At least tonight I could have tried to blame the extra chocolate sprinkles….what are you going to try to blame?"

With a slight pout Callie shrugged before muttering"Jet Lag?"

Arizona laughed and pulled her wife closer to her. "That could work! OR….we could try ….I dunno….talking more….getting our….anxieties out in the open"

Callie chuckled. "Been taking notes at therapy huh?"

With a smirk Arizona nodded before reaching for Callies hand. "This….this isn't going to be easy Callie. This….baby….? I know…I know we both keep saying that it doesn't matter how….how it came to be….but Callie…it does, no matter how much I try to say differently….no matter how many times I try to tell myself. This….this just…reminds me of….something….something else being….taken from me….something else I have lost in my life…. Something else I have had NO control over. And…it hurts….and it is….scary and….it makes me…." She sighed and shook her head as she tried to think of the right words. "It makes me…weak….angry….useless! My body….my body is changing….I have….no control….again! And I want to be happy….I do….I want so much to be….happy! This child….is innocent…but….but it reminds me….how weak…I am"

"Arizona" Callie wrapped her arms around her. "You are one of the strongest people I know! He….he drugged Alex to….this isn't about you being weak….it is about him being….twisted…. "

"Taking what he wanted from me, and I couldn't stop him….because…because I was….weak!"

"NO!" Callie cried as she shook her head. "No baby!"

Arizona took a deep breath and looked straight at Callie her mouth set in a thin line as she swallowed slightly. "I….I am trying here Callie….I am trying to….want this baby…I am trying….to be happy about it….I am trying to take back….some control. But I need you….I need you….so badly….I need you to help me to stay strong….to stay ….positive. I want you to help me to….love this baby, as much as Robyns….I want to be….better Callie….I want to be….ok with this….I want to be….back in control!"

Callie nodded as she held Arizonas gaze. "Anything you can't do…I will. Anything you need….I will do….! Anything you want…..any decision you make…I'm there….right by your side….every step of the way….until we are old and grey and have matching zimmer frames….and I will STILL be with you…every step of the way….no matter how slowly we go!" Callie reached for Arizonas hand and kissed the back of it. "Arizona…you are the most….loving person I know…the most….giving. The strongest heart and the biggest heart….right now, I understand why you feel….the way you do about the child you are carrying….but baby….it is as much our child as Robyns….and once…..once you, feel that child kick…see its heartbeat….feel…that connection….nothing else matters! I love you, and you love me….nothing else matters….nobody else matters….Robyns child….this child" she placed her hand on Arizonas tummy" they are OUR family….ours….OUR children….and the rest….all the rest….is unimportant. It is baby…. It is…..ALL that matters is our family …me, you….Sofia….and out babies….our family. How that family came to be….doesn't matter….ok? It doesn't matter! Do you hear me?"

Arizona nodded and smiled as she looked at Callie before whispering "I'm trying Callie…I am!"

"I know honey…and when we get home….how about we BOTH go to see the therapist together…yeah" Callie gave a small smile.

Again Arizona nodded. "Yeah, that'd be good. Now uhm….how about we both try to get back to sleep huh…I'm kinda tired here!"

Callie chuckled as they both snuggled back down. "Seem to recall a certain blonde boasting that she was going to make me need a lie in….seems she has less stamina than me!"

Arizonas eyebrows rose as she turned to look at her wife. "Oh…Dr Torres….is that a challenge….?"

"Uhm…."

"Cos you know….I love a challenge!" Arizona giggled as she saw Callie swallow slightly. With a soft chuckle she added. "Why don't you just lay back….and uh….let me….take control…."

Callie giggled. "Cute Arizona!"

Her wife gave a small shrug. "You know….you did say you would help me…..so….stop talking….and….lie back"

Callie gasped as her wife started to weave her magic. "Oh, baby!" she sighed as her body started to tingle. "I love it when you make me lose control"

Arizona chuckled. "Just wait" she whispered. "I'm gonna make you lose your mind before the night is over!"

Callie smirked as she surrendered to her wife….knowing that Arizona was already sending her over the edge….and loving every minute of being under her wifes command


	17. Chapter 17

Arizona hadn't been lying when she had promised that she would leave Callie desperate for a lie in….she had been worn out by her wifes energetic, and enthusiastic love making…so much so that when she had finally woken up at 9am, her arms had been too tired to let her eat breakfast and she had practically crawled to the shower….for once grateful that her wife was already dressed and showered! They had gone for one last drive around Central Park before the town car had dropped them off at the airport….and again, both of them had fallen asleep on the plane as soon as they were airborne, only waking briefly to eat a late lunch before drifting off to sleep again! Arizona had felt queasy midway through the flight…but with her trusty ginger ale in hand…and a packet of ginger thins provided by another passenger…she had managed to battle through it AND keep her lunch were it should be….for which Callie had been both grateful and impressed!

They had been met at the airport by another car and driver and taken straight to their hotel in Mayfair. "Dad doesn't own this one!" Callie had smiled as she helped Arizona into the elevator and pressed for the penthouse, "but my Godfather does!"

"That….explains the penthouse!" Arizona had chuckled as they'd stepped into the large and luxurious suite. "Wow!" she'd gasped, "can we move in here?"

Callie had laughed as she came to stand behind her and wrap her arms around her wifes waist. "Hmmm….lemme see…..white furniture….cream and white carpets and rugs…oooh, crystal on the table lamps and glass tables! Yeah…we could so move in here…Sofia would love it! Especially after eating chocolate! Oh and white carpets with new borns when they get here!? WOW! Hey, here's and idea…..let's go the whole hog….and buy a dog to!"

Arizona had gently elbowed her as she rested her own arms on Callies. "Point taken…so….let's see the important part of this place….the bedroom!"

Callie was still chuckling as Arizona hopped up on the luxurious four poster bed and flopped down. She barely muttered "nice" before she was asleep….giving Callie time to make a few phone calls and check on things back home, before checking the train times, the hire car details…and the directions for their hotels and cottage. She had smiled at Arizona who had been softly snoring, a pillow hugged to her, as Callie had climbed into bed next to her, she was asleep before her head had fully hit the pillow….!

When they had woken up Arizona had been as sick as a dog, partly the after effects of jet lag and partly her pregnancy….Callie had held her hair back and gently rubbed the small of her back before helping her into the shower to freshen up , then helping her dress as her nausea had left her feeling physically exhausted. They spent most of the day walking slowly around some of Londons tourist spots….visiting Buckingham Palace in time to watch the changing of the Guard…walking around Westminster Abbey and standing outside the Houses Of Parliament, taking a ride on the London Eye, going for a cruise on the Thames to see London Bridge and the Tower of London before heading back to Westminster Bridge and taking photos of Big Ben and buying several souvenir T-shirts for Sofia. Euston Station was only a short walk away, so they had made it to the train station in plenty of time, and as they were travelling first class on the over night sleeper, they were able to relax in the VIP lounge and eat a late dinner before the train was ready…as they settled in to their cosy cabin, Arizona had curled up on the seat next to Callie and rested her head on her shoulder as they both watched the lights of the city fade before the darkness closed in….shortly after, the porter had knocked on their door and asked if they would like their bed preparing…Callie had said yes and thanked him whilst Arizona sneaked into their compact bathroom to change into her pjs…Callie had given the porter a tip and made sure that their morning call would be made in plenty of time for them to see some of Scotlands countryside as the train pulled into Edinburgh, then she had swapped places with her wife to change into her nightdress as Arizona snuggled into the cosy bed….she was asleep before Callie had finished changing!

Once in Edinburgh, the two women had explored the castle, done some shopping in Princess Street, fed the squirrels in the park, and relaxed, ending their day with a special treat….Callie had managed to get a booking at the Witchery! They had been blessed with sunshine for their stay, the views from the ramparts of the castle had blown them away….and the walks up and down Princess Street had tanned both of them…something neither of them had been expecting from Scotland! They had been teased they would come back with web feet as it rained so much in the UK….but the weather was perfect, the hotel had been perfect…the two days in the city had been….perfect. They had their hire car delivered to the hotel and had left Edinburgh mid morning to drive the long way to the hotel they were staying at on the banks of Loch Lomond. Surprisingly it was Arizona who was doing the driving, they had hired an automatic so they could share, but she was claiming she would feel less car sick as a passenger, and was enjoying the whole thing! Callie was happy to let her, as there was so much stunning scenery to take in she was glad to be able to sit back and enjoy!

They hadn't been able to believe the view of the Loch their room had! They had a corner penthouse, and both the lounge and bedroom had floor to ceiling windows….they had been speechless as the porter opened the door for them and ushered them on, even more speechless as he showed them the remote control to open and close the blinds, open and close the French windows and lower the huge 40 inch TV down from the ceiling! But it was their balcony that they loved the most…and for the last two mornings they had chosen to have room service deliver their breakfast, and had enjoyed eating it sat on the balcony, taking in the fresh air as they watched the last remnants of the morning mist roll of the Loch and away up the mountain. They had sat in silence, holding each others hand as they took in every moment….savoured every second…Callie had never felt so at peace, and as she sat here now, watching her wife sip her large mug of tea as they both watched the sunset, she couldn't help but sigh in happiness. "I love you" she whispered, as she brought the back of Arizonas hand up to her lips and gently kissed the back of her hand

"I love you more!" Arizona had whispered back as she squeezed Callies hand tightly in hers. They watched in silence as the sky went orange, and pink….then as the dashes of lilacs and purple finally gave way to the darkness, Callie had pulled Arizona to her feet and guided her inside, still in silence….before the two of them moved together, and slowly made love to each other, the sounds of the water lapping against the banks of the Loch and the distant hooting of the owl lulling them to sleep as they lay exhausted and happy in each others arms.

Callie shivered slightly as she woke, blinking rapidly she realised it was still dark, but they had nodded off with the French windows still wide open. Reaching for the remote she clicked the top button, cursing slightly as the TV began its decent….realising she had the remote the wrong way around she quickly clicked to select its return to the ceiling lock, before pressing the right button to close the window, sighing in relief and flopping back onto the bed, grinning as she heard Arizona mutter. "Dork!"

"It is dark!" Callie giggled, her smile widening as Arizona turned to snuggle closer to her…. sighing contentedly as she wrapped her arms around her. "Perfect!" Callie breathed as she kissed the top of her wifes head. "This is all so….perfect!"

"Yes" Arizona whispered, "now…go to sleep….dork!"

"Love you to!"

"Night baby" Arizona said sleepily

"Good night!" Callie whispered back, drifting off to sleep with the biggest smile on her face

For their third morning at the hotel they decided to venture into the dining room for their breakfast. Arizona had felt sickly, but had wondered if they should get up and move around a bit, see if that helped her feel better. Callie could tell though, that she didn't feel 100%, but was trying to be strong and battle through, so she decided to be extra attentative, to support her as best she could. She saw how her wife was watching two toddlers at the table opposite them, their parents happily chatting as the two youngsters played with colouring books and pencils. "They look happy!" Callie had said with a smile

"Yeah!" Arizona nodded then bit into her dry toast. "Not a care in the world!"

"You don't know that!" Callie chuckled, "can't judge a book by its cover" Callie tilted her head and gave a wink, frowning a fraction when Arizona didn't reply. "Baby?"

"Hmmm….oh, sorry!" Arizona shook her head and briefly looked at her wife. "The two little ones…look so much like their daddy….no wonder he idolises them!"

Callie frowned. "Sofia looks like me….does that mean I love her more than you do?"

"You carried her for nearly 7 months….of course you're closer to her than I am" Arizona whispered quickly, "that's normal….feeling a …..a connection to your child is normal….feeling that connection as your ….carrying that child…is ….normal!" She took a deep breath and leaned forward before quietly whispering. "I'm NOT normal Callie! With this child? I feel….nothing ….nothing….what kind of a monster does that make me?" And with that, she quietly stood, threw down her napkin and walked away from the table

Callie sat there for a moment, slowly finishing her cup of coffee before following Arizona back to their room. She saw her wife sitting outside on the balcony and slowly walked over to her, trying to breathe slowly as she went over and over in her mind what she needed to say. "Arizona" she said softly. Her wife didn't look at her, instead she sat perfectly still looking out over the Loch. Callie cleared her throat and continued. "Nobody….uhm, I mean I….uhh. Oh. Baby….if you …..if you don't want this child….if you….can't see this through. I…I understand. I **do**. I do. I know ….I know we haven't….uhm….talked about that….option. But, there is still time….you have time….you don't have to do this….if you don't want to. You don't have to do….anything you don't want to….you should know that. Whatever you decide to do…I will support you….100%...no judgement, no recriminations…. No bitterness. Just….my support…whatever you do….we are in this together, whatever choice YOU make, is our choice….and I will stand by you….no matter what that….choice….may…uhm….maybe"

Arizona turned to look up at her, her eyes crinkling slightly as she studied her wife

Callie took another steadying breath. "I know you're scared, and it is triggering ….allsorts of nightmares for you. The other night…you were dreaming….and I know how scared you sounded. You….you were telling him to stop…and Alex….you were…you uhm"

Arizonas head tilted sharply. "Alex? What….what has Alex got to do with this?"

Callie shook her head. "Nothing…you were dreaming is all….and you were screaming at him to wake up….begging for him to stop, for it to stop"

"Oh WAIT!" Arizona stood quickly and glared at her wife. "What are you saying Callie? Or are you asking me now? Are you asking me if this child….is Alexs'?"

"NO!" Callie gasped and took a step back. "No….of course I'm not! Arizona!"

"Oh my God!" her wife gave a sharp laugh. "Oh my God that IS what you are asking! IT IS! Part of you is wondering….part of you ….suspects! You suspect I slept with Alex! Which means….which means you DON'T believe me! All this….bullshit about you will stand by me, it will be _our_ baby….and here you are….trying to convince me….to…..to get RID of it….because you think Alex Karev is the daddy….and that I am a big fat liar who cheated on you again…..!"

Callies mouth fell open as she shook her head, stunned by Arizonas reaction." That….tha….tha….that's NOT what I'm saying at ALL Arizona! You're not hearing me!"

"Oh ho….I'm hearing you loud and clear" Arizona hissed as she came to stand level with Callie. "I'm hearing you tell me to get rid of the child I'm carrying, I'm hearing you ask me why I was dreaming of Alex…..asking me because you don't trust me and you don't believe me! What's the saying….once a cheater always a cheater! Is that it….? Is that what you think?"

"Arizona! NO!" Callie put her hand on her wifes arm, gasping as the arm was snatched away. "I do believe you baby…I DO. But I don't want you to have to carry this child if it is going to….hurt you! I don't want anything to hurt you"

"And you don't think it would hurt me….to….to terminate this pregnancy? Callie….I have already lost one child….to deliberately end the life of another…how do you expect me to live with that decision? I couldn't…I couldn't!"

"I know baby…." Callie said softly as she tried to put her arm around her wife, her eyes fighting back tears as once again Arizona shrugged her off. "Arizona!" she whispered

"You know one of the things I love about you is Callie!" Arizona asked quietly. "It's the fact that your eyes can't lie…not to me! I asked if you believed me….and I see the small flicker of doubt….the small niggles that I….I….slept with Karev! That small flicker of doubt that I put there….by cheating on you….I made a mistake…..one mistake….and all I can see, even now….is the pain in your eyes. And I know….that we are….together…..and I know that we are …trying. Oh, but Callie….."

"I'm trying Arizona!" Callie cut in, fighting back her own tears. "And I DO trust you…I DO. I believe you about this ….I believe you about this child….and I meant all the things I have said….this child is as **much** my child as it is yours….and I will love it, no matter who the father is….because I love, adore and idolise its mother!"

Arizonas shoulders slumped. "I have no doubt that you do….but you don't trust me….do you….? Not really. You're half expecting this baby to come out looking like Karev! Is that why you have suddenly decided you want me to terminate….to get rid of this….this reminder of how dirty your wife can be!?"

"**I don't want you to get rid of the child!"** Callie screamed. "I hate that thought….I hate the idea! I only suggested it because I don't want you to suffer….I said it because I heard you say you felt no connection to the child …I said it because I can't take away the fear I know you're feeling…..and I said it because I know you have been thinking it, but were too scared to talk to me about it!"

Arizona shook her head slowly. "Perfect reasons! But not once….did you say you trust me! Callie….look me straight in the eye and tell me….that you haven't wondered once or twice if I was lying to you….wondered if the only man I slept with was Alex….?Tell me you don't have a niggle of doubt when I say I don't know what happened. Look straight at me….and tell me you trust me! Look at me and tell me that Callie….tell me you trust me!"

Callie shook her head a fraction to clear her thoughts and stepped closer to Arizona. "Baby….I love you" she said softly

"Not what I asked Callie!" Arizona stepped back and gave a small sob. "Not what I asked!" And with that she turned and raced pout of the door, slamming it closed behind her

Callie stood there, in the middle of the room, and stared at the closed door. With a small shake of her head she whispered. "What just happened?" before stumbling across to their bed and falling on it, the sobs racking her body

[xx]

Arizona sighed deeply as she sat down on the small grassy bank of the Loch, and started pulling up the grass as she shook her head and fought back the tears. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" she muttered as she tugged at the grass before giving in and pulling her knee up to her chest and resting her head on her hands as the tears started to fall

She hadn't meant to yell at Callie. She hadn't meant to say any of the things that she did….and worse, she hadn't meant to hurt her wife! She knew that Callie was just trying to help her, knew that she would love the baby Arizona was carrying…..even if at times Arizona doubted if she herself could. So why had she lost her temper, why had she lashed out. As she continued to stare out at the Loch she shook her head slowly. Inside, she knew why she had said it….now she just had to try to explain it to Callie!

She slowly walked back to their hotel, taking off her light cardigan as the sun beat turning it into a beautiful clear summer day. She sighed to herself as she stood out side their hotel room and softly tapped on the door. "Callie?" she whispered as she walked in, "baby?" she saw her wife huddled on their bed her head buried in the pillows, and slowly walked over to her. "I'm….I'm sorry!" she stammered. "I acted like a jerk

"Big jerk" came Callies response, her head still buried in the pillows

"I….I can't….uh….Callie….look at me please baby…I need to explain…I have to explain!"

Callie slowly sat up, rubbing her hand over her eyes as the last few tears escaped. "You….you think I don't believe you….that I don't trust you. Arizona…how can you think that? How can you think…..so little of me?"

"I don't Callie….I don't!" Arizona said quickly. Reaching for Callies hand whilst gently stroking her cheek with her other hand. "I….I think so little….of me!"

"What?" Callie whispered, "I don't understand….you know I love you…."

"It's not that Callie" Arizona whispered. "It's….it's…oh….how do I explain!" She shifted slightly and licked at her lips before locking her gaze on her wifes amazing eyes. "Callie….I don't deserve you!"

"Arizona! I…"

Quickly Arizona put her finger on Callies lips to silence her. ""Let me finish, ok! Time and time again….you have taken me back, forgiven me….cared for me….loved me without question….loved me….unconditionally and completely. And time and time again…I have ….let you down"

"Arizona…."

"No, Callie….it's true. I….I walked away when you said you wanted kids….partly because it wasn't in my plans….partly because the idea terrified me…..but then we got back together….and the idea of having kids with you….filled me with joy….yet, when the grant came up…I took it! Because it was my dream….my perfect job….and I tried to drag you with me….knowing you were hating every minute of it….so when I left you at the airport…it was cos I was mad at you for ruining my dream, for being so negative about it….and I was so angry with you, I wanted to hurt you….yet when ~I came running back, tail between my legs….you took me back!"

"You stayed Arizona….even though I had slept with Mark, even though I was pregnant….you stayed" Callie said, resting her own hand on Arizonas cheek

"But you took me back Callie….you forgave me for running away, and you forgave me for being an idiot with Mark….hell you even forgave me for nearly killing you and Sofia in the car crash….not only forgave me, but married me….made me the happiest woman on this planet. And I was happy Callie….so happy…."

"Was?" Callie asked softly

Arizona smiled softly and bent to kiss Callies cheek. "I am happy with you baby….always. But you see, that's why I went crazy before. After my….accident….after losing my leg and…losing my way…I made your life a living hell…I yelled at you, bullied you….blamed you….and yet, you stood by me….every slow painful step of the way….you stood by me….and then…..then I cheated on you …."

"I told you, I don't want to ..."

"AND than I CHEATED on you" Arizona swallowed slightly as she saw the way Callie shook her head and dew in a deep breath. "I cheated. And I never meant to….never thought I would EVER do that to you….because I love you….I have always loved you…. So how could I hurt you like that? I have tried….so many times to explain it you ….tried to explain it to myself…in the hope that maybe, by understanding why I did it….I could ….I could….forgive myself for hurting you….hurting you so badly"

Callie leaned forward and put both of her hands on Arizonas face, gently turning her to look at her she whispered. "It doesn't matter anymore baby….I…I have…forgiven you….and would rather never think of that woman again!"

Arizona brought her hand up to rest on top of Callies. "Baby, you didn't hear me. I need to forgive myself….for hurting you….and I can't….I don't know if I ever can! And what happened in San Francisco….no, I don't remember it….snd no, I don't think you are blaming Alex…but you see….I have hurt you again…. And….I don't understand how you can be so wonderful, and so kind…and so forgiving….when all I do….is hurt you!"

Callie pulled her in for a tight hug and fought back her tears. "Baby….I love you…I….LOVE you! What that man did to you…..how he hurt you….is not your fault…you're not to blame…not in any way….and I don't for one minute feel angry with you about it…I feel angry with that….Scot guy… and a little angry that Alex didn't protect you….and angry with myself that I wasn't there, and that…again…I didn't protect you… "

"Again?" Arizona whispered as her arms tightened their hold on her wife

"I broke a promise…and told Alex to cut of your leg….I pushed you into coming home as soon as you could before you had any kind of therapy….I let you down! When you cheated….I just kicked you out…I didn't ask why, I didn't wait for you to explain…I just kicked you out….and took away Sofia. Arizona…I wanted to hurt you, because you had hurt me….and I knew what I was dong when I told everyone you had slept with that woman, I knew I was humiliating you….and every time you tried to talk to me….every time you tried to be…civil…I cut you down….humiliated you more….I let you down Arizona….when ….when we should have been trying to talk….when you wanted me to see a therapist….I let you down…."

"Oh Callie….no" Arizona shook her head slowly. "You….you didn't do anything wrong…you didn't let me down…now once, not ever. You….you saved my life…cutting of my leg….saved my life….and I deserved to be humiliated….I cheated on you….I….I broke your heart….and mine….but you….you took me back….and every day…..every day I can't help but wonder why….because every day you make me so happy, but I don't understand what I did to be so lucky….so when this….this…thing happened to me….when I was…was…rape…..raped" she closed her eyes and drew in a shaky breath as she felt Callies ret her hand on her shoulder. "It felt like…Karma….after all the times I had hurt you, and betrayed you….some how, I was paying for all that. And yet….yet here you are….still by my side…..still loving me….helping me….what….what did I do to deserve you?"

Callie sat and stared at her before softly asking "Arizona….do you love me?"

"Of course!" she gasped

"And…do you like being married to me?"

"Yes….absolutely!" Arizona gave a small smile

"And you meat it….when you agreed to legally marry me right?" Callie asked with a small smile of her own

"Never meant anything more!" Arizona whispered as she looked down at where they held hands

"Then…..nothing else matters right?" Callie reached over to gently twist the blue sapphire ring on Arizonas finger. "Remember the day I gave you this? "she asked softly. "I had it engraved with the date we moved into our new house….and told you it was for our new start. I meant that Arizona….I truly meant it. The car crash, the plane crash…losing Mark….that….that woman….we got through it all….because we love each other to keep fighting….and it has made us stronger….made me more certain than ever that you are the one I am meant to spend the rest of my life with….YOU are my life. I can't live without you Arizona….I can't…I function, but I don't live…..I need you, and I know you feel the same way about me…"

"I do" Arizona nodded. "Oh, I do!"

"Okay…so…Arizona, my darling…let the past go….forgive yourself….and concentrate on the future…OUR future…together….concentrate on the fact you have Sofia….that you are a great momma….and that you will be a great momma to this little one….because this is your child….and that makes it MY child….as much as Robyns. And concentrate on the fact that I am telling you I love you, and I will always love you….and nothing else maters….nothing….do you hear me Arizona Torres-Robbins?"

Arizona gave a soft chuckle. When did my name get double barrelled?"

"When you agreed to legally marry me!" Callie chuckled back

"You seriously wanna marry a basket case like me?" Arizona asked with a wink as she leaned forward to kiss her

Callie laughed as she not only pulled Arizona back into her arms but tipped them so they fell laughing back into the bed and the soft pillows. "Too late to change my mind….you should have asked me that nearly four years ago! Now….are you going to shut up and kiss me?"

"Oooh, bossy! I like it!" she giggled before leaning forward and kissing her wife as passionately as she could. "You know…we can't solve….all our problems with….sex!" she gasped as Callie worked her hand under her shirt and up her bare back

"I know!" Callie gasped as she worked at undoing Arizonas bra

"And….we still….oh God….uh…..we still need to talk about….oh my….uhm….this baby sit….situation… oh God Callie!" Arizona gasped again as Callie pushed her shirt up and off before removing her own

"I know!" Callie muttered as she stared hungrily down at Arizona breasts

"But you don't….wanna talk anymore right now….neither….do I" Arizona smirked as she unclasped Callies bra and removed it before bending to lick along her wifes collarbone

"I know!" hissed Callie

"I love you!" Arizona smirked before pulling a nipple softly into her mouth

"I love you to!" Callie moaned

Arizona chuckled "I know!"

"Oh" Callie whispered softly, "and a word to the wise….you EVER cheat on me again….and I won't just not forgive you…I will kill you!"

Arizona looked up briefly into Callies eyes and shuddered slightly. "Got it!" she whispered back before burying her hands in Callies hair and dragging her in for a kiss, sighing happily as her wife responded


	18. Chapter 18

They had finally dressed and left their room a little after an hour later, and had stopped at the hotel restaurant to collect a packed picnic basket before heading to their car and taking off on an adventure through the Scottish countryside…driving to the city of Stirling to explore the Castle, then back through the Trossachs National Park, were they found a secluded shaded wooded area to enjoy their picnic as they laughed at stories they told each other of vacations they had been on as kids. Callie sensed that part of Arizonas walk out earlier that morning had been because she was tired...partly because of hormones…she also knew that the conversation she had wanted to have had been left unfinished….but for now, with the sun shining on both of them and the easy way the laughter bubbled up between them, Callie decided that ….the conversation would keep….for a little while longer at least!

"We ought to head back!" Arizona finally said as she glanced at her watch, "that is if we you still want to go on the Loch Cruise before dinner tonight…the last one sails at 5.45…gets back at 7.00….so we will have to do a late dinner!"

"Mmmm" Callie muttered as she stretched lazily, "or we could order room service…have them set up the table on the balcony…if it's as warm as it was last night it would be heaven!"

Arizona grinned. "Yes, it would be….but tonight is Friday….and the hotel has entertainment and dancing…I would have thought you would enjoy that…you must be bored stuck in a hotel room with me night in, night out!"

"Bored!" Callie chuckled as she reached out her hand to stroke down Arizonas arm. "With you….all to myself…in a hotel room….? Oh Arizona…there are many….many words to describe how I feel about that…but bored is NOT one of them!"

"No?"

"No…" Callie moved closer and whispered in her ear. "Definitely not…bored!"

Arizona chuckled as she turned and pecked her wife on the lips before pulling back slightly and muttering. "Glad to hear it, but I still think you might enjoy a night of dancing and ….well….if they have some….slow music at the end of the night….I wouldn't mind the opportunity to whisk you around the dance floor once or twice! Well, with my leg and the fact I'm kinda tired…maybe not whisk…more….meander!"

Callie smiled and winked before suggesting. "How about….room service for dinner, on the balcony….then take our time to get changed and head on down for a night cap and….a meander across the dance floor…then back up to our room to be bored together!"

"Now that" Arizona chuckled as she struggled to her feet, "sounds like my kinda plan….I knew there was a reason I married you!"

Laughing now Callie took her wifes hand as they packed up the blanket and picnic things and strolled back to their car. "Glad to have some uses!"

"You do…you have _some_ uses" Arizona gave her a bright smile as she climbed into the drivers seat…"some very good uses!"

Callie laughed again as she closed the passenger door and clicked her seat belt into place. "Well I aim to please!"

"And you do!" Arizona chuckled as she guided the car back on to the road and headed back to the Loch, "you really….._really_ do!"

[xx]

They had made it back in time to board the earlier Loch Cruise and had headed to the upper deck, cuddling up on a bench seat that gave them a panoramic view of the Loch and surrounding mountains, both engrossed with scenery and the tour guides commentary, gasping as the late afternoon sun danced across the water giving everything a magical hue. They held hands and excitedly pointed out little treasures as they passed by, other times they sat in silence, just listening to the soft sound of the boat engine and the lapping water. All too soon the cruise was over, and as they disembarked and made the small walk back to their hotel Callie whispered as they stopped to take a look back at the Loch behind them. "Beautiful!"

"Yes" Arizona whispered back, "it was!"

Callie pulled her to her and just before their lips met she muttered. "I meant you….the sun in your hair, your eyes sparkling…you take my breath away"

"Wow!" Arizona gasped as they pulled apart. "Callie…!"

Callie just winked at her and took her hand as they walked back inside. As soon as they reached their room, Arizona flopped down on the small sofa and gave a small groan. Callie saw the grimace on her face and crossed over to kneel in front of her. "Your leg hurting baby?"

"A little. I guess I should have brought my crutches, I have been walking more than usual, even around hotel rooms….usually take this damn thing off when I am just pottering around the house of an evening….and I only brought this leg…sometimes it is handy to swap them over….and I didn't think, but…."

She stopped as Callie reached up and started to rub at her thigh muscle. "Stand up, and drop 'em!" she instructed with a small smirk

"Callie….we don't have time, and I really am tired…"

"It's Dr Torres, and get your mind out of the gutter! Now….like I said…stand up and drop the trousers….now!"

Arizona gave a small nod and struggled to her feet, shyly dropping her trousers before sinking back down onto the sofa, sighing gratefully as almost immediately Callie removed her prosthetic and started to expertly massage at her residual limb. "God that feels good!" she sighed again as she let her head drop back against the overstuffed sofa

"It is slightly swollen" Callie muttered with some concern. "Could be some fluid retention to…..did you bring you r medication with you?"

"Yeah, but with all the flying and stuff I haven't been taking that one!" Arizona confessed softly

"Arizona!" Callie looked up at her and shook her head. "That's exactly the reason you SHOULD be taking those. And…well….with your…uhm….other condition….the uh…..the baby….you need to be even more careful. Are they in your toilet bag?"

Arizona shook her head. "No….top zip of the blue case….had to have them there with the medical certificate."

"Okay" Callie stood and went to the case, grabbing the pills she needed, before noticing that the seal on Arizonas iron tablets was also unbroken. With a deep sigh she popped one of those into her hand to, before grabbing a bottle of water and handing them all to her wife. "Really Arizona?! You are a **doctor **and you have anaemia, yet you don't bother taking your prescription! Physician, heal thyself!"

"I'm sorry!" Arizona whispered sheepishly as she popped the pills in her mouth and swallowed the pills

Callie knelt back down in front of her and started to massage the limb again as she looked at her wife, her brown eyes full of concern. "Baby, you have to take care of yourself….you have to! What would I do if anything ever happened to you huh? "

"It's only iron tablets Callie!"

"Anaemia can be serious Arizona, you know that….especially when you are pregnant!" Callie scolded. "And the water retention to! It could hurt your kidneys….Arizona, you know there are all kinds of complications that could…."

"Callie…..Callie….stop!" Arizona wiggled until she was sitting up and looked straight into her wifes eyes. "I'm sorry ok….I forgot! I have….a lot on my mind….and then all the excitement of coming on vacation with you…I just…it slipped my mind….and I'm sorry, ok….I am….and I promise that I will be more careful…okay?"

"Oh ho…..I KNOW you will!" Callie gave a small shake of her head as she carried on massaging Arizonas leg. "Cos I'm gonna make sure you will!"

"I'm not a five year old Callie!"

"I know….a five year old would know to take their medication!"

"Ha! Callie!" Arizona gave a small huff of frustration

"NO Arizona!" Callie stopped and rocked back and dropped to sit on the floor. "No. Please Arizona…I know you are just …shrugging this off. Just water tablets, just iron tablets. But baby…you passed out in the OR, you felt dizzy when we were packing our luggage, you have been throwing up most days and I know you are not feeling as energetic…."

"But jet….."

"Not jetlag Arizona, don't try that one" Callie took a shaky breath and looked pleadingly at her wife. "You're pregnant. You're anaemic. Your kidneys don't function as well as they did before the plane crash….and the pregnancy could affect that, the fluid retention is already affecting your limb. So yes Arizona…it IS a big deal….a really BIG freakin' deal!" She quickly rubbed at her eyes as she felt tears threaten. "Arizona…I love you…so please, for my sake, start looking after yourself more, or I WILL treat you like a child and stand over you every day to make sure you do!"

Arizona scrunched her eyes slightly as she pursed her lips. "I believe you!" she said eventually with a small nod. "Uhm….maybe tomorrow, before we head to the cottage, we could go and buy me a cane from one of the tourist shops….and there is a cottage hospital at the top of the Loch , by Tarbert…maybe they would let me have some crutches even if we have to buy them. That would help me, take the pressure of my leg a bit. And I promise Callie….I promise…. I will take all my medication….every day… like a good girl." She reached out to gently wipe away a stray tear from Callies face with her thumb. "I don't mean to worry you baby…I don't. I forgot, that's all…I just had a …dizzy blonde moment"

Callie gave a small laugh and shook her head. "Arizona, you're perky….you're hyper…but you are NEVER a dizzy blonde!"

With a small chuckle her wife shook her head. "I'm not so sure. Yesterday I tried to brush my hair with my toothbrush, and got into the shower with underwear still on! Before we left for vacation I couldn't find my mobile phone…I found it in the fridge, and I found Sofias juice in my briefcase!"

Callie smirked. "Yeah….they warn you about morning sickness, but they don't warn you about baby brain….gets even worse after you have the baby, because then not only are you still dealing with raging hormones, but sleep deprivation to!"

Arizona stared at her before saying slowly. "Well, good job I have you there to get up with me on the night feeds huh?"

Callie raised her eyebrows and gave a small smirk. "Oh, right….absolutely….you take one, I'll take the other….teamwork….we'll be fine. Just …fine!"

"Fine" Arizona whispered and gave a small sigh before reaching over to fit her prosthetic back in place. "I uh, need the bathroom" she said as she struggled to her feet

"Oh, right…sure!" Callie said quickly, watching as her wife made her way across the room, she sighed as the door lock clicked over and muttered. "We'll be fine!" She sat there staring at the closed door for a few more seconds, before slowly climbing to her feet and crossing back over to Arizonas blue case, something was niggling her, a hunch. And as she reached in to the zipped pouch, her hunch was confirmed. With a small sigh she shook her head and went to stand on the balcony, looking out of the Loch as she mulled over what to do next. She didn't want another argument, and this morning had shown her that Arizona was touchy about certain subjects…and this….well this definitely fell in THAT category…but she couldn't ignore it….she couldn't…she just didn't want to fight about it either. She turned as she heard the bathroom door open, and with a small sigh walked back into the room, gently grabbing Arizona by the shoulders and steering her to sit on the armchair.

"Callie…I uh….."Arizona looked up and frowned as she saw the look on Callies face

"Do you …..remember what you said to me when I told you I was pregnant with Marks baby?" she asked quietly

Arizona gave a small laugh. "I seem to recall I said several things, not all of them repeatable, not all of them strictly accurate but…."

Callie held her hand up to stop her. "No, I mean…once you had got over the initial shock and I came back from telling Mark, the first time I had a chance to talk to you, to find out where you stood in it all?"

Arizona slowly nodded. "I uh, I think so, why?"

"You said…I have some not very nice things to say and I want you to listen without walking off or saying our relationship is over…right?"

Again Arizona slowly nodded. "I did, something like that….and Callie….you're scaring me here! What is going on?"

Callie took a shaky breath and sat on the sofa opposite her wife. "Okay, I'm going to say some things here, and I want you to listen, without thinking that I am shouting at you or picking an argument. And when I'm done….speaking…I am going to head into the bathroom for a shower, and I am hoping you will join me, and then we will order room service….and go dancing….and leave the rest of this conversation until ….until you're ready to have it. Ok?"

"I'm completely confused here you know that right?"

Callie gave a small smile and nodded. "I know…but Arizona, please….go with me on this. Please"

"Fine!" Arizona said with a small wave of her hand. "I'm all ears"

"Ok" Callie licked her lips and reached down to place another packet of medication on the table in front of them. "Miranda gave you these prenatal vitamins when you had your scan Arizona, she told you to start taking them straight away….ye they're not even open! Same as the iron tablets and the water tablets. I know, I know you said you forgot to take them, but I have seen you take your pain medication whilst we've been away, and your normal meds….and you keep them in the same part of your case….so how could you miss these?!" she pointed at the box in front of her. "I know how stubborn you can be Arizona, I know how well you can hide your feeling and I also know that sometimes you are your own worse enemy…! You didn't tell me how messed up you still felt after the plane crash, I thought we were getting better…._you_ were getting better….but you were so miserable you cheated on me…you self destructed and nearly destroyed both of us…."

"Callie I…."

"You said you would listen!" Callie said quickly, nodding as Arizona closed her mouth and nodded as se sat back in the chair. "We said we were going to talk more, get our feelings out in the open, talk about what is bothering us. So….this….THIS is bothering me. Because, I think….I think you are not taking these drugs because they are related to your pregnancy, and I think that part of you is in denial about the baby and what happened, and a part of you is hoping that this is ….all just going to go away…somehow…maybe" Callie stopped and chewed at her bottom lip before reaching for Arizonas hands. "I think, maybe….a part of you, is hoping it will…end"

Arizona sat up and grasped at Callies hand tightly. "Are you saying you think I'm trying to kill this baby?"

"NO! No, I'm not saying that…not….directly!" Callie sat forward to and stared at her wife. "I'm saying, that maybe a part of you thinks if you don't take these tablets….then you won't have to ….make any decisions"

Arizona stared back at her before swallowing slightly and husking…"Callie…I….uh…."

Callie held her hand up again to stop her. "I've said what I needed to say….except, you ARE going to start to take these drugs because I will NOT risk anything happening to you…anything. You mean too much to me Arizona…so you will be looking after yourself properly in future. And on that note…I'm done. I know we have more to talk about, I know we do. But not now, not tonight….not until you're ready. So, I'm going for that shower before we order room service….see you in there?" And with that she stood, and slowly walked towards the bathroom, her hips swaying slightly more than usual as she casually pulled her T-shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor before disappearing inside.

Arizona sat there for a minute or two, her head spinning. She looked at the unopened tablets on the table and rubbed her hands down her thighs as she chewed at her bottom lip. She looked again at the bathroom door before sighing deeply and standing, walking over to the side table and pouring herself a glass of water…slowly she walked back to the chair and sat down, reaching for the tablets and opening the box before popping one out in to her hand, throwing it into her mouth, and taking several big gulps of water. She sighed and stood again, smiling slightly as she looked over at Callies discarded T-shirt before reaching for the hem of her own, pulling it over her head and throwing it to the floor next to Callies before heading into the bathroom to join her wife in the shower, closing the bathroom door behind her, and leaving the conversation for another time, another day.


	19. Chapter 19

After their relaxing shower the two women had ordered room service and had the meal set up on the balcony, where Arizona had left her prosthetic off, and put a freeze pack on it to reduce the last of the swelling. They had sat mainly in silence, holding each others hand as they watched the sun disappear behind the mountains, the last remnants of the summers light dancing across the water as slowly the hotel brought up their own lights around the grounds and the music from the evening entertainment drifted up to their room, making them smile as they recognised the songs playing.

"What do you say baby?" Callie asked with small smile. "you up to an hour or so downstairs?"

Arizona smiled back and nodded enthusiastically. "Seems like your magic hands and a chance to just rest has done the trick, reckon I could hit the dance floor…uhm, though hopefully not literally!" she added a small shrug and a cheeky wink

Callie leaned forward and whispered. "I got ya, you're safe with me"

"Safe huh….." Arizona grinned again

"Oh yeah, my hands are gonna be so close to you there is no way you are gonna fall!"

And with that Callie stood and helped Arizona hop back inside, the two of them took a little bit of time to change, singing along to the music they had put on in their room as they did….Callie rang room service to let them know they had finished with their dinner things and would leave the trolley by the room door….and then the two of them headed down to the hotels main lounge. They grabbed a table near the open patio windows, and close to the bar. They could see the stage, and had sat down just in time to see the guest singer start their performance. They cheered at the end of each song, and laughed at his banter, smiling brightly when another couple they had spoken to once or twice asked if they could join them at their table as the room was now getting very full. During the performers break the DJ kept the crown going by playing some old favourites, and Callie had managed to get Arizona up dancing once or twice, but they both knew not to push her….as luck would have it, the couple who had joined them helped them out….the wife, Jamie, loved to dance but not alone….the husband, Steve, loved to watch, but got bored on his own…so ….Arizona kept him company as the two of them watched their wives go wild on the dance floor.

"Hey, you ok over there?" Steve asked as he saw Arizona give a small sigh

Arizona gave an embarrassed smile. "Yeah, yeah….I'm fine….it's just…I wish …uh, well….never mind!" She shrugged and tried to wave him off

He shuffled his chair closer and looked at her before saying. "You wish you were out there huh? Well….please, don't think you have to babysit me…go on….get out there….! My Jamie loves company, and think she is going to wear Callie out!"

"Not likely! Callie LOVES to dance! Really loves to dance….and she can to!"

Steve nodded enthusiastically. "She sure can, no arguments….but Jamie will just keep going until the DJ shuts down and physically has to throw her out!"

Arizona threw her head back as she looked back at the two dancing women. Trust me….Callie will be thrown out right beside her. She loves this. You can see it in her eyes….she feels….alive!"

"I saw you before we joined you. You were on the dance floor to…and you can move! So…get back out there and join them, I know you want to!" Steve smiled and added, "I can see it in your eyes…you wanna be up there Arizona…so go…feel….alive to!"

She smiled sadly and shook her head. "Maybe later…I uhm, I have to take it easy….and I promised Callie to dance at least one slow dance with her!"

"Take it easy? Why?" he asked

"Why?" Arizona chuckled. "Of course…you don't know me…well….this….this is why" as she brought her left leg into view and slowly lifted her dress trousers, showing the bottom of her prosthetic

"No way!" Steve gasped. "Woah! Didn't see that coming!"

"Me neither!" Arizona chuckled as she smoothed her trousers back into place

Steve chewed on his bottom lip a second or to before pointing at her leg "Mind me asking…uhm….how?"

"Plane crash!" she replied quickly, looking deliberately back at Callie and smiling as her wife looked back and waved

"Annnnd….you don't wanna talk about it" Steve took a sip of his drink before adding, "But I think…I think it's kinda awesome ya know. I mean…you survived! A plane crashed…and you survived! Awesome! And, even better…you survived and you have Callie…and you both seem so happy together…it's….awesome!"

Arizona looked at him and frowned a fraction, trying to tell if he was being serious, deciding he was she smiled and nodded mouthing thank you as she raised her glass to him and clinked with his as he toasted her. "Oh hey….you're nearly out….what are you drinking? Callie is on red wine right?" he stood from his chair and pointed at her nearly empty glass

"Uhm, apple juice please …and yeah, Callie is on the red wine for now!"

"Apple juice? Aw c'mon Arizona…you're on holiday….loosen up a bit! How about a Malt…we are in Scotland after all!"

Arizona chuckled. "Believe me, there is nothing I wouldn't want more, but uhm….I'm not drinking right now!"

"Oh…sorry. What….can't be seen to be drunk in charge of a prosthetic?" Steve wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ha…would make an interesting court case wouldn't it…but no, not that!"

"No? Ah, you're on medication…shudda thought!"

"I am on medication…" Arizona grinned as she looked at her wife before looking back at Steve and telling him, "prenatal meds mainly! I'm pregnant!"

Steve stared at her for several seconds before a huge grin split his face. "Awesome" he muttered. Told you…totally….AWESOME!"

She laughed as she watched him walk away to the bar and turned back to watch Callie and Jamie wildly dancing as her own foot tapped in time to the music. "Awesome" she whispered to herself, part in question, part in answer….and part inspired by her sexy wife and the away her hips were swaying to the beat

Callie and Jamie took their seats as the singer came back on stage, laughing as they timed it well….Steve was just coming back with the round of drinks. As he handed the glasses out he rested his hand on his wifes shoulder before saying. "A toast…to our new friends Callie and Arizona…thank you for letting us join you, tonight has been so much fun….you are both pretty special. So….thank you…and here's to the new life ahead of you….congratulations!" Jamie looked slightly puzzled, as did Callie until Arizona smiled and laughed as Steve said. "Even if it means you have to stick to apple juice, it'll be worth it!"

"You told him?" _"You're pregnant!"_ Callie and Jamie said at the same time, both laughing

"Yes, and yes!" Arizona chuckled, leaning into Callies shoulder as her wife grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "I told him!" she whispered as she turned to nuzzle at Callie neck, "I told him…."

Callie turned and gently kissed Arizonas cheek. "I love you babe" she whispered as she reached for her wifes hand

"Love you to!" Arizona smiled back, gasping in delight as the singer started to sing one of their favourite songs. "Dance with me?" she asked as she stood and pulled Callie to her feet

Callie laughed and walked with her on to the dance floor, smiling as they joined the other couples already there.

An hour later and as the performer was winding down he suddenly asked for volunteers to join him on stage to help him sing his next song. Arizona pushed Callie out of her seat yelling "Get up there hun and show him how good you are!"

Arizona! No!" Callie laughed as she tried to sit down, shocked when Arizona quickly pulled the chair away to stop her sitting, and instead waved the singer over and told him he had to take her wife up on stage to sing. He bowed slightly and smiled as she took Callies hand and lead her back with him. Arizona watched as the two of them chatted, saw Callie nod her head a few times, and whistled loudly as she saw her pick up a microphone.

"Okay everybody" the singer waved at the audience as he stepped back into the spotlight. "I would like you all to say hello to my guest…DR Callie Torres…all the way from Seattle, in the USA…give her a round of applause!" Callie stepped forward and shyly waved at everyone before clutching the mic tightly and stepping back slightly, glancing over at her wife as she heard Arizona cheer. "Okay, so…WE would like to dedicate this next song…to Arizona…right Callie?"

"Right!" Callie nodded as she whispered in to the microphone. "And I hope she knows I mean it!"

Arizona sat back and smiled as she heard the music start, and Callies clear vocals started the song

Who knows what tomorrow brings  
In a world, few hearts survive  
All I know is the way I feel  
When it's real, I keep it alive

The road is long, there are mountains in our way  
But we climb a step every day

Love lift us up where we belong  
Where the eagles cry on a mountain high  
Love lift us up where we belong  
Far from the world we know, up where the clear winds blow

Some hang on to "used to be"  
Live their lives, looking behind  
All we have is here and now  
All our life, out there to find

The road is long, there are mountains in our way,  
But we climb them a step every day

Love lift us up where we belong  
Where the eagles cry on a mountain high  
Love lift us up where we belong  
Far from the world we know, up where the clear winds blow

Time goes by  
No time to cry  
Life's you and I  
Alive, today

Love lift us up where we belong  
Where the eagles cry on a mountain high  
Love lift us up where we belong  
Far from the world we know, up where the clear winds blow

As the music ended and Callie smiled straight at Arizona, her wife felt her head somersault out of her chest with pride as the room erupted into thunderous applause…tears were streaming down Arizonas face now and she stood up and walked across the dance floor to Callie who had jumped off the stage and was waiting for her. The room was still echoing with applause, and Arizona laughed as the entertainer hopped off the stage and begged Callie to come back and do an encore with him….or at maybe another song on her own if she felt brave enough. "No, she told him, "not alone" She turned to look at her wife and grinned wickedly…."you pushed me up there, you started this….now get your ass up on that stage and join me….now woman!"

Arizona laughed at first, then her mouth dropped open as she realised Callie meant it. "Ah…uh…NO!" she shook her head and tried to back away. "I can't sing like that Callie!"

"Get your ass moving Dr Robbins….or I warn you….I will pick you up and carry you on stage…now….move it!" Callie reached out and pulled Arizona with her as they both climbed up on stage and smiled at everyone. Arizona nodded as Callie chose their song, reluctantly taking the microphone when it was passed to her and clinging to Callies hand as they both stepped forward. Arizona was starting the song, and as the into started she turned to look straight at her wife, finding it easier to sing from the heart than cope with stage fright

When the rain is blowing in your face,  
And the whole world is on your case,  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love.

When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
And there is no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love.

I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
But I will never do you wrong.  
I've known it from the moment that we met,  
No doubt in my mind where you belong.

I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,  
And I'd go crawling down the avenue.  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love.

The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret.  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free,  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet.

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.  
Nothing that I wouldn't do.  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
To make you feel my love  
To make you feel my love

Again, the room full of people erupted into cheering and applause, and Arizona could feel her face burning with embarrassment, she laughed as she brought her hand up to cover her eyes and then buried her face into Callies shoulder as the audience continued to clap. Laughing, the two of them thanked everyone before waving and heading back to their table. Jamie leapt up and hugged first Callie, then Arizona. "Oh my God you guts, you were amazing!" she laughed and clapped as Callie thanked her and allowed Steve to reach over and hug her to. As Arizona went to sit down, Steve quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek as he pulled her closer….and instantly Arizona froze

Callie saw the change and frowned. "Uhm….hey Steve!" she said quickly, "how about you put my wife down so she can breathe!" she said jokingly as she rubbed on his arm, her eyes locking on her wifes as she silently tried to calm her down

"Sorry….sorry!" Steve chuckled as she broke his hold and stepped back. "But you two just sang two of my favourite songs…and sang them perfectly…Jamie and I were swaying away here…I almost got up and danced Arizona…you were THAT good….but I couldn't cos I was so entranced by just watching you!"

2Uhm, yeah…uh thanks!" Arizona stammered as she tried to calm her racing heart and steady her erratic breathing. "It was….yeah…uhm….fun"

"Hey…you ok?" he suddenly asked as he seemed t notice he had gone very pale, he went to wrap his arms around her again, not noticing her flinch…but Callie did and quickly stepped forward and pulled Arizona to her. "The adrenaline" she whispered quickly…."it is so….invigorating when you are up there….but you crash and burn when you stop…and Arizona was more than a little nervous….right babe?"

Arizona didn't trust herself to speak just yet so simply nodded and blindly reached for Callies hand, grasping it tightly as once again she felt herself teeter on the verge of panic, felt the room around her spin as she struggled t breath. As if sensing this Callie looked at their two new friends and with a smile said. "It is kinda warm in here after that…we are just going to step out in to the garden for ten minutes, get some air and calm down a little!"

"Okay!" Jamie said brightly, "but don't be gone to long, the DJ is back and the night is still young!"

Callie nodded and chuckled. "The night may be….but I'm not sure I am!" She held Arizona tightly to her side as they made their way through the patio doors and out in to the hotel gardens, smiling politely at fellow guests who stopped to compliment their singing before finding a small table by the lit fountain. She tuned her wife and pushed her to sit down before crouching in front of her. "Talk to me baby….what happened!"

"I…I don't know!" Arizona stammered. "I felt….great….really great. Then Steve….he….hugged me and it was as if….I wanted to push him off….to scream…. To run away. But I knew it was Steve, so I didn't….but I wanted to….and as he kept holding me….the more I wanted to fight him off, push him away….scream!" She stopped and swallowed loudly as she brought her hands up to her face/ "Oh God what's happening to me?"

Callie gently reached up and pulled her hands down so she could look in her eyes. "Sweetie, listen to me….listen. It is natural…Arizona…it is natural. You…you have been through…a nightmare. You were attacked….violated…and you couldn't fight back, you couldn't….and you don't remember what happened, thank God….but your subconscious does, your subconscious reacted when Steve surprised you…it reacts when…..when **I** surprise you…."

"Callie?"

Callie gave a small smile. "If I hug you before you are awake enough….or just drifting off to sleep…you kinda…push me off…fight me a little…but if I speak to you…I can calm you down… a little….usually…but Steve…he is….practically a stranger, and he surprised you, by hugging you!"

Arizona stared at her. "But, he hugged me after I told him I was pregnant!" she said softly

"You were expecting it honey. You were looking right at him, you knew he was going to hug you…it was no surprise, you were….prepared. Arizona, it will get easier….give it time, you will stop…reacting like this…you will….once you start to….let go and trust people again. I promise, it will get better"

"I don't know if I can ever trust people again!" Arizona whispered

Callie chuckled as she reached up and tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her wifes ear. "Sure you will baby…you trust me dontcha? She asked with a small wink

"And apparently beat you up in my sleep"

Callie coked an eyebrow as she sat back a little and smirked." Oh please…think I'm scared of those little baby hands of yours?"

Arizona sat quietly before smirking back at her wife. "I thought you like my little baby hands…you weren't complaining about them in the shower earlier!"

Callie laughed as she stood up and pulled Arizona in for a kiss. "I said I wasn't scared of them…I didn't say I wasn't in AWE of them!"

"Hmmmm….nice save" Arizona chuckled against Callie lips before wrapping her arms tightly around her wife and pulling her closer as their kiss deepened.

Callie pulled away and smiled slowly as she looked into Arizonas blue eyes she tilted her head a fraction and stepped back, still holding Arizonas hand she muttered. "They're playing out song…dance with me?"

"Absolutely" Arizona muttered back as the two of them walked slowly back into the main room.

Callie stopped them just as they reached the edge of the dance floor. "One dance, then…I think we should….call it a night….don't you?"

"Oh…absolutely!" Arizona nodded as they stepped closer and started to sway to the soft music playing. Looking up from her wifes shoulder, she saw Steve and Jamie dancing next to them, and smiled as she caught his eye. "Thought you didn't dance!" she said as they danced closer

"This" he said as he gently dipped his wife, "isn't dancing….it's….foreplay!" he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at her

"Oh!" Arizona giggled, giggling more as she felt Callies grip tighten and heard her whisper in her ear. "Absolutely…oh…abso-freakin-lutely!"


	20. Chapter 20

They had exchanged mobile numbers with Steve and Jamie before they had headed to their room. Their new friends were heading up to John O'Groats the next day, but were due in Edinburgh the same weekend Callie and Arizona were due back there, so they planned to try and meet up before both couples headed home. As they got back to their room Callie had poured herself a small nightcap and had made a hot chocolate for her wife, it was such a warm night they chose to drink them sitting on the balcony, listening to the water lapping the edge of the Loch and watching as the hotel gradually shut itself down for the night, leaving only a few soft lights illuminating the pathways as one by one the main lights went out. Arizona reached for Callies hand and sighed contentedly. "I think….that I love this place…and I love it more because I get to share it with you…thank you baby….for bringing me here"

Callie brought the back of her hand to her lips and lightly kissed it as she smiled. "It is a piece of heaven isn't it…and I have my own Angel sat right here with me"

Arizona chuckled. "Only thing missing….is Sofia! Though I doubt we would have been able to just sit and listen the world go by with our own mini dynamo in tow!"

"Too right!" Callie chuckled. "But I do miss her….so, SO much. I spoke to Miranda before dinner, she said she is fine…she had one bad night with her the third night we were gone…but Tuck settled her back down again….and apparently her and Ben are great friends! You know…I wouldn't be surprised if we didn't hear the sound of some mini Bailey-Warren feet some time after ours come along…I think we have made her a little broody, and Ben loves Tuck and Sofia so much….he would love one or two of his own!"

"Really? Do you think so?"

"Umhmmm… I do…I really do!"

"That would be kinda sweet! Miranda is such a great mom…after all… look how she looks after us!"

Callie chuckled softly and tightened her grip a fraction on her wifes hand. "You don't know the half of it! The four days….uhm….the four days and nights you were….missing with that damn plane…I kinda fell apart, a lot! Teddy was there, and she was amazing…I mean A-MAY-ZING! But Miranda…she kept me…alive. She kept me sane….she kept me …kept me from giving up and just curling in a ball and hiding. And…she flew to Boise, she did that…for me….to….protect me! She didn't know what to expect, all she knew is the plane had been found, but she went for me, to protect me! Those few days…she was, in every way, my Guardian Angel and protector throughout that whole hellish time. That' why, it's why I knew I could trust her to tell what is happening now….what has happened. I knew she would be there for us, help us….be our strength and ….our voice of reason"

Arizona chewed at her lip and nodded. "I know, and I feel the same way…Miranda is…family"

Callie cleared her throat a little and decided to bite the bullet. It wasn't the greatest place to discuss the possibility that Arizona should be checked for other possible **gifts **left from her unexpected encounter…but before she had a chance, she looked again at her wife and saw the way she was smiling softly, saw how relaxed she looked, how….happy. No, she thought, no….now is not the time, this is too perfect, this is how we should be, so no….not now. I will keep. Instead she again kissed the back of Arizonas hand before clasping it between both of hers and holding it to her chest.

Arizona yawned loudly. "Oooh! Sorry! Guess I'm more relaxed than I had realised!"

"Been a long day!" Callie said softly, shaking her head a fraction and sighing slightly as she yawned herself, stretching slightly as she felt just how tired she really was! Slowly she stood and pulled Arizona up with her. "Come on sleepy head…bed time!"

Arizona wrapped her arm around Callies waist and leaned heavily against her as she slowly made her way back inside, allowing Callie to undress her and help her into bed, her eyes never leaving the deep brown gaze of wifes, smiling as she watched Callie undress before climbing into bed next to her and wrapping her arms around her. "Go to sleep sweetheart" Callie murmured against her neck as she snaked her arms more tightly around her. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow"

"Mmmm….ok, but….can't sleep without my goodnight kiss!"

"You're such a baby!" Callie chuckled before leaning over as Arizona turned to face her. Their lips met gently, but Arizona reached back and buried her hand in Callies hair and pulled her wife closer to deepen the kiss. "Arizona!" Callie gasped

Arizona chuckled as broke the kiss and wriggled her body closer still to her wife. "I know….go to sleep. I can now….best goodnight kiss….ever" she murmured sleepily

"Dork"

"And proud" her wife whispered, less then a minute later Callie could hear the soft gentle snoring that meant her wife was already asleep. With a small smile playing on her lips Callie wriggled herself further under the covers, in no time at all she was softly snoring to.

[xx]

Unusually, the following morning, it had been Callie who had not only been awake first, but had also got up and started to pack first. She had deliberately brought a large glass of water over to Arizona as soon as she saw her wife start to sit up and look groggily around. "Uhm thanks!" Arizona had muttered, "but not to be ungrateful I would really like a cup of tea!"

"Uh huh….and the kettle is on….but you might need the water for….other things!" And with that Callie had looked pointedly at the small pile of meds that she had brought out of the case earlier and left on her wifes bedside

"Subtle Callie!" Arizona said with a small frown, "really….subtle! I DID tell you I would take them, no need to micro manage me!"

"I'm not!" Callie said smiling innocently, "I merely thought I would help by bringing you a glass of water….no pressure!"

"Hmmmm, right!" Arizona chuckled as she turned to sit on the edge of the bed and reached for the boxes of tablets, popping the right amount out into her hand and taking them all in one mouthful, washing them down with the whole glass of water. "There you go mom, all gone….want me to stick out my tongue to prove it?"

Callie walked towards her and grinned wickedly. "I have a much better way of checking" she muttered before quickly bending down and planting a deep kiss on her wifes mouth, her tongue instantly seeking entrance as she heard Arizona groan in both pleasure and surprise. With a last quick peck on her wifes nose Callie stood up and nodded. "Yup, all gone!"

"Wow!" Arizona gasped as she shook her head slightly. "If you are gonna do that to keep tabs on me every morning I swear, I am so gonna be a good girl!"

Callie winked and quirked an eyebrow. "Not TOO good I hope!" And with that she turned and walked over to the now boiled kettle, swaying her hips with an extra bit of sass as she felt Arizona watching her intently. Still smiling to herself Callie made two cups of tea and carried them back over to the bed, handing one to Arizona before taking a small sip of her own as she sat down next to her wife. "So, want to try the hospital first, see if we can get some crutches for you" she asked

Arizona nodded as she blew gently on her hot drink. "Yeah, I mean, I could probably get by with a cane, but if we are heading to a cottage I don't how spaced out the furniture is to hold on to, and there are stairs to so that is tiring"

"I know baby" Callie put her arm around her shoulders and smiled softly. "I know, but I can help!"

"And you do, always….but I am finally used to being independent…hate to have to lean on you too much….literally! Besides, " Arizona chuckled, "I'm the Muppet that didn't bring them with her in the first place….I had the old set out ready to bring, but was so excited, I actually forgot to pick them up…some genius I am!"

"Genius huh?" Callie chuckled and shook her head slightly

"Hey!" Arizona prodded her gently in the ribs before smirking and saying, "I must be a genius, married you didn't I?"

Callie looked sideways at her before laughing. "Good point. Ok Einstein, get that cute tush of yours up and ready, we will load the car then head to breakfast…check out and off we go!"

And just under two and a half hours later, they were on the road and heading to the cottage. The small hospital had been more than understanding and had offered Arizona some elbow crutches, refusing payment, suggesting instead a donation to the local search and rescue team…something both women had been happy to contribute to. They had also picked up a sturdy cane from the small gift shop just outside Luss, a small village right on the edge of the Loch and a stones throw from the hotel. With that taken care of, Arizona had started to feel a bit queasy, so Callie had taken control of the driving, allowing Arizona to unstrap her prosthetic and put a soft fleece underneath it to give her even more comfort and to rest. The day was warm, so they made full use of the convertible they had hired and set the roof down….both of them tying their hair back and slipping their shades on, and stripping down to shorts and vest tops to really make the most of the sun. As Callie expertly handled the roads, they chatted and laughed happily, or sang along softly to the music from their iPod.

They had stopped several times to merely savour the scenery, but as they drove into another small village just around lunchtime , they stopped at a small pub with views over the valley below. Arizona had put her leg back on and had followed Callie inside, gasping in delight at the old world charm, gasping again as the young friendly barmaid signalled them to a decking outside and asked if she could bring their drinks out for them as she got the menus ready. They sat at a round table that had a view of a small waterfall and the pool below. The cool fresh breeze from being high up in the hills was welcome as the day itself seemed to get hotter.

Callie grinned to herself as she watched her wife shove a large piece of home made fudge cake in her mouth, when Arizona wasn't feeling sick, she had developed an amazing appetite…possibly because it was hit and miss as to whether the food would stay down, but that didn't deter her, not one bit! A little later, as they arrived at the village nearest to their cottage, Arizona had spotted a sign that said "Macaroni Cheese Pies"…."NO WAY!" she had gasped, urging Callie to pull over so they could purchase a couple, despite Callie wrinkling her nose in trepidation…but not at the array of home baked cakes she also spotted on display, so she had got the pies for Arizona….and a selection of treats to take the flavour away! They drove a little bit further out of the village, following the signs to the beach, laughing in delight at the tree lined road that lead down to golden sand dunes and the clear blue sea. Just before the road ended there was a small turning, Callie swung the car down it and shrugged slightly as Arizona asked if she was sure this was the right way, she was chewing her lip wondering whether to try and turn around when Arizona saw the sign. "Oh Callie, look….Dunes Cottage….this is it!" she cried excitedly

"Sure is!" Callie sighed with both relief and excitement. They both sighed happily as the cottage itself came into view.

Parking the car, Callie climbed out and raced around to help Arizona, the two of them giggled as they walked towards the front door, Callie reaching out to knock lightly, gasping in shock as almost immediately a tall ginger haired man threw the door open. "Good afternoon ladies!" he said cheerfully as she stepped out to meet them, "I did nay mean to scare yee, but ah saw ya car come doon the rood …ah took the wee liberty o'poppin' the kettle on…thought yee may need a wee brew after such a drive! I trust yee found ya way alreet?"

Both Callie and Arizona looked at him and frowned a fraction as they tried to interpret what he was saying, finally Arizona stammered, "Uh, yeah…uhm…thank you?!"

"Well, come on in now! Och, where are my manners? I'm Hamish!"

"Of course you are!" Callie smiled, glancing at Arizona quickly before reaching out her hand to shake his offered one and saying "Callie Torres, and this is my wife Arizona"

"Your wife aye!" Hamish smiled and winked at Arizona, "well….such a beauty as you would be deservin' nuthin less mind, except someone of equal beauty!"

Arizona blushed and stammered thank you walking into the cottage as he stepped back and waved them in.

"Well now, first things first…the cottage does have this…WiFi thingy middup…all set up and free for the time yee are here. Gas an' electric are all on mains supply and part of the cost of the cottage….so no meters….BUT, if there is a storm it can sometime knock the power out….so…." he opened a small cupboard just by the front door, "here we have several storm lanterns, and candles…torches and the like…and of course matches and batteries etc. That, there…is the reset button if the fuse trips….and that….is the water mains." He stood and closed the door…"Now, ahm sure yee both are clever young women, and ah have the feelin' you'll not want me to hang around much longer so…..here is a list of contact numbers for maself and ma friend should yee need us….and this is the number for the shop….they deliver ya know!"

Callie smiled gratefully as she took the small laminated card from him. "Thanks!"

He grinned and nodded. "Och, the switch for the hot tub is just to the left of the patio doors, as are the lights….but….there is a remote control for all the electrics that is next to the TV in the front lounge…ah confess, ah forgot t'charge it…if yee can give it another 30 minutes or so it will be done! And with that ladies….ah will bid you farewell….and ah hope yee enjoy your stay here at Dune Cottage!"

Callie looked out of the window and frowned. "Can I give you a lift back to the village?" she asked as she failed to spot a car

"Och no!" he chuckled. "My quad bike is just at the side….Oh, ah forgot….there is a shed just behind that small group of trees….keys for it…are hung up by the back door. In there is a couple of quad bikes, you have some canoes for the sea, and two jet skis….obviously….! Need for speed aye! There is a couple of push bikes to, the lanes around here rarely have traffic…and to be truthful it is quicker to get to the village by using the quad bikes or push bikes and heading straight doon the beach and across the dunes….can be in the village in less than 10 minutes…." he grinned and chuckled as he added, "and it's way more fun than even a convertible!"

This time it was Arizona who chuckled as she looked at Callie with excitement. "Feel like I am in a dream world!" she gasped

Hamish gave a small wink as he stepped out of the door. "It's the magic of this place…if yee have just a wee bit o'magic in your soul, this place will spark it to life!" He gave a small nod and closed the door behind him

Callie turned to look at Arizona and started laughing. "I thought they spoke English in Scotland!"

"Och aye!" Arizona giggled

"Aye indeed!" Callie shook her head.

Arizona was feeling sick again, blaming over indulgence at lunch time, and having seen how much her wife had eaten Callie could well believe it, so after urging her to go and have a nap, Callie unloaded the car, putting their case in the main bedroom, stocking the fridge and checking the cottage layout before grabbing a soda and heading out to sit in a lounger on the decking and watch the sea, her music playing softly through her earphones. She sighed happily as she snuggled down, closing her eyes as the warm sun made her drowsy, she was drifting off when she felt a familiar pair of soft hands gently resting on her shoulders. She reached up and put both of her hands on top of them as she brought her head to rest lightly to her left. Behind her Arizona smiled and bent to kiss the top of her wifes head, smiling more as Callie took hold of her hand and pulled her gently around to the front and down to sit on her lap. "Hey honey" she whisperd drowsily as she looked straight at her through lowered eyelids. "Feeling better?"

Arizona nodded. "Mmm, much, thanks. Oh Callie, it is so beautiful here"

Callie pulled her earphones free and put her iPod down on the side table before wrapping her arms around Arizonas waist and pulling her closer. "Yeah" she breathed out "It really is….we got lucky huh?"

"We did!" Arizona replied as she snuggled down and rested her head on Callies shoulder. "We really did"

The two sat there for nearly an hour, mainly in silence, listening to the sea and enjoying the sun. Finally Callie asked. "Feel like a dip in the hot tub before I make dinner?

Arizona sat up and looked out to the beach before shaking her head slightly. "How about….a little swim first…then into the hot tub to warm up if we need to?"

"Sounds great!" Callie smiled back at her before frowning slightly. "Are you, uhm…up to it though?"

"Yeah, I think so!" Arizona chewed at her lip a fraction before adding. "Only one way to find out though huh? Oh Callie, 'I used to love swimming…you know that…used to go to pool twice a week….but now!" She shrugged and looked down at her left leg. "Well now I don't feel….comfortable! And…and I'm not sure how I would get in and out of the pool at the gym…and the one we have at home, well it hasn't been warm enough to try yet! But here…with no one around….I can take my crutches to help me on the sand…take the zipper bag to put my leg in protect it from the sand…and…and I have you…to hold me…help me. Please Callie…I want to try this! I…need to!"

Callie reached up and pushed a stray lock of blonde hair back before gently kissing Arizonas cheek. "C'mon then…lets go dig out our swimsuits….but no bikini this time, too distracting!"

"Deal!" Arizona chuckled as she stood up and waited for Callie to walk with her back into the cottage

Fifteen minutes later the two of them slowly made their way down the small pathway and onto the beach, Callie had switched the hot tub on as they passed and she was carrying the towels the bag for Arizonas leg as she carefully watched Arizona navigating the soft sand, difficult even with crutches when she wasn't used to it. A few stumbles later and the two of them decided on the perfect spot to put their towels and belongings. Taking off long T-shirt, Arizona stood in her black swimsuit and smiled nervously as she watched Callie step out of her beach dress to show off her siren red costume. "Ready?" Callie asked quietly as she looked up at her wife

With a small nod Arizona watched as Callie bent down to remove her prosthetic for her, zipping it carefully in the bag as Arizona rested her hand on her shoulder to keep her balance. Callie took her hand as she stood up and looked at her silently asking if it was ok. With a small nod Callie wrapped one arm around her wifes waist as Arizona leaned in and put her hand around her neck. It was a short walk to the water and Arizona started giggling as the first small wave crashed over her toes. "Cold….cold….cold!" she hissed slightly before giggling again as another wave crashed against her leg.

"You ok to keep going or is it too cold?" Callie asked as she stopped walking and looked at her

As another wave crashed over and splashed upwards Arizona smiled widely. "Oh Callie, keep going. It feels….amazing. It feels….right, so right!"

Callie giggled as she saw the joy on her wifes face. It dawned on her that small pleasure like paddling on the waters edge back home in Seattle had long become a thing of the past, yet they had often spent a Sunday at the beach as a family, walking in the sea, building sandcastles with Sofia. Weird that she had put it all out of her mind, yet she had been the one to tell Arizona that she didn't have to give up anything. As they moved forward until the water was waist height, Arizona had kept a tight hold on Callie…all of a sudden, Arizona let go, and with a small dive into the waves crashing into them she disappeared under water…surfacing yards away with a splutter and with a small yell of triumph, she looked straight at Callie and smiled, her eyes twinkling in a way Callie hadn't seen in such a long time. Slowly Callie dropped down and swam towards her, and past her….smiling to herself as she sensed Arizona suddenly swimming next to her, matching her even leisurely pace, their eyes meeting every now and again, both of them taking it in turns to reach out to the other and pull in for little kisses and cuddles as they trod water or floated next to each other. Callie could see when Arizona was getting tired, could see the odd little shiver. Silently she indicated with her head they should head back, as the neared the waters edge Callie sped ahead and racedout of the water first. "Hey!" Arizona yelled

"Waith there!" Callie called back

"Like I have a choice!" Arizona laughed lightly, laughing more as she saw Callie pick up the crutches and come running back into the sea, carrying them above her head as she waded over to were Arizona was half floating half standing

"Come on!" Callie ducked slightl as she turned her back to her wife, "latch on!"

Arizona frowned a fraction before wrapping her arms around Callies neck and laughing as Callie more or less piggy backed her to the shallows, before passing the crutches back to her and gently wrapping a steadying arm around her waist as they slowly headed back to the towels. Callie bent down and grabbed two, dropping one over her own shoulders before gently wrapping another around her wife and starting to softly rub her dry. "Come on" she said hoarsely, "we'll hit the hot tub to warm up….then I think a nap maybe in order before dinner!"

Arizona nodded and smiled as she watched Callie pick up their belongings. Normally she would be desperate to fit her leg back on, just in case there was anyone around who might see her, see the freak. But here…here she didn't care, here there was just her and Callie….it had been so long since she had felt so comfortable in her own skin, so…normal….so….free. As she took her time to head back to the cottage she looked at her wife and smiled even more. All they had been through, all the things she thought she had lost…and look….here she was…on a beach, swimming and laughing, in the arms of the most beautiful woman in the world….life was good. Life was perfect . And as she thought of her daughter back home, thought of the child Robyn was carrying that was a part of her wife…thought of the child she herself was carrying….that her wife was so understanding about….so loving about….she couldn't help but smile until the muscles on her face ached. Life…was good….life was amazing…her wife was….amazing. And with Callie by her side… Arizona finally started to feel that there was nothing she couldn't cope with. Nothing she couldn't face. As the two of them climbed into the hot tub and snuggled up to each other Arizona sighed happily. Nothing she couldn't cope with, nothing she couldn't deal with….nothing THEY couldn't deal with, together. Callie was her secret weapon….SHE was the reason life was good, why life was great. Yes, she thought to herself…I can do this…I can….life is….amazing. And with another small smile, she brought her hand to rest gently on her tummy, smiling more as she felt Callie rest her hand on hers. "Amazing" she muttered drowsily. "Just….amazing"


	21. Chapter 21

The weather had been kind, very kind to them in Scotland, and Callie had been amazed when four days in to their stay Arizona had suggested a shopping trip to the nearest retail park so they could BOTH buy some more summer clothes…including shorts! Callie had been so shocked when Arizona had chosen four pairs for herself after helping her wife choose several pairs as well, and had joined her in the changing room to try them on before buying all four pairs, and five for Callie. But, not only had she bought them, she had asked the assistant if it would be ok for her to change into them and wear them as they left the shop! As she had watched her wife smiling broadly when they strolled hand in hand back to their car, several bags of clothes between them, Callie had felt ten feet tall, proud of Arizona for showing the courage to bare her prosthetic, and proud of the fact that such a beautiful and amazing woman was her wife!

As they had driven back to the cottage, Callie had laughed at the fact they would have more luggage going home than when they flew out, and it was then that Arizona had confessed that the two pairs of shorts she had packed, no longer fastened comfortably, and that is why she had suggested the shopping trip! As they had climbed out of the car, Callie had automatically checked out her wives tummy, and smirked as she noticed a slight swell. Instinctively she had reached over and pulled her wife into her arms, kissing her gently as her hand traced over the very slight bump, causing Arizona to giggle slightly as she realised what Callie was doing. "I am gonna be as big as a house aren't I, if I'm showing already?" she had asked ruefully as she stepped out of her wives arms and looked down at her tummy

Callie had grinned and given a small nod back. "Possibly, but it just gives me more to cuddle!"

Arizona had merely looked at her, quirked an eyebrow and gently thumped Callies arm before reaching into the car to lift out their shopping, laughing even more as Callie had quickly stepped forward and taken the bags from her hands

They had spent nearly every day of their vacation exploring as much as they could. On days when Arizona felt poorly or tired, they would spend the day on the private beach, sunbathing and swimming…and on a few occasions, again surprising Callie, they had got both the quad bikes, and the jet skis out! Hamish had been right, the village was nearer via the beach, but they had also discovered there were several castles practically on their doorstep…accessible mainly from the beach or small pathways through the dunes, so they had both enjoyed exploring them to! On the days when Arizona had felt better, they had been up bright and early and headed further afield, visiting famous landmarks such as Loch Ness and the city of Inverness, and several distilleries, although Arizona had found that she was best just exploring the shops and avoiding the stills…the smell of the hops made her feel so ill…but she was more than happy to shop! Even happier when she discovered a hand made chocolate shop in the sea port of Oban, just across from the distillery! Heaven! Not so heavenly, was the smell of the fishing boats!

Some evenings they had made the effort to head to the village and dine at the local pub, staying back to enjoy the sing-alongs that seemed to happen more or less every night! By the end of their third visit everyone knew their name, and had encouraged them to join in the singing…it didn't escape either of them how surreal it felt for the two of them, staunch and patriotic yanks, to be sitting in a small public house, no bigger than their own house, with more than half the village crammed in with them it seemed….and for them both to be singing the "Skye Boat Song" with gusto!

On the nights they didn't dine out, they would more often than not dine outside on the deck, taking full benefit of the warm nights and the long days, it often didn't go dark until well after 10.30. It wasn't to unusual for them to end the evening in the hot tub, before heading in….drying each other off…and heading to bed, to really enjoy the solitude of their magical cottage…really, really enjoy it!

The three weeks flew by, and all too soon they found themselves packing ready to leave their cottage and head home. They spent their last night drinking and singing with their new friends at the local pub in the village, happily swapping numbers and email addresses, and promising that one day they would return, probably with the whole of their family…by now the whole pub knew Arizona was pregnant as she had often refused the offer of a wee dram or two and had finally had to explain why, only to find herself bombarded with hand knitted booties and small cardigans on the night they were leaving. Both she and Callie had been moved to tears by the generosity shown to them, and had ended up staying in the pub until the early hours of the morning, when they had intended to only stay for dinner and one drink!

Hamish had arrived the next morning at a little after 10.30, he had also brought a gift for the baby and had made them promise to let him know as soon as the baby arrived so he could be the one to announce the news to the village, he had hugged both of them tightly and whispered to Callie to look after her family before bending down to kiss Arizonas cheek and wish her well. He helped them load their car, and stood on the driveway waving them off until they had turned the main bend and he was gone from view. They had tooted their horn and waved as they drove out of the village, both laughing at the friendly send off they were given, but falling silent as they turned onto the main road and started the drive back to Glasgow. Callie sent a text to Steve and Jamie, the couple they had met at the Lomond Hotel, letting them know they would be in Glasgow for two nights, and would be arriving in about five hours as they intended to take their time driving down

They shared the driving, stopping a few times to stretch and swap over, buying some goodies to make a picnic that they ate for lunch parked along side a small Loch, and as the afternoon drew to a close they pulled into the hotel they would be staying in whilst they were in Glasgow. Within a couple of hours of arriving they had showered and changed, and were heading out to meet up with Steve and Jamie at a local restaurant the other couple had found when they arrived in the city the night before. As the four of them hugged and said hello the Maître D whisked them through to their table, were the four of them spent the whole meal chatting and sharing photos of the holidays they had been on. As the meal ended, Arizona found herself yawning and couldn't hide the fact that she was exhausted, something Callie was quick to pick up on, politely telling their friends it was time they headed off. Again they hugged, and promised to keep in touch as Callie and Arizona watched the other couple climb into a cab and head off, before they themselves headed back to their hotel.

Arizona had more or less climbed straight into bed, but hadn't drifted fully off to sleep until she felt Callie climb in next to her and pull her into her arms. The next morning they had eaten breakfast, and then gone out to stroll around the shops and art galleries, taking their time as it was one of Arizonas off days! The evening was spent in their hotel room, eating dinner via room service, then kicking back to watch some TV before heading to bed early as they had to be at the airport for an early connecting flight to Heathrow. As they arrived at Heathrow, Callie had been adamant that she would check their luggage in, allowing Arizona to head over and browse some of the duty free shops. As she wandered out of the shop, Arizona had searched the flight times, frowning when she failed to spot a direct flight to Seattle. "We don't have to change do we?" she asked as she walked back to hug Callie as she walked out of the paper shop carrying several magazines and a couple of new books

Callie had chuckled but merely offered her wife a cup of tea and a donut as they headed to wait in the First Class Lounge. "Better finish the donut before we go in though!" Callie had laughed, laughing more as Arizona merely pushed the last of the sticky treat into her mouth and grinned back as she swallowed it down, washing it down with the last gulp of the tea before reaching for her wives hand and following her into the plush lounge. They sat at a small table were Callie ordered another pot of tea for them, smiling as Arizona asked for a selection of chocolate biscuits to. "What?" she asked as she saw her wife smiling, "I am making the best of having an excuse to pig out!"

"Uh huh…you keep telling yourself that when you can no longer see your feet!"

"Foot!" Arizona corrected with a small smirk

"Whatever!" Callie chuckled back

The two of them sat in relative silence as they enjoyed their tea and casually flicked through a couple of the magazines. Suddenly Callie looked up as a call announced the departure of the flight to Miami. "Ooh, that's us!" she said as she stood up and started to collect her bits and pieces

"Miami?" Arizona looked up as Callie smiled and stood still waiting for her wife to pack up. "We have to fly to Miami, and THEN change for Seattle?"

Callie merely shrugged as she started to pull Arizona to her feet and pack up her belongings. "Uh, yeah….something like that!"

"But Callie, I'm sure I saw a flight to Washington leaving a little later today, wouldn't we have been better on that one?" Arizona stammered as she started to follow her wife to the check in point

"Fully booked!" Callie replied quickly as she handed their tickets to the smiling stewardess

"Oh" Arizona said softly as she sat down in the luxurious seat they had been shown to, and that was the last of the conversation about their destination as both of them picked up the new books and settled in for the long flight, automatically linking their hands whenever they could, and eventually falling asleep with their reclining chairs facing each other and their hands still linked together. As they landed in Miami, Arizona stretched and glanced at the departure board as they walked out in to the arrivals area of the airport. "Oh Callie!" she whined, the next flight to Seattle isn't for another six hours! Tell me we don't have to hang around the airport THAT long!"

"We don't" Callie chuckled as she grabbed Arizonas shoulders and gently turned her to face the crowd waiting at the arrivals gate, and especially to the little girl now struggling to be free of Miranda Baileys hold as she spotted her two mommies walking towards her, her excited squeals music to their ears as they both crouched down and opened their arms as their daughter raced across to fling herself in their embrace. "Hey baby girl!" Callie chuckled as Sofia started to cry. "We missed you"

"We did!" Arizona whispered as she buried her hand in Sofias hair and kissed her repeatedly. "We so did"

"You home now?" Sofia sniffed. "You not leaving me again?"

"No sweetie pie…we're not leaving you!" Callie chuckled as she straightened up and pulled Sofia up with her as the little girl wrapped her arms around her neck.

"We going to Disneyland together?" Sofia asked, her voice muffled slightly as she buried herself closer to her mom

"Disneyland?" Arizona gasped

Sofia sat up and looked at Arizona and blinked before looking back at Callie. "Oops!" she whispered

"Yeah Sofia!" Callie chuckled, "Oops!"

"I ruined de supwise!" Sofia said sadly

Arizona was now staring at Callie, her mouth slightly open as she again whispered. "Disneyland?"

Callie merely grinned back and shrugged as much as she could holding Sofia. "C'mon. Miranda is waiting!" As the three of them walked across to the gate Miranda smiled and walked over to join them. "You ok Bailey?" Callie asked brightly. "Where are Ben and Tuck?"

"Ben and Tuck are here to?" Arizona muttered, now completely confused.

"They are back at the hotel!" Miranda replied brightly, Tuck was splashing in the pool when we left, and Ben was just as bad. Now, let's get your luggage, your dad sent the car for you!"

Callie and Arizona nodded as Callie gently handed a reluctant Sofia back to Miranda before grabbing a luggage trolley to load their cases on as they pulled them off the carousel. With a giggle Sofia climbed on to the front of the trolley as Callie started to push it towards the exit, spotting immediately the stretch limo that she knew was the car Bailey had been referring to. Sure enough, as they stepped out into the bright Miami sun, the driver climbed out and doffed his cap before taking the trolley from Callie and opening the doors to usher them inside to the welcome air conditioned interior, before closing the door and walking round to the trunk to load the luggage. Arizona reached over and cuddled Sofia, kissing her and tickling her as she told her how much she had missed her. Sofia wrapped her arms around her mommy then pulled back and frowned. "You liked the food in Scotland didn't you momma…you got fat!"

"Sofia!" Miranda chided as looked to see how Arizona would react, smiling happily as she saw Arizona start to chuckle as she and Callie exchanged glances.

"Come here monkey!" Callie chuckled as she pulled Sofia into her lap. "Your mommy didn't get fat…she got…cuddly!"

"Cuddly?" Arizona snorted. "Seriously Callie!"

Callie chuckled and winked at her wife before bending down to Sofia and whispering. "So, have you missed us baby girl?"

"Yes!" the little girl nodded her head as her eyes went wide. "I missed you momma, you to mommy!"

"And were you a good girl while we were away?" Callie asked softly

"Uh huh!" again she nodded her head quickly, "I was good, I was real good…." She then proceeded to babble out some of the things she had done with her aunts and uncles whilst her mommies had been away. Callie struggled to keep up with her, smiling as occasionally she caught Mirandas eye and saw the amusement sparkling back at her. The last time she looked up Miranda quirked and eyebrow and jerked her chin a fraction, indicating Callie should look to Arizona, as she did her heart melted as she saw her wife snuggled in to the corner of the luxurious back seat, her thumb in her mouth and her eyes firmly closed. As she chuckled a fraction, Sofia stopped mid sentence and followed the way her momma was looking. "Momma…is Mommy sucking her thumb?" she asked incredulously

"Yes baby, she is very tired! We have to look after mommy for the next few days, make sure she doesn't get too tired!" Callie whispered softly

Sofia frowned, her face a perfect mirror image of Callies. "I'll try, but I don't promise!"

Callie looked at her little girl and chuckled. "Ok, that's all I can ask for!"

Just then Arizonas mouth dropped open a fraction and she made a soft snoring sound as her thumb slowly started to drop down. Sofia glanced quickly at Callie and whispered. "Can we push mommys thumb back in, it plugs the noise!"

Callie was still giggling as the car pulled into the sweeping entrance of her fathers luxurios hotel. "Go wake her up Sofia!" she said as she patted the little girl on the backside and pushed her towards Arizona, smiling as she watched her daughter start tugging at Arizona, pulling her thumb free of her mouth and tapping her on her shoulder as she yelled wake up mommy in to her ear.

Arizona gave a small jump as she jerked awake, blinking slightly as she fully came to, then reached down to begin tickling Sofia. "Ah Miss Sofia, I have not missed you waking me up one little bit!"

"You were sucking your thumb like a baby!" Sofia giggled as she squirmed in her mothers arms

"Oh no I wasn't!" Arizona giggled back

"Momma! Tell Mommy she was sucking her thumb!" Sofia squealed

Callie gave a small rueful smile. "Sorry Arizona…Sofia is telling the truth!"

Arizona gasped loudly. "No!" she gazed open mouthed at Sofia, her eyes twinkling as her daughter hugged her and muttered "Silly mommy!"

Callie climbed out of the car and reached in to take Arizonas hand as Sofia hopped out herself. "Come on sleepy head, lets get checked in, we could both do with a nap!"

"No momma!" Sofia stamped her foot a fraction. "Pool momma, we going swimming…right Aunt Manda?"

"Manda!" both Callie and Arizona mouthed, stopping their smirks as shtey saw the glare being thrown at them both from Bailey

Miranda crouched down and said to Sofia, "How about, me and you go join Tuck and Uncle Ben…and let your mommies get a little rest huh?"

"No!" Sofia puted as she crossed her arms across her chest and stamped her foot. "Want Momma and mommy to swim wiv me!"

Callie crouched down and smiled. "Baby, we are both too tired to swim…so why don't we let your mommy have a snooze in our room, and I will get changed and come and watch you, see how much of a big girl you are now in the pool….after all, only another few days and you will be FOUR! And you want mommy to be wide awake to have a little party with you right?"

Sofia scuffed her shoe before nodding

"Ok then, come on!" Callie stood up and took Sofias hand in hers, and Arizonas hand in the other. "Let's get checked in!"

An hour later and Callie was sitting on a sun lounger watching as Sofia splashed about with Ben and Tuck in the pool. Miranda walked over with two cool drinks and sat on the lounge next to her. "Arizona asleep?" she asked as she slurped on her straw

"Out like a light!" Callie replied as she to took a sip of her drink. "She's exhausted. We did a lot of traveling, I'm tired so it must have really taken it out of her!"

Miranda nodded before asking quietly. "How's she been?"

Callie pursed her lips before nodding. "Amazing…she's been….amazing"

Bailey looked at her before muttering. "Not asking about your sex life here Torres, am asking how Arizona has been coping!"

Callie laughed. "I wasdn't telling yu about our sex life…though…AMAZING is just not good enough to cover it! No, Arizona has been…almost her old self again…it's been…so good ya know…just…so good! We, uh, we talked a little, about the baby…I told her I would understand if she wanted to get rid of it…."

"You said what?"

"No, I didn't say it like _that_! I just wanted her to understand that I would stand by her, whatever she chose to do…that I understood if it would be difficult for her to carry this child!"

"Had she said that?" Miranda asked softly as she watched Tuck dive bomb Ben and Sofia

"No, she hadn't said that….exactly. But I could tell, I mean…I know that…that this isn't…easy for her. I know that she is worried about….everything. She keeps telling me how much she loves the baby Robyn is carrying….because it is a part of me, she tells me how much she is looking forward to being there when the baby is born, and raising our child…yet she doesn't seem to be…be as excited about the child SHE is carrying. And the weird thing is….despite the circumstances…I AM excited about her child…a miniature Arizona…with her eyes, her nose….maybe her dimples if we are really lucky! I am…I am just so excited. But I started to realise that maybe, my enthusiasm was pushing her to ….to keep this child for me, when she herself…was dreading the thought of it. So…I tried to tell her….that I get it, that I understood….and if she wanted to….wanted to….uh….terminate the pregnancy, to….try and move on….then, then I wouldn't blame her, I wouldn't hate her…I would understand!"

"You told her all that huh?" Miranda muttered as she moved closer to Callie, seeing how her friend was starting to get visibly upset

Callie nodded slowly. "I did. I did. And…and Arizona….stormed out! She, was so angry with me….so angry. I thought she would never calm down!"

"But she did huh?"

With a grin Callie looked at her. "Yeah, she dad. And the weirdest thing of all, since that…uhm….discussion….she seems to have…bloomed! We have been laughing about her starting to show….about her having cravings already…all the things we did when I was pregnant! She even bought shorts cos her own were getting tight….and walked around town happily showing off her leg! It's like….someone gave her a confidence shot straight in the arm….and I love it! I do….I love it, and I love her….and I love Sofia….and I love both our babies! Miranda…life right now….is good….it's great…it's….amazing. Arizona is….amazing!"

"Uhm hmmmm" Miranda looked at her and frowned slightly. "And you're not worried about her sudden personality change?"

Callie chuckled. "No! Why should I be!"

Bailey wriggled slightly as she slurped again on her straw. I dunno Callie….call me a cynic, but people don't just….change over night!"

"Arizona didn't! I mean….she did…but this….this is the OLD Arizona….it's more like the woman I first married….before the plane, before …Lauren….the miscarriage! She laughs….for no reason….she laughs! And we danced in our underwear as we watched the sun go down….we talked about alsorts and everything until the early hours….and SHE held me….she pulled me to her….she took my hand, she kissed me….she…made love to me…she did…she was the one making the fist move…she let me know how much she loves me….and I know she does Miranda…I know it….and because of that….I know that we can do this…we can….together….we can. And….and I think Arizona knows that to….and that's why she has changed….why she is so happy….so confident!"

Miranda studied her thoughtfully. "I hope you're right Callie…I really do!"

Callie closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm sun on her face as she smiled. "I'm right Miranda…promise you. From here on in….me and Arizona? It's all good….all good. We have had more than our fair share of heartache…MORE than….and this, this is were life gets good again….this is were WE get good again. Nothing else can go wrong, I won't let it….it can't happen. So yeah….I'm right Miranda…I am" And with a small sigh, Callie drifted off to sleep

Bailey slurped the last of her drink as she looked at Callie, then back at Ben, Tuck and Sofia. Everything seemed so perfect right now, for all of them. She couldn't see any reason why it couldn't stay that way. If Callie was right, and Arizona was starting to be happy about the baby she was carrying, and both women were more than happy about Robyn being pregnant…then Miranda was more than happy for them. But as she watched Callie sleep, then glanced up the closed curtains of the penthouse suite were Arizona was napping, Miranda felt a small shiver run through her. "Please God" she whispered, "just let them be happy. Is that really too much to ask?" And as she looked at the clear blue shy above her she shook her head slightly. "Snap out of it Miranda!" she whispered to herself. "Everything is fine, everything is good….just relax….and enjoy. It's all good…all good!" Once again she looked at the closed window, and back to the sleeping Callie. "I hope!"


	22. Chapter 22

It was gone 4pm when Arizona finally wandered down to the pool to join the others, Miranda Bailey nearly jumping for joy as not only was her friend wearing shorts, but she was wearing a bikini to, that she happily stripped down to as she bagged the reclining lounger next to Callie, smiling as she caught Bailey staring. "Hey!" she giggled, "if ya got it….flaunt it…and from what I can tell…I aint gonna be able to flaunt it for much longer….look!" she giggled as she patted her very slightly rounded tummy

"Oh yeah, cos you are really showing there Robbins….woo yeah…side of a house…yeah…**huge**! Ah get over yourself…you look like you just ate a big lunch, and knowing you and your annoyingly perfect genes, even when you are a week away from delivering, you'll probably _still_ be able to wear that damn bikini!"

Arizona grinned broadly and winked at her, smiling more as Callie grabbed for her hand and muttered. "Sing it sister, my girl got good genes….damn good genes!"

"Uhmmmm hmmm…still, I don't think I wanna be wearing a bikini in the delivery room!" Arizona theatrically shuddered

"Oh trust me" Miranda grinned, "when you go into labour, you won't care if you are wearing a bikini, or a grass skirt, or a damn mu-mu…just so long as they get the baby out!"

Callie sighed sadly. "Wish I could tell you if she was right hun….I…I uh, didn't get that far.

Arizona raised their joint hands and kissed the back of Callies as their eyes met. "I know babe…I remember"

Miranda gave a small cough as she wriggled round to face Callie and reach over to rest her hand on her knee. "Honey, I know it was all…. a bit scary with Sofia….trust me, I remember…I do….scared **me** and I was just a bystander! But look what you got in the end…! Sofia, she is perfect…a Callie clone in nearly every way!"

"Nearly every way?" Callie tried to smile and raised her eyebrow

"Well, yah! Don't hear you goin' round claimin' everything is awesome or super…or amazing!"

"Yes she does!" Arizona giggled

Callie glared at her over the top of her sunglasses and muttered. "Uh, no…I _don't!_" With a slow shake of her head she added, "but I know exactly were my daughter gets it from….the same place she gets her need for speed and her sugar addiction!"

"Humph!" Arizona pretended to frown, but soon smiled as she leaned forward and whispered, "Bet I can get you to yell super, or awesome….and I'm certain I can get you to say amazing!"

Callie blushed, even more as she saw that not only had Miranda heard but she was smirking at them. "Uh, hmm" Callie gave a small cough and looked at her wife. "I'm uh….sure you could….but not tonight. Tonight WE are babysitting Tuck…so Ben and Miranda can paint the town!"

"Or have a cosy night in!" Arizona dropped her shades a fraction and winked at Bailey as their friend blushed and turned back to look at the pool and her husband as he climbed out and walked towards them. "Um hmm" Arizona giggled, "in Mirandas mind right now, the world is in slow motion as that tall good looking dude, water dripping down his buff glistening torso, makes his sexy way over to her…is there music playing in your head to Bailey?"

Callie glanced at her. "That what happens to you when I walk towards you?" she asked with a smile

"Every time baby, oh….every time"

"Yeah? What music do you hear?" Callie asked as she shuffled closer to her wife

Arizona pursed her lips and pretended to think. "Ooh, depends. Sometimes….when I see you walking to me when I'm already in bed…I hear something like…Let's Get It On….when I see you step out of the shower…it might be Rock Ya Baby…or…The Power of Love"

"Hmmm….really?" Callie grinned back

"Oh yeah…." Arizona leaned forward and muttered, "and when I see you …climbing out of bed of a morning to go to work….it's probably ….the March of The Elephants form the Jungle Book!"

Callie mouth fell open before she swiftly play punched her wife as the two of them started giggling and tickling each other, just as Ben reached them and perched on the edge of Mirandas recliner. "Those two are in a good mood!"

"Hmmm" Miranda shook her head slowly, "all that Scottish mist gone to their heads! Are you sure we can leave Tuck with them? Is it safe?"

Ben bent down and kissed her softly on the lips and whispered. "If it means a night alone with you…..I'll risk it" Then he broke into a huge grin as both Callie and Arizona said "Awwwwwww!"

Miranda looked at them and shook her head again as the two of them looked back, both trying to keep a straight face and look innocent, before bowing down to the bailey glare. "C'mon" Callie said as she stood up and reached for Arizonas hand…."let's go join Sofia and Ben in the pool! It's safer. Besides, it will give Miranda a chance to…talk to Ben"

Both Callie and Arizona looked at Bailey and smiled, both giving a small nod of their heads before wandering to the pool

"Works every time!" Miranda chuckled softly as she watched her two friends head to the pool edge before leaning back into her husbands arms and kissing him slowly. "Every time" she breathed as she pulled away and settled herself against him as she turned to watch Callie gently help Arizona into the pool before the two of them started splashing not just each other, but Tuck and Sofia to. "Children!" she giggled, not meaning her son and Sofia

"They look happy" Ben muttered drowsily as he drew small circles against the small of her back

"Yeah" Miranda grinned. "They do….they really do"

"Good to see huh?"

Miranda turned to look at him as she smiled broadly. "Oh yeah…it's so good to see. I….oh I love both those two women…broke my heart when they went through all them troubles…seeing Callie hurt in that car accident, the nights Arizona sat by her bedside willing her to live, willing Sofia to live….then seeing Arizona so broken from the plane, the hell Callie went through whilst she was missing, the heartache after she….she lost her leg." Miranda paused and drew in a shaky breath. "I saw…the light die a little in both of them….saw the pain they were both in….saw them struggle to live again…to find each other again. Then…then that Boswell woman…and Arizona….oh, Arizona…I still don't believe she could do that…but….she did" Miranda waved her hand up and sighed again as she shook her head and looked back over at the two women still splashing about in the pool. "But they love each other. So much. That is the core of them…that is…all there is. Love. And a little bit of magic. So…love brought them back together…hasn't been easy…I have watched them…hasn't been easy…but they keep trying…because they love each other in a way they couldn't love anyone else. Ever. And finally….finally, when things were getting good for them….when they had their home, and plans for a new baby….finally when things seem….back to normal….seem right for them….fate steps in and deals them another blow!"

Ben squinted up at her as he asked softly. "Plans for a baby? Fate? Miranda?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone" she said softly, "but…I guess folks will know real soon anyway…especially since…looks like Arizona has made a few decision whilst away"

"Miranda? You know…if it's a secret….you don't have to tell me. I know how much those two women mean to you….they're like….sisters to you. If they told you something…..private…I'm not gonna violate that!"

"Violate!" Miranda sighed. "Good choice of words!"

"Huh?" Ben shook his head a fraction

Miranda sighed and reached for her husbands hand. "Callie and Arizona….they decided they wanted….another child"

"That's great!" Ben said smiling as he wriggled closer to his wife.

"Callie….Callie wanted to be the one….who got pregnant again. And Arizona, wanted their child to look like Sofia, so she was all for it. Especially since….uhm….since Arizona has already had a miscarriage….she….was scared to risk it again"

Ben shook his head a fraction. "Arizona was pregnant? What? WHEN?"

Miranda sighed. "About ten months after the plane crash. A month or so before….the storm"

"When Arizona che…."

"Yes, when she…did….**that**" Bailey cut in. "Who knows, maybe that was another reason she was so messed up….why she did what she did. But….anyway….she didn't want to risk losing another child. So….Callie was going to carry again. She was gonna get pregnant, and they would have another baby"

"Was?" Ben asked softly

With another sigh Miranda nodded. "Yeah. Was" she said sadly. "Seems her car accident is a gift that just keeps on giving. All that surgery we did…all that bleeding that meant we had to….cut into her and…patch her up…. ! Seems….all that surgery….she didn't come through it as perfectly as we'd thought. She has internal adhesions…too many to operate on and remove…too much damage, would cause too much bleeding. These adhesions, they have blocked her uterus, crushed it. She….she will never be able to carry another child"

"Oh….my God!" Ben gasped as he shook his head. "Poor Callie. Poor, poor Callie! But….but Arizona…she can still, I mean…she could risk it….for Callie?"

"She wanted to….offered to. But…Callie knew how scared she was….and if…if she DID lose another baby, then she knew it could crush her…crush both of them. So…they decided to go…through a surrogate! Callies fallopian tubes were fine…so….they have used her egg…baby will still look like her…win/win situation!"

Ben nodded and gave a smile, then frowned a fraction before asking. "There's more to this right? I mean…violation? Miranda?"

"They chose a surrogate…and had it all organised. Then…we sent Arizona to….to San Francisco, for the big medical conference where she was the star turn. Big news for the hospital…parade one of our top doctors, generate some more interest in investors…seems Arizona….generated some interest of another kind"

"Huh?"

"An…old ….colleaugue….an acquaintance from med school days who always carried a torch for her. He got….too friendly…way….way too friendly"

Ben sat up a fraction and growled. "Miranda….what did he do….tell me….tell me now!"

Miranda closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "She….she doesn't remember it….thank God….she remembers having a drink with him…feeling a bit strange…then waking up the next day feeling…uhm….sore"

"Oh God…NO! No….oh, that bastard….that first class, scum sucking….bastard! Who is it? What's his name? Where is he? Did she call the police? Did they…."

"Woah, woah Shaft!" Miranda held up her hands to stop him. "Yes, he IS a bastard, no arguing. But no….she didn't call the police. I…I think she was in shock. And as Callie said…how could she tell the police what she doesn't remember? Everybody saw her drinking with him, knew they were old friends…saw them leave with Alex…."

"Wait? Alex was there?"

"He was…but uhm…he drank a nightcap….meant for Arizona. She remembers coming back to the table, finding Alex almost out cold…the creep offered to help her get him back upstairs…after a nightcap"

"Oh that son of a _**bitch**_ spiked their drinks!" Bens lips were tightly pressed together as he shook his head. "Tell me his name Miranda…tell me who he is….and then tell me where I can find him!?"

Miranda just looked at him and shook her head. "You, Ben Warren….will calm down! If Callie gets a hold of him she has already threatened allsorts of painful surgical procedures for him, without anaesthetic I'm guessin'….uhm, at least I THINK they are surgical procedures even though I haven't heard of all of them! Still, she doesn't need you getting in the way!"

"I'll hold him down….after I have administered my own _special _kinda anaesthetic!"

"Ben, stop. Just….stop! They don't need us angry right now. They don't. We have to support them through this…we have to be there for them!"

Ben nodded as he glanced over at the others playing in the pool. "Has…has Arizona had counselling? Has she spoken to anyone…other than you and Callie?"

His wife shook her head. "No…she….she chose to push it out of her mind. Thought it would all….go away"

"Maybe it will….one day. I mean….if she doesn't remember what he did…a blessing as you say….then maybe one day…she will just forget it ever happened! Maybe,,,,just, maybe" Ben muttered, frowning as he saw his wife shake her head. "Oh no….did he….was he….was he…Arizona is ok right? I mean…he didn't….leave her with any….nasty souvenirs? Has she been …you know….uhm, tested? God, what a nightmare for them…Callie would have to be tested to right? Oh God….she is ok right?"

"Arizona….is pregnant. How about that for a souvenir?" Miranda whispered as she turned to look straight at her husband

Bens mouth dropped open and his eyes went wild before he quickly looked over at his two friends laughing with their children in the pool, looking like people who didn't have a care in the world. H shook his head and turned to look at Miranda again. "Oh God" he muttered. "Oh. Dear God!"

"Wanna know the icing on the cake?" she asked softly

Ben just looked at her wide eyed "Icing? You mean there is more to this nightmare?"

"Mmm hmmm" Miranda raised her eyebrows a fraction as she looked straight at him. "Oh yeah. Icing. But, maybe this is….good news….maybe this is the thing that will help….ease all the pain, push away the nightmares. Maybe. Ya see….they had already chosen their surrogate before Arizona went away….and planned it to all begin as soon as she got back. Callie had no clue about what had happened at the Conference before she got to join her wife, Arizona….chose not to think about it. So didn't say a word. They just….kept on with their plans for the future….and so Callie….well, she did what needed to be done…the surrogate stepped forward…and bang…on the first take….Callie and Arizona have a junior Torres on the way!"

Ben sat staring at her for several seconds before slowly saying. "So….let me get this straight. The surrogate is pregnant with **Callies** baby….and ARIZONA is pregnant with….the creeps baby….at the same time?"

"Uh huh"

"Seriously?"

"Uh huh?"

Ben shook his head slowly. "Man….that is some messed up shit!"

"Ah….so Bailey has been filling you in on our life then huh Ben?" came a voice to the side of him.

He looked up and shaded his eyes a fraction before smiling at both Callie and Arizona who stood arm in arm looking down at him. "Uhm….well….yeah….yeah she has. Arizona….Callie…I'm uh…I…uh….wow!"

"I know right!" Arizona muttered as she eased herself down on the recliner next to him. "Lot to get your head round….and like you said…some seriously messed up doo-doo!"

"Not….quite what I said!"

"Close enough!" she grinned as she nodded to his son and her daughter who were now being towel dried by Miranda. "Gives you a headaches doesn't it?"

"Uhm…truthfully? Yeah!" He leaned forward and whispered. "Still don't get why you didn't go to the cops!"

Arizona took a deep breath and glanced at Callie. "How could I Ben? I…woke up and….suspected that….something had happened. But…I….I couldn't remember what…and didn't want to…still don't want to! Alex was in the bed next to me….wearing…as much as me….he doesn't remember a thing either…so what do I tell the cops huh? I went up to my room with two guys…apparently willingly…I woke up…._naked…_with one of them on my bed….I _think_….something might have happened the night before , but can't be sure…as I have NO clue because, I haven't….done anything like that with a man before, and I don't know if it feels….like that….or if it was just…well….never mind. How could a grown woman explain that to them? I didn't know for sure anyway….and even if I DID know…well, Alex was there, nobody else….I….I tried not to think about Scott"

"Scott? That's his name? Scott who?"

"Woah macho man….whatcha gonna do…? Track him down and beat him up? Get in line! Alex is baying for his blood….Callie to….but first in the queue is ME…get it? ME!" Arizona reached to rest her hand on his arm and whispered with a wink. "Thank you though!"

Ben sat and looked at her, before his eyes drifted down to her tummy, blushing as she coughed politely when she spotted him. "Sorry!" he muttered. "So….you're uh…having a baby!"

"Uh huh"

"**Two**….in fact!" he grinned slightly, his smile widening as he saw the way Arizona was smiling back. "That's uh….quite a handful!"

She nodded and glanced at Callie. "Yeah….you're right, I definitely think we are gonna have our hands full!"

Ben chuckled as he reached for her hand and gripped it tightly. "Well, I happen to know some VERY willing babysitters….and we will do **anything** we can to help you out. It's…it's what families do…right?"

She swallowed slightly before patting his hand and nodding. "Right….! And….thank you…thank you so very much!" She cleared her throat and grinned again. "Which reminds me…you and Miranda best get your asses back inside and get change…Callie tells me you have a dinner date at a rather plush restaurant….you best get moving! Don't worry… we'll be in soon and get Tuck sorted out with dinner, and he has already bagged the top bunk in the room he is sharing with Sofia!"

He glanced at his watch and nodded as he stood up and gently tapped Mirandas shoulder as he told her. "We have to make a move hun if we wanna get ready on time." As she stood and bent to kiss and whisper to her son, Ben looked at both Callie and Arizona and said "Thank you, for…telling me…well, letting Miranda tell me. Means a lot that you trust me. And, I won't let you down, I promise. I…uh…well I kinda like you guys! You are great parents ya know…Sofia loves you both SO much….so I can't tell you…how happy I am for you both. I know…it's not….exactly the perfect situation in…uhm….in as much as how it has all….well, happened…but ya know what….? Two babies…! Two! For two such loving moms? In a way…it really kinda is….ya know. Perfect. You two….? You deserve to be happy...Miranda is right about that.…"

"Miranda is ALWAYS right!" his wife cut in as she took his hand and came to stand next to him as she smiled at them both. "But….on this one I am DEFINITELY right!"

Ben chuckled. "Yeah…she is. You guys….are…our inspiration….you are….magic. And you….you both deserve…so…much….happiness ya know!"

Callie stood up and kissed his cheek, then quickly surprised Miranda by kissing her cheek to. "Thanks guys….and for what it's worth…" she looked at Arizona as she told them. "We are happy…so very, very happy. Life is….awesome….it is…."

"Amazing!" Arizona muttered

"Super amazing!" Callie giggled as she reached for Arizonas hand before sitting on the lounger with her.

"Sickening!" Miranda muttered as she turned to walk back inside the hotel. But Ben saw the way his wife was smiling, saw the laughter and happiness dancing in her eyes, and as he turned and quickly winked back at his two friends he couldn't help but feel that life just couldn't get anymore perfect than right now


	23. Chapter 23

Arizona smiled as her wife walked across to their bed and flopped down, letting out a small groan as she closed her eyes and muttered. "Didn't think they would ever go to sleep!"

"They're excited!" Arizona chuckled as she shuffled over to lie next to Callie and to rest her head on her shoulder. "They are going to the beach tomorrow, and it's also one day nearer to seeing Mickey Mouse to…hell **I'M** excited…not sure if **I** will sleep tonight!"

Callie gave a slow smirk and turned on her side to pull Arizona closer as she whispered. "I'm sure I could find a way to help you sleep!"

Arizona shook her head a fraction. "Nope! Too excited!"

"Are you _sure_?" Callies grin widened as she slowly let her arm drift down, her fingers lightly ghosting down Arizonas bare arm, sliding across and gently resting on her hip as she pulled their bodies closer.

"Oh, positive!" Arizona gasped as Callie moved her leg a fraction, effectively trapping her wife against her. "Won't sleep a wink!" she husked

Callie gave a low throaty laugh as she bent down to kiss her wife, her momentum slowly pushing Arizona flat against the mattress allowing Callie to fully pin her down. "Hmmm, then I am just going to have to think of something to do to…keep you occupied, seeing as how you can't sleep!"

With a small tilt of her head, Arizonas eyes twinkled with mischief as she gazed up at her wife. "Are you going to read to me?" she asked with a small smile

Callie bent down and quickly kissed her lips. "Nope!" she muttered as she pulled back and looked at her wife

"Oh" Arizona pretended to think as she desperately tried not to react to the feel of her wife pushing her hand slowly under her T-shirt. "Uhm, are you going to…ooh…uh…watch a f…ff….film with me?" she gasped

"Uhm…nope!" Callie grinned again as she bent down to lick along Arizonas bottom lip before gently tugging at it with her teeth, licking it again to soothe it before once more pulling back to stare at her wife

"You're going to…to…oh…God!" Arizona squirmed as Callie slowly started to trace at her nipples with her fingertips. "I mean…you're…uh….gonna to…sing to me…yeah…ssss….ssssing…to…oh hell!" and with that Arizona buried her hands in Callies hair and pulled her roughly down to kiss her, her hips arching up in desperation to get more contact, groaning as Callie pinched at her breast before roughly pushing her vest top up and breaking from the kiss to duck down and trace her lips down Arizonas collar bone. Callie had started to push down Arizonas shorts and panties with one hand as Arizona was pulling Callies top over her head when they both froze at the voice behind them. "Mommy, momma…Tuck wants a glass of water!"

"Oh, right…yeah!" Callie said as she scrambled to sit up, desperately yanking her top back down and glancing over as Arizona quickly readjusted her clothing and pulled the duvet over her exposed chest. "Sure…I'll get it!" she grinned as she hopped off the bed and grabbed a bottle of water from the counter before gently guiding her daughter back to the bunk room of the family suite, casting a rueful glance over her shoulder at her wife who grinned back before flopping back on their bed and pulling the duvet over her head.

"What were you and momma doing?" Sofia asked as she turned to glance back at her mommies bedroom

"Uhm…we were, I was….uhm…well, momma…had…had…a sore…shoulder! Yeah….that's it….from the swimming…her shoulder was uhm…sore. So…so I was….rubbing it better, right…see….I was…uhm….yeah, rubbing it all better!" Callie opened the bedroom door and frowned a fraction as she spotted that Tuck was fast asleep. She glanced down at her daughter and pursed her lips. "Sofia?"

Her daughter pouted before looking up at her and letting her eyes go wide as she whispered. "I couldn't sleep. And I could hear you both talking…so I wanted to sleep in your bed. But I know I'm not supposed to, cos I'm a big girl not a baby…so…so I chickened out of asking!"

"And lied?" Callie quirked an eyebrow

Sofia clasped her hands together in front of her and swung slightly from side to side. "Yes!" she whispered almost too softly

Callie thought she looked so cute; her heart did a little somersault as it did so often when she looked at her precious daughter. But, she didn't want her daughter to lie…and she _certainly_ didn't want her daughter interrupting anymore moments like the one she and Arizona had just been enjoying. She crouched down to look at her daughter. "Sweetie. I know you're excited…you momma and I are to…but you shouldn't have lied ok?" Her daughter nodded and looked up at her so Callie carried on. "You're right, you are a big girl now, so you don't need to sleep in our bed, besides, what if Tuck woke up huh? And he was all alone in a strange bed…no Sofia to protect him? We are looking after him right? Whilst his mom and dad have a nice night…you can't leave him on his own now can you? Wouldn't be fair!"

Sofia glanced at her sleeping friend and gasped before quickly climbing into her bed. "I'm sorry mommy…I didn't mean to leave him!"

"I know baby…now…"Callie pulled the light cover back over her daughter and quickly tucked her in before kissing the top of her head and whispering. "go to sleep kiddo ….see you in the morning…I love you!"

"To the moon and back?"

"To the moon and back. Night baby"

"Night" came the drowsy reply

Callie stood in the doorway for a few moments as she watched her daughter drift off to sleep, smiling as she watched the little girl roll on to her tummy and, pull her legs up a fraction and gently raise her bottom in the air. With a small shake of her head, she tucked the cover back over Tuck and gently kissed his cheek before slowly making her way back to her bedroom ,smiling in anticipation of picking up where they had left off, stopping in the doorway as she looked at her wife, tucked up under the covers, softly snoring. "Great!" Callie sighed, "Just…great!" But as she stood and watched, she couldn't help but chuckle as Arizona rolled on to her tummy, brought her knees up a fraction, and raised her bottom in the air. "Like mother like daughter!" she chuckled again to herself as she quickly changed in to her nightshirt before climbing into bed next to her wife, and quickly dropping off to sleep

[xx]

Arizona slowly opened one eye as she heard her daughter explain "And so momma puts that sock thingy over her little leg, and then it is softer for her…and she puts the rest of her leg on then, so she can walk"

"But hows comes your momma got a small leg? Where's the rest of it?" she heard Tuck ask as she slowly blinked open both of her eyes and looked at the two children sitting next to her bed with her prosthetic lying between them

Sofia sighed dramatically and with a Callie style serious look explained. "My mommy told me it was cos she was being kind….she was going to help little babies get better, but she got in an accident…with Uncle Dewick and Aunt Meweedith, and Auntie Cisstina"

Tuck gasped and asked quietly. "Do _they _all have half legs to?"

"I don't think so!" Sofia said thoughtfully. "I think my momma is special, she is the only one who got real hurt, but mommy told me everyday that she was fighting to get better, and now…well, now I sometimes forget she ever got hurted. I…kinda run at her sometimes, and I am too big now…so I nearly knock her over….but she doesn't shout, she just looks…kinda sad"

Tuck patted her on her shoulder before looking back at Arizonas prosthetic. "You know, it is cool. Wish my mom had one!"

Sofia giggled and went to pick it up, stopping as she heard her mommys voice say softly. "Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres, what have been told about your mommas leg?"

The two children quickly stood up and looked at the bed just as Callie sat up from were she had been lying behind Arizona, and raised her eyebrow waiting for an answer as she looked at the two youngsters. Arizona closed her eyes and tried not to smile

"Sorry mommy, but Tuck was asking, and I didn't think you would mind!" Sofia stammered

Tuck looked at her and nodded before saying quietly. "We didn't touch it or nuthin, I just wanted to see. I wanted to know how it stays on…it's cool…._**real **_cool!"

Callie nodded and smiled. "Yes, it is….but it's not a toy, and if you break it then Sofias momma would be stuck…she wouldn't be able to walk around at Disneyland would she? So that would be bad wouldn't it?" The two children nodded quickly, their eyes wide. "And although she can get by on just her crutches inside, she wouldn't be happy on them all day!"

Tuck glanced at the crutches by Arizonas bedside then at Callie before asking. "She walks around like a parrot indoors?"

"Parrot?" Callie shook her head as she felt her wife tremble slightly next to her as Arizona tried to bite back a giggle. "Ohhhh….PIRATE!"

"Yeah" Tuck said seriously. "A parrot….like Parrots of the Caribbean yeah?"

Callie smirked and nodded. "Yeah, exactly like that! Now, why don't you to go back to your room and get ready huh, scoot….and all because we are going swimming at the beach doesn't mean you don't use soap and water to wash up….! Now go on….move it Munchkins! Sooner we are up and dressed, sooner we get to play sandcastles!"

The two youngsters scrambled out of the room and headed into back their own, yelling at each other as they argued who got to use the bathroom first. "I'll be in to check on BOTH of you in a couple of minutes!" Callie called out before rolling over and wrapping her arms around her wife. "I know you're awake Cap'n Arizona Sparrow….no good trying to pretend"

Arizona giggled as she turned around to face her. "They were so cute! And Tuck thinks my leg is cool…I have street cred with a seven year old…what more could a woman want?"

"Well, this woman wants to pick up where we left off last night, before her we were interrupted by our little Angel….and before my sexy wife nodded off on me!"

Arizona pouted slightly as she whispered. "Sorry, no playing when the kiddies are awake, you know the rules! And, I'm sorry I fell asleep…will make it up to you, I promise! Just, well we have done so much traveling, and I seem to be so tired all the time, I can fall asleep at the drop of a hat…scary!"

"Natural" Callie muttered as she nuzzled at her wifes neck. "First trimester is always tough. Your body is changing, it gets tired. I remember falling asleep when I was standing at the ATM, ooh…and another time when I was scrubbing out after a surgery….and the time I was the dentist, now that WAS embarrassing, fell asleep before he even started my check up!"

Arizona was smiling as she looked at her wife. "I remember you telling me about that…and I remember you falling asleep all the time, just …didn't think it would happen to me!"

"What makes you different?"

"I'm…perky!" Arizona said as she nodded a fraction. "And, I am full of energy, I am too energetic sometimes…rare for me to feel tired…so this….this is all a bit weird to me!"

Callie raised an eyebrow and bit her bottom lip as she gently reached up to stroke a finger across her wifes breasts. "Your boobs are bigger already, doesn't that feel weird to? I mean…feels good to ME…but weird to you right? But…ya know what? The best weird is yet to come"

"The best?" Arizona whispered with a small shudder, her boobs were so sensitive right now, it only took that lightest touch from her wife and Arizona saw stars.

"Yeah" Callie grinned. "The best, the absolute best….the first time you feel your baby move inside you…that…oh my God, that! There is NO other feeling like it. It…it's amazing…it triggers something inside you that you never lose…never….every time I really look at Sofia, I get that feeling all over again… it's the best. The best"

Arizona looked at her wife eyes and scrunched her own up a fraction as she saw tears forming in the brown gaze she loved so much. "Baby? What's wrong? Don't cry!" She reached up and gently caressed her wifes cheek. "Baby? Callie?"

With a sniff Callie wiped at her eyes and gave a rueful smile as muttered. "I wish it was me" she tilted her head a fraction and shrugged. "I wish, that we didn't have to use Robyn…I wish it was me who was…pregnant again. I want to carry our child….your child…I want that so badly….so very badly"

Arizona pulled her down so her head was resting in the crook of her neck and shoulder, she gently stroked at Callies hair as she whispered. "I know honey, I know you do. And you are such an amazing mommy I wish you could to. But Robyns child…? Pure Torres… ! And you will look at that child, and get the same feeling as you do with Sofia…because the baby is part of you. You will Callie….I know it!"

Callie nodded and whispered. "I'll feel that way with both of our babies Arizona….both of them. I….I …"

Arizona placed her finger on Callies lips and nodded. "I know you will Callie. You have…so much love in you. I have never known _anyone_ in my life whose heart was SO full of love. Of course you will love your child…."she pulled Callies hand down to rest on her tummy, "and this child. Our children. And when you look at them, I know you will get that special feeling, the kind of feeling only a mommy can get." She gave a small wink then grimaced slightly. "Ugh….talking of feelings…ooooh…..noooo….crutches, bathroom….oh….no….." She scrambled around and grabbed at her crutches as she pulled herself out of bed and made a mad dash to the en-suite bathroom. Callie followed her and grimaced herself as she watched Arizona retch into the toilet.

"You know what Callie" Arizona groaned as she slumped down to sit on the floor and lean against the bath. "Right now, I kinda wish you were the one who was pregnant to!"

Callie chuckled as she walked over and ran a wash cloth under the cold water before crouching next to her wife and rubbing the cooling cloth against the back of her neck. "I know you do sweetie…but ya know what…you made me feel better that I'm not!"

"Glad I was of some use!" Arizona shook her head a fraction as she leaned back into Callies gentle hands

"Mommy, momma…me an' Tuck is all washed up. Beach time?" Sofia came skipping into the bathroom and froze as she saw her momma sitting on the floor looking ill. She ran forward and hugged her, curling up in Arizonas lap. "Momma? I feel better when I gets hugs from you and mommy. Does this make you feel better?" she asked as she wrapped her little arms around Arizonas shoulders and hugged her tight, smiling at Callie as her mommy bent down and wrapped her arms around both her girls. "Yeah baby girl, this makes me feel so much better. Must be the Torres magic huh?"

"Sooooooooo….you're still taking us to the beach right?" Sofia asked slowly as she sat up

"Little mercenary!" Callie chuckled as she ruffled her daughters soft hair. "WE are still going to the beach, but maybe momma would be better staying in the hotel room and getting better?" she quirked an eyebrow as she looked at Arizona

Arizona saw the way her daughters face fell and shook her head. "No, I'm fine,really… I will be fine. Just…Sofia?"

"Yeah momma?"

"Go get me the bottle of ginger ale by my bed there's a good girl." She watched as her daughter stood and ran out to get the drink and looked at Callie as she said. "Don't worry, once I have been sick I start to feel better, and I can snooze in the sun until I feel normal…and YOU can get buried in the sand by the mad munchkins this time!"

"Gee thanks!" Callie laughed, smiling as Sofia came dashing back in and thrust the bottle of ginger at Arizona. Callie stood as she heard their hotel phone ringing and nodded as Arizona took a big gulp from the bottle. "Back in a sec"

"Help me stand up huh Sofia!" Arizona said as she put her hand up to her daughter. She pushed herself up, using her own strength, but made a show of letting Sofia help her, automatically her daughter grabbed the set of crutches and looked up as Arizona turned the shower on. "Thanks sweetie, why don't you go and make sure Tuck is ok whilst I get dressed."

"But momma…I wanna help you! You don't have the rail here like you do at home…I is all growed up and can help you…puhlease?"

"Aw honey, I know you are my big girl, and you could help me…know that to! But your mommy will be back in a minute….and I don't think Tuck likes being on his own!"

Sofia sighed and pouted, and once again Arizona found herself marvelling at how much she looked like Callie. "Fine, I'll go see if he is ok. Boys are stoopid if they can't be left alone!"

Arizona smiled and shook her head as she watched her leave. She didn't need the rail, she was getting used to balancing, so she quickly undressed and hopped in to the shower, hoping it would make her feel better. The nausea had settled after she had been sick, the ginger ale helped, certainly took the horrible taste away…but it always left her feeling out of sorts. She was just relaxing when she heard the shower door slide open behind her and felt two familiar hands come to rest on her hips. "Callie!" she grinned. "NOT with the kids awake!"

"What?" Callie asked trying to look innocent. "I'm just helping my wife to shower, that's all! The phone call was Miranda. Her and Ben are going to meet us downstairs for breakfast in about 30 minutes. From the way she was giggling I think her and Ben had a good time….a REALLY good time!"

"Ha! Good to hear. Are we having Tuck again tonight?"

Callie shook her head as she began to wash her wifes back. "No…uh, we are in Miami so we can …well so we can meet up with my dad. Uhm….his wife is out of town this week so he wants us to go to his house"

Arizona turned to look at her, using her hand to gently lift Callies face so she could look her in the eyes as she whispered. "His wife? Callie…she's your mother. And it's not his house….it's your home!"

Callie shook her head. "NO. My home is in Seattle with my daughter and my wife. That's home. That's, MY, home. And my mother…is dead to me….she….she no longer has the right to be called mother. She…she lost that right"

"Baby, what happened whilst I was….in the mountains? After the plane crashed? You never really told me. I mean, I know how hurt you were after the wedding…I …I knew…things were strained between you…but you still referred to her as mom…you spoke on the phone from time to time. What happened Callie?"

Callie sighed as she reached behind her wife to switch off the shower. "Come on…you'll get cold, and Ben and Miranda will be waiting"

"Callie!"

"Do you wanna wear shorts to walk down to the beach?"" Callie asked as she stepped out of the shower and grabbed two towels before helping Arizona hop down, steadying her as she wobbled a fraction and instantly beginning to rub Arizona dry

"Fine, I get the hint!" Arizona muttered. "But she has two more grandchildren on the way…she has the right to choose to get to know them!"

Callie s eyes flashed as she quickly stopped towelling Arizona dry and gave a small shake of her head. "That woman has NO rights when it comes to my life, your life or that of our children. She gave up all rights when she…she….never mind. Suffice to say, she still believes you can pray away the gay and that somehow you and Sofia have condemned me to hell. Nothing will change her mind. She is stubborn, and ignorant….and has no place in my life…in OUR life!"

Arizona sighed and stroked her wifes cheek. "I'm sorry honey"

"Don't be. I have all I need right here….in the room next door playing with her friend, standing in front of me looking at me with so much love…and here…"she placed her hand on Arizonas tummy…."right here…this is all I need. My family"

With a smile Arizona pulled her close and kissed her gently, finally pulling back as she whispered. "We'd best get dressed, or the munchkins will start getting grumpy!"

"If we are late Ben and Miranda might get grumpy….that scares me more!"

Twenty minutes later the four of them were heading into the elevator to go down to the restaurant to meet up with Tucks parents, the two youngsters hadn't stopped talking since Arizona and Callie had finished dressing. As they rode down in the elevator the two women exchanged glances, with Arizona slightly rubbing at her temple. The elevator doors slid open just as Ben and Miranda were walking out of the other elevator cart. Bailey took one look at her two friends and started giggling as she held her hand out for Tuck to join her. "Two is a lot to handle huh? Boy are you gonna be whipped when you have THREE!" She chuckled even more as she saw the colour drain from both their faces. "Oh yeah…whipped!"

As Bailey took Sofias hand and started to walk to the restaurant, Callie and Arizona looked at each other. "Help!" Arizona muttered

Callie shook her head and whispered. "Stay strong baby…stay strong, and walk tall!"

Bailey glanced over her shoulder at the two women standing just in front of the elevators and started chuckling again. "Whipped!" she muttered as she opened the restaurant doors and edged everyone through, her chuckle echoing as she looked back to see the her two friends still hadn't moved and were looking back at her with a trace of panic. "C'mon now ladies…got to build your strength up!"

"Do you wanna hit her….or should I?" Callie whispered from the side of her mouth as she took Arizonas hand and slowly started to follow the others

Arizona gave a small smile. "I wanna hit her…but Callie…she's right!"

"I know sweetie…I know"

"I'm scared!"

Callie nodded a fraction and whispered. "Me to!" before opening the door and pushing Arizona through…"me to"


	24. Chapter 24

Callie sighed in frustration as she tried to fasten her earing for the fourth time. Her hands were shaking, and she took another steadying breath, giving a small yell of triumph as the earing locked in place. She stood still and stared at her reflection, three weeks of sun in Scotland had given her a healthy tan, same with Arizona, but just two days in the sun of Miami and her skin was glowing. Miami, her home town. She should be so excited to be back, to be showing her family her old haunts, her hideaways. Instead, she was nervous, and a little uncomfortable.

Oh, the day on the beach had been perfect, save for Arizona struggling with the softer sand, but much to Callies delight her determined other half had merely giggled at herself as her crutches sank down and threatened to throw her off balance, giggling more as Sofia had grabbed on to her to help and almost completely toppled her over. They had spent the day watching the youngsters playing in the sand…then Arizona had watched as Callie and Ben had played Frisbee and catch with them, and cheered them on as they played soccer, with a reluctant Miranda Bailey in goal. The small group had gone on a boat ride after lunch, and finally spent the last couple of hours back at the hotel pool. A perfect day. Her girls had loved it. But Callie knew there was so much more she could have shown them, secluded beaches, landscaped parks, allsorts of places, but her heart just wasn't in it. Just as her heart wasn't in going to visit her father at what had once been her family home.

Callie was so deep in thought she didn't hear Arizona walk back in to their bedroom, or sense her watching her from across the room. With a small sigh and a shake of her head, Arizona walked up behind the beautiful Latino and wrapped her arms around her waist. "You ok hun?" she asked softly pushing Callies dark locks to one side and placing a soft kiss on the nape of her neck.

Callie closed her eyes and leaned back a fraction. "Hmm, I'm fine!" she muttered

"You know, if anyone should be nervous about tonight it's me! Your dad hasn't fully forgiven me for cheating on you…not sure he ever will, not that I blame him, not sure _**I**_ ever will!" she gave a wry chuckle. "And of course I finally get to see the Torres Estate…get an idea of where my beloved grew up…get some idea of what mini Callie might have been like!"

"You won't get any clues from the house baby!" Callie told her as she turned in her arms and cupped Arizonas cheek. "My …mother…always believed the house was how we were judged. It was…a show piece. Not a place children could run wild in! The garden didn't have a swing or a tree house like ours does…and although we had a pool, we were rarely allowed to use it. The nannies had….a schedule for when we could be in it, when we could be in the garden…children shouldn't really be seen either, especially if there were business deals going on!"

Arizona frowned as she looked at her. "Callie, I…I don't understand? Carlos loves you, he idolises you…and the way he speaks about your sister, he loves her to! I, I thought you would be spoiled little Princesses! And you and your dad…you're…SO close ya know!"

"He does love us…and we WERE spoilt. And I do love him so much, he is…amazing!" She sighed slightly and smiled sadly. "We were bought the best of everything, best shoes….best clothes…went to the best schools. Image, Arizona, is everything. We couldn't be seen running around in scruffy jeans, we could be seen running around in designer jeans, maybe…! After all, class will out my dear, if we had to wear jeans…they would be the best money could buy!" she raised an eyebrow and winked slightly. "I don't think dad really cared at first, and he liked to spoil us , and to be honest he was SO busy when we were little….travelled so much, that he didn't really pay attention to our day to day lives…he was just happy to spend time with us when he _was_ home. Occasionally, we would go out on the boat, perhaps entertain some business acquaintances at the same time… so Aria and I would be with our Nanny again, and only see mom and dad at bed time and maybe breakfast."

"Oh…I…I thought you and your dad were closer when you were little! You certainly seemed to be close as you got older…that's why he was so protective of you right? And, well…he has always been there for you"

"He was…IS! As dads business got more successful, he didn't have to travel AS much, he could delegate more… and I think he realised that Aria and I were a little wary of him…it made him…rethink things a little. He started making more of an effort to be at home and play with us every night before dinner….and he would try and be home every weekend. If we went on the boat, he would take out the smaller one, and just have me and Aria as his crew. Mom didn't join us, she preferred to stay in her office and catch up on her paperwork. She did that a lot. And, as we got older, dad would take us shopping, he let us choose our own clothes…he would drop us off at the mall to spend time with friends…but he was always there when we got home…to listen to how we spent our day, see what we bought, who we liked…disliked. He didn't mind when I turned into a bit of a tomboy…in fact I think he loved the fact he could talk sports with me…and he wasn't surprised when I bought myself a guitar and joined some friends in a rock band…"

"You did WHAT?" Arizona giggled

"Shut up!" Callie pinched her slightly as she to giggled. "We were good…I modelled myself on Pat Benatar…"

"Oh god" Arizona was now laughing.

"Stop it!" Callie was laughing with her. "Come on…I was 15 ok! I thought I was just so cool…badass!"

Arizona grinned as she gently kissed her cheek and told her. "Baby, you are STILL badass…"

"And cool?"

"Don't push it!"

"Hey!"

Arizona kissed her again then stepped back and reached for her hand. "Come on Cher….Sofia is dressed and waiting for us. We have to go"

"Cher! Oh please….told you...Pat Benatar…or Joan Jett, yeah…she rocks!"

"Whatever….we're going to be late….so…come on. And if you're a good girl, I might let you rock my world when we get back!"

Callie raised her eyebrows and grinned happily. "Hmmm, well….you know what the song says. We belong"

"Is there another one that says quit stalling and move your ass?" Arizona asked sweetly as she passed Callie her light jacket and purse

Callie took them and pouted before saying "No, but there is one that asks Do you wanna touch!" and with that she ran her hands down her own body and winked at her wife who stood still, staring at her with eyes that went just a shade darker

"Mean Callie….mean!" she hissed as she slowly shook her head

"Uh huh….oooh, is that the time?" she grinned as she looked at her watch and walked passed Arizona, stopping in the doorway and held out her hand. "We gotta go!"

With a small huff, Arizona followed her out, muttering "Sex as a weapon!" under her breath before smirking, catching up with Callie and smacking her lightly on the backside as she whispered in her ear. "Can't wait for my private concert later!"

Callie winked back before reaching for Sofias hand and saying. "Come on Munchkin, time to go see your Abuelo!"

"Will my Abuela be there to?" Sofia asked hesitantly as they entered the elevator. "Cos, we are going to their house right? So, she might be there… right?"

Callie sighed and squeezed her daughters hand a fraction. "No baby, she won't be there. She…had to go away for business"

"Oh" Sofia said sadly before quietly asking. "Doesn't my Abuela like me?"

"Why do you say that Sweet pea?" Arizona crouched down to look at her daughter

Sofia gave a small sigh before whispering. "She never comes visit. Abuelo does. And he sends me presents and cards for my birthday and Christmas…we chat to him on the computer to….sometimes. But…but…I have only ever seen a photo of my Abuela…and I…I don't think I have ever met her! She…she does know about me…doesn't she momma? Mommy?"

Callie closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath, listening as Arizona told her. "Of course she knows about you baby. And she loves you….everybody loves you Sofia…you're our special girl! But…your Abuela, she is a very important lawyer, and she works so hard…all the time. All the time. I mean…she hasn't seen your mommy in a long time right? And your mommy is her daughter…so she must be busy if she doesn't get a chance to see her either!"

Sofia looked up at Callie and gave a small smile. "Guess she must be _**real**_ busy huh?"

"She is baby….real busy!" Callie whispered back, her eyes blinking back tears as she felt Arizona reach for her other hand and squeeze it tight.

[xx]

"Wow!" Arizona gasped as the Limo that Carlos had sent to pick them up turned into the long drive of a very elegant, and extremely large mansion. "This? This is where you grew up Calliope? This is your home?"

Callie nodded and whispered. "It WAS my home"

Arizona reached again for her hand and looked at her as she said. "Baby, your dad is here, you grew up here…a part of you will always belong here…and that's ok. This place made you who you are…and I happen to think you are something special…so this place…must be special to!"

"Mommy…Abuelo has two boats parked at the bottom of his garden!" Sofia gasped

Callie chuckled. "You say they are moored Mija, and yes, he does!"

"Are they both his?" her daughter asked with excitement

"Yes baby, they are. The big one is called the Lucia…the little one is the Callaria!"

Sofia scrunched her face up a bit then gasped as she asked. "So named after you mommy?"

"And my sister, yes…the big one is named after my mom!" Callie gave a small shrug as she saw the way Arizona was looking at her. She leaned towards her before softly asking. "Is this when I tell you that the BIG boat of his is moored at the marina?"

"There's a bigger one?" Arizona gasped

Callie nodded and shrugged again before telling her. "Yup, twice the size of the Lucia…it's called the Torreador!"

"Fancy!" Arizona giggled

"It is!" Callie nodded, sighing as the car pulled to a stop outside the main door. Almost instantly the front door opened, and Callie smiled a fraction as she saw the two people approaching. The man opened the door for her and put his hand out to help Callie from the car. "Buenas tardes Marco, es tan bueno verte! Cómo estás?" (_Good evening Marco, it is so good to see you! How are you? )_

The man smiled warmly before replying. "Estoy muy bien, gracias señorita Callie. Y es muy bueno para usted ver a! Seattle está de acuerdo contigo, te ves bien!" _(I am very well thank you Miss Callie. And it is very good to see you to! Seattle agrees with you, you look well!)_

Callie laughed as she leaned in to help Arizona from the car. "La vida matrimonial de acuerdo conmigo Marco! Esta es mi esposa, Arizona ... y el angelito aquí es nuestra hija Sofía!" _(Married life agrees with me Marco! This is my wife, Arizona...and the little angel here is our daughter Sofia)_

Marco turned to Arizona with a big smile and gave a small bow before taking her hand in his and softly kissing the back of it. "I am so pleased to finally meet you! Senor Torres, he speaks of you often, how you have made our Callie so happy…he likes you a lot…and if you look after out girl, and make her as happy as she seems…then I am your biggest fan!"

"Thank you!" Arizona stammered, smiling brightly as he turned to her daughter and sighed deeply. "So beautiful!" he said softly, "and so like her madre…so very like her!"

Callie kissed his cheek before reaching out her hand to the woman standing quietly to one side. "Viola?"

Suddenly the woman dashed forward and wrapped her arms around Callie. "Oh my girl" she sobbed slightly. "How I have missed you. And look now…you are the big shot doctor…with the beautiful daughter, and the beautiful wife. You are happy…that is all I ever asked for you! You….you are happy?" she asked as she finally stepped back and let Callie breathe again

"Yes!" Callie laughed, "oh yes, I couldn't BE happier. Oh Viola, I have so much to tell you…I can't begin to tell you how happy I am you're here!"

"Then perhaps, before you start to tell me, you could introduce me to the ladies in your life eh? I taught you better manners than that young lady!" the woman chuckled slightly as Callie blushed

"Of course…uhm…Arizona?" The blonde stepped forward and smiled as Callie wrapped an arm around her before saying. "This is Viola…she WAS my Nanny…and my tutor. She married Marco, my dads personal aide…so she became my…confidante, my friend…my guardian angel!"

"Hah….no, I just made sure that when you got into trouble it wasn't BIG trouble…and trust me Arizona, if I may call you that…with this one…it was a big…BIG job….! She was…rebellious and head strong as a teenager!" Viola grinned and shook her head a fraction. "Not to mention stubborn and opinionated!"

Arizona chuckled. "She hasn't altered much!"

"Hey…no ganging up on me!" Callie tried to look annoyed, but as ever her expressive eyes gave away her amusement

"I'll protect you mommy!" came a small voice

"Why thank you Sofia!" Callie stepped away from Arizona and picked her daughter up, kissing her cheek before looking back at Viola, tears pricking suddenly in her eyes as she saw the way her old friend and the woman she considered her second mother was looking at her daughter

"Oh…Calliope…she is….she is SO beautiful. Truly…beautiful. And Marco is right. So like you…quite…remarkable!"

Callie smiled proudly as she kissed Sofias cheek before mouthing thank you and then reaching for Arizonas hand. "Is dad in his study?"

Viola smiled. "No, he is out on the patio…it is so warm tonight he thought we should dine outside!"

"WE?" Callie tilted her head a fraction

Marco smiled as he told her. "If you don't mind too much, your father thought it would be nice if we joined you for dinner also. He knows we have missed you, and we have so much to ask you….so much to learn about your life now…"

Callie gave a small laugh. "Mind? NO…no not at all…not at all!"

Viola nodded and asked. "Miss Sofia…could I maybe carry you a little. It would remind me of when I carried your mommy?"

Sofia looked shy all of a sudden and glanced at both Callie and Arizona before slowly nodding and reaching over to allow Viola to pull her into her arms. "You know…when your mommy was your age…she _loved _ice cream. Do you like ice cream Sofia?"

"Uh huh" the little girl replied. "What flavour did mommy like best? I like strawberry"

"You know what…I think strawberry was her favourite to!"

"Still is!" Callie chuckled as she once again took Arizonas hand and led her into the house, her eyebrows going up a fraction as she saw the way her wifes jaw dropped as she gazed around luxurious surroundings. "You know, I was dreading tonight…but having Marco and Viola here…it really does feel like…coming home!"

Arizona shook her head a fraction and sighed happily. "It is a lovely house baby. Maybe later you could…uh….show me your old bedroom huh?"

"One. Track. Mind!" Callie muttered as she pulled the blonde closer to her before guiding her outside to the large patio area. Again Arizona gasped as she looked at the large table lit up by a canopy of fairy lights. "Do you like it?" Callie asked softly

"Oh Callie. It's beautiful" Just as Arizona reached the edge of the small bar, Carlos stepped outside to join them, throwing his arms wide as he waited for Callie to run to him, before enveloping her in a tight hug.

"Ah, mija. I've missed you" he whispered as he pulled her head to his shoulder

"Missed you to daddy" Callie whispered back, sniffing slightly as she realised just how much she meant it

Carlos stepped back and eyes Arizona warily before stepping forward and hugging her to. "You look good Arizona, glowing!"

"Thank you Mr Torres, sir. And, thank you for sorting out all the details of our holiday. It has been…fantastic…being with Callie, seeing so many places…recharging our batteries!" Arizona gave a small shy smile as she stepped out of his arms

"You call me pop, or Carlos…I think we are beyond Mr Torres now…don't you?" He gave a small grin and raised his eyebrow a fraction. "And, you are more than welcome. I think, you have both had such a bad couple of years…when Callie rang and told me of her idea…well, what was a father to do but to make her dreams come true!"

"And mine to! Pop!" Arizona smiled again and gave a cheeky wink, before gasping as she realised she might be pushing her luck and was shocked at her audacity. She looked at Callie and saw the same shock on her face

Again Carlos' eyebrows shot up as he stared at her, before giggling like a teenager as he saw the way both his daughter and daughter in law were looking at him. "I asked for that huh?2 he grumbled good naturedly, before winking back at Arizona

[xx]

Callie had been chatting to Marco, laughing as he interrogated her about Seattle, asking for details of her job, her home, Sofia, smiling as she proudly showed him photos on her phone of her daughter, her family. She had been so happy when he had asked her for all the details of her and Arizonas wedding, and had told him of her plans to now legally marry the love of her life before the end of the year. "Perhaps" he had asked shyly, "Viola and I could attend? We…we missed your big day…but we would so like to be a part of you _special_ day!"

"Really?" Callie had gasped, swallowing quickly as a lump formed in her throat. "I thought, I mean…I invited you to the wedding…I…you…uh" She stopped and shook her head slightly as she looked back at him and reached for his hand. "I thought because you weren't there, that you didn't approve!"

Marco smiled at her and kissed the back of hand. "Callie, mi dulce niño, how could we not approve of you marrying someone you love? Yes, we were…surprised when your father told us that you…uhm…loved a woman. But only because my wife remembers well the amount of fine young men she had to shoo away from the house…and how many boyfriends you had! So…yes. A surprise. But not a bad one, not at all. All that ever mattered to us, is that you are happy…and your father told us you were, and we saw from him that HE was happy….but, when we got you wedding invitation, Viola and I knew your mother was not happy, we knew…it would make things worse if we were to travel with them and to make her feel more…on show! More…polite! So, we decided it would be better for you if we were not there, then you would not feel bad if your mother…did what she did!" He sighed sadly and shook his head. "She is a stubborn and proud woman Callie…but know she loves you, all of this is not….easy on her. More so as it seems your father has fully accepted your life, he knows you are happy, and that is all that matters to him, all that has EVER mattered to him! And he truly likes Arizona…something we did not always see when you brought home your gentleman suitors uh?"

Callie giggled. "Well, I guess I did pick some…unusual choices!"

"Unusual! Yes….poilite way of putting it. Challenging is another!" Marco chuckled. "Remember the boy who had hair down to his waist…looked like he needed a bath….and spoke in the voice like….like …well, like a woman!"

"Maybe that should have been my clue huh!" Callie snorted as she nodded at the memory

"Well now," Arizona chimed in as she had been eavesdropping on their trip down memory lane, "what kind of other unusual choices did she make Marco?"


	25. Chapter 25

Callie sat back and listened as her friends started to tell Arizona all sorts of tales. She should have been embarrassed by some of them, but watching the way the three of them were laughing and loving the gentle teasing they threw at her, she couldn't help but feel warm and relaxed. Of course, that could have had something to do with the seemingly bottomless glass of wine she had been drinking from all night! As if on cue, Marco noticed her glass was empty and stood to fetch another bottled from the bar. As she glanced at her sleeping daughter, Sofai had nodded off about an hour ago, warn out by the long day and the Miami sun….so Arizona had put her on one of the sun recliners and covered her with a light fleece…all the noise and laughter from the grown ups hadn't moved her once. A gift Callie knew she inherited from her! As glanced around, she noticed her father. He was studying Arizona, before he noticed Callie watching him and looked at her with a small shrug. She moved her chair closer to him and reached for his hand. "Thank you daddy" she whispered as she lent her head on his shoulder

"For what?" he asked gently, resting his head on hers

"Everything!" she smiled and sat up to look at him. "Everything. For tonight. For the holiday. For…forgiving Arizona. For…standing by me, even though I know you would have preferred a son-in-law to a daughter-in-law. For loving Sofia, despite her parentage…well…you know"

Carlos looked at his daughter and pursed his lips thoughtfully before replying. "You are my daughter. I love you. The holiday, well…I do not need to remind you of the things you have both been through….and now you own the hospital, work on the board as well as your surgeries and your research…and being mothers…you needed a break, before YOU both broke! As for Arizona. I asked you once, when you first told me about….liking women…I asked about her her….I asked you _does she make you happy?_ And when you smiled, the way your eyes….lit up…I had my answer before you said yes. When Arizona cheated…the wound to your heart, the pain….would not have been so bad if you did not love her as much as you do….she was worth fighting for….the two of you, your family….were worth fighting for! The accident hurt **both **of you. Changed, both of you. I saw the hell you went through when she was missing….the nightmare you lived after…her leg….after she came home and had to find her way through it all. She had you to guide her, support her…you took so much on your shoulders, trying to make it all….easier, better….the way it used to be. But I think, you knew all along that it never could be…you just didn't know how to change it all….not until Arizona did! You know…when you told me she was finally having therapy over the accident, her leg…her loss…I started to think…maybe her mistake was down to that….so I….uh….I did some research….and I am now convinced of it!"

"Daddy!" Callies eyes shot up. "Research?"

"You thing I am too old to use the internet?" he gave a small laugh before taking both of her hands in his. "The point is, I heard in your voice when I spoke to you each week, read it in your emails when you talked about her…and saw it for myself when I visited for Easter….I was right….you fought to be together…you worked to be together….you supported each other …you have…adapted, changed…grown together, grown STRONGER together. So…Caliope Iphegenia Torres…I ask you this….does she **still**….make you happy?"

Callie gave a small laugh, her smile lit up her face as she looked straight at him and whispered. "Oh yes daddy…yes, she does! More than ever!"

He kissed her cheek softly and nodded. "The light is back in your eyes querida, so I know…I KNOW it's true. That is all a father could ask for, all a parent could ask for. And as for Sofia…well…how could a Grandfather not love a child like her…eh? Especially as she reminds me so much of her mother…a woman who I love with all my heart…all my soul…my precious Caliope"

Again Callie smiled at her father before leaning over and hugging him tightly. "I love you to daddy. More than you will ever know"

"You'd better!" he chortled softly as he hugged her even tighter before pulling slightly away and narrowing his eyes at her. "So," he pursed his lips and glanced a Arizona, "are you going to tell me what is going on?"

Callie shook her head a fraction and looked puzzled. "Um…huh?"

Carlos nodded at his daughter- in-law before saying. "She is drinking ginger ale…despite me serving the best Champagne and your favourite wines, she barely ate her starters….even though I remember how much she adores scallops….and she looks….different….somehow. Callie….is she ill….? Is something….wrong? Because, if there is….you would tell me? I could help!" he finished gently

"Why….why would you think there is something wrong?"

He gave a small sigh. "The spur of the moment long holiday! Bringing Sofia to Disney World! Having your friends travel to Miami to meet you after your trip and before you go to work….friends who are doctors you trust!"

Carlos had been staring at Arizona the whole time he spoke, and suddenly she sensed him looking and turned to look back, quickly turning to Callie as she saw the conversation between the two seemed serious. "Callie?" she muttered

Callie looked back at her, and gave a small nod as if to ask permission . Arizona sighed deeply before giving a small nod back. Standing up, Callie looked at her father and said. "Walk with me dad….need to stretch my legs." Callie gently placed her hand on Arizonas shoulder and bent to kiss her cheek, breathing "thank you" in her ear as she quickly stood up and linked arms with her dad before walking away from the table and towards the boat jetty

"Is it serious?" Carlos asked as they got out of earshot

"No daddy!" Callie gave a small laugh. "It's not serious, not at all! It's…a little complicated…but it is….good….it's….good complicated! I…think!"

Carlos nodded then huffed. "So?"

Callie took a deep breath and began to explain. "I tell you everything daddy…right? Well….nearly….everything! But…sometimes, I…I have to keep things…a secret for a little while. Just until Arizona and I have sorted ourselves out. I told you that we wanted another baby right?"

"You did! And I think it is a wonderful idea! Wonderful!"

"Uh huh. Well, I told you we would have to use a surrogate, as I…I can no longer carry a child, and Arizona was….was scared to…after…last time."

"You did, and that it was going to be your child that the surrogate carried. I know all this Callie! Oh….wait…you…you were going to go ahead after Arizonas medical thing …in California….that was what…9 weeks ago!"

"Eleven daddy…nearly twelve. And…we DID go to the surrogate…a couple of weeks later, EIGHT weeks ago in fact!"

"Callie!" Carlos stopped walking and looked at her. "Tell me!"

"It worked daddy!" Callie gasped and smiled as she gave a small jump for joy. "It worked first time, and Robyn….our surrogate is pregnant!"

Carlos gasped himself before reaching out and pulling his daughter into another tight hold and jumping for joy with her. "Oh! Mija! That is….that is wonderful news! Wonderful!"

Callie grinned as she stepped back a fraction. "It is isn't it…wonderful! The best!"

Carlos suddenly frowned before looking back at her. "But, I 'm a little confused. What does this have to do with Arizona not drinking or eating?"

Again Callie took in a deep breath. "Well, this is the complicated part daddy. You see…Arizona is …also….pregnant. Eleven weeks….pregnant!"

"She's uh…also….she's what? She's….PREGNANT!" Carlos shook his head. "Eleven weeks…I don't understand? She was at the conference…she…how…I….uh….she's pregnant. Oh….oh no…..Oh Callie….did she….did she CHEAT on you again? Did she?"

"NO daddy. She didn't cheat"

"So…you planned this?" he frowned

Callie shook her head slowly. "No daddy. We definitely _didn't _plan this!"

"Then I don't understand. How?" he looked at her and shook his head again. "How?"

Callie swallowed and looked up at the night sky before whispering. "Arizona was….raped. My wife…was….drugged, and raped by a man she used to know back in Med School. He…he violated my wife…he…hurt her in a way I never though any one could….and I didn't even know!" Callie gave a small sob as she looked at her father. "I didn't know!" she whispered sadly

"I…uhm…oh god. Callie?" Carlos stammered, his eyes wrinkling at the edges as he struggled to understand

"She didn't tell me, because she wasn't sure what had really happened. I mean…..she was…she knew...but...oh daddy! This….man, this….bastard….he spiked her drink! Alex…you've met him…Karev…he was with Arizona…he drank her nightcap….the one this man had bought her…..and when Arizona came over, and Alex could barely stand…this creep offered to help her carry Alex safely upstairs…after he bought her another nightcap. She….she doesn't remember much after that….doesn't remember getting Alex into the lift….or getting into her hotel room…she….she doesn't remember!"

"Thank God for that!" Carlos sighed, his blood beginning to boil as he listened to the pain in his daughters voice

Callie looked up again as she fought back the tears that had surprised her. "She, woke up the next day….with no clear memory of what had gone on. So….so she chose to push it out of her mind. Never think of it again. Never….tell me….what had happened…to protect me! Protect ME! But then…then this…happens….she finds out….she is pregnant. And so…not only does she have to tell me everything….but she has to tell herself to! She has to….acknowledge that…her worse fears were true….and that….that…she was…that he…. GOD….she has to….know….that she was raped. And this baby, this precious child she is carrying….is going to be a reminder of that….every day of its life! A reminder to me, that I couldn't protect her! That I let her get hurt again!"

"Callie! NO! Noooo! Nobody could have protected her from this! This is not your fault! It is not Arizonas fault. And….and it is not the childs fault. Hush now!" he whispered as Callie dissolved into tears and hugged her father tightly. "Hush mija! Now, tell me this mans name…tell me and I will see some justice done the Cuban way!"

"No daddy! He is not worth it. I won't tell you….I will not allow him to drag you in to theis!"

"Drag me? No mija…it is he who will be dragged….."

"Stop, I will not risk you getting into trouble with the law….or your….associates…for this bastard. I will not allow it. So no, I will not tell you his name. Best you never know!"

Carlos seethed silently but saw the look his daughter was giving him before reluctantly nodding. "He deserves a lesson….Arizona deserves justice…but fine….fine…."

"Arizona would be upset if she thought you were putting yourself at any risk to get revenge. She would be scared for you….I won't have her upset anymore because of that scum!" Callie whispered

With a deep sigh Carlos nodded before telling his daughter. "For Arizonas sake, and because you have asked me to step back…I will. But know this…if I ever DO find out who he is….then I make no promises. This man…he has hurt my family….it can not be forgotten. It can not be….forgiven!"

"Forgiven? No daddy, I will NEVER forgive him…never!" Callie spat out. "But…Arizona is trying so hard to push it all to the back of her mind….she is going back to therapy when we get home, but she is trying to move on….to….push past it!"

"She is wise to go back to therapy. She may not remember what happened clearly…but the mind is a strange thing… it could eat away at her. she doesn't deserve that….she doesn't!"

"Oh daddy…she has been…SO strong…so strong. She is doing so well, and I am so proud of her. And I am trying….I try to be positive, to let her know that everything is alright, that I will love this child as much as the one Robyn is carrying, as much as Sofia…! That it will be my child…our child…and I will….love it!"

"And…this is not true?" Carlos asked softly as he took her shoulders and gently pushed her back so he could look in her eyes

Callie sniffed loudly. "I hope it is daddy. I do! And ….and I mean it when I say it…."

"But?"

"He raped her dad! And the child…is HIS child….his! How can I not look at it and think of what he did to her….how evil has touched our lives again!"

"Caliope! NO child is evil!"

Callie quirked an eyebrow and muttered. "Oh yeah? Try telling that to mom! She has never even held Sofia! Not a once. Not ever…not even when she was a baby…she could barely bring herself to look at her. Because, I had her out of marriage. Because in my mothers eyes, this child was a product of sin….my daughter…was a thing of sin…of evil!"

"It's different!"

"How so?" Callie sobbed. "How?"

Carlos shook his head and rubbed at his temple. "Your mother….knows that you and Mark….were…unique" He glanced up as Callie gave a small laugh. "She knows…you cared for each other, so she could not understand why you did not care enough to marry!"

Callie again laughed. "Because as much as I did love Mark, I didn't love him ….enough…or…the right way! Not the way I love Arizona!"

"I know that mija, I do. But your mother. It was all…so much for her. She….strugled to accept you…and Arizona….it was a shock for her. Then, as she was still trying to understand it all….you tell us you are leaving to go live in Africa…and your mother is left reeling! First you live with a woman, then this woman steals you away and takes you thousands of miles from us! But then…oh then….you tell us you are having a baby…with Mark! So….your mother thinks you have come to your senses, realised you do not love this woman….and are settling down with Mark! But no….because, then Arizona is back…and you tell us you are raising your child with her AND Mark….ah your mother then…so confused….so confused. She thinks you all live together as husband and wives and she is angry…so very angry. Just as she calms down…boom…we get the call that you have been hurt…hurt badly….and we race to the hospital…to find you barely alive….a granddaughter so tiny she can fit in the palm of my hand….and you tell us you are getting married…but not to Mark….to Arizona!"

"Wow!" Callie gave a small ironic grin and tilted her head. "You and mom had a tough time huh? Try living it!"

Carlos sighed deeply. His daughter had inherited her mothers stubborn streak, neither woman would back down, neither would apologise, neither thought they had anything to apologise for! "Callie, you hurt your mother by not….talking to her about things. By, making what she sees as spur of the moment decisions….mistakes! When Arizona was hurt she thought by bringing you back to Miami, we could help sort things out for you again…clear up some of the mistakes"

"You think Sofia is a mistake? Arizona? You think that?"

"No mija…I do not. Not ever. But your mother…she does not…understand. She has not…can not…see you as a family! It is not…her view of a family. She finds it…difficult!"

"You accepted us. Didn't you?"

"Yes, because I saw the love between you. Saw the way you care for one another…saw how strong she made you. Saw…your family. And Callie, it is this strength, this…love you have…this…family….it is this that will make everything right, that will make you love this child Arizona is carrying and never see the sins of the father…never blame the child. I know you my sweet Calliope….you have a heart as big as the world….so much….capacity to love…it is impossible…impossible….that you could ever blame a baby… not love it the same way you love ALL of _your _children. It is…not possible!"

Callie shook her head sadly. "I….I want to believe that. I do. But…how will I know for sure?"

"Do you love Arizona?"

"Of course!"

"Hmm…and Arizona loves you. Does she love Sofia?"

Callie nodded quickly. "She is such a great mom…really…the bond those two have…"

"Yet every day she would be reminded by Sofia that you had slept with Mark! She could have hated the child for reminding her of that….could have been cool to her…aloof! But no….Sofia is a part of you….and a part of Arizona because of that…so even if Arizona wanted to blame Sofia, the instinct in her….the love she has for you….would not allow it…Sofia…is a part of you….and Arizona LOVES you….all of you….especially your child! She doesn't see Mark every time she looks at her daughter Callie…she sees you, and that's all that matters!"

"Mark didn't rape me daddy….it's different. He and Arizona became friends." Callie said sadly

"True. Different. But…was she happy you were with Mark when she was away? Did she choose Mark? No….nor did she try to force you to choose between her and Mark. She…had enough love for you to….bend…to accept and to love your daughter as her own. Just as you will Callie…you will!"

Callie swallowed and nodded. "Arizona…was…I think….she was thinking about…uhm….well…I told her…I told her that I would understand if she….if she got rid of the baby"

Carlos frowned and shook his head. "I would….I would hate for that to be the case" he muttered

"Another sin?" Callie whispered

"Yes. But, that's not what I meant!" He sighed and looked at his daughter. "She would hate herself. Arizona…would hate herself, and never forgive herself if she did that. She is not that string mija, it would destroy her to do that. Her heart…her capacity to love….is almost as great as yours. If…if she did that….killed…an innocent? It would haunt her…for the rest of her life. I can see that….and I know you can to!"

Again Callie gave a small sob. "I know…I do. I know"

"You are going to be a mother again Calliope….to two wonderful children. And you, and Arizona…will give each other strength, and you will love BOTH of your children…you both will love your children….I know THAT. And so do you…."

"I'm scared daddy" she whispered.

"With two babies on the way" he chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and started to walk back to the house. "I would be to! Very scared! You will be there for Arizona…SHE will be there for you…and I…I will be here for BOTH of you…I promise."

They walked back in silence, both with their minds spinning as they thought about the future. As they stepped up on to the patio Callie sensed a change in the atmosphere. Arizona was standing next to their sleeping daughter, her eyes flashing with anger, Marco and Viola were also standing…as she followed their gaze to the edge of the pool she realised why. With ice dripping from her voice Callie stepped towards Arizona before hissing "Mother…so….nice to see you!"


	26. Chapter 26

Callie stepped closer still to Arizona until she was near enough to rest her hand in the small of the blondes back. Her eyes, though, never left her mothers. "I didn't expect to see you here!" Callie finally muttered after several seconds of staring in silence

"Obviously!" her mother whispered back, her eyes flitting over to her husband as she raised an eyebrow

From the corner of her eye Callie saw Marco and Viola slowly turn to walk away. "Stay!" she said as she held her hand out to them. "Please"

"We, don't want to intrude!" Marco replied softly, looking nervously between Carlos, Lucia and Callie

"He is right" Lucia said quietly as she slowly started to walk closer to them, "this is a family matter…we do not need to be saying things in front of employees!"

"Mother!" "Lucia!" Both Callie and Carlos said at once

Callie turned to look straight at Viola before saying. "Viola has been like a mother to me all my life! She has always been there for me…as has Marco, my protector! They are like family to me…they are important to me!"

"And…I am not?" Lucias voice was barely a whisper "I am not…_important_ to you?" She stepped closer still and looked straight at Callie as she softly asked. "Am I ….not important to you? Do I matter at all to you Calliope?"

Callie swallowed had and felt Arizona reach for her hand.

"Calliope?" Lucia stepped even closer. "I am…your mother. Please…Do…I….Matter to you? I'm your mother!"

"No!" Callie shook her head and took a deep breath. "No…you gave up that right… when you turned your back on me…on my daughter…on my **wife**…my…._family!_ You turned your back on us, so you …. you lost any rights to call yourself my mother!"

"Callie!" Arizona whispered as she turned to look straight at her. "Listen to her, please…let her talk to you! Hear her out. _YOU_ need …..to hear her out, for your sake baby"

Callie looked at her wife and gave a small shake of her head. "I…I can't Arizona….I can't! You didn't hear the things she said…when we were getting married…when….when you were gone….when I thought you were missing. Dead. A mother should give her daughter strength, give her….comfort! Unconditional love. Instead…she wanted to bring me home like a naughty child, and put right my life…! Make me….acceptable to her friends and cronies….make me….normal again! Pray away the gay huh mom? Isn't that right?" Callie smirked as she looked back at her mother. "That was her plan for me. Therapy and prayer…and then more prayer to rid me of all my sins…cleanse me! Redeem me! No, she was glad you were gone Arizona…she didn't want you to be found …."

"Calliope!" Lucia gasped, "**that** is NOT true. It is not true. I wanted Arizona to be found, of course I did. How could you ever think otherwise? You really think so little of me?" Lucia shook her head a fraction before adding." Her parents were there, I spoke to them…one parent to another…I _felt_ their pain…their fear. Calliope, no parent should lose a child let alone TWO, so for their sake alone I prayed for Arizonas return . And…and as foryour child….your uh…. your daughter….she was too young to lose a parent…that would not be right. Mark …and…Arizona…were both on the plane…of course I wanted it to be found, I wanted them to all be found. And…and I hated to see you, my darling girl, in _**so**_ much pain. A mother is supposed to protect their child from pain….and I could do nothing to help you! You were hurting so much"

"Sofia" Callie whispered

Lucia tilted her head and whispered back "Pardon?"

"Sofia!" Callie hissed. "Not…my CHILD, or my daughter! Her _name_….is SOFIA!"

As if hearing her name was a magic alarm clock, her young daughter suddenly yawned, stretched and slowly opened her eyes. Smiling brightly as she saw both her momma and mommy standing next to her, then frowning as her instinct told her they were not happy. With a puzzled pout on her lips,she sat up and blinked as she looked around. Her eyes widening when she saw the lady standing a little in front of her mommies. "Abuela!" she gasped. "You're my Abuela! Oh! You made it home….you came to see me after all!"

Both Arizona and Callie glared at her mother, their eyes silently warning the older woman to tread carefully as they watched their little girl clamber to her feet and jump up and down excitedly as she looked at her Grandmother.

"I, uhm…I wasn't supposed to be here Sofia" Lucia said hesitantly as she looked closely at the smiling little girl who reminded her so much of her own eldest daughter. "I…came home early!"

"So you could see me, cos you'd knows I am here wiv my mommies. You came home early to see me….didn't you Abuela? That's right isn't it? You wanted to see me?" She went to rush forward, glancing up in surprise as Arizona gently brought her hands down on her shoulders and pulled her back to her side.

Carlos looked at his wife and gave a small nod, before telling his Granddaughter. "Mija, your Abuela is _very_ tired…she has been working so hard. Why not let her go inside, and uh….change into more comfortable clothes…let her have a little time to clear her head….."

"But Abuelo….I is tired now! And I heard momma say is time for us to go soons…cos I gots to go to bed!" the little girl pouted as she looked at him and then at her two mommies

"Sofia!" Carlos said a little more sternly. "your Abuela is here to see her daughter also….not just you my little princessa! Right Lucia?"

Callie narrowed her eyes a fraction and looked at her father. "Daddy?"

"Do not blame your father Calliope!" Lucia cut in. "I…uhm….when he….ehrm….he told me that you would be here in Miami….told me you would be ….visiting him…I wondered if…if we could talk…maybe. Foolishly, I thought…you would show respect and visit your family home alone!"

"And, there it is!" Callie smirked and raised her arm in her mothers direction, waving it dramatically as she added. "The real Lucia Torres makes her first appearance! Respect mother? Really? Alone? Why would I visit alone when I have my family with me…?"

"Calliope!" Arizona whispered in her ear. "Sofia…..is listening to every word!"

With a slight hiccup Callie bit back the next few words that she wanted to say, instead she chose to glare at her mother before shaking her head a fraction and giving a short irritated laugh before reaching down to pick up her daughter and taking Arizonas hand more firmly. "You know what…I'm done. I don't know why you chose to show up, why you thought I would want to talk to you….I don't know what you thought would happen….and I don't care! I just….I don't wanna fight. So….we're going…." She turned to look at her father and gave a small smile before muttering. "Sorry daddy….but it is Sofias bedtime anyway….just…sorry it ended like…like this!"

"Going?" her father mumbled softly. "I…I had hoped you would stay tonight…I had rooms made up for you"

Callie gave another small smile. "Not a good idea daddy….really not….a good idea!"

Carlos nodded and stepped forward to kiss both her cheek, and Sofias, before reaching around and hugging Arizona tightly. "You are looking after yourself yes?" he whispered to her

"Yes sir" she replied with a small smile, "and Callie is keeping a close eye on me to…don't worry!"

"I don't doubt it!" he chuckled softly. "But…I am glad…you need looking after…and my Calliope….she is….a good man in a storm no?"

Arizona gave a small laugh before replying. "The best sir….absolutely the best!"

Again, Carlos hugged her, both of them laughing as Callie grumbled "Hey hey hey….how come I get a peck on the cheek and Arizona gets the big hugs huh?"

Carlos tilted his head at her and shook it slightly. "Jealous mija?"

"YES!" Callie giggled before reaching over and allowing her dad to engulf both her and Sofia in a bear hug.

"I will call the car back for you now" he said as he held her tightly. "And….I was _not_ expecting your mother to come back tonight, please believe that Calliope…!I would have joined you at your hotel if I had known…she told me…she was not due back until the weekend. But the fact she came home early mija, that she did this…Arizona is right…you should hear her out sometime!"

With a small smile Callie stepped out of his arms and shook her head sadly. "I…I…maybe….someday….or sometime! I dunno daddy…but not now, and definitely not tonight…I'm sorry, I know this isn't easy for you!"

"Easy? No" he smiled gently. "But I love you both so very much…that I can live with it, until my two stubborn mules sit down and face one another…I can live with it!" He held her hand as he reached for his phone and dialled his driver, instructing him to bring the car round for his daughter and her family. As he hung up he looked again at Callie and asked softly. "Tomorrow….you will bring Sofia back yes? I brought the boats down…I thought we could spend the day on the ocean!"

Sofia gasped and looked up at her mommy. "Oh please…please can we….please?"

Callie cast a quick glance at her own mother and realised she was still standing there staring, her eyes locked on the child. Looking back quickly at Arizona and seeing the blonde give a slight nod, Callie smiled brightly at Sofia as she whispered "Sure kiddo…but first…we gotta get you home and to bed…!"

Sofia gave a little hop of excitement. "Can Tuck come with us? Aunt Manda an' Uncle Ben to? Please!"

"Why Sofia….you wouldn't want to just show off that your grandaddy has a posh boat now would you?" Arizona chuckled, her head shaking just a little as she saw the slightly guilty look on her daughters face

Carlos crouched down to look at his precious grand child and ruffled her hair gently. "Princessa…I would be most upset if your friends did not come with you!" He smiled as she reached up to hug him and kiss his cheek before he stood and let Callie pick her up. "Goodnight Sofia…until tomorrow!"

Arizona stepped forward and offered to take Sofia , sighing as Callie raised her eyebrow at her and glanced pointedly at her tummy. Looking sideways Arizona saw a strange look cross Lucias face before she realised she was being watched and her inscrutable mask slipped back into place. With one last peck on the cheek from her father in law, Arizona once more gripped Callies hand as they walked out to the long drive and the waiting car. Climbing in first, she once again glanced over her shoulder, surprised to see Lucia had followed them to the front and was now standing in the open doorway watching them closely. "Callie" she whispered, "your mother…she…you should….say goodnight to her."

Callie stopped as she was about to climb into the car. She looked over her shoulder and saw her mother standing just inside the main door. She shook her head and once again went to climb into the car, frowning as her wife put her hand gently on her shoulder and with her eyes indicated that their daughter was looking over at Lucia. With a small sigh and definite pout, Callie stepped back and slowly walked over to her mother, a big….bright smile plastered on her face for the sake of Sofia. Knowing her daughter couldn't hear her she leaned into her mother and whispered. "I will _**not **_have my daughter upset mother…I will NOT allow it. Ever! Am I clear? So…for her sake…I am going to kiss you now….and I want you to smile at me as if we do it all the time. I want you to smile mother…and make my daughter happy…because if you don't….so help me….if you think you have seen me angry before….you aint seen nuthin…."

"Calliope…." Lucia cut in, surprising her daughter by laughing brightly and resting her hand on her shoulder as she too bent forward to whisper. "Arizona…there is….something….different about her no?"

Callie pulled her head back fraction and stared at her mother, her smile faltering. "What?" she hissed quietly

Lucia met her gaze smiled softly but said nothing other than. "Goodnight….mija" as she gently kissed Callies cheek, before waving to the car and calling out "Goodnight Sofia…and….I will see you tomorrow!"

"Yay!" Sofia giggled brightly as Lucia waved brightly and turned to walk indoors, leaving Callie, Arizona and Carlos open mouthed and staring at each other in shock.

"Callie…I uh…." Carlos stammered

"It's ok daddy" Callie muttered numbly as she patted his shoulder before climbing in the back of the car and. "It's…ok"

"So….you will still come tomorrow?" he asked leaning in the open car door

Arizona sighed slightly as she waited for Callie to answer. If they didn't come, Sofia would be broken hearted….if they did…Callie _could_ be broken hearted. Tomorrow promised to be….a fun day!

"Yeah dad!" Callie whispered softly. "We'll be here. Goodnight"

"Goodnight mija! Sleep well" Carlos gave a small nod before closing the door and signalling the driver to go, waving as the car pulled out of the gravel drive.

"Miranda and Ben will love the boat Callie" Arizona said as she took Callies hand in hers and gently bent to kiss across the knuckles. "The more the merrier right?"

Callie swallowed and gave a small laugh. "Right"

With a small chuckle Arizona asked. "Is it weird to say I'm all ready feeling sea sick?"

Callie glanced at her and saw the small grin Arizona was giving her. With a soft chuckle she wriggled closer and wrapped her arm around the smaller womans shoulder. "Hmmm….feeling a little queasy myself if truth be told!"

Arizona glanced at Sofia who had already drifted back off to sleep. "At least someones happy!"

Again Callie chuckled as she snuggled in closer. "Tomorrow is gonna be a LONG and difficult day!"

With a sly grin Arizona nodded and whispered. "So, maybe I had best think of some way to distract you for the rest of tonight huh? Stop you worrying about it!"

Callie raised an eyebrow and looked at her before giving her a slow smile. "Really? Arizona…you're insatiable!"

With a small laugh Arizona tried hard to look innocent as she looked back at Callie and whispered. "I was thinking of a chess or somethin'!"

"Ummm hmmm…chess huh?"

"Or…somethin'"

Callie shook her head slowly before bending forward and capturing her wifes lips in a slow and deep kiss. "I vote….for somethin'" she whispered as she slowly trailed soft kisses across Arizonas jaw bone and up to her earlobe, slowly pulling the delicate soft skin between her teeth, smirking as she heard the soft hiss of response…."Oh yeah," she breathed "definitely…..somethin'"

"Can't this car go any faster!" Arizona muttered as she felt Callie softly nuzzling at her neck, felt her hand stroke down her arm, drop to her hip and gently edging up the hem of her top. "Callie…stop…slow down!" she whimpered. "Sofia is right there…oh…dear God woman….please…oh!" she squirmed as Callie trailed the back of her fingers across the now bare skin of her tummy. "Callie!" she breathed

"I love you!" Callie whispered back before once again capturing her wife lips in a passion filled kiss, her tongue licking at the blondes bottom lip before pushing forward and muffling the soft moan as she filled the soft warm and inviting mouth. She lost herself in that kiss, in the wave of emotion flooding through her as she felt Arizona thread her fingers into her hair and pull them closer, felt their bodies both respond to the charge of electricity coursing through them at each touch.

Suddenly Callie pulled back, smiling down at the dazed and tousled looking Arizona. "What….why…Callie?" she gasped as she reached up to clasp her hand on the back of Callie neck and drag her back down for a kiss, frowning moor as Callie gently stopped her

"Down girl!" Callie grinned as she quickly pecked her cheek. "We're back at the hotel!"

"Already? Wow!"

Callie chuckled. "You know…you're damn good at the distraction technique Arizona…very….gifted!"

AS Arizona stepped out of the car, then reached in to help Callie lift Sofia out, she smirked and whispered in the Latinas ear. "I am good yes. And….you're not so bad yourself! But I'm pretty sure I said I planned to distract you for the REST of tonight!"

Callie merely smirked back as she softly replied. "Trust me…I hadn't forgotten….and the night is still young!"

Arizona quirked her own eyebrow before chuckling and muttering. "Yeah….but you're not!"

With a small gasp, Callies mouth dropped open as she turned to stare at her smiling wife. "Oh ho….you wait Robbins….just….you….wait!"

Thirty minutes later, Callie walked out of Sofias hotel bedroom, having tucked the soundly sleeping child into bed, and walked back into her and Arizonas, her mouth once again dropping open as she was greeted by the sight of her wife lying naked on top of the bed "You told me to wait….old girl!" she said with a bright smile

"Old!" Callie huffed playfully. "Seriously….! Old! I'm ONE year older than you….one!"

With a small shrug Arizona teased. "Can make all the difference ya know!"

By now Callie was crawling up the bed towards her smiling tormentor. "Um hmm …well now….let me show you just what this old body is REALLY capable of huh"

Arizona gasped in surprise as in just two swift moves Callie was as naked as her, and already had the upper hand. "Wow!" she gasped

A little over an hour later and the last thing Arizona heard before more or less passing out, was the soft laugh of her wife before she whispered. "Old indeed!"


	27. Chapter 27

Despite Arizonas best attempts at distraction when they had gone to bed, and a second more….leisurely attempt in the early hours…Callie could not sleep. The mere thought of spending a day with her mother making her physically sick with nerves. What did she want, Callie thought, what is she planning? She could easily have stayed away in the city, avoided bumping into Callie and her family. So, ok, her dad her told her that they were in Miami, but he hadn't told her they were coming back to the house for dinner….he wouldn't have invited them over if her had thought she would be there….unless, unless he had known she would be home….had expected her home….known that if he dropped the hint, she would not be able to resist ….and she couldn't resist because she wanted to …to what? See Callie? Sofia? Get to know Sofia? Get to know Arizona? Accept Arizona? Yell….at Arizona? Yell….yell at Callie? Yell at her in front of her daughter…

"Stop thinking so loudly!" a soft voice grumbled at the side of her before gentle hands snaked around her and pulled her closer to the warm body lying snugly next to her. "Callie!" Arizona whispered as she rested her head on her wifes bare shoulder and looked up into tired brown eyes. "There is no good lying here worrying about what your mom is up to! All it will do is make you tired and grumpy….and we are both going to have to be on our toes a little…just in case she isn't there to play nice!"

Callie gave a small snort of laughter. "Is it weird to say I don't remember my mom ever playing? Nice or otherwise!"

"Seriously?"

With a small shake of her head Callie softly replied. "My dad….my dad was the goof …he was the one who used to….used to pull his jumper over his head and chase Aria and I around the garden. He was the one who used to hide behind doors and attack us with water pistols, who used to throw us in the pool on the days we were allowed out there. Mom used to be the one telling him to be careful….telling us not to be so noisy…to be sensible" Callie sighed as Arizona took her hand in hers and gently kissed the back of it. "I know…I know she loves us….I have never doubted that. Even now, with everything that has gone on between us…I DO believe….she loves me. She just….oh I dunno….it's like…she has this idea of who her perfect daughter should be. And I'm SOOOoooo not it! Not now….not ever. I was a tomboy…preferred jeans and T-shirts to ball gowns and Jimmy-choo….rock music over classical. I joined the peace corps rather than go to finishing school….then went to med school….which pleased her no end….until I told her my choice was Ortho….not plastics…or Peds! Nothing, chic…glamorous…oh no…Ortho! And now…now I have really put the icing on the cake…a child out of wedlock….and married to a woman…! Ha….poor Lucia Torres…. How much further from the ideal daughter can you get?"

Arizona pursed her lips before whispering. "Well….you're my ideal of perfect!"

"Sweet talker!"

"Ha….after your antics earlier, it's a wonder I have the energy left to talk….!"

"You called me old!" Callie giggled, "no way I was backing down from a challenge like that!"

"A challenge!" Arizona gasped and gently punched Callies arm. "making love to me is a challenge?"

"What?" Callie quirked her eyebrow as she looked at the sparkling blue eyes gazing back at her. "I like a challenge! I like….some…." she bent to plant a sot kiss on an ivory cheek, "challenges ", she kissed the other cheek, "a whole lot…." She took her time to tug at a soft bottom lip, gently licking its contours before pushing her tongue forward, sighing as a warm mouth opened and let her lose herself in the passion flooding through her . "And I really…really like you!"

Arizona moaned softly as the kiss deepened and she felt Callies hands drift up her naked body and softly cupping her breasts "Callie! Callie baby….stop!" she reluctantly groaned

"Don't wanna!"

"And I don't want you either….but…but...got to….ugh…..GOD!" Arizona gasped as soft lips sucked on her pulse point as a gentle hand caressed her burning centre. "I….I….ooh jeez….Callie…st….stop….stop Callie. Please baby…stop….please"

Callie slowly raised her head and gazed down at Arizona. "Seriously?" she whispered

"Seriously!" Arizona replied as she flopped back against the bed. "I want to Callie…..Oh God I do…..I _always_ want you. But, I...I just can't! I'm exhausted…and I don't think I would be able to stand let alone walk tomorrow if we go another round….!Plus I have to find my balance on a boat! As well as watching Sofia, her mother and her Grandmother. I need to sleep baby. And….and so do you!"

Callie stared at her for several seconds before slowly nodding. She bent to kiss Arizona again before dropping back against the soft pillows. "You're right…as always!"

Arizona chuckled. "I am indeed….always right!"

"Don't get cocky!"

Again Arizona chuckled. "Go to sleep baby….big day tomorrow"

"Can I at least cuddle up to you….if I promise to behave?" Callie whispered as she wriggled closer

"Need you ask!" Arizona whispered back as she snaked her arms around her and smiled as Callie gently kissed the top of her head. "Night baby"

"Mmmmm…..g'night" Callie mumbled, already drifting off to sleep

[xx]

Almost at the crack of dawn, Sofia came bounding into their room the excitement of spending the day on her Abuelos boat, and showing off to Tuck, meant that as soon as she had opened her eyes she had been ready to go. So, she had waited patiently, as patiently as a nearly four year old could, just listening for any indication that her mothers were awake. Finally her patience had snapped, and she decided to take matters into her own hands….and ran into their bedroom to wake them up.

"Sofia!" her mommy growled as she jumped on the double bed. "It's too early….go back to bed sweetie!"

"But the sun is shining, so it is time to get up!" Sofia whined as she tugged the duvet from her mommys grip

Arizona chuckled as she lay there and watched her daughter trying to wake her wife for several seconds. "Sofia!" she finally said softly, "your mommy didn't sleep very well last night….and she is right, it IS too early to be awake….go back to your bed and try going back to sleep."

"No!" Sofia said quickly, before grinning slyly and adding, "I might be able to go back to sleep if you let me into your bed though!"

"Nice try Munchkin!" Arizona smiled as she shook her head and sat up slightly, instantly regretting it as a wave of nausea flooded over her. "Oh…uh oh" she managed before scrambling out of bed…with no time to fit her prosthetic she hastily grabbed for her crutches and hopped over to the bathroom, only half noticing her daughter quickly hopping into her spot and pulling the duvet over her. Barely making it to the bathroom in time, Arizona felt tears edge from her eyes as she emptied the contents of her stomach. She felt wretched, the room was spinning and her stomach was lurching and heaving, she felt cold and clammy….and thoroughly sorry for herself. With a sigh she sank down to the floor and wiped at her mouth as she fumbled for the flusher. As if by magic Callie appeared, passing her a chilled bottle of water. "Thanks!" she muttered

"You look rough honey!"

"Gee….thanks!"

"Can I get you anything?" Callie asked softly. "Ginger ale? Ginger snaps?"

Arizona grimaced. "Right now….no….thanks. Couldn't keep anything down. Feel….so ill!" As if to prove a point she felt her stomach lurch again and managed to scramble to her knee just in time to heave again

With a grimace, Callie softly pulled the blondes hair back and rubbed at her back. "It's ok babe…it's ok" she whispered, her face showing her concern and pity as she watched the fragile woman retching over and over again, even though there seemed to be nothing left in her stomach. Finally, with a soft groan, Arizona fell back against the cool tiles and smiled weakly as Callie placed a damp washcloth on her forehead. "You should stay here today" Callie whispered, "you're not up to a day trip….let alone a day at sea!"

Arizona reached for Callies hand and shook her head. "It's fine, it will pass….it always does. I admit…it….it's been a while since I felt this bad, but…I am not leaving you on your own today, not a chance!"

"I won't be on my own….pretty sure Miranda will keep my mom in line!"

"Ha! Yeah….you're right, she probably will…but I'm not chancing it…I'm coming with you, and that's that!"

Callie shook her head as she muttered. "Stubborn!"

"Yup…and right…always right…remember that!"

Callie chuckled as she stood and pulled Arizona to her feet. "Like I could forget! So, you get back to bed whilst I wash and dress Sofia…I will take her down to breakfast….give you a chance to recover a little…do you want breakfast sending up?" She smiled as she saw the look of horror cross the pale womans face. "Ah, guess not huh?"

"No, thanks…no breakfast!" they had reached their bed and Arizona smiled as she saw Sofia trying to pretend to be asleep, burying herself further under the duvet

"Ok Sofia" Callie chuckled, "time to get up and get dressed….let your momma get some more rest!"

Sofia opened one eye and looked up at them, before looking properly at Arizona. "Momma…you poorly?"

With a small sigh as she sat back on the bed, Arizona gave a small nod. "A little baby girl….but I will be fine soon…just need a few more minutes sleepy time whilst you and mommy get dressed…and I will be as good as new…you'll see!"

"Want me to pat your tummy all better likes you do for me?" her little girl asked as she scrambled around to sit up on her knees and reached for Arizonas stomach

Quick as a flash callie reached over to stop her, smiling as she told her. "It's ok Sofee-dofee…I already rubbed mommas tummy better, she's had all the magic she can handle for now…she just needs ti lie down and let it work theough…so come on….you an me will go see what outfit is suitable for Captain Sofia!"

"I'm the Captain?" Sofia gasped as she dropped to the floor and raced out towards her own bedroom

"She's definitely the boss!" Callie chuckled as she pushed Arizona back down and tucked her in, planting a small kiss on her temple she whispered. "Rest now, ok?"

"Ok" Arizona murmured as she snuggled back under the duvet . "I'll be better soon….promise"

And, she had felt better. A little anyway. By the time Callie and Sofia had come back from breakfast, Arizona had washed and dressed, and taken her time so she didn't feel too tired. She still felt shaky, and would have loved to have just climbed back into bed, but put her brave face on, as she also knew how worried Callie was about spending the day with Lucia. As the three of them had made their way to the front of the hotel to meet up with Miranda, Ben and Tuck, she had clung to Callies hand as much to steady herself as to offer strength to her wife . Bailey had glanced at her and frowned, but before she could say anything Arizona had quickly shaken her head and smiled brightly as she said her good mornings and made a fuss of Tuck, who had brought his model boat with him after being told they were spending the day at sea.

Carlos Torres had sent the Limo to pick them up, the two youngsters skipping with delight as it pulled up in front of them. As they all climbed on board, Miranda stopped Arizona and whispered. "Are you ok? You look very pale!"

"I'm fine!" Arizona whispered back. "A touch of morning sickness, that's all….it'll pass. " Suddenly Arizona reached over and held Miranda back. "Miranda…"

"Hmmm?"

"Lucia was there last night"

"What?"

Arizona nodded as she finally climbed in the car and sat down opposite her ,automatically taking Callies hand in hers. Silently Bailey nodded back as she recognised her friends plea for help. The drive to the Torres estate was spent laughing at the children, a welcome distraction as it meant Callie did not see just how ill Arizona was still feeling. But Miranda did, and was worried enough that she took Arizonas other hand in hers as she whispered. "Stay at the house…don't go on the boat…I will keep an eye on Lucia and Callie!"

Arizona looked at her and smiled gratefully, but Callie needed her, and she wasn't going to let a touch of morning sickness stop her from being there for her.

"We is here!" Sofia announced as the car gracefully swept up the long drove.

"This? This is your home!?" Miranda spluttered as she looked at Callie

Callie merely shrugged and gave a small grin as she waited for the driver to open the doors and help them all out. Her dad came out to meet them and pulled her into a tight hug before telling her. "Your mother wasn't here when I woke this morning. I don't think she will be joining us on the boat today"

Callie nodded, heaving a huge sigh of relief and turning quickly to Arizona. "Which means you, my darling, can go back to the hotel and get some rest!"

"Noooo!" Arizona protested. "I'm here now, it's fine!"

Callie gave a soft chuckle. "Baby, you know I love you, and I love the fact you were willing to get on the yacht with me even though you feel so ill. Ah ah ah….don't deny it!" she said quickly as Arizona stepped nearer, "I can see how ill you feel…I can tell. Arizona…I know you. I KNOW you. So….thank you….but my mom isn't here…you don't have to look after me…go back to the hotel….and rest. Please?"

"I'm not going on the boat!" Viola said as she came down the steps of the front door to greet them all. "I am not good on the sea! So, why don't you stay here with me? I mean….there are plenty of spare rooms….when you feel better we have the pool….and I will be pleased to have some company! Ooooh, and I can tell you even more about the young Calliope Torres….plus you will be here to welcome the wanderers home!"

Arizona looked first at Callie, then back at Viola before nodding gratefully. "That would be wonderful…..thank you….thank you so much!"

They wandered down to the dock with the others, Sofia still pleading with Arizona to join them, but as soon as she climbed on board she was so excited she all butt forgot about her as Carlos fitted her life jacket and a Captains hat. Viola and Arizona waved as Carlos guided the yacht from its moorings, Callie blowing kisses as she watched her wife turn and walk back into her old home. It was only going to be a few hours, and already Callie missed her

Arizona missed Callie, but she really did feel ill, and had been grateful she didn't have to go on the boat trip. She followed Viola inside and happily settled into what had been Callies bedroom, giggling as she spotted some of things her wife had told her about….the old worn out denim and leather jackets, the soft rock records...and the guitars. With a small smile, she settled into the soft double bed, and almost instantly fell asleep. When she finally came to, she noticed the small bottle of ginger ale and plate of biscuits by her bed, along with a short note from Viola saying she had popped out to the shops but would be back soon….and to make herself at home.

After finishing her snack, Arizona couldn't help herself….she lifted down one of the guitars and softly started strumming at the strings, frowning as she realised it was slightly out of tune. She concentrated as she retuned the guitar, before gently playing a tune she remembered from her own youth. She was softly singing along to it when the door suddenly creaked open. "Calliope?" came a now familiar voice

Arizona froze. "No, uhm….sorry Lucia…it's….it's me. Arizona"

Lucia fully stepped into the room. "What are you dong in here?" she asked coldly "Where's Callie?"

"On the boat, as planned" Arizona cautiously replied

"Why aren't you with them?"

Arizona hesitated a fraction before replying. "I….I wasn't feeling too well. Not a good day to go on a boat. I came with them in the car in the hope I would feel well enough to join them, but….I didn't"

"So instead you are snooping around MY home?" Lucia shook her head as she looked warily at her daughter in law

"NO! No, not at all! Not snooping. I…I came in here to sleep….then I was going to go outside to the pool and wait for the others to come back. We didn't…uhm…..I…I didn't think you were here. I thought…I mean…..you weren't here to go out on the boat with the others….so I thought you weren't here!"

"Hoped I wasn't here!" the older woman muttered

"On the contrary. You told Sofia you were going to go on the boat with her, she was disappointed. I don't like to see my daughter disappointed…not ever. But, we thought….as you weren't here to go on the boat that you had been called away for business or something"

"That what you told my Granddaughter, that I was called away? " Lucia asked quietly

"It is"

With a small nod Lucia muttered. "I see….so she thinks work is more important than her!"

Arizona narrowed her eyes before telling her. "She doesn't think anything. She just….accepted it …then moved on. She is nearly four years old and hasn't really met her Abuela before….so it doesn't bother her too much to not meet her again! She was excited….of course she was….the idea of you being there, of meeting you….spending time with you….she was excited….! But…she got over it, as soon as she was on the boat with her friend….she got over it….got over you. Callie, on the other hand….she was expecting you to be here…and yet again…you let her down. She won't get over it….and neither will I!"

"You? What do you care if I am here or not….you don't know me!" Lucia hissed

"You're right…I don't!" Arizona hissed back. "And that's your fault. But I DON'T care that you are on the boat or not…I don't….! What I DO care about is Callie….and I care that yet again…you have hurt her…THAT I care about…I care about that a whole lot!"

Lucia scoffed and went to walk out of the room, Arizona reached out and grabbed her arm. "I know you don't approve, you have made that more than obvious. But I am begging you, please….talk to Callie….she misses her mother….she loves you…..she loves you so very much. She tries to be brave about it, but she didn't sleep last night, couldn't settle as she thought she was going to spend the day with you….get a chance to talk to you….let you meet our daughter….her daughter. Lucia….Callie hasn't changed….she is still your daughter"

Lucias eyes flared as she quickly pulled free, knocking Arizona off balance and sending her crashing to the floor. "Don't you tell me she is still my daughter. My daughter wouldn't do this to me….she wouldn't have a bastard child, she wouldn't live in sin and shame me by being with….with a woman! An abomination of nature….a sin in Gods eyes….my Callie would not do these things….she wouldn't….she wouldn't. This….woman….THIS Calliope you live with….is not my daughter….she is not. And the child….is nothing to do with me. You….you stole my child from me….you ….killed her in and replaced her with ….with that…sinner. No, you took my daughter from me….and for that…I will never forgive you. Never"

"Nobody stole me from you mami….nobody" came a soft voice from just inside the door. "I love Arizona, she is my wife….my LIFE. I chose to be with her because she sees who I am, she see me…something you don't seem able…." Callie suddenly stepped fully into the room and caught sight of Arizona lying on the floor. Quickly rushing forward and crouching down, her eyes narrowed in concern, she asked "What happened?"

Arizona shook her head and glanced up at Lucia before whispering. "Nothing, I uhm…lost my balance… it's fine"

"Don't lie to me Arizona" Callie muttered as she gently helped her rise from the floor and sit on the edge of the bed.

"Really, I'm fine" Arizona tried to say convincingly, but she couldn't stop herself from wincing at the small stab of pain in her back

Seeing the pain in the blue eyes, Callie instantly stood and turned on her mother. "YOU did this….you hurt her"

"She fell" Lucia said coldly

"Fell? You expect me to believe that!" Callie yelled, her nostrils flaring

"Callie?" they hear Miranda Bailey yell from downstairs. "Everything ok up there?"

"NO Miranda!" Callie yelled back. "It is far from ok!"

"Such a fuss!" Lucia hissed her eyes narrowing as she glared at Arizona. "This is what you love? A woman who can barely stand on her own two feet? She is feeble, weak! A woman who needs you to fight her battles for her? Pfft….you are under her spell….I am ashamed for you"

Callies eyes went wide as she shook her head. She stepped closer to her mother, her hand twitching

"Callie!" Arizona said softly. "Don't"

Callie drew in two deep, shaky breaths, shaking her head again before saying through gritted teeth. "You're not worth it!"

Lucia smiled smugly. "Taken all the fight out of you. See….I told you my daughter was gone!"

Callie stepped closer again, stopping as Miranda came bursting through the door. "What's going on" she huffed as she glanced quickly around, her eyes locking on Arizona who was now grimacing in pain

"I…uhm, I fell" Arizona gasped.

Hearing the pain in her wifes voice Callie instantly rushed back to her side and crouched next to her. "Where does it hurt honey?"

"My….my back. Think….think I caught the edge of your bed!" Arizona muttered. "What….what are you doing back?"

"Seems Sofia doesn't have the best sea legs….she was alright on the boat trip the other day as it was a big ferry boat ….small yacht, big swell….not pretty! She and Tuck are with Ben recovering in the pool! And I was worried about you….couldn't relax…so dad turned back…we've been out about three hours though!"

"Three hours!" Arizona gasped finally glancing at her watch

"Slept it off huh?" Callie asked gently as she carefully edged her hand towards Arizonas back, pulling away as she saw the pain flash across the blondes face

"We better get you to hospital Arizona" Miranda said as she looked on, carefully placing herself between her friends and Lucia

"I'll be ok" Arizona sighed

"You are so not trying to argue with me are you?" Miranda gave a small laugh, "cos you know how dumb THAT would be. You….are….going….to ….hospital. End of!"

"Callie, help me out here!" Arizona gave a half hearted chuckle

"I'm with Bailey!" Callie told her, one eyebrow firmly raised to show she would not back down

"All this fuss about a small fall. Pathetic!" Lucia sneered

Before Miranda could stop her Callie was back on her feet and reaching out to pin her mother against the wall. "My wife is pregnant mother dear. PREGNANT! And if anything has happened to our child, I swear….you will rue the day I was ever born….you think I make life difficult for you now….I bring you shame? Well…._mother_….just wait and see what I can do. Pray…..pray my child is ok….my wife is ok. Because if you have hurt them….if you have hurt them….. "

"CALLIOPE IPHEGENIA TORRES!"

Callie froze and glanced over her shoulder, blinking rapidly as she saw her father standing in the doorway. Slowly, she released the hold she had on her mother and stepped back to Arizonas side, shaking slightly as she saw the look on her fathers face.

"Is this how I raised you?" he asked softly. "Is this what I taught you? To strike your mother?"

"She pushed Arizona" Callie said quietly

Carlos glanced at his wife, expecting her to deny it. When she remained silent he sighed and nodded. "DO you need an ambulance Arizona?" he asked gently as he walked forward and rested his hand on her shoulder

Arizona shook her head. "I, I hurt my back…..but it's not so bad"

"But, to be safe….the baby" Carlos said quietly, "you should go to get checked yes?"

Callie stood and slowly pulled Arizona to her feet, nodding as her father used his phone to summon his driver to the front door. He nodded gratefully as Miranda said she would go with them. He watched as his daughter and her friend helped the injured woman down the stairs, calling out to them to ring and keep him up to date, before he returned to his daughters bedroom and looked at his wife. "Lucia" he said softly. "What have you done? What have you done?"


	28. Chapter 28

"Did you push her?" Carlos asked softly as he walked over to stand in front of his wife

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't?" she asked just as softly

Carlos sighed as she reached for her hand. "I _want_ to believe you …truly…I do. But…I don't recognise you sometimes. I don't recognise who you become. I know how much you love Calliope, I know it…I see it. You had a chance Lucia….a chance to have your little girl back…."

"My little girl?" she hissed suddenly. "No Carlos. My Calliope…my daughter….is gone. My daughter would not behave like the creature I saw today!"

"You hurt Arizona…she was defending her …she is the strong woman we raised her to be, protecting those she loves"

"Loves! LOVES? You call what they have love? Carlos….it's…it's not natural…two women….it is against God!"

Again Carlos sighed. "I thought so to, when Callie first told me…when I cut her out of my life…I thought…I thought she would see the error of her ways. But instead…it is I who saw the error of MY ways. My…blindness….my …my ignorance"

"To follow the word of the Lord is not ignorance Carlos" Lucia said as she reached for his hand. "It is to follow the path or righteousness….to avoid sin"

"To lose love? To lose our child?" Carlos shook his head as he looked at his wife and gave a small smile. "Our daughter is an amazing young woman…our GRANDAUGHTER is a beautiful and miraculous gift…one that I can not believe is not meant to be a part of our lives! And Arizona….she is a wonderful young woman…and she loves our daughter so much, so very, very much. I know my Calliope is safe with her….I know…she will always be safe, and happy. All a parent could want"

Lucia took a deep breath and shook her head slowly. "When our daughter was a teenager, I worried so much…her…wilfulness, her wild streak. She had so many boys around her…a different boyfriend practically every month…I worried…worried she would never settle down, that no man could ever tame her….could ever match her….that she would be too much for any man to hold on to….and no man could keep her interest. But I hoped….I dreamed….that there would be such a man. One strong enough to stand up to her, smart enough to hold her interest….kind enough to be her shoulder to cry on when she was weak….confident enough to be her partner when she was strong. I hoped one day such a man would work with her and take over our company….that their children would work with them…and our legacy would live on. But never….NEVER…did I ever see …ever….see….my daughter….with a bastard child….and….alone!"

"Alone? Lucia, Arizona is Callies WIFE. They are happy together"

"NO! No Carlos. I can not accept that two women can be married…..not in the eyes of the law….not in the eyes of the Lord….and not in the eyes of a mother"

"Then, I have to agree with you Lucia. You have lost your daughter. If you refuse to accept her wife…her child….then you will lose her. Forever"

Lucia lowered herself to sit on the edge of the bed and dropped her head into her hands. "I don't WANT to lose her Carlos. What kind of a heartless bitch do you think I am that I could easily walk away from my own flesh and blood?"

Carlos sat down next to her and gently draped his arm around her shoulder. "Then don't. Don't walk away. Lucia….times change, attitudes change….but they only change because we are no longer as ignorant, as scared of things we do not know or fully understand. " Carlos gave a small shake of his head before carrying on. "When Callie told me she was in love with a woman, I was….horrified….sickened and ashamed. But then Arizona came to speak to me….not plead with me or beg with me….she just….talked. She told me a little of who she is…mainly about her name and the pride behind it….! But, it was enough to give me an insight into HER family….her upbringing. She comes from a _good _family…._good_ people….! Like us, they….they raised her to be kind, and strong….and smart. They raised her to be a daughter they could be proud of. They didn't raise her to be gay! But, they accepted it…because they love her…as much as we love Calliope."

Lucia shook her head and moved a fraction away from him and sighed heavily

Carlos gave a small smile as he moved closer to her again before quietly saying. "These girls…they didn't choose to be gay to upset or anger us….they didn't choose to **love **each other to annoy us….! They chose to love each other because they followed their hearts….and we should be proud of that….! Proud that we have raised them to be brave enough and confident enough to live a life that makes them happy, rather than live a lie." He sighed and shook his head sadly as he whispered. "They have been through SO much together…Arizona gave up her dream job to be with Callie….And then, when Callie was in the car accident….Arizona was with her every step of the way as our daughter fought to recover and heal…she stood by her to raise Sofia, despite Mark still being in the picture…even having you walk away from their wedding wasn't enough to stop them making that commitment to each other. Just when things were looking so right for them….Arizona was in that plane crash…and you saw with your own eyes how broken Callie was in the days she was missing…how the light went from her eyes…a part of her died."

"Perhaps it would have been better if she had died on that mountain" Lucia whispered

"LUCIA!"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean it…I don't. But…if she had, maybe Callie would have moved on from all this…"

"Calliope would never just _move on_ from Arizona. Even in the dark days of Arizonas recovery…of her cheating…Calliope stood by her…because they love each other"

Lucias head had shot up and she glared at Carlos. "That…that WOMAN cheated on **MY **daughter!?"

Carlos took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Once, she cheated once. And…it….it was a mistake and…."

"A mistake!"

"Lucia….Arizona was in a dark place ….she….she needed….help. After the crash….after all she went through…."

"_**She**_ went through? My daughter went through hell because of her….now you tell me…she….she CHEATED!"

Again Carlos took a deep breath as he looked at his wife, her eyes so like his daughters as they flashed with anger. "Arizona, made a mistake….she was not…herself, and she needed help. It was a cry….for help. Callie….Callie was angry at first…of course she was…but eventually…she forgave her…and they worked together to rebuild their marriage. Because their love was strong enough….their commitment was real. As real as ours….as strong as ours….when you forgave me….and took me back…and we started over…stronger than ever…building this wonderful life together with our children…the same way Callie and Arizona are doing"

Lucia sat silently for several minutes before asking quietly. "So….Arizona is pregnant? I….I thought I heard you talking to Callie a few months ago and mentioning…uhm…surrogate?"

Carlos nodded

"So…they changed their mind?"

Carlos studied his wife and wondered if he should break his daughters confidence. "It….it's not….quite so simple…." he began

[xx]

"It's not so simple" Callie began to explain to the young doctor who was just finishing taking Arizonas history. "My wife was in a…uhm….she was in a plane crash…about sixteen months ago…."

"It's how I lost my leg!" Arizona chipped in with a small but sad smile

"And how she got the scars you are currently looking way to closely at!" Callie raised her eyebrow as she realised the young man was taking far too long for her liking studying her wifes body

With a small cough the young man blushed a fraction and hurriedly pulled Arizonas top back into place

"I was stuck on a mountain for four days with no food or water…blood loss from the leg and some internal damage to really make my life fun!" Arizona explained quietly. "My kidney was damaged…I had dialysis for a few weeks after being brought back down…ironically the lack of water was probably what saved my kidney…and so maybe my life! It recovered after rest and the dialysis"

"Your OBGYN is fully aware of your medical history right?" Her doctor asked as he placed the blood pressure cuff on her arm

"Of course!" Callie answered indignantly. "We are both doctors….we wouldn't take any risks!"

"Doctors!" the young man sighed. "Great!" he added half heartedly

"I know….we make the worst patients right?" Arizona chuckled, wincing as she felt a twinge in her back and swallowing quickly as she felt her stomach flip. "Bowl!" she gasped, reaching for the cardboard utensil just in time to yet again empty her stomach

"How long has this intensity of sickness been going on?" the doctor asked as he thoughtfully passed her a tissue and a glass of water

"We're not here because of her morning sickness!" Callie cut in as she stood up and carefully stroked the hair back of the pale blondes face. "We're here because my mother pushed her over, and she is pregnant….and in pain….her back….hurts….she is pain….sort that out….please!"

"Callie….calm down….I'm fine….and I told you…I fell….she didn't push me!"

Callie huffed. "You were on the floor….and my mother was on the other side of the room….fall, or pushed….she should have helped you….she should have made sure you were ok…but she didn't….so it's the same to me. She didn't help….and if anything has happened to you….to our child….."

"Stop Callie…just….please….oh" Again Arizona reached for the bowl and began to retch

"Ok" the young doctor stepped forward and gently rubbed her back. "I'm a little concerned, your BP is a little low…."

"Low?" Callie whispered

"And there does seem to be some bruising on your back that is a little to close to your kidney for my liking"

"For _your_ liking!" Arizona chuckled

"And I am concerned with the morning sickness. So I will ask again…how long has the nausea been this intense?"

"Uhm…it has really only been this bad since this morning…I have had a few really rough days the last couple of weeks…but we have done a lot of travelling so some of it was that….truthfully…it's only today that I have felt like crawling into my bed and hiding from the world…all things considered, perhaps I should have!"

Callie smiled and gently kissed her forehead as she rubbed her back. "Not your fault babe…I should have let you stay and sleep it off!"

"You needed me!" Arizona whispered as she reached for Callies hand. "You would have had to tie me to the bed to keep me there"

With a slow smirk and a raised eyebrow Callie leaned forward and whispered. "I'll save that for another night!"

Arizona quickly blushed, glancing at her doctor and sighing in relief as she saw he was too busy writing notes to have heard. She gave a small shake of her head and nudged Callie with her elbow

"So you're twelve weeks along?" the doctor asked

Arizona looked at Callie and nodded. "Just" she said quietly

"You are fairly sure of the timing?" he asked

"Oh yeah….trust me…can give you the exact date if you need?" Arizona gave a weak smile, leaning back a fraction as she felt Callie wrap her arm around her shoulders

With a small nod the doctor looked up at both of them. "Well, I don't think that we need to do an X-Ray…seems to be bruising but no skeletal damage. I AM concerned about the low BP and think it may be advisable to set up an IV to try and deal with the nausea …just get some extra fluids in you, maybe some glucose to settle things a bit…but mainly I think it would be wise to monitor you for the next twenty four hours…."

"Oh no….not twenty four!" Arizona sat up and wriggled a fraction. "We're taking our daughter to Disney World tomorrow…no WAY I am disappointing our little princess! Make it….make it twelve hours and I will promise to be the best patient you have ever had….and we have a deal!"

"A deal?" the doctor chuckled. "Is this how you practice medicine back in… ?"

"Seattle" Callie grinned. "And no…no it isn't….but it is our little girls birthday the day after….and she has been staying with friends whilst we had an extended holiday…so we owe her….big time!"

He thought for a moment then gave a small smile. "Twelve hours….you stay in the room I put you in…COMPLETE bed rest…you call a nurse if you need the bathroom…no wandering around on your own….AND I will see if your BP has levelled out. If it has…you can go…."

"If it hasn't?" Callie asked with a small frown

"Let's worry about that IF we have to hmm?" he said with a small smile as he closed the chart. "I'll go and sort out a room….remember…twelve hours COMPLETE rest….and maybe you will still be having breakfast with Mickey for your little girls birthday!"

"Thanks doc!" Arizona grinned as she watched him walk out of the room, her smile faltering as she looked at Callie. "I'm sorry" she whispered

"Hey hey hey…you have nothing to be sorry for" Callie sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her cheek

"Just…Callie…I'm scared. I….I can't believe I'm going to say this…I thought…I thought I couldn't have this baby….I was still thinking that maybe….when we got back to Seattle…that maybe….there was still time…and I could decide then…."

"Arizona?"

"Because I didn't think I could have this child….HIS child. But as the weeks went on….as you and I spent time together and talked and planned…I realised…oh God Callie…I realised….just how much I want this baby….I DO….I do. And now….now I could lose it….and I don't know if I could survive that!"

Callie wrapped her arms around her and sighed softly as she felt Arizona bury her head against her shoulder. "You're going to be fine Arizona…you're not going to lose this baby….we're not going to lose this baby. You are going to rest…and when we go to Disney World we will hire a cart and you will still rest….Arizona… I know…I know what happened last time you were pregnant upset you so much…it hurt both if us….But baby…12 weeks….! That's nearly through the first trimester!"

"Bit I feel so sick!" Arizona whined

"Hey…if the Duchess of Cambridge can survive this kind of morning sickness….then so can my superstar!"

"Yeah?" Arizona chuckled

"Yes!" Callie whispered before pulling her tightly to her to slowly and gently kiss the forlorn looking blonde, only breaking the kiss when an apologetic nurse knocked on the door and explained they had the room sorted.

"Go ring Miranda whilst they move me! She will still be sulking you didn't let her stay with you!" Arizona said quietly, "And go get yourself a cup of coffee…you look like hell!"

Callie chuckled and nodded as she took the room number and waved them off before going to ring Miranda, laughing to herself at how hard it had been to convince Miranda that she didn't need her to come back to the hospital. She glanced over to the small sign for the coffee shop, then glanced down at her phone again. With a soft sigh she selected the familiar number. "Daddy?" she muttered as she heard the phone connect

"Calliope" came his soft reply. "How is she?"

"They are keeping her in for observation…her BP is too low and she still feels sick. She has a big bruise on her back where she…she fell daddy. Arizona told me….she fell"

"Yes, your mother said it was an accident"

"She left her on the floor daddy….she didn't help her up or check on her…."

"Calliope…."

"My mother didn't help….yet Arizona still defends her….still tries….she is…..amazing!"

Carlos gave a small laugh. "Yes Calliope….Arizona is indeed….very special!"

Callie bit back a sob. "Why can't she accept us daddy?" She whimpered. "Why does she hate us?"

"Se doesn't hate you mija. She just….doesn't understand. But….she doesn't hate you….she could never hate you….you're her daughter"

"Am I?" Callie asked softly

"Always mija….always" There was a small silence before Carlos hesitantly said. "She knows about the baby Calliope"

Callie frowned a fraction as she replied. "Of course she does daddy…I told her…I yelled it at her!"

"No" he sighed. "I mean…she knows….everything. I told her…I told her about your surrogate baby….and I told her about how…how Arizona got pregnant"

"Oh God daddy…." Callie whispered, her eyes going wide. "I trusted you! What have you done….? Telling her…telling her everything? Daddy? What have you done?"


	29. Chapter 29

Miranda Bailey was stubborn, she knew it, she wasn't proud of it….exactly….but she also knew when her stubborn streak was being too pushy, and when it was pushing her to do the right thing. As she stepped out of the cab in front of the Miami General and paid the driver, she smoothed her top in place and slightly fluffed her hair before strolling confidently inside. She knew they had put Arizona in a private room….she just didn't know which one! Damn Torres hadn't wanted her to come back, but Miranda knew…could tell….that Callie was shaken, and her friend needed her. So, here she was…walking up to the reception, her rehearsed speech playing over and over in her mind….only for her to stop mid-step as she saw Callie pacing about nervously just in front of the elevators. "Torres!" Bailey called out as she marched over to her. "Wassup?"

Callies eyes flew wide as she looked at her friend. "Miranda? What are you doing here?"

"I uhm…I couldn't settle. I needed to make sure Arizona really was ok. And" she sighed slightly, "I needed to make sure you were ok to. So…are you? Ok?"

"Oh Miranda" Callies face crumpled and she instantly felt her friends comforting arms wrap around her waist and gently guide her over to one of the public benches

Miranda frowned and she took a deep breath before softly asking. "Callie….is it Arizona? You…you said she was ok! Just needed rest! Callie?"

With a sniffle, Callie swiped the tears from her eyes and quickly nodded. "Mhmmm….I uhm…just checked on her….she was sleeping…she is so tired Miranda…exhausted! But, she is ok…for now"

"For now?"

"Oh Bailey….she is going to be so mad with me…so mad"

"Why?" Bailey asked as she bent forward to look Callie in the eyes. "What did you do?"

"I told my dad Miranda. I told him….about Arizona…and the conference….and the baby. I told him….everything"

Bailey nodded and whispered. "I don't think Arizona will mind you telling him honey….she knows how close you and your dad are…and she likes him, she likes him a whole lot!"

Callie sniffed again before whispering. "He….he told my mom"

There was a moment of stunned silence before Miranda sat up straight and screeched. "He did _**WHAT**_?"

With a cringe Callie repeated. "He told my mom….everything he knew. And she….she got up and walked out of the house. He doesn't know where she is…he doesn't know what she is thinking. He doesn't know WHY he told her…."

"He doesn't know a whole lot huh. Except how to put his foot in it!" Bailey huffed as she wriggled in her seat. "Shooting his mouth off…telling people who had no right to know…no right. Hell….I only told Ben cos we were away on this break with you and I knew he would spot Arizona wasn't drinking…I kept it a secret 'till then….your dad couldn't keep it a secret for what? A day? Two?"

"I only told him last night and….."

"Last night!" Bailey shook her head. "Man….some sort of record!"

"He wouldn't have done it if…if Arizona hadn't had her accident!"

"Accident? SOooooo…Lucia didn't push her?" Miranda asked softly, her eyes narrowed

"No…I didn't push her" Came a voice from the side of them

Instantly Callie was on her feet and glaring at the new arrival. "Mom! What are you doing here?"

Lucia shook her head softly and whispered. "Honestly? I wish I knew!"

Miranda glanced between Callie and her mother before asking. "Uhm…Callie….what room is Arizona in? I….uh….I think I'd like to pop in and check up on her…."

"She was sleeping Miranda and…."

"Needs to rest" Miranda cut Callie off by raising her hand and nodding. "But….for my OWN peace of mind…I wanna go see her. I promise you….I **promise**…I won't wake her….I'll be as quiet as a church mouse"

Callie grinned. "You Bailey? A church mouse! Seriously!"

Miranda pouted and softly swayed from side to side before nodding and repeating "As quiet as a mouse…scouts honour!"

Callie chuckled and gave her Arizonas room number. "If she does wake up…tell her I'll be there soon…I'm just…"

"Sorting something out!" Bailey muttered as she walked away and left Callie with her mother

"Have you…uhm….have you eaten today?" Lucia asked softly as Callie turned back to look at her

"Not hungry" Callie replied softly

"Coffee then? You have to have something….so …can I buy you a coffee? Please?"

Callie studied her mother for several seconds before giving a small nod. "Coffee" she mumbled. "Would be…good"

Ten minutes later the two of them were sat in a small window seat, two cups of coffee and two large cookies on a tray in front of them. Callie was looking out at the landscaped front gardens of the hospital, the sun was just starting to cast its evening hue and people were making their way home for the day….Callie sighed as she realised that she had lost all track of time.

"Drink your coffee!" her mother said quietly. "I can't do anything to help Arizona….I'm no doctor…but I AM a mother…and I can look after you. So…eat your cookie and drink your coffee!"

Callie gave a small frown. "Eat my cookie? Do you know how….wrong that sounds!" she giggled. Stopping as she looked at her mother. "Never mind!" she whispered to herself

"Callie….I…uhm…. your father…he…ehrm….Arizona…."

"He told you about San Francisco, and the conference….and….what happened there. Yes, I know…. I spoke to him…he told me that he had ….told you everything"

"You father told me….what Arizona told you" Lucia took a deep breath. "Callie….do you….believe her?"

Callie narrowed her eyes as she hissed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Lucia cleared her throat a fraction and wriggled in her seat. "Just…she has cheated once…she could have…cheated again!"

"With a man?" Callie asked, her voice dangerously low, her eyes still narrowed

"It is possible no? After all…you…and…Mark…Sofia…uhm…" Lucia stumbled over her words before shaking her head a fraction and hurriedly saying. "You slept with a man, Mark. That is why you have Sofia. Arizona…she could have…."

Callie held both hands up and shook her head. "Way of base mom….way….WAY off base. First off…me and Mark, we had been lovers on and off…for years! Ok…so Sofia was a…surprise…but she wasn't the result of a one night stand or a mad fling! Mark and I….meant something to each other …just…not enough to ever…really make a go of it. I loved him, " she whispered, dropping her hands down and nodding slightly as she smiled sadly. "I truly….truly loved him. He was….my best froend….my best MALE friend….and I loved him….just not enough, not in the way I love Arizona!" Callie looked back up at her mother and narrowed her eyes again as she added. "Second off….I am bi-sexual….I like men AND women…it is the person that attracts me, not the gender ….Arizpona…not as fluid in her choices as I am. Arizona likes the ladies….is attracted TO the ladies! She loves men, has a lot of male friends…but has no desire…has never had ANY desire…to sleep with any of them!"

"Things change!" Lucia said quickly. "You….uhm….you slept with men….just men….until you met this woman….and you changed. Maybe….maybe Arizona met a man who could….change her!"

Callie laughed and shook her head. "Hate to break the news to you mom…but Arizona….she wasn't the first woman I slept with!"

Lucias eyes went wide. "What?"

"Yeah…yeah. I mean…she is my first real love, I know that sounds dumd considering I have been married before and had….numerous relationships! But Arizona….is the first time it has felt real….felt…safe. But no….she is not the one who …turned me to the dark side!" Callie chuckled. "That was another doctor…Erica HAHN. We were friends….close friends…as close as…Mark and I! and I started to…think about her…in the same way as I thought of him…started…wondering about what it would be like to…."

"Callie!" her mother muttered

Callie chuckled. "Seems Erica felt the same way about me…and she had only ever been with guys to…so we were both…confused….and…new! When Erica….left….it broke me! I felt lost, and more confused than ever. I still had Mark….but I had found a part of me that he just….didn't connect to. And then…then suddenly….there was Arizona!"

"She took advantage of you….when you were confused?" her mother asked softly

"She saved me, when I was lost!" Callie answered quickly. "Initially, she didn't want to date me…cos I was…a…newborn!"

"Newborn?"

"Just discovered I was gay…and a late developer to boot!" Callie smirked. "So, Arizona….was friendly….but backed away. But mom, there was something about her…drew me like a moth to a flame. I….I persued her…I ….chased….her! Not the other way around. Until finally…she agreed to a date….and from that moment to this…I have never felt happier, or more complete then when she is at my side. Never. She….completes me. She calms my soul…she makes me smile and laugh, even in my darkest moods….she can reach out to me, like some….beacon of light and hope….and fill my life with joy…with….love!"

"But…she cheated on you before" Lucia whispered

"With another woman" Callie whispered back. "Not a man. Never a man. And…I know…I know why it happened….I know…why she did it. And I have long forgiven her. She got help….WE got help….and we talked, and healed. And now…we have….Sofia and TWO new babies on the way to. Life is good mom….we have had some tough….impossibly tough times…but we have come through it….together. And now…we have so much to look forward to….so much….together"

Lucia stared at her half empty coffe cup and chewed at her bottom lip. "This child you are having with the surrogate…is _your _child?"

"Our child, mine and Arizonas." Callie nodded. "But, yes…my egg….my….DNA if you like. But our baby!"

"And you can love the child Arizona is carrying, believing it comes from an act of hatred?" Lucia muttered

Callie took a deep breath and nodded. "I thought, at first….tht it would be difficult. But…it isn't….not for me! I HATE that Arizona went through….what she went through….I hate it more than words can say. And I know how much she has struggled with….everything….especially the idea of a baby with….him! But for me…as soon as I got over my initial horro…I realised….that this child….is Arizonas…a mini Arizona! So…he was just…a sperm donor….I choose to think of him as a ….sperm donor. And the baby my wife is carrying….is as much my child as the one Robyn is carrying for me….it is a part of Arizona….how could I NOT love it"

"And Arizona feels the same way?" Lucia asked, looking at Callie with concern on her eyes

With a slight nod Callie whispered. "She does….she hasn't….always….been so sure. But now, now she does….and it would break her if anything happened…break her"

"Calliope! I didn't push her….please….you have to believe me…."

"I do mom….,Arizona told me…She told me she stumbled and fell….that you didn't push her….I believe Arizona….so….I believe you"

Her mother nodded. "Because she told you….not becaue…I told you?"

"She is my wife mom. I trust her"

Again Lucia stared silently in to her coffee cup before softly saying. "I'm trying Calliope. Please believe me. I am….trying SO hard….to understand all of this. You, and Arizona…the life you have….Iam trying. I can tell….she is good for you….and I can see….how….happy you are. I can see….the love you have for each other. But Calliope…oh God…it is…so…new to me…so…strange! I follow my faith, I let faith guide me…I always have, and in all my years…it has been my strength! But this….life you have chosen….goes against EVERYTHING I believe….everything" She paused and sniffed slightly. "Yet, I can't just….walk away from you, I can't cut you out of my life no matter how hard I try. You are my daughter….I love you Calliope…I love you so very much. And….I miss you!"

"I'm right here mom" Callie whispered, her hand reaching out to take her mothers as tears filled both their eyes. "I'm right here"

Lucia nodded and grasped tightly onto her daughter hand. "I….I would like….to get to know my Grandaughter a little better….your father tells me she is quite the character!" she said with a small smile

"And she would love to get to know you to" Callie gasped, trying to hold back her tears

"I….I don't know….how to….fix this….I don't know….how to…be your mother again…"

Callie gave a small chuckle. "Just…be here mom….like this….talking to me….holding my hand when I need you….laughing with me and sharing my joy when you can. Please mom….I …I miss you!" she couldn't hold back the small sob as she brought her other hand up to encompass her mothers. "I miss you….so much!"

Lucoa sniffed and nodded. "I miss you to mija. I…I still…it…it is all…so strange….I am still….so unsure….but…I will try…for you Calliope….I will try….for you!"

Callie nodded. "That's all I can ask mom….and mom….I love you!2

"I love you to Calliope torres….don't ever doubt that….no matter what happens!"

[xx]

"So, no matter what happens, you have to promise me Miranda….promise me….to get Callie and Sofia to Disney World ok?" Arizona begged as she clung onto Miranda hand. "Promise me!"

"You know as well as I do that Torres is a stubborn mule. If they don't let you out of this place then there is no way she is leaving!" Bailey replied, smirking slightly

"Are you telling me….that you, the great Miranda Bailey….would allow Callie to defeat you?" Arizona teased

"Hey….she's bigger than me! Besides, I'm only tough in my own hospital…outside of it….on holiday in sunny Florida…I'm a pussycat….And that wife of yours….scary when it comes to you!"

"Yeah!" Arizona grinned, "yeah she is! BUT….none the less….Sofia can't miss Disney World….and if I can't make it….Callie has to!"

"Tell her that!"

"I will!"

Arizona sighed and sank back against the soft pillows. "I can't believe I'm in hospital again Miranda! Why can't anything go smoothly for us huh? I mean…we plan a surrogate…and it all goes so well, right on schedule…we have had a few texts from Robyn…and she is doing fine…no morning sickness apparently…steady BP…cruising through her 1st trimester! Me? Carrying a child that wasn't planned….thinking about…about terminating it…then deciding…I can't….that I WANT this baby….but feel so ill…with my BP scraping the bottom level…blood results back in show I'm anaemic…my kidney function isn't looking too hot right now….and my residual limb is swollen…"

"What? Miranda whispered casting a quick glance at the blanket covering her shortened leg. "Since when?"

"Yesterday" Arizona softly admitted. "But don't tell Callie" I thought it was swelling because of all the flying and travel we had done…."

"Possible"

"But…they think it is fluid retention, and my blood tests are indicating some renal issues… "

"Oh baby!"

"So…" Arizona gulped tearfully…"I may not be out of here in 12 hours….but I will not….will NOT be responsible for ruining Sofia birthday! So…..promise me Miranda….promise you will get her there!"

Miranda nodded quickly. "I can promise Sofia will get to Disney world….but I will not be stupid enough to make the saem promise about Torres….the mule!"

Arizona nodded and mouthed "Thank you" before letting her eyes droop closed. "Who do you think I pissed off in a former life huh?" Arizona whispered. "Or do you think this is some sort of punishment for even considering getting rid of the baby?"

"Hush now!" Miranda sat down on the edge of the bed and gently cupped Arizona cheek. "Don't' you think like that! I know…I know things are tough right now…but you and Callie….you'll get through anything. God doesn't set tests, he doesn't try and trip you up…he is not some…puppeteer…."

"Bet Lucia Torres thinks it is His revenge…His plan!" Arizona chuckled

"Maybe! Who knows what that woman thinks! Don't think she knows one half of the time!" Bailey chuckled back. "But none of this is a punishment. God doesn't throw things at you that he knows you can't survive! Losing your leg changed you…made you more….patient, tolerant….understanding. A better doctor in lots of ways….and it may have pushed you and Callie apart for a while….but it also drew you back….stronger than ever… and now…he has blessed you with not one…but two children. Horrible circumstances….but nothing you can't survive…with Callies help, with our help…."

"So my being raped….was Gods way of saying the clock is ticking Robbins….time to have that baby?" Arizona giggled

Baileys eyes went wide before she chuckled softly and muttered. "Yeah….absolutely!"

"You're as crazy as Callie!" Arizona smiled

They sat in silence for several minutes, both jumping slightly at the soft tap on the door before a nurse walked in. "Sorry to disturb you Dr Robbins" she said apologetically, "but I have been asked to draw more bloods and check your IV…set up another bag of glucose"

"Great!" Arizona muttered half heartedly, winking as she saw the look of sympathy Biley shot her

"So" the nurse chatted happily, "mind me asking what kinda doctor you are?"

"Pediatric Surgeon, at Grey Slaon Memorial….Seattle" Arizona replied, looking away quickly as she saw the needle edging towards her arm

"Oh wait….wow….you're THE DR Robbins? You were the guest speaker at the conference in San Francisco right?"

"Umhmmm" the blonde patient nodded

"Wow….a celebrity in our midst! Three of our doctors flew out to that conference. They came back and set up a new system in the pediatric ward based on your model….and they arranged some specialist peds trauma training! You really made an impact on them!"

"I did huh?" Arizona smiled brightly. "Whadda ya know"

"Yeah, yeah! And apparently you spke to them, and encouraged them. You're like….their oin up….oooh, wait till I tell them you're here!"

"Dr Robbins is here to REST!" Bailey said quickly, "not host a Q&A session!"

"Of course!" the nurse blushed, "Ii understand that! But, still….it will be a real kick for them….to know you were here!"

"I spoke to them huh? What are there names….maybe I remember them?" Arizna offered

The nurse took Ariaona wrist to check her pulse and set up the BP cuff. "Uhmmm….Dr Kate Swanson, she is our Head of Peds….Dr Melvyn Dunham…her right hand man…and the new guy…. Dr Scott Charleston! He just joined us from New Yoirk….bit of a strange fish ya know….but maybe it's cos he is new!" The nurse frowned as she felt the pulse beneath her fingers quicken. "Everything ok Dr Robbins…you've gone….awfully pale!"

"Yeah!" Arizona spluttered, "yeah I'm fine…just felt a bit….queasy!"

"Need the bowl?" the nurse asked, oblivious to the look of panic on Arizonas face and the sheer shock on Baileys

"No….uhm, no it's fine….thanks….just a glass of water thanks!"

The nurse smiled as she patted her patients shoulder before passing her the drink. "Ok, I will be back shortly,will get these bloods off to the lab and let your doctor know how you're doing!" With a final bright smile she left the room, missing the Arizona as she started to hyperventilate

"Oh my God….this….can't….be….happening!" She gasped. "Oh…my….God!"

"Easy now Arizona!" Miranda rushed over and started to rub her back. "Come on now….easy….breathe now….come on….count with me….breathe in 1…..2….3…..4….5….breathe out. Good….come on…again….breathe in….come on….good….now….little sip of water, that's it….little sip….good….good"

"This is a nightmare!" Arizona gasped, "A nightmare!"

"It's ok…that low life won't dare come near….he won't dare."

"Oh God Miranda…Callie….Oh….God!" Arizona looked at her friend, her eyes frantic, "don't tell her….don't….please….don't tell Callie!"

"Tell Callie what?" her wife asked quietly as she stood in the doorway


End file.
